SaiyaMan and the Legion of SuperHeroes
by claudius
Summary: A NEW CHAPTER! Gohan joins a supergroup from the future. Based on DC Comics' Legion of SuperHeroes.
1. Default Chapter

Saiya-man and the Legion of Super-Heroes

Chapter 1: The Test

By claudius

===============================================================     

I don't own anything. This story is based on the plot of "The Legion of Super-Heroes" by Wort Mesinger, which was published in Adventure Comics #247 (owned by DC Comics). However, I've decided to change things around to suit this crossover. DBZ characters were created by Akira Toriyama (owned by Toei Studios and Shonen Jump).

===============================================================

            One afternoon, Gohan was exploring his closet. He knew there was something he needed for his work. There was some old primary sources he discarded long ago, something he found for a research project. However, at the time he discovered the source to be useless to his work, so he junked it in the closet. Now, another line of research was commissioned, and this time the source was needed. He sifted through boxes, old papers, and the like, his object at the moment unattainable.

            Looking diligently, the professor saw a box marked "Memories." It was not the thing he was looking for, but the chances of nostalgic value attracted his attention. Instantly, he took out the box. Opening it, the man was mesmerized by the objects. There was his old orange and blue Gi. Kabito had created it, patterning it after his father's. He wore it with pride the day he faced Majin Buu. Carefully moving the outfit aside, Gohan saw his old Saiyaman uniform. Thinking back, Gohan realized that it was a dumb looking costume. Still, its value (in the case of bringing back memories) was just as priceless as the Mystic uniform.

            Then there was a small box. Quickly, Gohan broke the strap wrapped around the box, unsealing the objects inside. It was a ring. It appeared gold-platted, though years of use had dulled its shine. On the signet was the letter L. Of all the things he just found, Gohan considered, none was as rich and special than this old ring. It had a special power, the ability to give its wearer the power to fly according to the strength of his will. For a demi-Saiya-jin like Gohan, that power was useless, so there was a different reason to value this trinket. For the Professor, it was a symbol of honor. It also stood for importance, of belonging, for comraderie, for joy, for pain, but over all these meanings, the ring stood for heroism, and he showed it to the best of his abilities when he was a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes.

===============================================================

17 Years ago.

===============================================================

            The Great Saiya-man flew through the air in great speed. It was not to stop a fire, nor to stop a burning building. It was to avoid being late for school!

            Perhaps he stayed up a little too late practicing his gestures and mannerisms, decided the hero. He certainly rued the time spent making his craft. Oh well, hopefully the practice would make him look less ridiculous (according to the reactions of the witnesses he met, saved, or apprehended).

            By now, he was over Satan City, named after the man supposedly celebrated for saving the world from Cell. If only they knew, the lad thought. Still, at least that blowhard was taking all the attention, giving him and his family privacy.

            Hovering above the streets, Saiya-man's ears were taken by a sound of possible danger. Cries for help sounding in his ears, Saiya-man saw a boy hanging from a ledge. Though afar, Saiya-man could see that the person was about to lose his grip and fall. So much for getting to school early, rued the teenager. With speed, Saiya-man zoomed below the kid, turned straight up, and grabbed the kid before he could fall.

Landing to the ground, Saiya-man checked for any signs of injury on the kid.  To his relief, the boy was unharmed. In fact, he hardly looked worse by the experience. He had a handsome face, looked about his age. He was also smiling. To Gohan, it was a weird kind of smile, as if the boy was looking at him the way one would look at a movie star or someone big. 

            "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" roared Saiya-man in a voice full of overblown heavy-handedness. By then he had put the kid down to safety.

            "Yes, I am!" the rescued boy said. "Thanks to you, Son Gohan!"

            That line struck the Saiya-man with the strength of a thunderbolt. This guy knew his secret identity! But how?!?!? Did anybody else knew?!? Reflexively, Gohan decided to save face. Going back to his hero voice, he responded: "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN, CITIZEN! I AM THE GREAT SAIYA-MAN!" Then the costumed hero made a few poses worthy of a ballet dancer, but not to any self-respecting super-hero.

            "Oh yes, sorry," apologized the driver, thought the tone of his words sounded like patronizing rather than actual error. "See Yam" the boy continued, walking away with  poor Saiya-man standing confused.

            "Maybe I was just hearing things." The teenager said to himself. He then looked at his watch, jumping at the time symbolized. 10 minutes to 8!

=

            Luckily, Gohan got to the school a few seconds before 8. The memories of the meeting faded after the morning hours. After English and history, lunch break was sounded out. Everyone got to their own lunch groups, except for Gohan. Seemed no one wanted to sit with the nerd. Videl was also absent from the place for some reason. Sharpener confided that she had better activities besides school like stopping a bank robbery. By then, Gohan had accepted the fact that Videl was hardly a damsel-in-distress. 

So the boy sat alone in his eating. He was used to the loneliness. A strange thing happened; the teenager felt like he was not alone. He suddenly had the feeling of somebody watching over him. Searching around, Gohan saw a girl looking at him. She looked rather cute, with blond hair combed back. She also had very piercing eyes that made Gohan a little wary. It was almost as if she was looking right through him. The teenager's face turned a shade of pink. It was just like that girl Angela, who forced him on a date because he thought she knew his secret, only to reveal that the 'secret' was of him wearing teddy-bear boxers.

            To his surprise, the girl from far away started laughing, almost as if she knew what Gohan was thinking.

            When the bell rang, the students went back to their lockers to switch to their afternoon curriculum. As Gohan was switching his books, a tap came to his shoulder. Turning around, the student saw that it was the blond-haired girl smiling before him.

            "Uh…Hello there!" said Gohan with manners, a sweat coming down his head.

            "Hi…Saiyaman!" spoke the girl.

            A large sweat drop flew down the boy's face. "Uh…what did you call me?"

            The girl started to look in his locker. "So do you have your costume in here?"

            Gohan slammed the door. It was not because his costume was in there, but he was afraid some kind of obscure evidence might be found inside that would somehow reveal his alter ego. Yes, he was that paranoid.

            Another voice came: "Hey Gohan!" cried Videl. The boy turned even more pale. Mr. Satan's daughter was back. Now he was really in for it! He knew that Videl was spending her time discovering the Saiya-man's identity. One peep from this blond would give out the information she needed. 

Videl walked over to the tense boy. "You're going to be late for class!" she shouted. The blond took her notice as well.

            "Hey, who are you?" Videl asked.

            Gohan was stuck. This new girl was going to reveal his identity to the world!

            The blond walked over to Videl and smiled. "I was just getting to know your boyfriend."

            Both Gohan and Videl jumped. "What do you mean BOYFRIEND!" The two simultaneously sounded. "I'm not Gohan's boyfriend!" yelled Videl.

            The girl smirked. "Oh, really. I apologize. It's just that the way you two look at each other made me think otherwise."

            Videl's face went blank, then angry. "How dare you think that! Did Gohan say otherwise?"

            Fear came to Gohan again. Here was the moment. Last time was a brief respite.

            "No he did not." The blond replied. "I guess I shouldn't have interfered in things I didn't know. I'm sorry." With a smile, the girl looked at Gohan, slapping in the back.

            "Give my regards to your mother and brother!" she said, walking away.

            Like before, Gohan stood still at the unexpected actions of what happened. Videl looked at him in this condition. "Who was that girl? I never saw her before!"

            "N-Neither did I." said Gohan. She didn't say anything about his identity. Was he just hearing things again?

            Videl looked at the way Gohan was reacting to this. Almost as if he was attracted to that girl, or so she thought. This recollection made her feel a little…threatened? With a 

groan of anger, she stormed away.

=

The afternoon classes went by quickly due to Gohan's attempts to understand what had happened. Already two people knew who he was, or so he believed. Was he just not feeling well? Maybe he should go straight home. Once school was over, Gohan went to the institution's roof. Changing to the Great Saiya-man, he flew toward his destination.

            Passing out of the city, Gohan was over the canyons and mountains. Suddenly, a pillar of lightning exploded in front of the teenager. It didn't touch him, but it sure gave him a surprise. What was lightning doing here? There wasn't a cloud in sight. It did not come from above.

This might not have been coincidence. Caution now settled in Gohan's mind. If this was some threat, he had to look into it. Instantly, he thought mentally, searching for any large KI's. There was a big one. Not as big as his, but pretty formidable. Perhaps it was not one, but a group?

            Detecting the source, Saiya-man flew down to face the unseen menace. Getting closer, he was horrified to see three individuals standing on a ledge. They could be in great danger, thought the teenager. He had to spirit them away, then fight the menace.

            "Hey!" he cried, landing to the ground before the group. "You've got to get out of here! There might be some dangerous enemy nearby!"

            "That's a matter of perspective," said one of the individuals, his back to Gohan's view. He then turned around. Shock came to Gohan's face, for this person was the same boy he rescued earlier! Walking a few steps back, he saw there was a girl in the group. He got a good look at her face, to his added surprise.

            "Recognize me, Saiya-man?" asked the girl. It was the blond girl at school!

He then realized something: both these people said something that had much to do with his secret identity! Oh, how he prayed he was just hearing things before.

            That hope died when the unknown kid standing before those two dropped a bomb.

"It was us you detected, Saiya-man" he spoke with a grin, "Or should I say, Gohan."

            Saiya-man tried a defense. He laughed forcefully. "HAHAHA! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING! THIS GOHAN MUST BE ANOTHER PERSON ALTOGETHER!"

            "I don't think so!" said the boy. Moving his hand to the air, he made a gesture.

Before Gohan could understand any further, he felt his watch tear off his wrist. It floated right into the gesturer's hand. In seconds, Gohan could sense his costume change around him. It vanished completely, revealing his school clothes. Shock, surprise, and shame came to his mind. His identity was now blown to the world.

            The unknown kid was the first to take comment. "We know who you are, Son Gohan."

            The rescued walked toward Gohan. With a face full of curiousity, the boy looked at the demi-Saiya-jin as if he was a statue. "Son Gohan. Son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi. A hybrid of Earth and Saiya-jin origins…"

            Gohan stood even more dumbstruck. Not only did they know his identity, but his Saiya-jin blood as well!

            The rescued continued with introspection, "Though you had great potential for power, your mother had you educated to become a scholar. All that changed when you were kidnapped at four by your uncle Raditz. Under the training of the Daimon Piccolo, you started to hone your potential, facing at age five the Saiya-jin warrior Vejita."

            Gohan couldn't believe this! It was as if they knew his life firsthand. But he never met any of them in his life!

            "At six, you went to Namek, where you witnessed firsthand your father's ascendance to Super Saiya-jin level 1. At age eleven, you became the first to become Super Saiya-jin level 2, at which you destroyed the android Cell."

            "You know that!" cried Gohan.

            "We know plenty," answered the girl, "especially when it comes to you." 

            The rescued continued, "However, the peace at present has made you retire as a fighter. You let your training sag in the last few years, hitting the books and being a father-figure to your young brother Goten."

            Despite his puzzlement, the smug mention of Goten forced a strong reaction from Gohan. "You leave my brother out of this!"

            "However," added the unknown. "Your dead father's example of heroism was too much of an influence on you. To hide your identity, you became a crimefighter named the Great Saiya-man."

            "Pardon me?" said Gohan. "Can I know how you found this out?"

            "I guess you deserve an answer." Said the unknown. Instantly, the normal clothes of the three changed into colorful costumes like Gohan once had. The unknown had a black shirt under a long cape. On his chest was a white chestplate with lightning bolts embedded on it.  The girl had a red bodysuit with white boots. She also had on her chest a white chestplate, this time with the insignia of the planet Saturn. The rescued had a purple and black uniform with shiny buttons embedded around the chest. 

            "You have some lousy outfits." Remarked Gohan.

            "And yours wasn't?" replied the rescued.

            "What are you saying?" demanded Gohan. "Mine's the pinnacle of style!" A sweat drop appeared on the head of all three strangers. 

            "Anyway!" the girl replied. "The three of us are putting together a team, and we are looking for new recruits. People we consider worthy of our tastes."

            "A team?" said Gohan. He never thought there would be other people like him who would get the same idea of being a superhero. Guess he was starting a trade or something. "So how do you know who I am?"

            "That's for me to know, Gohan," answered the Girl. "I am a telepath. I just simply read your mind."

            Gohan felt surprised. Then he realized that she knew about the boxers.

            "The history books also helped." Answered the rescued.

            Gohan wondered about that question. "History books?"

            "Gohan," said Saturn Girl. "This might be shocking to consider, but the three of us come from the distant future."

            Gohan was astounded. Not another time-traveler. Were they more of Dr. Geros' androids, or were they like Trunks?            

            "Our time is far more distant then the one Trunks came from," the rescued said.

"Try the 18th century," added the lightning one. 

Gohan put the math together inside his mind. The answer was shocking. They came 1000 years from the future!

"In our universe," the girl explained in a serious tone, "people from all over the galaxy possess great powers. We hope to bring these people together."

"And we thought that you, Gohan, might have….some potential." The caped one snobbishly added.

"We thought you might be an interesting sort." Said the rescued.

Gohan thought about this. They wanted him for a team? He didn't belong to any group save for the Z Senshi. He became interested. Of course there were problems, like how his education would bode, not to mention the long distance in centuries, if their story is true. Still, things have been a little boring these days. It might be interesting.

With a calm face "What do you want me to do?"

            "For your initiation, you must prove your worth." the caped one explained. "A test of your abilities is needed."

            "Look!" cried the rescued as he pointed to the air. From looking, one could see in the distance a plane coming closer. Smoke was coming from its wing.

"The plane is going to crash!" cried the rescued. The girl put her hand to her temple. "I sense a lot of people inside the ship!" she answered grimly.

Gohan was equally shocked. He then heard the caped one speaking to him. "If you think yourself a hero," he said. "I order you to prove it by protecting the plane."

            Gohan didn't like this test. Not when the lives of innocent people were concerned. But he saw there was no choice. With a stern and calm face he accepted. There was no time to get his costume back; Gohan had to risk going without it. Changing into the golden haired, jade-eyed Super Saiya-jin, Gohan took flight. With swiftness, the hero hovered close to the ship. He then flew underneath it. With strong hands he touched the bottom of the plane. Exerting strength, Gohan attempted to move the vessel's descending course. All looked all right, until the right wing exploded. Shrapnel flew as the remnants of the wing broke to pieces. This sudden change forced the plane to fall faster. 

Throughout all this, Gohan cursed himself. This was sloppy of him. He should have been ready for anything. His slack-off years had finally caught up with him. He had to make the best of it. Quickly, Gohan angrily applied more pressure to the plane. Pushing harder as before, Gohan forced himself as a support to slow the plane. The pressure at first was huge. But soon it lessened. That meant the descent was slowing. The boy made a smile of victory in his lips. He was going to save the ship.    

Suddenly, the plane exploded. Shards of metal fiber flew everyplace, hurled by the large fire that exploded from within. This firestorm engulfed Gohan. Soon, the plane was now a phoenix. It hurtled to the ground, creating an even bigger explosion.

            Ten minutes waited by as no sign of the teenager could be found. Then, a creaking sound of twisted metal was heard. This sound was shown by a large slab of sharded metal being pushed up. The flames still burned, making anything inside appear to be shadows. One shadow came out of the fiery inferno. The shadow revealed itself, burned, sooted, tattered, but otherwise all right. At least physically.

            Gohan walked slowly, his dirty face failing to mask the anger and grief of his failure. His Super Saiya-jin eyes revealed sad emotion. His face was a ruckus of shame and pain. Despite his powers, he had failed. He was too sure of himself. Thought he knew every obstacle, but cruel reality had shown his faults. He should never had slacked off, he told himself. If he hadn't, he would have been ready to prevent the things that now occurred. Those people, their safety entrusted to him, saw their hopes die with the flames. He had failed them, like he had failed Dad years ago.

            This did not escape the notice of the three strangers. Although his head was depressingly bowed down, Gohan could still hear them arrive. Looking up, he saw the threesome walk toward him, their frowns showing Gohan what they really thought of him.

            "Those people!" shouted lightning one in shock.

            The girl's face was miserable. "I felt them die!" she cried, tears in her eyes.

            "And all because of you!" said the rescued, placing an accusing finger at you-know-who.

            Gohan looked at them all. Thoughts came up from these accusations. That it might not have been his fault came among these ideas. He didn't know the plane was to explode. Something else must have-

            Oh, what's the use, Gohan reconsidered. No matter the cause, it was his responsibility to protect. He could not blame anyone or anything but himself.

            "Its all my fault!" said the boy grimly. "I thought I could save them, but I was too arrogant, too sloppy. I take whatever responsibility there is!"

            The lightning one faced Gohan. "Is that all you can say!" he angrily cried.

            Gohan's silence was his answer. He expected more insults to prove his incompetence. All he heard was clapping.

            "Bravo!" cried the girl. "You've passed the test!"

            The tragic figure was repulsed at this cruel celebration over the death of these passengers. "You monsters! How dare you act like that!"

            "For what reason?" asked the rescued. His arm went up. Suddenly, two burning stumps came hurtling out of the wreckage, and into the group. They hit the ground, the impact snuffing out most of the flame. With guilty eyes, Gohan saw the remains of the dead. He saw no bone and skin. Instead he saw scorched stuffing and dummies.

            "No one living was on the plane." Explained the girl with a smile. "If they were, we would have helped you save them."

            "And it doesn't take a scientist to guess that the plane was supposed to blow up." Said the rescued.

            Anger raged in the Siaya-jin's temples. "What possessed you to make this sick joke!"

            "Calm down!" reassured the lightning one. "It was no joke, believe us." He placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "We wanted a test to see if you were worthy."

            The rescued continued. "Only a true hero would accept his failures, rather than blame them on somebody else. You showed true humility and strength in admitting your responsibility. You are truly a hero."  

            Anger started to ebb from Gohan's emotions. Although he didn't like being tricked, he was relieved to know that no one suffered for his mistakes.     

            "I understand that all this needs a lot of getting used to," said the lightning one, "But I hope you can think of us as allies in your cause…maybe friends."

"We have read a lot about you and your father." The girl added. "About your heroics and noble sacrifices. It inspired us to continue that work in the future, as you have in the present. That's why we are forming this team."

            "And for our group," added the rescued, "We decided that no better person can be found than one of history's greatest defenders, Son Gohan."

            Gohan sat down at this. He understood that all this was done with good intentions, with no real mean tendencies to be shown. He realized that he was actually believing their story, as well as believing in their convictions of being good guys. It was so amazing to believe. On the other hand, there was enough weird things to show him that he might as well accept this as well.

            The girl kneeled beside Gohan. "So what do you say? Will you join our group?"

            Gohan thought for a moment. "You know my thoughts right now, Saturn Girl." He smiled. "You can guess what my answer is."

            The girl's face showed approval. "My name is Saturn Girl, but you can call me Imra."

The lightning one took out his hand for gratitude. "You can call me Livewire, but my real name is Garth." Gohan grabbed the hand. He felt some electricity coursing through it.

The rescued also greeted the new member. "My real name is Ranx, but my title is Cosmic Boy." He then handed Gohan back his watch. "You don't know how great an honor this is."

            Gohan smiled. "So what is this group called?"

            "The Legion of Super-heroes." Answered Cosmic Boy.

            The boy smiled, "That seems like a nice name." Questions on the matter was made in his mind. "But how do I meet you guys? I don't have a time-machine."

            "We'll work that out," replied Livewire. "For now, just stay at this time until we come to get you." 

Gohan turned around to see the burning wreckage. "What about that?"

"Leave that to me." Cosmic Boy then flew into the air. Now over the ruins, he waved his arms. Gohan suddenly sensed some energy vibrations. They came from the wreckage. Shards of metal came flying before Cosmic Boy. These pieces then manipulated into a long sheet of metal. This sheet fell upon the fire, snuffing out the flames. Before any flames could fly upon the witnesses, Gohan, Saturn Girl, and Livewire took to the air.

"As you can see," Livewire explained, "Cosmic Boy can control metal objects by magnetic energy."

Gohan was astounded. He never knew a technique like that.

Once the flames had died out, Cosmic Boy got closer to the wreckage. "Saiya-man!" he yelled. "Can you help me crush this debris into one piece?"

Gohan complied. Together, the two used their powers to grab, crush, squash, and turn the giant metal ruins into one large metal ball.

"So how do we rid of this?" asked Gohan.

"With this." Livewire flew beside them. Out from his pocket was what seemed like a hoi-poi capsule, except it was shaped like a cube.                   

Livewire threw the cube, which exploded into a giant metal box. It floated in the air, no doubt due to Cosmic Boy's powers. Gohan lifted the giant metal ball and put in inside the box. Saturn Girl flew to that box. Pressing a button on it, the whole thing vanished, leaving a cube, which flew into Cosmic Boy's hand.

"Anything else?" cried Livewire.

"No," Cosmic Boy assured, "I've magnetically grabbed every metal fiber the plane had."

"You know," said Gohan, "My mother and brother are going to get worried. I better get back home soon."

"Yeah, it's about time we left too." understood Cosmic Boy. 

"When will I meet you again?" cried Gohan.

            "Come back here two months from today." answered Livewire, "A ride will come for you." He flew away.

            Remembrance came to the teenager's thoughts. "What about my secret identity?"

            "Don't worry." said Saturn Girl as got closer. "Nobody but us know." 

Gohan was relieved, until Saturn Girl got closer to Gohan's face. "Don't get yourself killed until then." She joked with a smile.

            "I won't." was Gohan's answer as the girl flew off.

            "Famous last words," added Cosmic Boy, passing by the demi-Saiya-jin. "Especially what's in store for you." That puzzled Gohan. What did he mean by that? Before a question could be found however, Cosmic Boy was far away. Once together, the three waved goodbye in a distance.

            Gohan waved his hand in farewell. These people seemed a nice bunch. It would probably be cool meeting new friends. Who knows, this whole idea could be a cool adventure. Mom would not like it, but at the moment he did not care. 

            Gohan looked at his destroyed school clothes. Having placed his wristwatch back on, he switched back to Saiya-man. His next thought was how he was going to explain to Mom how his clothes got ruined.

===============================================================     

            As some comic buffs no doubt realize, this story is a loose retelling of how Superboy got into the Legion of Super-Heroes, with Gohan filling in for the Boy of Steel. This should imply that I do not intend to be completely faithful to the facts. I wish to have the Legion of Super-heroes exist in the DBZ universe, but here were inspired by the adventures of Goku and Gohan, instead of the heroes from the DC Universe. Although I will use characters, ideas, and events that existed in the Legion canon, I will be doing my own adaptation that will sometimes contradict from the actual continuity. From what I did here, that intention is evident. That I be faithful to the spirit, if not the letter, of the Legion story is my hope. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Initiation

Saiya-Man and the Legion of Super-Heroes

Chapter 2: The Initiation

By claudius

I don't own anything. Legion stories and characters are based on writings by Otto Binder, Jerry Siegel, Mark Waid, and Tom McCraw and drawings by Curt Swan, Al Plastino, George Papp, Jim Mooney, and Jeffrey Moy (Legion copyright owned by DC Comics). All DragonBall Z characters based on Akira Toriyama.

Reason for revision: I had to do a fix up in the years. According to a magazine, the year of the Buu Saga was 774 AD. I made a mistake with the numbers in the first version (744). I feel that the correct assortment is important to this story, which I feel is my reason for revision.

As much as Gohan tried, the events of the last two months took away all memorial attention to his encounter with the Legion. 

First, Videl found out about his secret identity. She used this secret to blackmail him with the conditions that Gohan teach her how to fly and compete with her on the upcoming Tenka-ichi Budokai. This tournament attracted much of Gohan's friends and allies. Piccolo, Kuririn, Vejita, Trunks, and Goten all participated. Of a more important notice, Gohan's father Son Goku was given permission to spend the day from the other world to compete. It was a moment to treasure…

            Too bad it was ruined by disaster. This came in the form of a monster known as Majin Buu. This magical creature went on a rampage, killing friends, family, and topping his destruction with blowing up the Earth. Everyone tried stopping him. Goten and Trunks fused, Gohan was permanently enhanced with a mystical power-up that gave him his ultimate potential, and Dad was resurrected. However, it took the combination of a Vejita, a good version of Buu, a little help from Mr. Satan, and the Genki Dama to destroy that evil.

            The earth was saved yet again. But unlike Cell, the results had some good ramifications.

            One thing was Gohan's relationship with Videl. Before she knew his identity, Gohan thought of her as a friend, but an overbearing, problematic one at that. By the time he taught her how to fly, he started to notice that there was more to her than he had previously imagined. Behind that hard attitude was a soft edge. By the time of the competition, he started to kind of like her. After Buu, he found out that she kind of liked him as well. In the weeks that followed, he felt really okay about being with her, even going on a date or two. During these dates, Gohan disclosed to Videl secrets he did not want anyone at school to know about, except her. Although Gohan still wanted to avoid his mother's ambition that he go marry Videl, it did not change the fact that he cared about her very much.

            Another ramification of Buu was just as wonderful- Goku's return. His father was resurrected by the life force of the ancient Kaioshin, the old pervert responsible for giving Gohan his boosted powers. It looked like his father was here to stay. That had so many advantages to his mother and Goten, not to mention himself. Oh, how he missed him!

            With such adventures, how can one NOT forget an encounter with three persons from the future?

            One day at Orange High School, Gohan participated in the pool semester of his physical education class. Within a month, the boy had lost some of his insecurity of certain factors brought on by Buu. The boy was a little worried about some matters. For one thing, his secret identity was blown to the world. At the Budokai, Gohan had discarded enough facial apparel for the classmates that were present to recognize him as the Great Saiya-Man. He thought everybody would swamp him with requests and autographs. However, there seemed to have been a less amount of pressure than he originally thought. Oh, there were the usual requests for commercial advertisements and publicity appearances, but that was not really that big a problem. However, this also made him the butt for pranks and jokes, all being perpetrated by a student named Sharpner. Videl, however, vouched for Gohan. This was probably because she knew what it was like being famous. She did not think it weird that Gohan was the Great Saiya-Man. In fact, she decided to be his partner, taking the guise of the Great Saiya-man II! Gohan did not know what to make of this at first. But he soon got over it. He kind of liked the idea of them as a team.

            Another problem that Gohan worried about was his present condition. Before, the kid had the luck of looking like a lanky teenager, with the transformation to the gold fighter masking this appearance. No one could distinguish him with anything weird.  However, Gohan had now undergone a transformation into a Mystic warrior. The elder Kaioshin had granted the boy his full power potential. Unfortunately, that left some major consequences. Gohan's body was now physically enhanced to the point of exceeding all the brawny teenagers at school! This feature was now fully explored at PE, when swimming class was administered. The teenager practically got the attention of all his female classmates with his massively well-rounded chest, shoulders, arms, and legs. Gohan felt a little nervous at this. The girls kept looking at him. When it was time to go to the locker room, all the girls practically jumped out of the pool first so they could get a chance to see Gohan climb out of the pool. This also made Gohan a little unpopular around the similar sex. Sharpner appeared especially pissed, angry that all the girls were ignoring his muscles for that which belonged to the nerd. 

            Still, as said before, Gohan was beginning to tolerate the attention (liking it was another matter). At the end of one class, Gohan, his eyes blind from the water, threw his hand out for a towel. None was found. He heard Sharpener taunt about how working out his body must have resulted in neglecting his brains. Suddenly, the boy's hands finally grasped a towel. The boy rubbed his face, healing his eyes of the water. "Thank you, Videl," he asked, guessing the identity.

            "I'm not Videl," said the voice. Gohan halted rubbing his face. He knew that voice! Slowly, the teenager lowered the rag from his face. Facing him was a girl he knew, but it was not Videl. 

"Hi!" the blond-haired girl stoically said.

            "Saturn Girl!" cried the boy in surprise. Suddenly, the memories of their last encounter came to the boy's mind. "What are you doing here!"

            "Reminding you of your initiation!" smirked the blond. Unlike all the other girls, she appeared to be little interested in staring at him.

            "It's today?!" cried the boy. What with everything happening, the Legion was the least in his mind. Realizing it, Gohan acted like any person who suddenly remembered a date he was supposed to make but accidentally skipped. Luckily, school was over with the end of PE.

"I'll meet you outside," Gohan replied, charging to the locker room. Quickly dressing, Gohan told Sharpner to tell Videl that he could not fly with her today. "Tell her I'm very sorry," was his final line. Sharpner smiled, saying he would. Completely dressed, Gohan got to the roof of the school, where he saw the blond heroine standing there in costume. Changing to Saiya-Man, Gohan and Saturn Girl levitated into the air. As they flew through the skies, the teenager noticed something weird about his companion. She was flying, but no register of Ki was being projected. Something mechanical must be keeping her afloat, Gohan presumed. However, there was nothing cumbersome enough to resemble a rocket pack or rocket boots.

            Videl was shocked. She was among the first to get out of the pool in Gym. Like everyone else, she wanted a peek at Gohan's body. He looked so good. Getting her glance, she went to the showers. Once she got out completely clothed, Sharpner informed her that Gohan was seeing some pretty blond chick. 

The girl was too stunned to listen to that jerk's negotiation that she should pay attention to a real guy. She ran to the rooftops, only to see in a distance Gohan with someone else. Someone with blond hair. It did not appear to be Gohan's dad or brother, although both had blond hair in what Gohan called a "Super Saiya-jin" phase. Transforming into her Saiya-Man II costume, Videl tried to follow the two, but it appeared that she was still too untrained in flying to get closer. Where was Gohan going, thought the young heroine, and with whom? Why did he not tell her about his change of plans?

            This thought gave the girl a harsher thought: was he avoiding her? That was an awful idea, but Videl could understand it happening. She was forever bugging the boy, questioning him about his alien heritage, about joining him as a crimefighter, etc. She must have been bothering Gohan to the point of ignorance, realized the girl. She felt guilty about it; after what almost happened with Buu, Videl wanted to be closer to the boy. Guess she overdid it to the point that Gohan did not want to be close to her.

            Saiya-Man II flew to the opposite direction, hoping to stop some crime. This would distract her from her problems.   

            At Mount Paozu, Goku was breaking firewood (with his bare hands) when he saw Chichi racing toward him with Goten and Trunks. All looked like something bad had happened.

            "What's matter?" the Saiya-jin asked.

            "GOHAN'S VANISHED!!!" screamed Chichi.

            "What!?"

            Chichi told Goten to relate the story. Trunks, however, was the one who burst out the news first. 

            "Me and Goten were flying around, trying to have find some adventure-"

Goten interrupted. "When me and Trunks saw Gohan flyin' with some girl-," 

"Hey, dummy," yelled Trunks, "I'm supposed to tell the story." His remark to Goten got a bash in the head by the mother.

"Maybe it's Videl," Goku passively answered.

"That's what I thought to," replied Chichi, "But th'n Goten said it was some blond. My boy, cheatin' her fiancée!" sorrowed the woman.

"Is that it?" asked Goku.

"No, no, no," Goten repeated. "Me an' Trunks saw the girl an' Gohan land near this weird bubble. Both got in, then vanished into nothin',"

"Our first-born son is gone again!" hollered Chichi with tears in her eyes. Goku tried to calm her down. "Don't panic! If there's one thing we learned from Buu, it's we can't think somebody died because he's not here," This was having no effect on poor Chichi, who decided to faint at the moment. Husband and son picked the woman up, and carried her back to the house. Goku then asked the two kids more about what happened. A question included why did Trunks and Goten not call out to Gohan?

Goten gave the answer. Trunks wanted to play spy. It was what cool fighters did, defended the son of Vejita.

Carrying his wife, Goku wondered what had happened to Gohan. He did not sense his Ki around this world. Also, the girl must have been an earthling and not Kibito. It could be that he was making too much a big thing out of what could be a little thing. He hoped so.

            Gohan was astounded at what he was flying in. According to Saturn Girl, this spherical transparent device the both of them were in was called a Time bubble. This was supposed to be a time machine. Gohan had remembered seeing such devices with Mirai Trunks, but he never rode in one. Inside the bubble, Saturn Girl activated the machine. When it turned on, everything around the bubble appeared to be spinning around the boy, getting faster and faster. Gohan realized that it was not the environment, but the bubble itself that was going through the motions.

            Soon the spinning reached a point of blurring the background, than everything glowed with bright light. The next to be seen was this weird vortex of light beams and stars.

            This is the time vortex, a voice spoke in Gohan's head. Saturn Girl must be speaking into his mind. She seemed quite adept at doing that power while mastering the controls on the bubble.

            After a few minutes of overwhelming grandeur, the vortex disappeared. Another bright light shined around everything, followed by blurs of sight. It looked to Gohan that the whole trip was reversing itself in steps. The light came back, then the blur. Soon the environment spinning around the bubble got slower and slower, revealing more of what was seen. 

            What was seen was not the canyon area that Gohan left. Now it was some gigantic room. Leaving the bubble, the two passed through corridors. Heading outside, Gohan saw crowds of people walking around them, people of different shapes, forms, colors, and looks. Gohan considered this with indifference. Except for the more new faces, there was little difference here than where he came from.

            "Is this time travel legal?" he asked.

            "Except for certain limits, it is." Saturn Girl spoke positively. "We Legionnaires have been given some limited use of the devices. We are allowed to bring someone into the future, as long as we return him to his or her past."

            "Won't that still hurt time?"

            "If the person knew the events that led to the future, it would be dangerous. However, we take precautions that no one gets that information."

            As Saturn Girl spoke this, Gohan got to know her more. This gave our hero some inspection on what kind of person she was. She appeared as if this whole trip was just a simple walk to the park. She also appeared very unemotional, save for the smiles. She was above everything; nothing could deter her. She seemed to present this stance with Gohan like a commander controlling her troops. She expected him to follow her. Of course, to Gohan, this made her no different from the strong-minded women he knew. However, Mom, Bulma, and Videl at least showed some feeling.   

Predictably, Saiya-Man followed her. He had to. If this was the 18th century, then he needed someone to guide him. When she walked, Gohan walked with her.

At one point, Saturn Girl signaled him to stop. "Before we head to the HQ, I must give you this." In her hand was some hearing aid.

"What is it?"

"Just something that will help you understand our language. Everyone speaks a lingo called Interlac. For some who don't know it, they have to use an Interlac com to decipher the large amount of alien language."

Gohan looked at this little thing with wonder. Why not? He put it on his ear.    

"Now join me," Saturn Girl flew away again, with Saiya-Man following her. It was in this flight where Gohan was astounded by the sight of what stood for the city of the future. Giant building towered up to the sky. Trains flew in the air. Everyone was flying. Lights and pictures flooded the scene. This was the future!

Saturn Girl confirmed it. "Welcome to the year 1774!"

Gohan was astounded. His mind, his ears, and his eyes were all overwhelmed by this dazzling sight. His idea of the future paled to the magnitude of this (That might not have proved anything, since the only idea of a future in Gohan's mind was that dark future Mirai Trunks and Cell came from).

"I can tell you're speechless," surmised Saturn Girl. Gohan made only an open mouth and a nod. "C'mon," Saturn Girl gestured. Gohan followed. Being in the air proved no deterrence to his interest as being on the ground. What he saw was that astounding.

The two flew higher in the sky, scouring the dazzling splendor of this futuristic city. Just then, Saturn Girl stopped. She pressed her hands on her head. Something was getting her attention.

"We have to delay our trip, Saiya-Man. We got an exigency."

"A what?" asked the teenager.

"Trouble!" she defined. She pressed a button on her belt (which Gohan noticed had a clasp with an "L" and a star inscribed upon it). With that, she zoomed to the opposite direction. Without any hesitance, Saiya-Man followed. Whatever the time period, he had to help.

"Where's the trouble?" he asked.

"Over there!" pointed Saturn Girl. In her direction, Gohan was shocked. A giant ship of some kind was lodged to a building. This combination was disastrous, displaying fire and causing debris of countless sizes to fall on the crowds below.

"I'll calm the crowds. You stop the debris!" ordered Saturn Girl. Despite some apprehension of being ordered around by a stranger, Saiya-Man complied. With great speed, he did a variety of things with the debris. He destroyed them with energy blasts, grabbed them, crushed them and smashed them with his feet and fists. The results made the debris become smaller and less cumbersome.

Saiya-man looked down to see what Saturn Girl was doing. She was doing nothing, just standing below him. Strangely, he saw the crowd move in a slow and mannered trek. They looked as if they were unaware of the dangerous debris falling on them, like it was a naturally safe day. This made him realize that maybe Saturn Girl was doing something to them.

Unfortunately, this attention took the hero away from the danger. The lodged ship started exploding, causing more shrapnel to fall. Saiya-Man tried to grab some, but a great many (some large) missed his touch. One headed straight for the telepath.

"Saturn Girl! Watch out!"

Just then, that falling piece of debris exploded into pieces. More pieces around our hero were destroyed. Gohan looked and saw some colorfully costumed people doing the affects. He saw the one named Livewire throwing lightning bolts. Cosmic Boy was also present, picking up large amounts without even touching them.

Saiya-Man looked up. Miraculously, the flames from the ship were flying out of it, almost like being drained from its source. Studying it closely, Gohan saw the flames heading to a figure, which appeared in silhouette, floating in the position of the sun.

"Allow me to help!" said a booming voice from nowhere. Saiya-Man was shocked to see the owner of this advice was a twenty- foot giant! This monolith walked over to the now- extinguished ship, pulling it out of the building as if it was a toy.

Gohan was so astounded by this that he started to pay less notice to the falling debris. "Hey, you sprocking numbskull!" called a smaller but still loud voice, "Pay more attention to what you're doing!" This advice came from a flying boy almost Gohan's age, dressed in red and green garments. This person practiced what he was preaching, flying toward some of the shrapnel. In its wake, the guy exhaled a large breath which transformed into a giant wind that sent some debris to fly away from any heated positions. Despite his reservations, Gohan was intrigued at this show of power. He never saw anyone use his breath like that before.

But the kid was right about ignorance, so Saiya-Man continued his vendetta against the shrapnel. Soon, there was nothing but meager rocks and chips that fell. Nothing was harmful in that. His job done, but realizing he could be easily lost, Saiya-man headed to the ground, spotting Cosmic Boy making orders.

"Problem well in hand?" said Saiya-man to Cosmic Boy.

"Generally," the guy spoke in a shy manner. Gohan realized that whenever he was around, the kid acted weird. Must be the fact that he was some historical figure from long ago. Gohan understood that. He might have felt the same if he met his Dad's father or his great-grandfather Gohan.

At any rate, the situation appeared to be well in hand. Several giant ships hovered before the danger zone. Gohan did not know what they were. Not even Cosmic Boy calling them Medi-cars and Pyro-Nullifiers gave him much understanding. Everything looked new and strange to him. For once, he wished he could see a simple fire truck or police sky-car. 

Several weird-looking people came with devices that beeped or glowed. Livewire walked into these groups, making some speeches or gestures. This kid then called for Saiya-man. The teenager obeyed this call, standing right next to him.

"Reporters," Livewire excitingly expressed. "This job was done by the Legion of Super-Heroes. We've shown you our abilities before. We hope to be a major help to the universe."

Saiya-man felt a little nervous with all this attention. He decided to make the best of it. "Y-YES, THE GREAT SAIYA-MAN WILL BE ON HAND TO HELP!"

This caused the gathering to blink or gasp, each making reactions with their varying amount of eyes and mouths. One answered to this. "So you have a Great Saiya-man impersonator on your team?" 

"IMPERSONATOR!" was Saiya-man. "WHY I'M THE ONE, THE ONLY, GREAT SAIYA-MAN! He roared, doing a little dance that Livewire witnessed. The Legionnaire tried (very hard) to keep a straight face. 

"Sure you are!" yelled one reporter. Some laughter exploded around the group. Gohan was then going to wow them with a new dance, when Livewire pushed him away, saying "Yeah, that's enough questions for now. We got to get going!"

"But I was going to do my dance!"

"No, you're not!" smiled Livewire. Saiya-man felt a little pissed by this maneuver. How could this guy be such a jerk!

Before Saiya-man could make this perspective permanent, Livewire moved beside him with a smile. "Please don't think too bad about what I said. You've definitely proved worthy of my respect. Those reporters don't know anything." 

Saiya-Man felt better at this. By then, the duo met Saturn Girl and Cosmic Boy. Getting a better glance at them this time, Gohan noticed something he did not before; these three persons could be younger than him. Of course, this was not a major problem the boy; he had enough experience to accept that age was no limit for power, courage, and power. Goten, Trunks, his father when young, and his young self were evidence of that.

"The situation is now under control," Saturn Girl gestured to Livewire. "The building was undergoing a conditioning that was over in this hour. No one was in the building. Meanwhile, the Pyro-Nullifier Team is handling the flames while the Medi-cars are treating the injured passengers. Some are critical, but salvageable. I've told the rest of the team to return to headquarters."

How was she able to do all that, Gohan wondered, and still act so passive? 

"Where we should be heading to," added Cosmic Boy. "We have an initiation to make." He said this with a respectful eye on Gohan.

Everyone than flew into the air. Following, Saiya-man was not astounded by this. Anyone who had powers automatically could fly. However, he still noticed that none of them seemed to exhibit a Ki while in the air. He was convinced that some artificial apparel was making this possible.

"So how was the last two months?" Livewire asked with interest.

"It's a long story," spoke Gohan, not realizing until he said it that these people must already know what had happened. It was an interesting thought. Everyone here might know what he might be doing in his future, which in their future, became the past…at least that was what Gohan tried to understand without confusion.

He followed this group down to this mountain. At least, it was as high as one, but it was man made. It was some sort of skyscraper. Thousands of buildings sprouted from all its sides in balconies. On the bottom of this building was a building that met the tower in width if not height. It looked like an upside-down missile.

"This is Legion Plaza," Saturn Girl presented to Gohan. Continuing downward, Saiya-man and the three Legion members landed on the roof of this building. Gohan looked around. There did not appear to be any door like the school roof in his time.

"How do we get in?"

The answer was found when Gohan saw the floor under him start to glow. The whole scene around him vanished from outside to inside. The city was gone, replaced by a large hall. He realized that this floor was a door. The podium could transport him inside.

"Can't we use a normal door?" asked Gohan.

"The HQ is full of them, but this way is the most interesting," answered the telepath. 

Gohan followed the three, all the while looking around this place. The hall was full of more interesting pieces for the eye. What fascinated him the most was this giant statue that stood in the center. It was his father! 

"Do you think the statue's a bit much?" Saturn Girl asked sincerely.

"N-no!" Gohan confirmed. It was so impressive to see this effigy. He remembered how no one thought much of Goku after the Cell games, an act caused by Mr. Satan's prestige. It was a great relief to him that somebody unrelated thought of his father as a hero.

In this solitary hallway, Gohan saw someone approaching. It was a mustachioed old man riding on some floating scooter. This man made a look at Gohan, displaying a sense of pride. 

"So this is Saiya-Man?" the old man asked. Saturn Girl nodded, making the man smile. He held out his hand, which Gohan met with his.

"I was a fan of yours since I was a little strapling," the old man remarked. "Hope you can do some great work on this team."

"I-I hope so too," Gohan answered nervously. He never thought himself as being that revered by people. 

When their hands parted, the figure flew away on his scooter.

"Congratulations, Gohan!" Saturn Girl cried, "You've met the Legion's financer, multi-trillionare R. J. Brande."

Gohan did not understand the uniqueness of this meeting. Looking at him, Saturn Girl decided to fill in the holes.

"Brande is the founder of this group. He was the reason Rohk, Garth, and myself are together. You were an inspiration to him for creating this team."

Both Livewire and Cosmic boy smiled, making Gohan realize that the "Rohk" and "Garth" Saturn Girl mentioned were actually Cosmic Boy and Livewire. "That was pretty nice of him. So how did you meet him?"

 "On a trip to Earth,' Saturn Girl presented her side of the story. "I was in the same traveler's ship as Brande, Rohk, and Garth. Back then I was an accomplished telepath from the moon called Titan, a spherical object that existed near what you called Saturn. Adept with my powers, I was going to transfer to Earth. Rohk was a sports player who was trying to feed his poor family, and Garth was searching for his brother."

The story intrigued Gohan on who he might be working with. The implication of a faster space travel then he had witnessed was also interesting.

"As it was, there were assassins in the same ship, planning to kill Brande. As we all got out of the ship, my telepathic abilities detected the assassins…"

"She then yelled out a warning, giving me a chance to attack the assassins with my lightning powers," interrupted Livewire.

"My magnetic powers also helped." Added Cosmic Boy with a smirk. 

Saturn Girl continued. "The assassins were stopped. R. J. Brande was grateful, but also interested. A day later, he got us all together to talk about forming a group made up of powerful beings from all over the universe. He was inspired by the adventures of Son Goku and his Z senshi, who were also a multi-universal group."

Gohan was amused. "Mr. Brande must have been very grateful."

Cosmic Boy made a sincere expression. "There's more to it than that. Brande found this Legion for very noble reasons. You see Gohan, in this future, there has to be a symbol of justice in this universe."

"A symbol?" asked Gohan.

"This may sound hokey," remarked Livewire, "But this universe needs help. Although we live under a federation known as the United Planets, our worlds are still beset by crime, wars, and corruption. As Cos says, we need a symbol. Centuries ago, a group of heroes joined together from many worlds, protecting one planet. This Earth."

Saiya-Man recognized this with pride.

Livewire continued. "Those historical legends left a legacy that the Legion hopefully will carry. In this age, we lack such heroes and togetherness. We hope to remedy that problem by creating a group that will supply that idealism and hope. If trouble occurs that threatens the system, it would be up to us to fight that source. The Legion would stand as protectors of this era like those of the past." 

Silence fell. Saiya-man felt moved by that speech. Then Cosmic Boy remarked, "That is according to what Brande says." 

"Hey, it's a good idea." smiled Saturn Girl.

"I was a little reluctant about joining," revealed Livewire, "But I thought this would be interesting."

"And it's a way to support my poor family," added Cosmic Boy.

Gohan was very intrigued. The more he learned, the more he liked this idea. These teenagers were willing to do something for a greater good. Gohan knew that it was not going to be an easy job. However, he admired these kids' spunk. He had never felt such spirit from anyone except his friends and his family. "I hope there will be more of us."

"To protect this solar system, this Legion is going to need more members," added Saturn Girl. "For the last month we have gotten new recruits from this system So far we are numbering twelve." 

"That's a lot," said Gohan.

"Well, we had a few failures. It had to do with them not being able to display a controllable power or ability, as well as a failure of proving him or herself worthy."

"Hopefully, we'll get more people." Surmised Cosmic Boy. "This is a large universe."

"Speaking of which," interrupted Livewire, "We have a meeting to go to." 

The four walked to a wall that slid open. Gohan made a stir at this. Walking forward led to a large meeting room. There were people standing or sitting, all talking to each other. This ended when they all saw who came in. Gohan felt awkward to this cast of strangers. This was made worse because some of the characters looked at him with glaring eyes, especially that red-and-green-garbed kid with the super breath. The opposite of this suspicion was the interested yellow-skinned alien with antennaes on his head. To Gohan he looked like a yellow Piccolo or Dende.

The three Legionnaires played go-betweens to introduce Gohan to these members. There was a girl in orange and purple garb. She was named Triad. To Gohan's surprise, the girl split up into three identical versions of the same girl. They all shook his hand. Gohan remembered that Piccolo could do this trick as well.

Next was a boy in scarlet and gold garb, with flowing red hair. He was Inferno. When Gohan shook hands with him, he felt heat coming out from him.

The yellow-skinned alien was next. Before Gohan could say anything, the alien blurted out that no, he was NOT a Namekian, although everyone else kept asking him that question. He was a Durlan, who can change shape. Named Chameleon, he presented this gift to the boy, first becoming a chair, a weird-looking animal, and- to Gohan's shock- himself!

More people followed. The Giant in red and blue garb was named Leviathan. Obviously, he could change his size. Another named himself Element Lad. Dressed in lavender and white, this kid created, in front of Gohan, a gem out of nothing. A girl walked like a ghost to Gohan. She called herself Apparition. The last person Gohan believed he had not acquainted himself with was that punk. He said nothing with a stone glare. When the pair shook hands, Saiya-Man felt his hand almost getting crushed. The kid's name was Ultra Boy.

To Gohan, that appeared to be it with the introductions. Cosmic Boy, however, still continued with it, showing Gohan empty space. Just then, a girl appeared out of nowhere. Dressed in purple and green, the girl was referred to as Shrinking Violet. Explaining her powers, she swiftly shrank into a tiny speck, which flew and perched herself on Gohan's finger.

Everyone got to a seat. Gohan found he was seated on a cushioned chair. It was a weird meeting place, for there was no table to sit around.  The members surrounded nothing but some glass podium at everyone's feet.

For a moment no one spoke. This silence made the situation look a little awkward. Finally someone broke this: Cosmic Boy.

"Legionnaires," Cosmic Boy declared, "Today in this meeting, I wish to introduce you to a new member of whom we have real proof of his abilities. Arise, Saiya-Man."

On that day, a thousand years ago, Videl was scouring the city, finding crime to bust. Her enhanced super abilities were a major advantage in taking out the more violent and dangerous of assignments. She was happy helping people in need. However, that was the only thing keeping her from going into a depression, a problem brought on by Gohan's apparent alienation from her. 

So be it. If Gohan did not want her around, why should she give a care? She was a crimefighter before she met Gohan. Her job was not solely based on a partnership. Gohan was just a bonus: great to have him around, but she was content to work without him.

The girl flew back to a vacant roof, where she hid her knapsack. This bag did not have her clothes; she was already wearing them. Pressing a button on her watch revealed this garb from hiding. What was in the bag were her school books.

Suddenly, a shadow fell upon her knapsack.

"Gohan?" Videl asked.

The person hovering over her was not Gohan. There were reasons for this, not the least being that Gohan did not have green skin or antennaes.

"Hi, Piccolo." Videl said with some stunned reaction. The guy was creepy- looking. She had already learned some information about this Namekian almost destroying the world once. She was a little afraid of him. Gohan, however, did not share that emotion. At the Budokai, she noticed Gohan's face glow with respect whenever the alien was concerned. Videl thought that unusual, until Gohan told her about how Piccolo trained him and watched over him when he was young. If he was not scared of the alien, Videl decided that she was not going to be scared either. Piccolo did, after all, save her from an energy blast administered by Buu.

The Namekian stood resolute, staring at her with cold eyes. "Have you seen Gohan?" he spoke in a straight manner.

"Nope. Haven't seen him since school ended."

"So had Goten, unfortunately,"

The last word shook Videl of any complaints. "What do you mean? Is Gohan all right?"

The Namekian looked at Videl's eyes, seeing the concern she had for him. He turned around, away from the girl. "Goten and Trunks said that Gohan vanished into thin air with some blond girl."

The mention of the latter would have hurt Videl, but the note of Gohan's disappearance was what really mattered to her. Despite her fears, she kept an optimistic tone. "Disappeared? That might not mean anything." Videl declared. "Remember when we thought he was dead, and he was actually living in Kaioshin's world? I'm sure he's okay."

Piccolo closed his eyes. He was not amused by the girl's interest with Gohan. Like before, the girl believed in Gohan's safety, with Piccolo believing the worse. Why did he resent her so? 

"Look, Piccolo," Videl smiled. "We'll look for him. He'll be okay."

"I fly alone." Piccolo demanded. He flew off in the air.

Videl certainly felt repulsed at this. One had better luck moving mountains than to have this Namekian pull an emotion.

Still, she had to look for Gohan. Something bad must have happened to him. She had to find out what.   

The initiation went on with nervous concern for Gohan. He was given information on the constitution, a set of rules that the Legion obeyed. Most of it was about upholding the role of a member, which meant not doing any illegal actions. Most idealistic of these laws was a prohibition of death. The Legionnaire could not kill. They could resolve a situation in any way except by death. Gohan felt a little bothered by this. It was not because of his own code: He definitely did not consider himself a killer. Rather, he believed that there were some evils that cannot be stopped without death.  He remembered from Buu and Cell that there were some menaces that had to die, for the good of the universe.

However, Gohan decided to consent to the membership, but under one condition. He would help the Legion when asked, but he was not going to stay in the future indefinitely. To his relief, the Legion never thought otherwise. They understood that Gohan had a role in his past as he was hopefully going to do in this future. Having Saiya-Man stay in this century would definitely put some major holes in history. Because of this, the Legion decided to make Gohan a part-time member. He would come to every meeting and be asked to help in certain severe situations, but on the whole, he would not do a 24-7 schedule. 

With that, Saiya-Man became a member of the group.

And what a group! Gohan learned about the lives and powers of some of the people next to him. All of them were from different planets. So that meant that they were all aliens from outer space. Of course, this mattered little to Gohan. He was half-alien himself. 

Some of them had colorful pasts; Jan Arrah, who has the name of Element Lad, was the only survivor of his planet Trom. His power enabled him to transmute one element into another. Others had shady pasts. Ultra Boy, or Jo Nah, was a known juvenile delinquent in his planet called Rimbor. His powers were being able to switch from one power at a time. He got this without any training, nor from himself; some space dragon swallowed him and gave Jo his powers. Come to think of it, save for Saturn Girl, no one here got their powers from any training. They were either born with it, like Chameleon and Cosmic Boy, while others were granted powers by accident, like the heat-radiating Inferno, the size-enhancing Leviathan, and electricity-wielding Livewire. These origins did not limit Gohan's interest. Rather, the idea of power-by-accident was a new thing to behold. Since his own powers were natural and honed through training, Gohan wondered if this made him a weirdo. So far, no one save the first three actually spoke more than three words with him. He hoped that would change.

And that occurred after the initiation. Element Lad, Apparition, Chameleon, Leviathan, Shrinking Violet, Triad, Inferno, and the three Legionnaires he knew all huddled around the demi-Saiya-jin, speaking with congratulations, salutations, and prideful hopes of working in the future with him. At first hesitant, Saiya-Man was losing his apprehensions. This might work out after all.

Saturn Girl was ordered to bring Gohan home. The girl carried out her duties in a stoic manner, guiding Gohan back to what he now learned was the Time Institute, of which the Time Bubble was located at. 

 "So, what did you think?" Saturn Girl made an answer.

"A very colorful group. I hope I made the right impression." 

"I think so," she corrected, "Some are very excited meeting someone from the history books."

"I guess," Gohan smirked, realizing a question that had to be asked. "Eh, Saturn Girl?"

"Yes?"

"Since this is the future, do you all know what's going to happen to me in the past?"

Saturn Girl made no expression. "If we did, would you want to know?"

"I guess not," Gohan sadly understood, "Unless it is something I can change."

Saturn Girl looked stoic. "It's a big step having a person from the past be in our group. That means one has to be careful on how that person is treated. Our future could be jeopardy if things did not happen the way they were supposed to happen."

"That sounds cruel,"

"Or kind. If you knew someone was going to die, with no escape, would you want to tell that person beforehand?"

"Maybe,"

"Meaning you would somehow act as some prophet of doom, foretelling that person's unavoidable death?"

"I guess you have a point." Gohan considered. That gave some ramifications. What if he was going to die soon? What if someone he knew was going to die soon? Would knowing beforehand be a gift, or a curse? "Then why did you invite me?"

"Because you are our hero, Gohan," Saturn Girl sincerely said. "You stand for what the Legion is supposed to be. We need you as a inspiration, as an ally."

"Even though you risk everything having me here?"

"As long as you don't know what is going to happen. To be truthful, the fact that we are asking you to join our group pretty much shows that nothing is going to happen to you in the upcoming future. Still, it's best that you don't know your future. As far as you know, it's a mystery. Best to keep it that way."

"Well, don't tell me anything." Saiya-man complied. "I've had enough of knowing something's going to happen in my future."

"Suit yourself," agreed the telepath.

By then, the duo reached the Time Institute. Inside, the two walked to a door with an electric eye. "Identification please." A speaker announced.

Saturn Girl looked into the eye. The speaker responded with "Identification received."

It was Gohan's turn. Saturn Girl told him to look into the eye as well. A shining light glared into the boy's eyes, responding with an "Identification received."

Gohan was puzzled. "How did I get through that?"

"The eye identifies the prints of your eye." Saturn Girl explained. "Since you have made the oath, you are now listed in the Legion's membership list."

Wow, Gohan thought. It took him that long for recognition!

Eventually, the two entered the room with the Time Bubble. Getting in, the two re-witnessed the same trip that occurred previously. By the time they were in the vortex, something unpredictable happened.

"Oh no," moaned Saturn Girl.

Gohan realized that was not a good sign. "What happened?" he asked nervously.

"I made an error on the time coordinates." Saturn Girl decreed. "You're trip to the future was supposed to be four hours. The same is supposed to be said for your absence in the year 774. I miscalculated."

A sweat dropped on Gohan's head. "Are we going to be lost?"

"No, we'll be able to get back to your regular time. Only the four hours will be doubled to eight!"

Gohan was really upset with that. He did not tell anyone where he was going. As a result, nobody knew where he was. The fact that he was gone for almost half the day must have fallen heavily on his family and friends. What an idiot! Everyone must be worried about him…especially Mom…and Videl.

Soon everything worked to the predictable. The vortex switched to a blur that became a spinning environment and finally a still one. Looking around, Gohan had seen that night had come. He was going to be in for it now. His only blessing was that he left on a Friday, which was not a school night. 

"I apologize for this," the telepathic Legionnaire spoke with an emotion that Gohan had thought was an inability to her, "Cosmic Boy did the last trip. This is my first time."

"It's all right. Can't be helped," Gohan understood. "So same time next weekend?"

Saturn Girl made a look that restored her cool demeanor. "Sure. By then, I'll have the hang of it." She was about to leave, when she casually turned back around to face Gohan with an envelope. "I forgot this," was her reason, handing Gohan the letter. "Don't open it until you get home."    

  Gohan nodded. Soon the Time Bubble vanished, leaving the kid alone to think about what was going to happen.

The first sign came when Piccolo appeared from the countryside.

As Saiya-Man reached his home with his mentor, Goten, Trunks, and Goku came from two different directions. They all asked where he was and why he was gone for so long. "I'll tell you all later," was his reply.

Gohan returned home to see Chichi jumping on him with a bear hug. 

"Oh, my baby!" was her first words. Then after the hug, she turned fierce, demanding an explanation, about his disappearance…about cheating on Videl. That latter one was a whopper for Gohan to react to.

As they reached home, both Trunks and Piccolo left. This left Chichi, Goku, and Goten to hear Gohan's story. He told about his meeting the three Legionnaires two months earlier, then today's reunion where he was initiated into the group. Chichi and Goten were given a reaction of disbelief. Goku was also astounded, but he somehow believed in what his son was saying, for some reason unclear to him.

Gohan told his parents that he decided to be a member of this group of future heroes. Goku appeared excited. He asked his son if there were going to be any fights. Gohan told him that since the Legion's job was to fight bad guys, and protect the universe, it was apparent that some fighting would occur.

"Can I join?" was Goku's reply.

"Sorry dad, but there's an age limiting anyone above twenty to join." Gohan answered, with his father moping. Goten then tried his chances. No, replied the older brother. There's a limit of membership to anyone below twelve. The little sibling made a similar reaction like his father.

"Besides," Gohan continued, "since I joined, I am prohibited to compete in any tournaments." This gave some face faults from father and brother. "Why not?" they asked.

"Because it devotes too much effort away from the job. What if I tire myself in a competition just when some super-space villain decides to make an appearance?"

Goku understood too well. He remembered the trouble he had fighting the Daimon Piccolo and his cohorts because he had tired himself out in a tournament. "Well, you got my consent." Gohan was glad about that. His mother, however…

"What are you thinkin' of, Gohan!" Chichi let out in full wrath. "You have your education to think about! Can you trust this…this gang!?

"They are not a gang, mom." Replied Gohan meekly. "I think some of them are being educated too. Besides, they say I can be a part-time member so I can devote time on school!"

"It will take away your attention!" the mother coldly demanded. "Besides, you have to iron things out with Videl. You have to marry her."

Gohan flipped. "I never said I was going to marry her! Also, the Legion demands that I cannot be married. They say it takes away its loyalty to the team's goal."

"Then marry, so you cannot be a member!" was Chichi's response. However, the woman realized that her son was going ahead with this idea. She suddenly cried out how her son had become a hoodlum.

Gohan was at a loss on how to make his mom understand. Dad seemed unable to help. What was he going to do? 

Suddenly, he remembered the envelope Saturn Girl gave him. Seeing there was no better time, he opened it. Inside were a flat square and a piece of paper. The note said for Gohan to press the square. Doing so, the square changed into a check with another note. The boy read it.

"Hey mom, hear this!" Getting the attention, Gohan read the paper. 

"Dear Gohan, your membership promises certain benefits, like a salary. With precise accuracy we have compounded an actual 774 check to cash in. A certain amount of 774-based zeni has been deposited to a 774 bank. Signed R. J. Brande." 

Chichi asked what was in the check. Gohan answered that it was 500,000 zeni!

The mother's jaw dropped. "Why, with that money, we can support ourselves and still have enough for Gohan's tuition!"

"So, can I still be a member?" Gohan asked, hoping being on his mother's good side would result in her acceptance (though he was still going to be a Legionnaire whatever her choice).

"C'mon Chichi," Goku pleaded, "Let him stay."

Chichi made a pondering look. "Well, if it don't take too much attention 'way from your studies, you can.

Gohan smiled. Goku walked over to his son's shoulder. "So tell me about these kids." 

"Later, dad," Gohan apologized as he got out of his seat. "First I got to explain things to Videl."                   

Videl flew around the countryside. So far she had seen nothing. 

Then she saw Gohan flying toward him.

"Hey Videl!" Saiya-Man cried. His partner was not in the worded mood.

"Where the heck were you!" she shouted. "Did you think you could just abandon me?"

Gohan did not understand that. He remembered telling Sharpner to tell her he had other plans. Come to think of it, not telling her in person was still a nasty thing to do to Videl.

"If you thought I was bothersome to you," Videl retorted, "You could have told me!"

"I don't think you're a burden!" Gohan pleaded. "I'm sorry for avoiding you! It's just that something came up."

Hearing this, Videl decided to give Gohan a chance.

A half hour passed. Videl learned everything about Gohan's whereabouts, and what caused them. She thought this was really weird, but on the other hand, everything concerning Gohan was out of the ordinary. He reminded her of the time that blond girl came to his locker, making the impression that they were a couple. Turned out she was from the future. Videl breathed a sigh, saying that she understood. 

Gohan looked deeply at Videl. "I feel bad about hurting you."

Videl looked at Gohan's eyes. She believed his apology. With a hard smile she declared that Gohan has been forgiven. "But next time," she strongly intoned, "tell me IN PERSON where you are going." She then took out her hand for him to shake. "Deal?"

Gohan smiled, grasping her hand with his own. "Deal."

Videl completed this truce with a nod. "So tell me more about this Legion." 

Next time: Saiya-Man goes into action with the Legion…with mixed results.

I realize some mistakes were made in the adaptation. I forgot to mention Otto Binder, who was actually the true writer of the first Legion story in ADVENTURE COMICS #247. Incidentally, I misspelled Mort Weisinger as Wort Meisinger.

I have also decided to rename some of these characters with psydenoums of which the present version of the Legion now use. I felt using some of the original names sounded a little goofy. Livewire, Leviathan, and Apparition sound a lot better than Lightning Lad, Colossal Boy, and Phantom Girl.  

Also, I wish to declaim the myth that Gohan's mystic power-up was temporary. It seems it was actually permanent. Since I don't think he lost it in Buu, this means he never lost it.    

             __


	3. Chapter 3: Cooperation and Red Suns

Saiya-Man and the Legion of Super-Heroes

Chapter 3: Cooperation and Red Suns

By claudius.

Roll Call: Saiya-Man (Gohan), Cosmic Boy (Rohk), Saturn Girl (Imra), Ferro Lad (Andrew), Ultra Boy (Jo), Inferno (Dirk), and Element Lad (Jan).         

I don't own anything. This is based on writings by Joel Siegel, Jim Shooter, Tom McCraw, Mark Farmer, and drawings by Sheldon Moldoff and Jeffrey Moy. DBZ characters created by Akira Toriyama. 

Within weeks, the buzz of Gohan joining the Legion ran to all of the Son Family's closest friends and their relatives. This all started when Goten told it to Trunks. Although the son of Vejita was involved in the search for Gohan, once the teenager was located, Trunks went back home. Nothing bad seemed to happen to Gohan, which in Trunks' view meant he was not involved in any danger (dangers that the young demi-Saiya-jin would have joined in). Trunks presumed that Gohan's safety was boring. In disappointment, the boy instantly shrugged back to his parents' home at the Capsule Corporation, not wishing to find out the reason for Gohan's disappearance or that blond girl.

            However, Goten's subsequent visit the next morning changed the young fighter's mind. If what Goten was saying was true, Gohan was going to be in a group that was going to get into some cool fights! Although there was the disappointment that neither he or Goten could join because of age, Trunks thought it was still something interesting. So interesting in fact, that he blurted the info to Vejita and Buruma, who took the news very differently (Buruma moped that no matter the time, their was always going to be fighters; Vejita saw the Legion's goals as pitiful and weak). Buruma in turn told the news to Yamucha, who gave it to Kuririn and his wife Juuhachigou and Muten Roshi.

            Only Videl and Chichi kept things secret. They assumed that no one would believe such a story (though the mother's silence was also based on making sure no one knew her son was in a gang, a fact that could jeopardize his scholarly future).   

            Gohan, meanwhile, found himself undergoing experiences in the Legion that often were not to his liking. He had expected this membership to be a blast. On his return to 1774 since the first meeting, he had received a belt of membership. Everyone in the group wore this apparel, which had an "L"-inscribed buckle, with compartments at both sides of the belt (these were for holding hoi cubes or food; a latter fact that did not sit well with Gohan's appetite). This belt possessed a material that allowed the wearer to fly. Obviously, this use was not important to a person like Gohan. To him, the only thing he could use with this belt was the clasp's ability to transmit a signal to the other Legionnaires. On the whole, Saiya-man solely wore this paraphernalia for cosmetic reasons.

                Saiya-man's expectations of a smooth association were greatly shattered in the few weeks. He found himself in disagreements with the team, most notably Cosmic Boy, who was voted chairman (and therefore leader) of the Legion for a limited time. Problems were caused by Saiya-Man's failure to cooperate with the other members. It never really occurred to Gohan that everyone was supposed to work together in the job. In his early experiences, the fights he witnessed were mainly one-on-one encounters with one person fighting while his teammates just looked on until it was their turn to fight. Only in rare moments did he intervene in a comrade's battle. However, the Legion demanded a battle plan where the members take down the opponent or danger together, with each Legionnaire giving a hand.

            Saiya-Man found himself unable to do this. As result, this led to some misadventures where the hero would simply take on the problem on his own, alienating everybody else. This was not a problem at first; missions like fighting criminals were no big deal. However, as the mission got more urgent, Gohan's faults became more bared. In one mission situated at a part of the world, there was a volcanic eruption that threatened thousands of lives. To thwart the danger, Cosmic Boy commanded that Element Lad should contain the eruption by sealing the mountain in some super-hard elemental substance while Ultra Boy cooled the already churning lava with his Ultra breath. Gohan was told to stand by; he ignored this by participating. With his great strength, the hero ripped a peak off a nearby mountain. He subsequently thrust this piece into the volcano in hopes of plugging it up. Unfortunately, it turned out that the 'plug' was smaller than the volcano hole. The hurled peak caused the eruption to increase its molten overflow like a dropped ball would overflow the water of a glass cup. Although dire actions were made to stop this disaster, saving lives in the process, the fact that this would not have happened if Saiya-Man had obeyed Cosmic Boy's orders was a major dispute. Cosmic Boy angrily attacked Saiya-Man's negligence, stating that his reckless action almost resulted in casualties. Gohan's defense was that he did not know about his action's failure until it happened, stating that Saturn Girl should have warned him. However, such discretion did not happen because no one expected Gohan to make this move.

            "To quote an ancient figure," Cosmic Boy strongly demanded, "There is no "I" in team!"

            "I'm sorry if I want to do things my way!" Gohan arrogantly defended.

            Luckily, Livewire calmed the two down from their heated attack, though no one really defended Gohan's actions. Ultra Boy was especially rash about Saiya-Man idiotic attempt at playing the hero, questioning how did the 8th century survive with sprocking stunts like that. By now, Gohan had realized that the word 'sprock' was not a nice word. Its colorful mention almost spurred Gohan into fisticuffs with the boy, until the ghostly Apparition and Livewire separated the two, demanding they both cool off.

            A week later was worse. At another part of the world, Saiya-Man and a number of Legionnaires noticed some mysterious ritual being performed nearby the city. This ritual seemingly demanded a sacrificial act of victimization. Saiya-Man feared the worse, and intervened- with some precarious results.

            The aftermath occurred at Legion Plaza.

            "You didn't have to kamehameha the ringleader!" complained Cosmic Boy.

            "I did not kamehameha the leader," corrected Saiya-Man, keeping a firm resolve throughout these accusations.

"Okay…you blasted the leader!" An equally determined Saturn Girl replied.

Hey, I saw him raise a dagger on some victim," defended Gohan. "I thought it was a sacrifice."

            "Unfortunately," Saturn Girl corrected, "it was a religious ceremony for some ancient event. No killing was supposed to happen because the ritual was performed as a reenactment."

            "How was I supposed to know that!" Gohan shouted, trying to hide any acceptance of his mistake.

            "You would have, if you decided to follow orders and desist," Cosmic Boy reprimanded. "If you did so, Saturn Girl would have telepathically learned the truth and the disaster would have been avoided. We were lucky that no one was gravely injured by your shenanigans."

            Gohan was tongue-tied in that response. He could have decided to back down and listen from this. He did not. "Well…I thought what I was doing was right!"

            "As I've noticed," Cosmic boy snapped. "I've said it before, and I've said it again, you can't take the situation into your own hands. You are part of a team-"

            "Yes, I know," Saiya-Man interrupted with a ridiculing tone. "There is no 'I' in team! Shape up or ship out. Well, let me tell you! We didn't do such things in my day."

            Cosmic Boy was vindictive in this remark. "Which explains a lot!"

            That sentence piqued the demi-Saiya-jin's anger. Saiya-Man angrily shrugged the two Legionnaires, stomping his feet in his movement. "I quit!" he ferociously demanded. With a wave of his cape, the teenager walked away. "Inform me when you can return me home."

            "You can't quit!" shouted the leader.

            "Tough!" The Great Saiya-Man zoomed out of the room.

            The adolescent demi-Saiya-jin stomped and moped around the hallway, his thoughts blazing with cold, angry resentment. He thought joining this team was going to be fun, but only the opposite was occurring. Cosmic Boy was acting like a slave driver, with Saiya-Man the scapegoat. All the bad stuff was being blamed on him. He was always in the wrong. No matter what he did, the result was the same. Cannot Cos, thought Gohan, understand that there are different ways of handling a situation? His way was solving it by himself. The demi-Saiya-jin had done that a lot. After all, the boy considered, what has Cosmic Boy done? Fight some crooks and assassins. That was nothing compared to Gohan's own feat of defeating Cell. This he did with no help from anyone. Nor did he need to follow orders in that past battle. He disobeyed his father's wish to destroy Cell at one point, with the result…

            The hero then paused in shocking awareness. Thinking about that battle made him realize the grave cost of that past disobedience. That action did not prove he was right. It proved that he was wrong. Gohan realized that he was really in the wrong. He was acting arrogant, just like the time with Cell. 

            The Great Saiya-Man sat down on a bench to ponder his thoughts.

            "Waiting for something?" a voice was heard to Gohan's right. A look gave its recognition. The new person was a recent addition. His name was Ferro Lad. His body was completely encased in armor, with a helmet that covered his features. He was the only Legionnaire who wore a mask, a habit that Saiya-Man used in his time but not in this future. He was advised not to wear his bandanna and shades, or his helmet. The Legion was supposed to create trust with the public. Masks would cause suspicion. 

            "Just thinking about why I joined." Gohan remarked.

            "That makes the two of us." Ferro lad's voice hollowed from his mask, which possessed no mouthpiece. "Mind if I sit down?"

            A nod resulted in this action. Gohan had heard something about this armored person. Ferro Lad could solidify himself into a near-invulnerable form of iron. His suit was not worn for style, however. His face and body were heavily disfigured. The costume completely disguised this problem from all, except for the eyes. From that scant display, Gohan could see wrinkles and rips around the lad's pupils.

            "So what's your reason for joining?" Ferro Lad's eyes sparkled with curiosity.

            "I wanted to do some good." Gohan spoke simply.

            "Mine too," Ferro Lad replied, "though for more selfish reasons."

            "Oh? What's that?"

            "Well, it's pretty obvious that I don't have that face girls fall for," the new Legionnaire sadly provided. "I'm pretty much a freak. I wanted to give some meaning to my existence. I hope to do that with the Legion."

            Looking closely, Gohan saw some pathos in Ferro Lad's eyes. They presented such a soulful stare that could be thought tragic. "I don't think that's selfish," Gohan replied. "You wanted to be of use. That's what everybody wants to be. Too bad I've been a hindrance."

            "You? The Great Saiya-Man? A hindrance?" Ferro Lad remarked, following it with a chuckle. "And I thought I was pitiful."

            "Well, in my case," Gohan defended, "Cos says I have trouble working with the team. In my time, we fight the villain one-on-one, but here I am supposed to work along the team. Follow orders, fight the villain with the others."

            "If I may be truthful, you sound a little egotistical." Ferro Lad casually accused the teenager. Gohan found that the accusation was on target. "Well…maybe I am," he slowly confided. "A little."

            Ferro Lad continued chuckling. "This is so ironic," he declared. "From what I've heard, R. J. Brande feels that the Legion should represent what the universe should be. Everyone works together for a common goal. Only the representation here has trouble doing just that."

            "Ha, Ha." Gohan mouthed the words. Still, he realized that Ferro Lad did have a point. 

            In the meeting room, Cosmic Boy sat on his chair. Floating above his hand was a metal ball. This was his major job before joining the Legion. His magnetic powers, developed from his origins in the planet Braal, had given the boy an edge in the universal sport of Magnoball. Being his family's financial source, Rohk took this sport for employment. He eventually became a sports star, leading his team to victory in all the cosmic game championship. Now, Brande's offer gave him a different team to lead. However, the new change was not without drawbacks.

            "Are you going to sit there and mope?" asked Saturn Girl.

            "You're the telepath, Imra," Cosmic Boy frowned. "Find out."

            "You know that I don't use my powers for such reasons," the telepath looked on with cool eyes. "But I can't help picking up strong emissions of thought."

"And you have a good idea what those are about."

"Look, Cos." Saturn Girl demanded, "He screwed up, but it wasn't that big of a deal."

Cosmic Boy continued looking at the floating ball, but he was listening. "I know. But what would happen if this continues?"

"He'll learn how to cope," Saturn Girl spoke with understanding. "If we let him."

"Yeah. I'm not forgetting that it was my idea to have him join the Legion. I've revered him since I was a child, only to find out some new things about him."

"So are you disappointed?"

"No. He's no slouch in the power and responsibility department. I haven't changed my respect for him. It's just that I realize that he's not a white knight. He's a normal person, with flaws. One is being arrogant."

"What do expect from Saiya-jins?" Saturn Girl remarked. "It was you who told me that that warrior race was pretty egotistical." 

Cosmic Boy decided to change the subject. "So has Garth come back yet?"

Saturn Girl complied with the shift in a dry tone. "Livewire's still in the Celphi area with Apparition, Chameleon, Triad, Leviathan, and Shrinking Violet. His hands are full."

"You know Imra," Cosmic Boy remarked with speculation. "You shouldn't be so hard on Garth. He's crazy about you."

Saturn Girl kept a straight face, though pink pigmented on her cheeks. "You think I don't know? I keep picking up some of his…colorful thoughts."

"He's not a bad kid."

"Yes." Saturn Girl's straight face refused to change. "He's a friend. That's where it stands."

"So what do you think about the group?" Ferro Lad asked.

"It's been only a couple of days since I met them," Gohan answered. "Cos is pushy."

"No argument there."

"Ultra Lad's a jerk."

"And yet he's in this group," Ferro Lad reproached, "suggesting he has a heart." 

Gohan continued. "Saturn Girl…well she's so-"

"Stoic?" added Ferro Lad. Seeing Gohan nod, the Legionnaire continued. "I've heard about those telepaths. They are always so straight. Guess one has to be if you keep reading other people's thoughts for a living."

Gohan's face turned into enlightenment. "I never thought of that. Must be overwhelming."

Before he could ponder this further, the whole room turned red with a booming siren sounding out. It was an alarm. A voice then appeared in the intercom. "All Legionnaires present report!"

No hesitance came into Gohan's resolve. Although he has goofed up in the past, he cannot simply refuse to heed a situation that needed him. 

            They were in a solar system remote from Earth. According to Cosmic Boy, this was in the opposite direction of the coordinates where planet Namek once existed. There was a differently colored sun here! To Gohan, that meant that the distance was very far away. He remembered how it took him two months to get to Piccolo's home planet. Here in this starship, the time length was mere minutes. This change was helped by technological breakthroughs that surpassed the space travel of the Namekians and Saiya-jins. In this era, ships had something called star gates, which could teleport any spacecraft through countless solar systems as if such a length was just a walking distance.

            The reason for the Legionnaires' trip had to do with a deadly assortment of asteroids flying into a group of space colonies. Because of its lack of firepower, the colonies could not defend themselves from such threats. This meant the receiving of aid from other worlds (the colonies belonged to the United Planets). Unfortunately, certain situations sidelined these aids from reaching in time. Enter the Legion. It was hoped that they would make a difference.

            To Gohan this was a trip to enlightenment and wonder. People actually could create cities in space? Although everyone accepted this type of technology as commonplace, it was overwhelming to a person from the past.

            Gohan noted his passengers. Cosmic Boy and Saturn Girl were at the console piloting the vessel. Ferro Lad, Element Lad, Ultra Boy, and Inferno were also present. The rest were absent by other occasions. With reluctance due to a lack of muscle, Cosmic Boy allowed Saiya-Man to accompany the Legion. The demi-Saiya-jin was happy at this. Despite his earlier arguments, he felt bad about going against the leader's orders. He was right; the Legion was a team, and Saiya-Man, despite his loner status, could not work by himself.

            "Destination: Om. Number of colonies: 9. Overall Population: 1 million." Cosmic Boy spoke aloud, shocking Gohan. "How do you know all that? Did you study all the geography of this universe before?"

            "No," smiled Cosmic Boy, "I'm reading it from the main computer."

            Gohan gritted his teeth. He walked into that one. He turned red, but this facial expression was hidden, blending with the light of the Red Sun that shone from the window of the ship.

            Cosmic Boy walked to the group, with Saturn Girl accompanying him. "Okay team," he commanded, "this is the plan. Saiya-Man and Ultra Boy, because of their powers, will lead the first assault on the meteorites. Inferno, Ferro Lad, Element Lad, and myself will be offense, ready to blast away any remaining debris from the first assault. Saturn Girl will remain in the ship."

            "That is if you don't have any problems with working together. Eh, Saiya-Man?" Ultra Boy remarked to his target.

            "Yeah, right!" Gohan aggressively replied.

            "That's enough!" Cosmic Boy coldly snapped. "If we can't work together, these colonies are doomed." Both teenagers fell silent, but still glared at each other.

            Cosmic Boy then turned to the only female Legionnaire. "Saturn Girl, because of a lack of radio, we're going to need your telepathy to link our minds for communication." Saturn Girl nodded at this.

            "All right, team! Get your hoi cube transuits and suit up!"

            Space. Its nature is paradox. No one can survive in its lack of atmosphere, yet life existed within its confines. Gohan wondered a lot about this irony in his trip to Namek years ago (or was that centuries?). Today's trip did not make his thoughts wander away from this idea. It did not before, and it was not going to happen again.

            Leaving the space ship, he floated in the realms' anti-gravity influence. It was hard work. On earth, flying was controllable. Here in space, it took a lot to move in the preferred directions. In Saiya-Man's case, this job was suprisingly difficult for him. Looking at Ultra Boy, Gohan saw the kid moving in a faster rate; he was about to lose pace with him. Gohan did not know why he could not catch up. He wondered if there was a problem in his own transuit. This paraphernalia was so unlike the bulky spacesuit Buruma wore on the Namek trip. Getting into it was so weird, almost like putting on cellophane. The transuit was so snug that it fit perfectly with his body, and it was so transparent that if one did not look closely, it appeared that the wearer had no protection at all against space. Cosmic Boy informed him of the transuits use; it protected its wearer from space and hostile environments. It was also able to give Legionnaires the ability to use their powers without damaging the material.

            Hey, slowpoke! shouted Saturn girl's voice in the boy's head. Get a move on it! 

            I'm getting there, Gohan sounded in his mind. Moving was becoming so much an effort; he was getting exhausted.

            Your thoughts are troubled, Saturn Girl suspected. What's the matter?

            I'm…all…right! Communication done! Gohan angrily sounded. He considered what was the cause. Maybe it was the overwhelming awe he felt for space that was making him sloppy. He strained to catch up with Ultra Boy.

            Looking at the three-dimensional halo-scan in the ship, Saturn Girl mind-informed everyone: They're coming!

            Legionnaires! mind-conversed Cosmic Boy. Follow the plan!

            Saiya-Man and Ultra Boy stood in front. Before them was a large fleet of asteroids. Only a few of these rocks eclipsed the Legionnaires in size, so the remainders were different; they were about their size!

            Ultra Boy zoomed into a large projectile. With mental concentration, his muscles expanded to a proportional strength. Darting closer to the asteroid's surface, the Legionnaire let out quick fists. The impact caused a chain reaction that cracked the rock into six directions. It subsequently separated into pieces. None connected with Ultra Boy, who passed each with concentrated speed.

            Here it comes! Ultra Boy psi-screamed to the next flank.

            Cosmic Boy spread out his arms. Magnetic waves expanded around his body. The projectiles that approached slowed and stopped along this wave. It was very difficult for the Legionnaire to keep this amount of energy in an indefinite form. However, he pressed on with courage. The rocks that connected with this field shifted into the direction of the other Legionnaires. One shard glowed and burst, incinerated by the fiery energy discharged by Inferno. Remaining pieces fell into the direction of Element Lad. With concentration, this Legionnaire changed the atomic level of the debris, transmogrifying them into delicate elements that could disintegrate with a touch.

            Ferro Lad also played his part. He changed into his indestructible form, which made him prey to the manipulations of Cosmic Boy. Through force of will, the magnetic Legionnaire thrust Ferro Lad into the rocks. Luckily, the boy's invulnerability proved more durable than the asteroids. The collisions found the former the victor. 

Saiya-Man knew that his job was the same as Ultra Boy's. He looked out at the oncoming debris that he could destroy. Energy formed into his hands, solidifying into balls. With an exertion that felt exhausting, Saiya-Man threw these orbs into this field at two directions. Like the metal ball of a pinball board, the energy forms collided and ricochet along the rocks, destroying them with each touch.

Show off! Saturn Girl implied in the boy's mind. Gohan felt proud of his achievement. However, he was puzzled to learn that creating such a simple task of energy manipulation took a lot out of him.

            One giant asteroid came speeding toward Gohan. With his hands together, Saiya-Man called on the kamehameha. Although he could not say the words, he was able to summon its power. The Ki ray made contact with the asteroid. This power was capable of disintegrating Cell. The rock would have no chance. After a burst of light, Gohan was shocked at what he saw. His blast only made a crack on the asteroid!

            In his astonishment, Gohan let the asteroid pass him. Saturn Girl's mental yell, however, forced him to resume action. Flying after the missed projectile, the demi-Saiya-jin headed the rock at the pass. His determination matched his increasing fatigue. He was getting more tired in every minute. He held fast toward the approaching rock, planning to block it with his body. His invulnerability will shatter the asteroid in impact.

            In consequence, Saturn Girl felt a shock of agony zap into her mind. This provoked a gasp from her lips. This pain was subsequently shared by everyone connected by her mind link. It shook them all, forcing Saturn Girl to make a temporary halt to the link. After a moment, she resumed her links. Her thoughts were now cluttered with everyone questioning about what had happened. 

            Saiya-Man, what the sprock are you doing! Ultra Boy's Ultra-vision spotted Gohan, but communicating with him could only be done via Saturn Girl's telepathy. Are you trying to kill yourself, he hollered.

            Leave…me…alone, Gohan slowly stuttered. He was feeling great pain. Despite the disorientation, he still tried to understand how this was happening. He held his own against Evil Buu. Here, these asteroids were doing worse damage to him than that monster ever did. His whole body soared with tortured fatigue, which got worse in every second. He was starting to lose consciousness. His last sight was that Red Sun...

            Ultra Boy took notice to Saiya-Man immobility. Though his job was to hit the more cumbersome asteroids, he could not abandon his comrade. As one giant asteroid came to the fallen Legionnaire, Jo intervened with a switch to super-strength. He grabbed the rock, and threw it at the direction opposite to all the hurtling asteroids. Like a billiard ball, this lonely assault created a chain reaction that smashed a large number of asteroids. With the job temporarily done, Ultra Boy switched to Ultra speed and projected himself to Saiya-Man. In moments he made contact with the boy. Switching to Ultra-Vision, his perspective opened a window through Gohan's body. He had broken some bones.

            Saturn Girl, can you read me! Ultra Boy called in his mind.

            Jo, the telepath replied by speaking Ultra Boy's real name. How's Saiya-Man? 

            He's really out of it, answered Jo. Don't know why, but something bad has happened to him.               

            This link sounded through all the Legion's minds. Ferro Lad asked if their comrade was all right. Saturn Girl gave him the news that something had happened to him.

            But isn't he powerful? The armored one asked in his mind.

            That's what we thought, Saturn Girl muttered, all the while communicating telepathically with the other Legionnaires. Unfortunately, nothing could be done at the moment to get Gohan back into the ship. Ultra Boy was now the only indestructible Legionnaire who had to lessen the asteroid belt for the others to repulse. It was an act made harder by Ultra Boy's decision to make the full assault while holding a weakened Saiya-Man in one arm. That predictably meant some larger meteorites were being left inviolate and sent continuing down the second line of Legionnaires. Cosmic Boy, Inferno, Ferro Lad, and Element Lad were holding their own incredibly, but taking down the greater chunks of asteroids were testing their stamina. They could not do this forever.

            Dirk, mentally commanded Cosmic Boy to Inferno via his real name. Fly to Jo and help him!

            Expanding his heated powers, the Legionnaire made a fiery trail to Ultra Boy. Radiating intense fire, he released this amount on the debris heading toward him, forcing Jo to switch to an invulnerability that protected Gohan. 

            The shock of heat stirred Saiya-Man. Saturn Girl picked up his dazed thoughts. This led to her asking about his health. Gohan did not know. For a moment, he felt stronger. Then he subsided back to his earlier weakness.

            "This makes no sense!" Saturn Girl shouted nervously. What could be hurting Saiya-Man?

            Ferro Lad remarked a theory. It started when he left this ship, didn't it? Could the area be presenting some sort of weakness?

            Well, someone's going to have to solve this problem soon, mind-spoke Cosmic Boy, who was crackling his magnetic energy to force several asteroids to crash together. 

            Could it be the asteroids? Ferro Lad asked.

            Negative, Saturn Girl theorized. The asteroids would not emit that type of radiation dangerous to Saiya-Man.

            Emit and radiation crossed into Ferro Lad's mind. What about the sun!

            That idea came with sensible reason. Cosmic Boy remarked that Earth did not have a Red Sun. Come to think of it, if the history books imply anything, all the areas believed to have been destroyed by the Saiya-jins were in a vicinity with yellow star radiation. There was no trace along Red Sun vicinities!

            So can't Red Sun radiation have a weakening effect on Saiya-jins! Ferro Lad shouted at this startling revelation.

            Mebbe, remarked Jo. But how the sprock is that going to help us?

            Maybe I can help! Inferno made an even bolder theory as he moved closer to Ultra Boy and Gohan.

Since my powers emit solar energy, Inferno declared, I might be able to spread to Gohan radiation from a Yellow Sun.

            Well don't just stand there, yelled Saturn Girl in his mind. Do your stuff!

            Ultra Boy dropped Gohan. Because this was in an anti-gravitational area, his body floated. Jo then resumed his battle with the asteroids. On his own, Inferno spread out a degree of Yellow Sun energy into Saiya-Man. Suddenly Gohan felt his energies increase. His muscles expanded back to full health. Saiya-Man was now back in track! 

            Things went on more smoothly afterwards. Saiya-Man and Ultra Boy were able to smash up a greater amount of hurtling debris, all under the sunny glow of Inferno's solar field. This time, Gohan did his limited amount of work under Cosmic Boy's command, letting Ultra Boy and the others do their fair shares. He had to, considering his injuries. Still, this confirmed to the boy that teamwork could be just as effective as fighting alone. Soon, the space fleet sent to take care of the near-catastrophe lessened the amount of time it took to avert the danger. For their job, the Legion received praise and gratitude by the colonists.

            Traveling back to Earth, Saiya-Man was given medication on his injuries. Some metal bands were strapped to his broken limbs and ribs. After an hour, these restore-bands knitted the damages to full recovery. At Legion Plaza, the teenager was forced to run a series of tests by alien scientists. It required him being scanned under unusual-looking machines. Gohan's did not like this situation. For one thing, he had to disrobe during the operation, lying naked under the testing monitors. However, the results of the tests acceded his present discomfort. Their verdict agreed with Ferro Lad's original statement. Saiya-jins were vulnerable to Red Sun energy. It was evident that exposure to solar radiation was responsible for the Saiya-jins' abilities, which meant that yellow solar energy could be an enhancer while red solar energy was a neutralizer. Gohan took this with serious thought. He now had a weakness. If someone knew about this, that person could easily defeat him. It made him wonder what would happen if his father or Vejita faced such an opposition. It was best hoped that such a thing must never happen.

            Still, he was thankful to his teammates. Ultra Boy saved his life. "I didn't want your death on my conscience." Jo arrogantly remarked. At any rate, Gohan was also thankful to Ferro Lad for guessing the right idea, as well as Inferno for helping out in destroying the asteroids. Ferro Lad and Inferno responded by advising Saiya-Man to refer to them by their real names of Andrew and Dirk (with our hero responding that they should call him Gohan). Although it did not seem possible before, Gohan thought that cooperation might work out.

            After this, Gohan was about to leave for home when the communicator sounded on the wall. A face appeared ghostlike in the middle of the room. What weird televisions, the teenager thought.

            "It is best that I inform you all on the present situation." The image announced. "A catastrophe occurred in the Time Institute. Identified criminals were planning to use the Time bubbles for devious purposes. To avert such a disaster, someone self-destructed the devices before they could be used."

            White shock ran into Gohan's emotions with this message. How was he going to get back home!

            The sparkling lights of the metropolis of 1774 gave little consolation to the boy from 774. He sat on the top of the plaza building, thinking about what had happened. He was stuck in this timeline. All roads to getting back home have closed. The Legionnaires told him that in further news, the United Planets was going to ban time travel, in the case of avoiding any more dangers like the one that happened hours ago. Gohan's situation was found to be no exception. Although the Time Institute recognized his credentials as a time traveler, the records recognizing this were destroyed. Besides, although certain figures knew about him, they were not able to do anything now until new Time Bubbles were rebuilt.

            The Dragon Balls could not help either, according to what he heard. The magical orbs had vanished 500 years ago. Gohan was shocked in hearing the story: someone used the orbs for evil purposes, resulting in a major war that killed many. As a result, the powers to be, which recognized the power of the DBs, prohibited them from ever being used again. This edict was helped by the fact that the DBs had vanished soon after the war. No technology could trace them, which gave the suspicion that they no longer existed. 

            Saiya-Man morosely examined the complications. Would he ever see his family and friends again? How cruel fate has been! Just when his family became complete again, this happens. He wanted to spend so much more time with his father, along with his mother and brother. And Videl? How can she understand? Why was life being so cruel to him?              

            That the timing occurred while he was reevaluating his thought about the team were just as ridiculous. He had changed his mind about quitting, only to find out that he may have to leave the team anyway or else sacrifice any hope of getting back home. This was indeed a hard time to consider; the degree of such weight would have crushed a simpler person. However, Gohan refused to lie down and cry. There had to be a way to get back. Even if it meant never seeing the Legion again, he had to get back home.

            Only, how?

            His teammates stood a distance away. They understood his problem. How can one NOT understand it?

            "The kid's been handed a raw deal," Ultra Lad remarked.

            "We have to do something," pleaded Ferro Lad.

            "Open to questions," asked Cosmic Boy.

            "How about talking to him?!" Saturn Girl spoke with an obvious tone. She walked straight to the priority. She stood aside from the sitting Gohan. Nothing was said for a moment, a hesitance based on the telepath's lack of a word. What could she possibly say that will make him feel better?

            "Any solutions?" Gohan stoically remarked.

            "I'm afraid this is one disaster the Legion can't solve."

            "It's all right," Gohan's head lowered, his sad expression showing a sign of understanding. "Being here for me is enough. Thank you Saturn Girl." 

            "The name is Imra," Saturn Girl advised, kneeling beside the boy. For a minute she said nothing. Than she made a probable consolation. "You can stay here for awhile.

"Yeah, Gohan," Ferro Lad offered. "You can get to like it here."

            Despite the good intentions, Gohan remained unmoved. "Thanks for the advice," he said, "but I can't. When my dad…died, he wished to remain in the Other World for a while. I missed him for years. I don't want to have my family miss me for that long."

            With the confusion of what the boy was saying combining with the understanding of what being away from home can imply, Saturn Girl was stuck in a response. She tried to protect her mind from the anguish the demi-Saiya-jin was projecting. The pain was great to her sensitive mind. How could he face it with such resolution? For a telepath like herself, keeping a stoic form was part of life, but Gohan was no telepath. Trying to shield herself from these emissions, she did not notice an anomaly above her until Ferro Lad said "Look!" 

            "What the sprock is that?" Cosmic Boy shouted in question.

            Gohan followed his lead. Whereas his teammates did not recognize the person floating on a carpet, to Saiya-Man there was no confusion. It was Mr. Popo!

            Saiya-Man stood up in surprise. The servant to the guardian of Earth looked hardly changed by the length of years. His declaration caused everyone else to ask if he knew him.

            "Of course I know him!" Gohan smiled at the sight of an old acquaintance. "Mr. Popo! What are you doing here!"

            The servant merely smiled and said. "Master sent Popo to find you. Popo happy to have located you."

            "Master?" Gohan pondered the identity of that person. "You mean Dende's still alive?"

            Mr. Popo's only reply was "Answers revealed if follow Popo."

            Curiouser and curiouser, Saturn Girl commented in her mind. She, Saiya-Man, Ferro Lad, and Cosmic Boy were following this black being on a carpet. Gohan seemed to know him. The amateur historian Cosmic Boy had no idea who this Mr. Popo was. This lack of acknowledgement led to further surprises. 

Flying higher into the skies, the group approached the vine-raveled Karin's Tower. Gohan wondered if Karin-sama was still living. He was unable to make a check, however, deciding to continue upward into the heavens. If it was not for the transuits they were garbed in, Gohan's fellow Legionnaires would become drained of a lack of oxygen in the atmosphere.

            "Where is this place?" Saturn Girl asked.

            For a person of the past, Gohan knew the answer. "We are heading to God's Palace. Don't you know that?"

            "Nope," Cosmic Boy revealed.

            Surprise arched Gohan's face. "You know my history, right? That would mean you know about Piccolo and Kami-sama."

            "Sorry Gohan," Saturn Girl answered. "Although our records tell us about Piccolo and his adventures with you and your family, there is precious little said about his personal life. Just because it happened doesn't mean it was recorded."

            "Who's Piccolo?" Ferro Lad confirmed his own lack of knowledge.

            Gohan took this with puzzlement. They knew so much about him and his family, but they did not know about Mr. Popo, Kami-sama, or Dende? That was weird.

            Except for Saiya-Man, the Legionnaires thought they were being led into nowhere. That prediction was rendered unfulfilled. In their sights was this giant bowl in the skies. Getting closer, the bowl got larger and larger, almost the size of a small village. Gohan was the guide, so Saturn Girl, Ferro Lad, and Cosmic Boy followed him to the side of this place. Reaching the top, they were stunned to see a large platform over the bowl. A giant palace stood before them all, lined out with palm tress and vegetation.

            "It hasn't changed in centuries!" Gohan pleasingly remarked, throwing more confusion in his fellow Legionnaires.

            "What is it?" asked Cosmic Boy.

            Gohan explained as he walked toward the palace. "This is God's Palace. It was the home of the guardian of Earth." Hearing silence made the boy realize they did not hear of that as well. He decided to explain it to them. "The guardian is chosen to look after this world for many years. In my lifetime, the guardian was a Namekian named Kami-sama, who was the good self of Piccolo."

            "Good self?" asked Cosmic Boy.

            "There was a time when Kami-sama and Piccolo existed as one Namekian. When Kami-sama became the guardian, he dispersed all his evil out of himself. This evil was formed into Piccolo."

"That explains why Piccolo started as a bad guy," Cosmic Boy figured.

"Later, Piccolo lost that evil when the Saiya-jins came. Even later, both Kami-sama and Piccolo remerged into one. Another Namekian named Dende, took his place."

The Legionnaires were intrigued by this story. It was like finding out a missing chapter to a book. By then, they had entered the palace, where Gohan acted as some sort of guide. The whole thing amused the demi-Saiya-jin. How could this place exist after 1000 years?

"My master will be arriving soon," Mr. Popo smiled.

"You mean there still is a guardian?" Saturn Girl asked.

"I don't know." Gohan replied with uncertainty. "They could have changed ranks."

"I do not think so," said a voice from the shadows. It sounded ancient, but it still carried a stroke of recognition that astounded Saiya-Man. It could not be! From the shadows, a heavily wrinkled Namekian entered everyone's company.

"Dende…?" Gohan stuttered in surprise. This person was so different to the boy he saved years ago, but the eyes, although full of age and wisdom, still showed that soft delight the Namekian had possessed centuries ago.

"It is I." Dende-sama voice grizzled.

At a table, Gohan and Dende-sama explained things to the three Legionnaires. In the battle with Freeza, a young Gohan had rescued a Namekian child from danger. This child Dende, the 108th child born of a Namekian Elder, was endowed with the abilities to call upon the Namekian Dragonballs. Later, when Piccolo and Kami-sama merged, Dende was called upon to be the next guardian.

"That explains how Dragonballs got to Earth." Cosmic boy muttered with insight. "It was already presumed that a Namekian had to be in Earth in order to create them. One thought it was Piccolo who was the culprit. But this changes things." He and Saturn Girl were amazed that Dende-sama could remember all this after centuries. The elder's explanation was that Namekian's have strong memories.

Dende-sama then explained that with his telepathic powers he had detected Gohan in this timeline, a younger Gohan. Learning about his plight, he sent Mr. Popo as escort for his services. "I might be able to help you."

Gohan smiled with this luck. "That's great! So can you find me some Dragon Balls!"

Dende-sama fell silent, gazing with sadness. "I am afraid that cannot be done. Certain…repercussions have forced me to suspend any use of those orbs."

Gohan was stunned. He had heard about the Dragon Balls being lost, but he thought they still existed. "Then how will I get home?"

Dende-sama rose up. "There is a way. Follow me."

The four members followed the two guides into this large room. In this room was a large mirror. "This is the way," Dende-sama presented to all.

Gohan looked at his reflection. He did not understand.

"This mirror possesses a portal that can go through the fabric of time. One can use this to enter the past and the future."

More astonishment came to the visitors. They repeated questions on this portals' abilities, which Dende-sama confirmed.

"One can enter into the past and the future." The old Namekian seriously announced. "But with certain limits."

"Limits?" Gohan repeated, fearful that there was going to be a catch to this chance of getting home.

Dende-sama presented his rules with grace and foreboding. "If one travels to the past, it cannot be in a period where that person is presently inhabiting. This portal is attuned to that law. If one has to travel in the past, it must be in a time where he does not already have a presence in."

"That's not as bad as it sounds," Saturn Girl explained. "If Gohan stays here in the present, he will not be existing in the past. So returning to his own past will not be a problem."

Gohan was okay about that, but he still had some questions about this law. He remembered how Mirai Trunks co-existed in a past where he was also a baby. How was that possible according to what Dende-sama was saying? On the other hand, Mirai Trunks did not use this portal; he used a time machine. Perhaps magical time-travel and scientific time-travel went by different rules. Which also begged another question, why did Trunks not use this portal?

"Can one use this portal indefinitely?" Cosmic Boy asked.

"If it is within my power, child," Dende-sama wisely intoned. "Gohan can use it, as well as you all. If I remember carefully, I learned about the secrets of this device within the first year of my reign."

The Legionnaires were delighted to hear this. This gave them a doorway through time without using the Time Bubble. The demi-Saiya-jin was happy that he was not going to sacrifice his membership or his home in the process.

"So you wish to remain a Legionnaire?" Saturn Girl asked.

Gohan nodded. "Although I have had some problems working in this group," he accepted with humility, "I realize that I should be the one to iron them out."

Cosmic Boy smiled. "Well," he joked, "the portal is always opened."

"Tell everybody what happened," Gohan waved a goodbye. The process was about to start. With Gohan's advice, Dende-sama chanted magical words to coordinate the time-trip's destination to this day, hour, and minute, a thousand years ago. With a finger pointed, Dende-sama threw an aura of energy into the mirror. The Legionnaires saw the reflections of themselves twist and vanish as the portal formed a vortex of the time stream.

"Be on your way, Gohan," Dende-sama made a wrinkly smile. "It is good to see you again."

"Good luck!" cried Ferro Lad.

With another farewell, Saiya-Man walked to the portal. The portal connected with Gohan, submerging the demi-Saiya-jin as he got ever closer. Soon he was engulfed without a trace. The glow then vanished, presenting the portal to its original solid complexion. This absence finally caused Cosmic Boy to say something he did not wish to speak around Gohan. Something he had to say to Dende-sama.

"Were you responsible for the Dragon Balls' disappearance?" the magnetic Legionnaire asked the guardian, who nodded sadly.

"It was a choice only I could make. Considering the damage done. It was for the better that no one use those orbs ever again, be it for good or bad purposes."

"It is understandable," Saturn Girl complied stoically. "If not without its detractors."

"This is why the Legion is needed more than ever." Cosmic Boy pondered. With the powers of the Dragon Balls gone along with the legends, there has to be some force of good to protect this universe. However, a doubt set on those two founding Legionnaires' minds. Was it going to be enough?

Next time: The Great Saiya-Man is arrested for a crime he did not commit!

Yes, I have decided to give the Red Sun weakness to Saiya-jins. Of course, this idea is not as outrageous as one would think. All the SSJ battles have occurred under a yellow star or sun, so a good theory could say that the radiation is a power shaper for the Saiya-jins. Besides, Goku and Gohan already share some similarities with Superman and Superboy, why not this?            


	4. Chapter 4: Framed Part 1

Saiya-Man and the Legion of Super-Heroes

Chapter 4: Framed (part 1)

By claudius

I do not own either the Legion of Super-Heroes (courtesy of DC Comics), or Dragon Ball Z (courtesy of Akira Toriyama). 

            God's Palace has often been a hot bed for tension in the last decade. When the world was threatened by Androids and magical beings, those who inhabited this small abode in the sky were riddled with anxiety and fear, possessing a grim vigilance on what was going on from below.

            Today was no different, as Gohan found out.

            Before his surrounding were five people. His father Son Goku stood with Piccolo, Dende-sama, Mr. Popo, and the Great Saiya-Man II. In his entrance, Saiya-Man had mistaken them for a welcoming committee. After all, Gohan had returned from the 18th century via the portal he was now using for his journeys through time. 

However, the grim look that marked everyone's faces gave him the realization that that idea was just not the case. The news from his father confirmed it, bringing a serious atmosphere to the scene. The face of the Great Saiya-Man soured when he got the news: he was now a wanted man.

With stoic performance, Piccolo gave the shocked Gohan the bewildering news. It seems that a day ago, someone had robbed money from a store, violently assaulting an employee along the way. The employee was Gohan's school classmate Pencil Sharpner. Fortunately, the victim was okay, though he was in the hospital sustaining a broken arm. Unfortunately, the injured was still conscious enough to make a name- it was the Great Saiya-Man who was the culprit. 

Gohan was aghast at what he heard. He asked if there might have been a mistake.

This made Saiya-Man II confirm the truth. She had kept quiet throughout this accusation. Now was it her turn. Her introduction presented her more clearly to the bewildered and confused Gohan. She was very cold about it. Nevertheless, although Videl's eyes were masked by the helmet of her Saiya-Man 2 costume, this was just a veneer to the emotions she was probably feeling.

She had to be, for in her arms was something that made the accusations more accurate; Videl carried a schoolbag with money. Gohan recognized the bag as his own. When he started using the portal, Saiya-Man left his bag (which, considering the day was on a Saturday, was only holding food remains on this school-less weekend) in Dende's care (which, considering the divine celebrity of the person, was probably the most reliable care ever). When he returned to this time, Gohan saw that the bag was no longer carrying only rice cracker casings, but what could be a few hundred zeni. In a stoic tone, Videl said that was the amount stolen from the store.

            The Great Saiya-Man 2 moved further to Gohan, facing him with questions that only he could answer. "Did you steal this and hurt Sharpner? 

Gohan looked at her with utter sincerity. "I didn't." He noticed that none around him had changed their expressions to this answer. No evidence of relief. This made the young demi-Saiya-jin wonder; did his own family and friends believe his guilt?

Videl walked to Gohan with legs that moved as if made of heavy weights. "Everyone is looking for you," she continued. "Your father and I knew where you might be."

Memories sparked into Gohan's mind. Memories of what Videl was when he first met her. Before she became the Great Saiya-Man II, the girl was the law-abiding crimefighter Videl. In realization, the boy knew a more official reason why his girlfriend was here, and half of it had nothing to do with giving news.

"You want to arrest me?" Gohan asked softly.

Videl lowered her head. Her helmet masked her emotions, though not her actions. With a twisted arm, she pulled out handcuffs.

Gohan slowly took out his bandana and shades. He adorned them to his head. This was noticed by everyone present, especially Piccolo. With a stiff posture and grim arms crossed together, the Namekian noted how brave Gohan's position was despite the ramifications. He then peered an eye upon Goku; Gohan's father was keeping a stone fixture. This cold portrayal did not fool Piccolo; How all this must be getting to him, the Namekian assumed in perfect accuracy about Goku. The respect he had for Gohan's father was even more accentuated to the contrast in compassion to the girl Gohan loved. If anything, she was plainly not reciprocating his regard for her. How dare she do such a thing! He was right not to trust her from the beginning. 

"Gohan!" Piccolo snapped with a pique that showed no movements, but nevertheless showed his actual emotions of anger. "Only the inner circle know about this place. None of them are daring enough to tell the location of this abode, unless THEY wish to face me." Piccolo was looking at Videl when he spoke this threat-laden proposition. Then returning to Gohan, he continued, "You can remain here."

"He's right, son," Goku added with a sad smile. "Y' can stay here 'till this whole thing blows over. Your mother and brother will be happy 'bout this."

Gohan showed the sincerity of his feelings through his face. It bore problematic understanding about this predicament, but also a sure and secure presence.

"Thank you, guys, but I can't. From what you tell me the crime occurred a day ago. I'm probably already in trouble for avoiding capture. I don't think things will just blow over." With that, the boy threw his arms side by side in front of Videl. "I can't make my position any worse than it already is. And I won't let anyone get a raw deal for helping me."

Videl was briefly startled at this action. It made what she had to do even harder. She clasped the two cuffs around Gohan's wrists.

"Y' sure of that?" asked Goku, with hope of a changed mind.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah."

Piccolo stamped his foot. "You insolent pup!" he roared. "Don't you know what stupidity you are now committing!?"

Gohan looked on at Piccolo with a sad face, a face of disappointment. The Namekian threw his face away. He did not bear to see this boy's eyes facing his. "Did you ever consider that once you become a prisoner, you may never be free again!"

Gohan nodded, but was just as determined. "I know. If it does, then I might as well take the advice of someone I know, and curse the fates." 

Remembering this advice, which the Namekian once gave to a frightened four-year old, a sneering Piccolo walked away. His cape walked in the air while his legs walked the stone ground.

"We must be going," Saiya-Man II calmly spoke. Like Piccolo, she did not want to face Gohan.

To follow her wish, Gohan moved with her. When he passed his father, the son paused. At this, the boy moved his pinioned arms to his pocket. He took out a small cartridge.

"Dad, catch!" the cartridge was thrown to the said direction. When the throw was received, Gohan gave this advice, "Bury it."

Goku held the cartridge to his heart, nodding to verify his respect to his son's wishes.

"Dende, tell the Legion that I will not be with them for awhile."

"Do you think they'll know about this?" Dende-sama asked with worry.

"They will." spoke Gohan, smiling in intention. Not wanting to worry anyone, he kept a straight face to the otherwise sad proceedings. "Dad, tell mom and Goten I'm gonna be alright." With that sentence, Gohan flew off with Videl.

"You better be." Goku slipped out his words, unheard by all save Dende-sama. He closed his eyes, a decision not to see his son fly away to jail.

 The two Saiya-Men flew with great speed. One would have considered that some conversation should have been made between this duo. Unfortunately, nothing was said. No words escaped from either mouth. The two saw no reason to speak to each other. Neither wanted to tell the other how sorry they were. Both persons' minds felt a sense of disappointing the other. Gohan with his supposed role in a crime, felt bad that Videl must think him a total jerk. He did not know how similar Videl's emotions were to his own. She felt like she let him down. Both were silent to one another. For a duo whose relationship had gone through the evolution from classmates to friends and then to partners in love, their belief in betrayal was heavy on their shoulders. 

Eventually, Saiya-Man II dropped off her predecessor to the authorities in Satan City. While in mid-air (a position she kept throughout this scene), the heroine dropped the bag with the stolen loot to a policeman. The Police station appeared to have attracted a crowd in the proceedings. Photographers and reporters swamped the boy's trail to the station's front door. Some of the crowd yelled out their angry resentments for being tricked and fooled by this criminal. Others showed their physical distaste by thrusting stones. All these projectiles hit the Great Saiya-Man; none made any physical effect. The boy continued walking with his face high. His face was covered in the bandanna and shades; no one was able to see the misery in the boy's eyes.

Not all those present wanted to devote their full energies on Gohan however. Several heads looked up at the floating Videl. They presented their anger in mixtures of physical and verbal abuse. One person called Videl a "slut," another threw some rocks, while yet another made the comment that Mr. Satan must be disappointed at siring such a daughter.

Videl took all these attacks in stride. They could not hurt her. It was the atmosphere that scared her. The crowd's actions seem to promise a prediction for them to lashing out on all those with powers different from them. If crowds could be that angry to Gohan and herself, Videl considered in dread, could they be capable of thrusting this anger at others like Gohan's family?

Something must be done, before things get out of hand. She zoomed away. Gohan sensed her departure. Although he understood that what she had done was right, it was still a pain to feel her departure.

Gohan presided through this persecution like a saint. He took on all the cruel humiliations with grim but nonvolatile behavior. Not that the humiliations were small and trivial. He wracked his mind on how all this could happen to him, all for a crime he certainly did not commit.

His two hands were linked together in chains. The solidity of the metal would have been little different than tissue paper to the demi-Saiya-jin, but decision forced him not to try anything that would endanger his already precarious situation. Once inside the hall, Saiya-man pressed his watch, transforming his costume into his civilian wear. 

It was in this wardrobe where he was going to have his picture taken. Standing, the lad was ordered to recite his name and address. Then he was forced to a wall for pictures. Holding a billboard to a camera, Son Gohan was classified and photographed as Convict 6868601. 

Then he was escorted to another room. In this room sat one man. Dressed in shirt and open vest, with a holster around his chest, this man called himself Plainclothes. He was a small, stout man, with a face riddled by action and bad health, no doubt caused by cigars, one of which he was presently enjoying in his mouth. 

"I've read a lot about you, Saiya-Man," Plainclothes snidely replied. "Although you've been called a hero, I have to admit that I'm not with that group." Plainclothes leaned closer with cruel eyes. "What I hate most are people who try to take the law into their own hands. What I hate more are people who pretend to be heroes but are actually wolves in sheep's clothing. Comprende?"

Gohan said nothing. This guy seemed to have some sort of vendetta on him. 

"We got nothing from your partner." Plainclothes coughed grimly, his face full of accusations. "No doubt she was trying to protect you. We'll see about that truth now."  

This detective asked Gohan a great many questions. Gohan reacted to every accusation as being nothing more than a lie. He did not rob a store. He could not have harmed Sharpner. He was not even at the scene of the crime when it occurred. Unfortunately, Gohan's alibi- that he was in the future fighting super baddies with the Legion of Super-Heroes- was realized by the hero to possess areas that certainly could not be taken seriously. 

The man pointed out that there was so much evidence against Gohan. Just as Videl said, a surveillance camera was one of them. Directing Gohan's attention to a television set, Plainclothes showed a startling vision. There on the screen, in a recognizable store, was a man shrouded by a red cape, with a bandana and shades. Gohan knew that person without any doubt. It looked just like him! Even though he had vetoed the disguise in the 18th century, he still used bandana and shades in his own time. Not doing so would clash with Videl's decision to mask her figures with a helmet, even though like Gohan, it was a well-known fact that everyone knew who was behind the mask.

As the video continued, Gohan saw the similarly dressed figure swarm around the camera, his cape covering up his entire body. The figure then went to the cashier desk. Although the person's back was facing the camera, his intent was not so disguised; he was stealing the money! Then a scream came from somewhere: "Hey you! Stop!" Despite its lack of appearance, it was Sharpner's voice.

The figure reacted to the voice. His head turned to a profile. "So it's you!" the impostor grinned in a booming, flamboyant voice. He moved out of range, saying, "I've prayed for this moment!"

What followed was unseen, but Sharpner's cries could be heard. "What are you doing?"

"This is courtesy of the Great Saiya-Man!"

A scream sounded through the empty room, the unseen ramifications presenting an eerie atmosphere. The voice died down, whispering into a whiny "Help me!"

Plainclothes turned off the TV at that moment. Gohan looked at the scene with dread.

"Sharpner said you physically beaten him up, then threatened to burn him." The detective realized. "Near the room where his injured body was found, a small fire was discovered." 

Gohan still stared with fear.

"Your mug seems to point to the crime. You must have though you might have gotten away." Plainclothes accused in a smug tone.

"It's not that," Gohan pleaded. "I'm shocked at what happened to Sharpner. I wasn't there to help him."

Plainclothes' eyes bulged. "Why you freakin' punk! You have the freakin' audacity to claim your innocence even with that proof!"

"No. I feel guilty, Plainclothes," Gohan spoke with sorrow. "Sharpner was in my class. I could have helped him!"    

Plainclothes hovered over Gohan like a vulture. "And I suppose the bag of money was just a coincidence!" 

Now that was a piece that Gohan could not disprove in any way. He had his bag with him before he left for the 18th century, and was nowhere near it until he came back. 

"Gohan," spoke the detective, "Do you take steroids?"

"No!" cried the boy with sincerity. 

"Your pumped up body shows otherwise," Plainclothes contradicted. 

 "I know my body could seem a little overwhelming to see," Gohan admitted, "but it was made by honest hard work." That was the first lie Gohan said in this conversation. He certainly could not explain that he got this muscular form from some ancient God. Once again did the boy's physical condition cause a commotion. Although he still thought having his mystic powers were a necessity, Gohan had realized that there were detractors to this use as well. He had to find some way to power down to a normal level that would make sure his body would not cause so much attention. From the way he was heading, the boy knew he was going to have time for that resolution.

The conversation forced Gohan to reveal his association with Sharpner. His blond classmate was all right in the boy's own words, despite the fact that he constantly made jokes about him.

This remark pressed Plainclothes to respond, "So your assault of Sharpner was revenge?"

"No. I never wanted to hurt him."

"So you admit hurting him!"

Jeez, thought Gohan. This guy pounces like a tiger! "I meant that I never wanted to hurt anybody."

"So you've hurt people?"

"Yes," Gohan admitted, but before he could continue his sentence with hurting bad guys, Plainclothes interrupted, saying that he wanted to hear his side of the story. This was added with a pessimistic tone that he would not believe it anyway.

Repulsed, but accepting, Gohan told him to his knowledge what occurred on that day. On that Saturday, Gohan and Videl went to the store where Sharpner was working. The boy knew the reason. Even though his parents were rich, Sharpner was demanded to work for his money. Gohan thought that was a good idea. It helps the kid become more self-efficient. Sharpner, however, did not think so. He admitted resentment over this job.

Anyway, it was in that Saturday afternoon, when Gohan and Videl went to Sharpner's workplace to say hello, when some large disaster happened outside. This called for the act of the Great Saiya-man team to stop the problem. Changing, Gohan and Videl asked Sharpner to watch their bags. After the problem was solved (and it was a minor one) the two repossessed their belongings and left the store. "That was the last time I saw Sharpner." Gohan claimed. 

"Where did you go?"

Gohan was silent at first. If he revealed his whereabouts, would Plainclothes believe such a story? On the other hand, not saying anything would further hurt his innocence. "I…went to the future."

"Don't give me that crap!" cried Plainclothes, "Where did you go."

"I just told you!" Gohan reacted defiantly. "I went through time!"

"Trying to deny the truth?"

"I went to another time! I know this sounds weird and unreal, but a lot of weird stuff has happened lately. Can't you use that as evidence of my defense?"

"I don't believe anything!" cried the detective. "Sure, some pink guy can fly around causing trouble. True, people can fly. However, there are still some realities, and you're claim of innocence is not one of them!"

Plainclothes found little to realize Gohan's innocence. With a loud, accusing voice, the detective shouted a different story. Gohan went back to the store that afternoon, robbed it, attacked the clerk Sharpner, beat him to a pulp, threatened him by causing a small fire, than made some sort of vanishing act. He then avoided arrest for 24 hours. Gohan could not believe this, crying that this was a mistake. It fell to deaf ears. The detective said he had seen this act before; people who acted innocent, but eventually cracked because of their guilt. Gohan, he declared, would break like the rest.

"Take him away!" cried Plainclothes in disgust. "A while in prison bars will make him talk!"

A guard grabbed Gohan's arm. Exerting pressure, the guard found himself unable to move Gohan even to a step. With reluctance and dismay, the boy moved on his own free will.

From a hallway, Gohan was directed to a dressing room. He was ordered to remove all clothing. With an unhappy but accepting frown, he stripped. First came off the black vest. Then the wristwatch. With firm dedication, the strong arms that were his pulled up the long sleeved white shirt. This action, showing the boy's well-developed chest and shoulders, was not seen with stoic expression by the officer. A smile smirked into her lips. Once the orange pants were removed, Gohan was now only garbed in his boxers. Luckily no teddy bears studded this posterior garment. The officer gave him a bundle of blue clothes. With a sigh, Gohan put on the gray-looking clothing.

 Now dressed for the part, Gohan walked to his cell. It was a plain, cage with a bed, a chair, and prison bars around it. 

"And y' let him get arrested!"

This accusation was made by Chichi to her husband Goku. What led to this accusation started a day ago, when Goten ran screaming home. He said that Gohan had robbed a store and hurt a guy. Both parents exploded with shock at what happened. Chichi screamed about how everything she did not like has led to her son becoming a hoodlum, while Goku refused to believe the story. 

Unfortunately, the word of a visiting Videl verified the truth. That is, the truth that Gohan was in trouble, not the questionable 'fact' that he did some criminal act. After a brief act of behavior, Chichi joined Goku and Videl in their belief that Gohan was no criminal. After all, as Videl remarked, the last time she had seen her boyfriend was when he was going to travel into the future. If Gohan was there, how could he then commit a robbery and assault?

Despite their convictions, the three knew that once Gohan had returned, he would be arrested. Goku decided to go to God's Palace and await his son's return from the 18th century. Videl came with him. Chichi had hoped that somehow her husband and future daughter-in-law would hide her son. Things unfortunately did not go as she hoped. This unplanned resolution lead to this present accusation.

"What kinda father are ya!?" Chichi furiously screamed.

Goku breathed a sigh. "Gohan wanted t' do this."

"You coulda talked him outta it." The mother snapped, with tears in her eyes. 

Goku responded with a straight face. "Our son thinks it the right thing to have himself arrested. Tell y' the truth, I ain't disagreein' with him. If he thinks it's right, we should respect his wishes."

Chichi grumbled at the logic, then started crying. Goku moved closer. "Don't worry Chichi; Gohan will be alright."

Having lost her grim vigilance, Chichi embraced her husband. "I'm so scared 'bout him. What if he remains a convict?"

"Then we'll break him out." 

A police guard is certainly a hard job. He is always the first person a visitor sees. Usually these visitors are relatives of the imprisoned, their cries being either to ask to see their loved one, or yelling out that some injustice has been instigated and that the prisoner has been wronged.

On duty, Officer bluecoat knew what to expect. Today was no exception for that fact. He had been minding his duty in the silence, sitting in a room outside the prison area. No family member had entered this room in hours. 

Just then, Bluecoat heard voices coming from the other room. It sounded like weeping, the usual sound of a visitor. With shock, Bluecoat wondered why that was possible. The only way to get to the room was through him, and he saw no one pass by. He walked to the room, where he was shocked by the appearance of three strangers. One was a black-haired fellow in jeans and a jacket, rather large. Next to him was a little boy with the same hair and face as the father. Come to think of it, as Bluecoat noted, there was a resemblance between the two outside and the prisoner inside. Must be family.

There was also a woman in the three. She acted aggressively to the bars, her arms stretched through them in an attempt to hug the prisoner.

"Hey you!" Bluecoat cried. "What are you doing here! How did you get here!"

The three noted the officer in a subtle manner. The woman came charging toward Bluecoat with a face of fury. 

"Why you disgrace for an officer," the woman screamed. "How dare y' arrest my son!" 

Seeing death, Bluecoat tried to move away, but the woman moved faster. With her strong hands, she grasped the officer's shirt, pulling him to her face.

"I demand y' release my son!" the woman threatened with a back-up consequence. Trying to find help, the officer noticed the man and child appear to be indifferent to his plight ("Go get him Mom!" cried the child). Only the prisoner showed concern.

"Let him go, Mom!" Gohan cried from the bars. "Beating him up won't get me out of this."

"Gohan's right, Chichi," The father demanded, furthering his point with a hand on the woman's shoulder. It made an effect. Bluecoat saw the woman release her grip. Because she was holding him up in the air, the officer dropped to his rear end.

Smarting from the impact, Bluecoat looked on as he saw the little boy run to the bars. "Don't worry big brother. Dad and I will get you out!"

Gohan put his hand on the boy's head. "I really appreciate it squirt," the teenager sincerely spoke, "but please let me stay here."

"Son, what are you talking about?" the father cried.

"Yeah, Gohan! You're innocent!" added Chichi in question.

"I know that, but for right now I'm already in trouble as it is. If you break me out, you could only make things worse. All of you could be arrested."

"That's right!" Bluecoat demanded to this scene. "An assisted Jailbreak is a major offense."

"Shaddup!" Chichi shouted. The officer quickly quieted down. He was much more surprised in what followed: the woman made a 180-degree swing from angry mother to weeping mother. She pressed herself closer to the bars, tears in her face.

"But if you stay here, Gohan." The mother snorted. "You'll be all alone. How're y' gonna eat and sleep?"

Gohan touched his mother's hands. "I'll be alright. I'm innocent. I won't be staying here for long."

The mother fell to her knees. The father also kneeled, looking at both wife and son. The father helped the mother up with a smile. Despite the evidence, the officer saw something artificial in the big guy's optimism. There was a look of pain in his eyes. The father was definitely not happy about this one bit.

"Y' sure 'bout this, son?" the father asked.

Gohan nodded. "You'd do the same thing if you were in my shoes."

"That's different." Goku disagreed. "I'd like it better if these things happened just to me and not you." Nevertheless, it appeared that the father was accepting it, for he embraced his wife and son. 

'C'mon Chichi and Goten!" the father cheerfully announced.

"See y' soon, Gohan." was the father's goodbye. The mother and brother also gave hand waves. The father pressed his forehead and vanished.

Bluecoat backed away at the weirdness of it all. He was doing this job way too much.  This decision was further applied when the father teleported right in front of him. As his anxiety increased, the father spoke to him.

"Can I see the person in charge?" he spoke nicely.

"Eh, okay." Squeaked Bluecoat.

"Son Goku, I understand your plight," Plainclothes pleaded. "I have a kid myself. However, there's no doubt Gohan's guilty."

The investigator faced Goku. With his balding head, plump weight, and smoky breath, Plainclothes definitely was in contrast with the physically perfect Goku.

"But he's innocent." Goku kept repeating the line, hoping it would convince the authorities. So far, that was not the case.

Plainclothes showed Goku the tape. With a smug attitude, the investigator hoped to see Goku's face drop into disappointment and shock. After the video was done, Plainclothes smirked. "Now what does this tell you?"

Goku clutched his chin, pondering the evidence he had just seen. "Y' know, I can't really tell if that's Gohan under that mask!"

Plainclothes dropped to the floor. THAT was not the reaction he was hoping to hear. "You're missing the point," Plainclothes slurred. 

"I am?" Goku innocently asked.

Plainclothes stood right back up, his face taking on bestial formations. "Now look, Son!" he declared with his own conviction. "Pencil Sharpner says that he was closing the shop for lunch. Going to the storeroom, he returned to see the Great Saiya-Man rob the cashier's box. In an attempt to resist, Sharpner claims that Saiya-Man forced him back into the room, where he assaulted him, then threatened him with fire from his hand. He proved that by creating a small fire at a corner. Then he teleported away, or whatever."

"I know that, plainclothes, but Gohan would not do such a thing!"

"The evidence proves otherwise. Pencil was found on the stairs leading to the storeroom with bruises on his face and two broken limbs. In the room was a small fire. Also the room was pretty blocked, with no windows. No one saw Saiya-Man fly outside."

"But Gohan does not have Shunkan Idou!" Goku defended.

"Shrinka-what?"

"It's a technique where I can teleport anyplace to where somebody's Ki is located." Goku explained sincerely. This was followed by a long silence from the officer. "Oo-kay," Plainclothes made bug eyes. "That's one part of the story I couldn't understand." He decided not to add that Goku's answer was even worse.

"Shunkan Idou ain't a power my son has." Goku explained.

"Well, how do you explain the money stolen?" Plainclothes reaffirmed his composure. "It was found in your son's schoolbag."

Goku went silent at this. Nevertheless, he felt sure of Gohan's innocence. Part of it might have been a father's belief that his child could do no wrong. Another good portion was due to Goku's experience with Gohan. From what he knew, the boy was as good as they come. The remainder was a telepathic search into his son's heart. He was innocent. There was no two ways about it.

Plainclothes continued. "From what I have been getting, I believe that your son is really screwed up."

"He is?" asked Goku.

"I'm serious," Plainclothes explained. "Have you been close to your kid recently?"

Goku shook his head. "Gohan has so much to do nowadays; He's usually either at school, at home studying, or off to the 18th century."

Goku spoke this sentence with straight sincerity. Plainclothes also kept a straight face, but his expression was based more on disbelief. The moment was silent, until the detective saw it fit to cough, then speak with a pessimistic tone.

"I think you should know that there is the suspicion that your son is taking steroids."

"I don't know a person named Steroids."

Plainclothes dropped at this response. Getting back up, he screamed. "DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT STEROIDS ARE!?"

"What are they?"

Plainclothes rubbed his head, steadying his increasing temper. Calming down, he gave a definition. "Steroids are drugs that increase one's muscle tone."

"Really?" Goku brightly asked. "Maybe I can use some."

Plain was speechless. What an idiot this kid had for a dad! Regaining his composure, he took out some pictures from a folder.

"Steroids are illegal. They are also harmful."

Goku understood. "Don't worry. My son would not be taking any harmful stuff like that."

"Are you sure?" Plainclothes argued. "We have evidence showing your son getting some muscles in a short time." He handed a photo to Goku. It showed a slender Gohan. "That picture was taken a few months ago at the Budokai."

The detective sequentially handed Goku another photo. It showed a muscular Gohan. "This pix was taken a week later. Do you have any explanation for the change?"

"Yes," Goku innocently responded. "He reached his ultimate level by the ancient Kaioshin. That's why he's gotten so strong."

The detective made a few weird glances. He failed to say anything. What was clear, however, was that he could not speak with Goku any longer without any more stupid things coming from the conversation.

"If it helps," Goku replied casually, "I was present when the power-up happened."

"Well…thanks for the…information." With a forced smile, Plainclothes directed Goku out of the office. "Anyway, we've taken the liberty of having your son give a blood test so we can know for sure."

Goku flinched at this. His head turned freakishly to Plainclothes. "Blood test? YOU MEAN NEEDLES!!??"

"Yes!" Plainclothes smugly answered. He then realized that was the last thing he should have done. Instantly, Goku's strong hands grabbed the detective's arms. So firm were the grips that Plainclothes could not shake them off.

"HOW CAN YOU PUT MY SON THROUGH THIS TORTURE!" screamed Goku with anger lining his face.

Plainclothes' formerly smug look changed to fear, which angered him even more. "This was done with your son's consent!" was his reply in a pissed tone.

Goku let go. Almost resembling a mood swing, the father returned to a calm demeanor. With an innocent face, he apologized. "Sorry 'bout that. I have a fear of needles."

Plainclothes was not accepting it. He already had his suspicions on that kid. The father's reaction confirmed it. Plainclothes never gave up on his convictions. He was not going to give up on them now. Gohan was a crook. 

"If you ever attack me again!" the detective screamed. "I'll put you in jail with your kid!"

Goku rubbed his head. "I said I was sorry. You didn't have to get mean 'bout it."  

A noisome Plainclothes returned to his seat. Without facing Goku, he continued his words. "I'll talk to you when something comes up. Don't call us, we'll call you."

"'Kay." Nicely spoke Goku. He put a finger on his forehead and vanished. Plainclothes did not see this occur. His only belief was that the guy left the room quickly. At least the jerk knew when it was time to leave, the detective considered. With great doubt, Plainclothes did not buy that guy's supposed fear of needles. No sir, the father showed fear that his son's drug addiction would be now revealed. In that case, Plainclothes couldn't wait for the tests to arrive this tomorrow. 

This arrest was the big one. He had waited years for promotion. The Great Saiya-Man was going to cinch his ambitions.

"This is a report from ZTV News. After a day-long search, the Great Saiya-Man was apprehended today. He was arrested for the robbery and attack of a teenager at a convenient store. The victim, identified as Pencil Sharpner, has been sent to Orange City Hospital for his injuries. His condition has been reported as stable. Meanwhile, the Great Saiya-Man, identified as Son Gohan, was arrested and convicted at the Orange City Police Headquarters, expecting future trial.

"No word yet has come from his partner Satan Videl, daughter of Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan was also not found for comment."

"Turn it off!" cried Chichi. This was a request made while she was a guest at Buruma's house. She could not stand how the media was ripping her son's name.

She got really riled with Vejita's comment. "It appears that the son of Kakkarotto has finally found the good sense to accept his Saiya-jin heritage."

Chichi growled at him.

"Then again," the Saiya-jin Prince said with a moan, "this IS Gohan we're talking about. He never do anything that impressive."

Suddenly, Goku shunkan idou'd into the room.

Chichi rushed to his arms. "Goku, has the police changed their mind?"

Goku smiled sadly. "Fraid not. It looks like everybody believes that Gohan broke the law."

Buruma faced down. With a pondering glance, she wondered why such bad things kept happening to the Son family. They were now a complete family again, she positively presumed. Why must bad things keep happening to them? It made her fear for her own family.

At that moment, Buruma found Goku facing her. "Buruma, have you seen any sign of Videl? I thought her father might pull some strings by proclaiming Gohan's innocence."

"I haven't seen Videl." Buruma pouted. "And after what she did to Gohan, I definitely don't care."

Chichi jumped over the sofa and faced the millionaire inventor. "Don't speak to Videl like that! Gohan's gonna marry her!"

"Oh Yeah!" retorted Buruma. "For a fiancée, she certainly didn't care about arresting your son!"

Before a fight occurred, Goku separated the two. "Quit it you two. Chichi's right though; I don't think Videl wanted to hurt Gohan."

The two wives turned away from each other with sneers.

"Anyway," Goku realized, "I don't think we can get Satan to help." The Saiya-jin just remembered; Mr. Satan was keeping Majin Buu in hiding until the Dragon Balls came back. Since everyone was afraid of the guy after what happened three months ago, it was hoped that Shenlong would erase everyone's memories of the event so Buu could move around publicly.*

The Saiya-jin Prince moved regally to the pondering Goku. "Kakkarotto," Vejita asked in his usually grim vigilance. "Are you planning some maneuver to rescue Gohan from his prison?"

"That would be a mistake," Buruma counterattacked the plan. "The authorities already think Gohan's a criminal. If he breaks out of a prison, it will make the public believe he really is guilty."

"That's right!" Chichi surprisingly supported Buruma. "What we must do is try an' clear Gohan's name."

Scratching his cheek, Goku came upon something he had just learned. "Y' know, I saw a video that was supposed to show Gohan doin' the crime. I've noticed somethin' weird 'bout it. You couldn't really tell if it was Gohan under that mask."

Buruma stared at Goku. Inspiration followed. "I have an idea!"

In the other room, Trunks was bummed out on how pitiful Goten looked.

"Cheer up! Gohan will get out of that prison."

Goten looked at his friend in the eyes. "But Gohan doesn't wanna get out!"

Trunks was speechless with that reply, but he decided to fix things in order to save face. "Who cares what you're brother thinks!" the child energetically decided. "It's stupid of him to think it's okay to be in prison."

"Yeah!" Goten's face brightened. "Let's prove to him that getting him out is okay!"

"And the only way to do that is break him out!"

The two demi-Saiya-jins went nuts at this.

"This will be so cool!" Trunks believed with all his heart. He had not seen much excitement since Buu; this jailbreak would be a new adventure.

The news kept adding a new version of the report every hour. At Kame House, the television was kept on any more news on the situation. This was a distressing time for Kuririn, Juuhichagou, and Muten Roshi (although the old man was more distressed that the reports kept interrupting his workout shows). They had received a call from Buruma, followed by a visit from Videl. The latter wanted to do something to help Gohan. She wanted their help. But the replies were seemed full of reluctance.

 "You've heard the news, Kuririn," Videl declared seriously. "What are we going to do about it?"

Kuririn scratched his cheek. "I wish I knew."

Videl's face turned to a shock. "What do you mean?!" she shouted in disbelief. "You know Gohan's innocent."

"On that there's no doubt," Kuririn sadly revealed. "That evidence is a lot of phooey. But there's no way we can prove he's innocent."

Juuhichagou grimaced at this mention. Videl too.

"And you call yourself Gohan's friend!" Videl hollered, doing well in keeping her tears from flowing.

"But, Videl-"

"Don't but me, you short back-stabber!" Videl snapped. "If your positions were reversed, Gohan would help you. Seeing you now, I don't know why he should do such a thing!"

Turning on her Saiya-Man II costume, Videl flew out the window, causing a rush of wind to fly across the room.

Kuririn walked to the window, closing it with sadness. "I'm sorry Videl." He spoke out loud, than lowered his voice to a whisper. "We have to do this without your help. No use getting you into the mess."

A door opened from the stairs. Tienshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamucha entered, making their appearance known. "Do you think she suspects?" Yamucha questioned.

"No," Kuririn answered with compliance, "which is for the best. Goku shouldn't know about this either."

"Correct," Tienshinhan agreed. "If we get into trouble for doing what we are about to do, Goku and Videl will be safe."

"Any sign of Piccolo?" Chaouzu squeaked.

"Nope," Juuhichagou replied. 

"Don't worry," Kuririn added. "That Namekian might beat us to the job. He certainly is not going to let Gohan remain in jail."  

The wind riddled upon the flying body of the Great Saiya-Man II. She was at her utmost speed, far improved then the degree she made at the Buu incident. Her helmet protected her face from the needling air, but her face still felt hurt by other matters.

When she became a crimefighter, it was based on two personas of heroism. One was her father. The other was the so-called "Delivery Boy." Both fought Cell, though Videl knew that one of those persons was really responsible. Either way, both their performances against danger gave her a decision to fight evil just like they did. It was surprising to find out that the Great Saiya-Man was also the Delivery Boy, and was continuing the work he proved while fighting Cell.

Now, she had arrested the inspiration.

Videl increased her speed. The hope of fatigue was the remedy for the pain she was now feeling. The pain of betrayal. The pain of self-loathing.

She knew Gohan was innocent. There could have been no way she could believe the boy she really liked could have done such a thing. That proved she was a friend. Unfortunately, this friend was also the one who slapped cuffs on his hands. Who took him to the authorities so they could feast on him like a sheep surrounded by wolves. Although Gohan said nothing, Videl could not help thinking about how she had let him down.

To her horror, everyone else also has let him down. Only Piccolo showed any reluctance, but so far he did nothing. How could they do this to Gohan? Weren't they his friends? Friends don't abandon friends in trouble. Gohan did not abandon her at the Budokai. He saved her life.

So far, Videl had never done anything to reciprocate that act of kindness. Maybe now she finally can. She was going to prove his innocence.

Problems in the past were no different in the future.

'What do you mean he was arrested?" Ferro Lad asked with concern. This was from a statement released by Cosmic Boy on an emergency meeting. Everyone was present, appearances showing that no major catastrophes had occurred.

"We got the news from the past." Cosmic Boy explained. 

A few hours ago, the science academy had detected a radioactive presence nearby. The cause of this detection was a small cartridge that appeared to be buried 1000 years ago. It was a device recently made by the science academy! This device carried a chemical essence that at first dormant, would evolve into a radioactive substance in a thousand years. This device was recently given to Saiya-Man for the purpose of contacting the Legionnaires in the case that he could not use the time portal that linked their present to the past Gohan came from. Saturn Girl, and Livewire were sent to the past to learn the reason, which resulted in today's meeting.

Cosmic Boy then let Livewire and Saturn Girl give their information. The Great Saiya-Man was arrested for robbery and assault, two crimes that have, sadly, still showed their existence in the present.

"That's a sprockin' lie," Chameleon argued.

"If Saiya-Man's a crook," continued Ultra Boy, "Then this whole team's the Official We-Love-Freeza Fan club." The members all agreed to this.

"He was framed!" Chameleon propositioned.

"If he's in trouble then," a new colleague named Invisible Kid reasoned, "Shouldn't we help him?"

"Won't that hurt the future?" Triad made a reasonable theory.

"What if Gohan was supposed to remain a criminal?" Element Lad presumed, "Or was freed from forces outside our help?"

"Don't forget he's a member of the Legion," Shrinking Violet counter-attacked. "The Legion looks after each other."

"Gohan is in a precarious position," Apparition argued. "If we try to help, we might wreck the future."

"How do we know this is supposed to happen?" Ferro Lad reported. "What if our role in having Gohan in the future has already screwed things up?"

Shouts progressed from this argument. "Order!" cried Cosmic Boy. As everyone quieted, the chairman made his perspective known. "We are in a problem. The question of Gohan's future or are future could be jeopardized by our decision. However, Gohan is a member of this team. He's also part of our inspiration. If we let his name be sullied, then the Legion's reputation is also sullied. On the other hand, if we help Gohan, we could be interfering with time. Although I've read no account of Saiya-Man ever being in jail, it is reasonable to assume that could be an omission rather than a contradiction. Considering the division on those who wish to help and those who wish not to, for history's sake, I say we plan our decision by vote."

Livewire made the command. "All in favor of helping Gohan?" His hand rose almost simultaneously with Chameleon, Shrinking Violet, Invisible Kid, Ultra Boy, and Ferro Lad.

"All opposed?"

Element Lad, Triad, Apparition, Inferno, Leviathan, and Saturn Girl. The opposition all carried disappointing faces on their decision not to help Gohan.

A tie was made. This left Cosmic Boy the position to either agree or veto this plan.

Back in the year 774, Sharpner lay in bed, acting sullen about his situation. A bandage surrounded the top of his head, whose face was marked with bruises and black eyes. One arm was paralyzed in plaster and bandages. A sorry position for any person.

            Beside him was his sister Erasa, reading a magazine.** Did not realize how much she cared, the teenager pondered. Some of the kids made visits, but to him the topper was the most recent- Videl.

            To the patient, her eyes brought ease to his present suffering, but these were only a side note to the beauty that is Videl. With a voice that spoke the most eloquent words, she asked. "How're you doing?"

            "I could be better," Sharpner gestured with some coughs. "But you coming here makes me feel complete."

            "Well…it's a pleasure," Videl made some loopy eyes that Sharpner thought were signs of overwhelming gratitude. The girl turned to Erasa. "Where's your parents?"

            "Oh, you know my dad." Erasa spoke sadly. "Has a business to run, not enough time to visit. Mom's off at the Eastern Capitol."

"Don't they know?" Videl asked. 

"They brought flowers," was Erasa only reply.

"That's so peculiar," Videl critiqued while on the wall. "You'd think they would make time to visit their son. My dad was at my side when I got hurt."

"Yeah." Sharpner smiled. He paid scant attention to what Videl was talking about. His brains and hearing were neutralized in his perspective of the girl. Only his eyes made any effort of real attention. Videl was so beautiful. One glance at her was all it took to make his own injuries so trivial…almost. The full effect of his view was somewhat lessened by that ridiculous suit Videl was wearing. It reminded him so much of the nerd that caused the situation that he was now ailing from.

            "It's awful how this is happening." Videl sighed to Sharpner. "First you in the hospital, while Gohan's…

            Sharpner screamed and shook, presenting an example of shock and fear. "Where!" he screamed, thrusting his face from far left to far right for a detection. "Where is he?" he screamed. "Don't let him near me! Don't let him near me!"

            Videl and Erasa ran to Sharpner's side, speaking words of consolation. "It's all right!" Erasa counseled "Gohan's not here!" Her words made Sharpner calm down with a few deep breaths.

            "Thank god!" Sharpner screamed in relief. 

            Videl stood confused at this scene. She apologized with an "I'm sorry about that." But she still seemed dedicated to what she believed.  "I know how bad you're feeling, but you don't think G…he would-"

             "Oh he did, Videl!" Sharpner reacted strongly, his voice changing to a pathetic groan. "He hurt me. No one but him could do such a thing. He broke me in so many ways." The patient closed his eyes, looking like he was about to cry. "He's a monster! 

            Erasa walked closer to embrace her ailing brother. "Videl! How can you say such a thing!"

Meanwhile, Sharpner's pathetic face stuttered warnings. "Videl, promise me you'll stay away from him. He'll do the same to you what he did to me!"

            Videl's mouth squeezed. "No! I won't believe it! Someone else must have hurt you. Go…he is not a monster!"

"Think about it, Videl!" Erasa replied. "The video cameras show it. Sharpner saw him. And the money was in his bag. You have a right to vouch for him, but the evidence fits. Personally, I'm glad they finally caught the creep. Don't you know how scary-looking he's become?"

Videl knew this question. When she saw Gohan again after the Buu incident she was astonished to see how much he had changed. At first glance, she was a little overwhelmed by how different his features had become; more stronger and mature. However, it took one look in those soulful black eyes for Videl to realize that this was the same boy she had fallen in love with. "I didn't notice anything."

"Are you kidding!" Erasa expressed. "Besides those large muscles, he's gotten a grim mug! And Sharpner says Gohan might be using steroids!"

"I…didn't want to believe so." Sharpner struggled with his words. "I…felt awful about suspecting it in the first place. But I know that might be the awful truth."

 Videl appeared to fighting a losing battle. With a grunt, she walked out of the room. "Believe what d'ya want to believe!" she angrily defended. "Gohan's innocent, and he's no drug addict! I'm going to get to the bottom of this. And whoever's responsible is going to pay!" 

She was now out of the room, ignoring the patient's reaction she had caused by mentioning Gohan's name. "Don't let him near me!" Sharpner screamed.

"It's all right bro!" Erasa calmed him. 

"I'm scared about Videl." Sharpner screamed. "He's going to hurt her!"

"Don't worry." Erasa assured him. "Videl's a tough girl. She'll see that you're right."

"She has to," Sharpner moaned. "Videl has to know I'm right." In thought, Sharpner continued in his prayers; Videl just has to like me now.

To be continued.

Okay, so the Legion doesn't play that much of an appearance in this chapter. I'm just developing the plot of this story. They will definitely play a big role in the next chapter. It has to be, for with all the different groups wishing to help Gohan, they cannot help but bump into each other! That's right: the DBZ cast and the Legionnaires will meet for possibly the first time! And it will be no peaceful confrontation!

* As the story suggests, these last three chapters are set within the six months between the Buu Saga and the 2nd Dragon Ball wish (chapter 1 was set before Buu).

**I believe that Erasa and Sharpner are indeed siblings. They are both blond, they both share a similar name (both labels are parts of a pencil), and the fact that Erasa eyed Gohan while Sharpner eyed Videl and not each other, gives me the suspicion that the two classmates cannot hook up.


	5. Chapter 5: Framed Part 2

Saiya-Man and the Legion of Super-Heroes

Chapter 5: Framed (part 2)

By claudius

            I do not own the copyright to either Dragon Ball Z or the Legion of Super-Heroes.

Note: In this chapter, several of the Legion characters will have their real names mentioned as well. To avoid some confusion, here are both names: Saturn Girl (Imra), Shrinking Violet (Sula), Invisible Kid (Lyle), Apparition (Tinya). 

            It was a nice room where Videl walked into. The shop front was still open. The shop owner had refused to close the place despite the crimes perpetrated there. He was successful in discretion; the front of the building revealed little that a robbery had occurred. It was the storeroom at the top of the stairs where things had changed. Police tape of "DO NOT CROSS" layered its doorway.

            Despite her recognition status by the police, Videl was forbidden to enter that room. She had to be content with searching the public front to find any clues to Gohan's innocence. The search was not without its travails. Among these were the mental bugs. Videl could not stop remembering the events of what happened. This shop was the starting point. She and Gohan visited Sharpner at this shop. Then there was a robbery outside that forced the actions of the Great Saiya-Man Team to intervene. After a brief return to recollect their bags (left in Sharpner's care), they left the shop, and Gohan went to the 18th century. That left Videl to witness the catastrophes that happened afterwards in the 8th century. 

It was a trial for the girl. The drama began with Sharpner getting cruelly beaten. Despite the fact that Videl's ideas of Sharpner were similar to her definition of a jerk, he was still a close classmate of hers, as well as being the brother of Erasa, her best friend. With a furious vigilance, she wished to know the culprit responsible. She certainly got the news. Somehow, a second round with Spopovitch seemed more preferable to the learning of the culprit's identity.

The melodrama continued. Videl was questioned by the police, mostly by that ignorant detective Plainclothes. She then saw that stupid video. Throughout it all, Videl kept a firm belief that Gohan was innocent. This solid conviction was near shattered when she went to God's Palace to wait for Gohan. It was caused when she saw the contents of the teenager's schoolbag. 

That moment was the most horrible. Videl feared the possibly awful truth. A sense of déjà vu came, with sad results. Gohan had kept secrets before, secrets that veered toward lying. However, those happened when she barely knew Gohan. The present fact that he was her partner and boyfriend made the implications more crueler. After all they seemingly meant to each other, did he lie to her again? Even worse, did this most vicious lie make their relationship a bigger one? Waiting at the time mirror in the palace, Videl clearly had no idea how to react to Gohan once he returned from the future. Filled with hurt, she asked him straight on, did he commit these crimes? He said he didn't. Videl heard this while looking at Gohan's soulful black eyes. It brought back her faith in him.

Her doubts factored in making her boyfriend's arrest even more wrong and guilt-ridden. Videl imagined its ramifications. Gohan must be in his cell, hating her for mistrusting him. It was a bad thing to think about. Nevertheless, although the guilt haunted her, it was what made her vow to prove his innocence more solid. 

            Unfortunately, she found little to register real evidence. The shop owner claimed that he was not in the building when it happened. He said she could trust him with those answers. As this conversation continued, Videl realized that _trust_ seemed to define the owner (though _naïve_ seemed a better term). This old man trusted his assistant Sharpner with everything. Videl wondered about this; it was too brief a period for that much responsibility to be given Sharpner, a suspicion made more conspicuous by the shop owner's decision to let the assistant have all the keys during the work hours.

            Thinking about that decision lingered onto Videl's mind. It merged with other clues originally left unnoticed, but which lingered on as if to form some pattern. It created a theory in her mind, an idea that was extraordinary, even horrible to consider, but possible.

            She had to get to the hospital right now.

=

            Vejita, Dr. Briefs, and Mrs. Briefs all sat on a couch. This was perhaps the closest time the Saiya-jin prince sat with his wife's parents. Vejita wished to avoid these nimrods as much as possible, only accepting their company in parties and visits concerning Trunks. However, no one else was around for the moment. Trunks and Goten had vanished; Kakarotto was in a room with Buruma and Chichi with confidential privacy. Why the secrecy Vejita did not know, but his intelligent mind presumed that it had to do with Kakarotto's son Gohan. It was after all, the talk of the circle that the boy was in jail for some offense. Frankly, the prince did not believe the kid had it in him. Despite his potential, the boy was still a gentle sort, not the type to do anything that forceful (It must be said that despite his disapproval, Vejita had decided to accept Gohan's choice of life. This decision was partly based on Vejita's original respect for the Cell- destroyer, as well as his own guilt for letting the boy almost die when Buu came).

            A door opened. First Buruma entered the room, followed by Chichi.

            "All right family!' the Prince's wife presented. "Check this out!"

            The line referred to a predicted presence entering the room. This approaching appearance came into the room, to the surprise of most. It was Gohan, or somebody in that stupid costume Buruma made for him. Black leotards adorned with a green vest, white gloves, Saiya-jin boots, and a cape. The head was also familiar, sporting a bandana and shades. These items hovered over a jaw that Vejita thought, at first sight, resembled Gohan. On second note, however, the Prince knew it must be someone else.

            "Buruma!" Dr. Briefs spoke in shock. "How did you get Gohan here?"

"My! Has the boy just been released?" his scatterbrained wife asked.

"Hardly!" snickered Chichi with glee. She turned to the costumed one. "Show 'em who ya are, dear!"

The Great Saiya-Man took off his shades and bandana. But instead of the upward spiky hair of Gohan, there was the many directioned spikes of Goku.

Vejita's face showed no surprise. He knew it. "Playing the clown again, Kakarotto?"

"Well, that passed the test!" Buruma celebrated her success. Chichi was happy too. Goku, on the other hand…

"Are ya sure I hafta wear this goofy outfit!" Goku made a puzzled frown, feeling the red cape that costumed his shoulders.

"A' course ya have to!" Chichi demanded with resolve. "Our boy's been framed for this awful crime! It's obvious somebody dressed up like Gohan t' get him in trouble."

"Chichi's right," Buruma added. "If we have another Saiya-Man fly around the city while Gohan's in jail, then the police will realize that they have the wrong kid."

"I know, I know," Goku repeated, remembering what the girls had told him. "And since I look like Gohan, it's me who'll hafta do this. But I dunno why I can't dress up in his normal clothes. Everybody will still think I'm Gohan."

"With this?" Chichi tugged her husband's hair.

"Not unless you want to cut it all off," Buruma compromised with devilish eyes, gesturing her hand into scissors.                       

            Goku changed his mind. He would wear this funny costume.

=

            Dende-sama was reading old scrolls as was befitting his title. Unfortunately, it did little to make him forget what was happening to Gohan. He wanted to help the boy in some way, but he appeared powerless in doing so. He wondered if Piccolo was feeling the same thing. The Namekian had been missing since Gohan's arrest.

            "Master!" screamed a voice from afar.

            In hurried fashion, the young Dende-sama flew out of the room, wondering what could be troubling Mr. Popo. Out in the vast grounds that opened the palace to the whole world, Dende-sama spotted his manservant in the background.

            The servant ran to the master with great concern. He pointed at a direction south of the tower. "The Legion has arrived!"

            Dende-sama looked around for any sign of the group. He had met a few of these Legionnaires, friends of Gohan's from the future. Several of them had made brief visits to give Gohan his pay. Just recently, he told Livewire and Saturn Girl about Gohan's situation. Right now, however, Dende-sama saw none at this moment.

            "Where are they!" the young god demanded.

            "Popo was dusting the room, when time mirror started glowing," explained the manservant, referring himself in the third person. "Suddenly, a large group flew out of the mirror, not even giving any greeting to Popo."

            Dende-sama concentrated on finding their kis. To his pleasure, he spotted the influence in the same direction Popo was pointing at. With keen eyes, the god spotted specks in the far horizon, getting smaller as they appeared.

=

            As night fell, Gohan attempted to meditate. In the nearly empty cell, the demi-Saiya-jin sat on the floor with feet crossed. Both his arms were planted into this cramped position, his stoic head lifted upwards. He had to be in full sense of his position, the teenager realized. He had to be within himself, summoning all devotion to concentration.

            His muscles stayed large and fit for his person. His power level remained in its peak. Gohan had to find a way to lessen that. He had to learn a path where he could lower his power. There had to be such a technique. If the Saiya-jins could increase their power levels from a small existence, then he could certainly find a reverse in his change. Being a Mystical warrior made no difference as if he was still a Super Saiya-jin. That is, he thought so. 

            Concentrate, disciplined the learner. You are in touch with your strength. Diminish it temporarily.

            Despite the enforced karma, Gohan broke from his position. As important his determination was, his mind was still laden with images and thoughts that made any meditation at the present impossible. He was now a prisoner, framed for robbing a store and assaulting a fellow student. Gohan knew that he could not have done such a thing. So why was he in jail? There were answers: he was already a wanted man. The Great Saiya-Man was supposed to be a protector of the law. His lengthened avoidance of arrest would prove that devotion a lie. With a resolve, the boy accepted the handcuffs and the bars. Although he thought it was the right thing, his prolonged existence in this prison brought doubts: was it really the right thing? Instead of helping his chances, had he made them worse? Whoever had played this trick on him had succeeded. Gohan was now a criminal, and the evidence showed that he was guilty.

            Despite his attentions to himself, Gohan was more concerned on how others felt. What did everybody think of him now? As a crook or an innocent man? What about in the family? Although his father, mother, and Goten came to see him, no one else did. Videl was among them. Gohan tried to think that her absence was out of schedule clashes, but he kept pondering another consideration: Maybe Videl didn't want to visit him. Gohan thought that the worse, thinking about the understanding that he must have really disappointed her. Videl must be thinking how wrong and stupid she was to have even liked him. 

            A whisper raddled into the boy's ear. Breaking from his present misery, Gohan looked around. He saw no one. His fellow inmates were not responsible. These wisecrackers, some he had personally apprehended himself, were fast asleep.

            Then he realized that the absence was actually intentional. Keeping in his present Indian-style position, Gohan made slurred sounds. "Is that you, Invisible Kid?"

            The space before him made a distortion. Particles of an image formed, solidifying into a head, a head with no body. Despite the scant appearance, it obviously gave Gohan cause to recognize. The lonely face belonged to Lyle Norg, a young scientist who had created an invisibility serum. He subsequently used the serum on himself, which resulted in his getting into the Legion last week.

            "Lonely?" Lyle asked.

            "What are you doing here!" the teenager tried to speak in a tone that was direct but low in whispers. He didn't want any of his cellmates to hear this conversation. He wondered if Imra was around, so he could communicate through telepathy.

            "Is that any way to treat a fellow Legionnaire?" a female voice sounded before Gohan's knees. Looking down, he saw Apparition's head rising from the solid floor.

            "Tinya!" Gohan whispered. "Is there some emergency? I thought Dende-sama told you that I couldn't join you guys at the moment."

            "There's no emergency," Lyle's disembodied face continued. "Except for you. We've all come to help you."

            "If you're thinking of breaking me out of jail, forget it!"

            "An escape is not what Cos has in mind," Tinya revealed in strange fashion. The parts of her intangible body swerved and slid along the cell as if she was swimming in thin air. "But the Legion looks after its own. We're going to prove your innocence."  

=

            Boy, was this _painful_!!

Such thoughts rankled through Sharpner's head as he tried watching television. Although it was his good arm that grasped the remote, Sharpner could still feel sore and painful twings from his bad arm. This was not isolated; the arm hurt all the time, whether he was forced to move the remainder of his body or not moving anything at all. It hurt, and Sharpner hated it. This handicapped his oncoming future. He could not go out on dates (though none of the lady friends he knew were that interesting to go out with in the first place), he could not play baseball or strengthen his muscles or box. He was an invalid, and the constant immobility frustrated him. 

There were only a few good things about this mess that eased his bitterness. One was the imagination he directed to Gohan's present adventures. That jerk was probably in jail, maybe for life. And even if that were not possible, there would be other tactics, as the Pencil family could eventually sue the Sons. With no guilty conscience, Sharpner felt that the boy deserved all the ramifications that resulted in his injuries. It was that nerd's fault.

Sharpner closed his eyes. With great imagination, he wondered what might happen to the new criminal. The varieties were large: Gohan was probably in solitary confinement. Given no food save bread or water. Maybe he could stay there for a long time, getting thinner along the way. That would definitely be an improvement. The nerd had gotten a little too buffed up for his own good, stealing Sharpner's own thunder in getting the girls. And how did he get it so easily? Steroids, no doubt about that. The kid did not deserve his muscles. Sharpner worked hard to get his, while the nerd probably never used a dumbbell in his life. Sure, the kid could fly, but it was probably some trick. Videl was just being in on it as well. 

Thinking about the partner morphed Sharpner's dreams into thinking about Videl. As much as he hated Gohan, he loved Videl. He would do anything to possess that person. He hoped this present situation would do just that. 

Drowsiness entered into Sharpner's considerations, slowly putting him to sleep. He did not notice a green-skinned warrior hovering at his window. 

=

            With great flying speed, Videl reached the hospital. Despite the present hostility, the girl flew in her Great Saiya-Man suit, getting a few comments from grounded passer-bys. However, she switched back to her civilian clothes once she reached the front door of the sanitarium. Then she speed-walked around the lobby. Despite nurse and doctor warnings that she better walk normally the rest of the way, Videl failed to heed them. She had to speak with Sharpner. The thoughts that now answered her mind, which now brought new meaning to the whole mystery, were so incredible, and yet it fit. She hated to think about this. Felt like betrayal, but she was resolved to try this ambition anyway.

            Videl ran to the elevator. A girl had already entered through the closing doors. With a quick arm, Videl caused the gates to reverse. The barrier reopened, she entered through it.

            She entered the elevator room with calm relief. Videl was now inside it with surprise. She recognized her fellow occupant! It was that blonde she met months ago. The one who seemed close to Gohan. 

            The blonde seemed to recognize the newcomer as well, coldly glaring at her. "Well, if isn't Saiya-Man II, or do you want it to be personal, Videl?"

Videl ignored the technicalities. Her old fears about this girl still existed. With long blond hair, perfect skin, and a slender body, Saturn Girl was beautiful. When she had first met her, Videl felt jealous of her closeness to Gohan- one of the first times she actually felt concern for the boy who became her future boyfriend. She wondered if the jealous was truly tenuous, or strongly founded.

"Look Videl, I care for Gohan only as a teammate." Saturn Girl answered frankly.

Videl then remembered what Gohan had told her about this girl. She returned her acquaintances' glares with her own. "Stay out of my mind!"

            "Then stop thinking too hard on them, so I won't detect them." The telepath harshly retorted.

            Videl gritted her teeth. She really wasn't going to like this girl. At that moment, the doors opened. With synchronized ability, the two walked side by side.

            "Sharpner's room is this way," directed Videl, presuming that was where the girl was heading.

            "I already know." Saturn Girl sharply answered.

            Videl ignored this comeuppance. At any rate, they were at the door that led to the patient. Saturn Girl suddenly paused. 

            "Hospitals not your place?" asked Videl.

            "Something's wrong!" Saturn Girl shouted. Her thoughts were picking up negative vibrations. Quickly, she grabbed the door handle. The door did not open.

            "Is this door supposed to be locked?" Saturn Girl shouted. Videl looked at door-jamb: it was splintered and crushed, as if the one-way door had been forced all the way to its oppositely incorrect direction.

            Saturn Girl banged at the door. Videl walked in front of her. "Let a real pro do this," she smugly announced, switching into her Saiya-Man II garb. The heroine quickly pressed her arms against the door. Pressure increased. A loud squeak followed, with the door lunging open. Looking at what was now revealed to them, Videl was the first to see it. Saturn Girl had already predicted it.

            It was Piccolo! The Namekian was in the room, holding Sharpner by the throat. The former was not really astounded by the newcomers, giving only a firm command to both girls. "Leave us." 

            "What the hell are you doing?" Videl asked with alarm. From the way things looked, she feared the alien's intentions. Not wishing any passer-bys to enter the fray (and thus endanger themselves), Saiya-Man II shut the damaged door behind her.

            Piccolo said nothing to Videl's question. It was left to Saturn Girl to make the answers. "This will not help Gohan!"

            "Oh, yes it will!" Piccolo's eyes slanted with cold glares of determination. "I'm not going to kill him…unless he makes some certain promises."

            Sharpner's body wiggled like a fish out of water. His squeezed face perspired sweat and intense fear. He would scream out, if only the alien's taloned hands were not choking him. Instead he wheezed.

            Saiya-Man II had had enough. The girl charged toward this couple. Piccolo's other arm grabbed Videl's chest. It then elongated forward, throwing the girl back to the wall.

            "I warn you, Gohan's woman or not," Piccolo sternly propositioned. "Stay away from this!" As presented by his deflection of Videl, the Namekian looked formidable. Thus, it was unpredictable that just after this action, Piccolo suddenly dropped Sharpner. He started clutching his head, gasping.

            Saturn Girl gritted her teeth, squinting her eyes in great expression. Videl had failed with the physical fight; the psychic battle was the next tactic. Due to his mental sharing of several personalities, Piccolo's mind was greatly surfaced, strongly walled against any telepathic scans. Saturn Girl could only resort to throwing psionic energy bolts. As successful as those were, considering her opponent's vaunted stamina, it was not going to be an easy battle of wills. She might win…in time, but would Piccolo let her?

            Videl saw nothing of this mental battle. She only saw Saturn Girl standing before Piccolo, who looked like he was suffering from one huge headache. Recovering her second wind, the girl dived toward Sharpner, who was limping pathetically from this duel. Saiya-Man embraced him to safety.

             "Don't let it near me!" the patient screamed with eyes of fear. "Don't let it near me!" 

            "Don't worry," Videl spoke soothingly. "You'll be okay." She was being protective to her friend, despite her theories (which have now been given greater evidence thanks to Piccolo).

             "Leave…him…be, Piccolo!" Saturn Girl grimaced before the green colossus. She could not read his mind, but she could let him read her thoughts. Slowly, she threw her plans into Piccolo's mind to read.

            This angered the Namekian. Mental signatures kept rattling in the mind assault. "Get out of my brain!" was one of these messages, which pressured strongly against the girl's sensitive mind.

            But Saturn Girl persisted, giving her ideas in return (save for the most personal and secretive thoughts, which she successfully kept hidden). She presented her team's goals to help Gohan without this violent manipulation. Sincerely, the girl warned Piccolo that hurting Sharpner would only hurt Gohan; and was it not his innocence that the Namekian supposedly wished to uphold? 

            All this was unknown to Videl. Where to both participants in this psychic battle, time may have passed, in Saiya-Man II's experience it was only a few seconds. She was, however, a witness to what happened next. The Namekian restored his aloof and calm manner. He retreated.

            "I honor your insolence and bravery," Piccolo's lips snapped, finishing with a smile. In a telepathic rapport he answered that his wisdom had finally overtaken his emotions. He then threw an additional mental note of information to Saturn Girl. With great quickness, he jumped to the open window, briskly shut it, and flew off.

            Saturn Girl pressed her temples. _That_ was really a battle of wits, she critiqued to herself. She slowly turned to Videl (who had switched back to her civilian clothes) and Sharpner, the latter shivering at this battle.

            "Piccolo really scared him, and I don't blame him," described Videl about her friend's present condition.

            "I'll check for any mental scars," Saturn Girl assured, kneeling right next to the patient. This was a weird action for Videl. She knew that this girl was supposed to read minds, but the reality of it was still too remarkable to comprehend. Saturn Girl just faced Sharpner without any body movement. It was a procedure that made her eyes flip, as if in small shock.

            Saturn Girl got right back up, a posture of arrogance now replacing her compassionate standards.

            At this point, physicians and a guard ran into the room, horrified to see the patient on the floor. Erasa also entered, having gone back home for a change of clothes. "What happened!" she screamed.

            "It was awful!" Sharpner panicked to Erasa and the new audience. "This muuuuuuuuuuuuuu…this gwwwerrnnn!" His reply sounded like a baby making his first words. Videl was concerned. Saturn Girl did not seem to care.

            "Sharpner, what's wrong!?" Videl asked. Was he in shock?

            _No, Videl_, a voice entered inside her mind. _For the moment, don't mention anything about Piccolo._  Videl stared straight at the telepath. Despite her surprise, Videl obeyed, realizing the ramifications of a revelation.

            "Sharpner went into some kind of seizure," Videl explained. "He fell off the bed."            

            "NO!" Sharpner screamed. "It was an uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he continued to stutter in nonsensical words. 

"And what about this?" said one physician who was studying the damaged door-jamb.

            "Uh…I got so nervous I accidentally broke through the door." Videl attempted to pull an innocent smile. "I am Mr. Satan's daughter after all."

            "Fine," replied the physician rather smugly. "Then your daddy can pay for the damages."

            Videl gritted her teeth at taking this blame. The telepath then made a comment. "I guess I should be leaving." She then darted out of the room. Videl followed her. Erasa was with Sharpner now, leaving her to find the telepath. Videl spotted the girl heading up the stairs.

            "Now wait a minute!" Videl strongly shouted, stomping up the steps. "You're not leaving until I get a few answers from you! First off, what did you do to Sharpner?"

            Saturn Girl went up the steps, speaking while giving her back to Videl's view. "I telepathically forced him not to mention anything about Piccolo's visit," she snapped. The sprock deserved it."

             Videl did not know what a sprock meant, but with the way Saturn Girl said it, it was not good. "What d'you know?"

            "I can't tell you now," said the telepath with serious directness. "I have to call the other Legionnaires and tell them about what I know."

            "Hold it!" Videl traveled up the steps. "Sharpner's done something, right! I already had my suspicions. Piccolo's helped in proving them. Tell me what you know!"    

            Saturn Girl turned around, she being on a higher step then Videl's gave her a dramatic presence over the girl. So much the better for the news she now disclosed.

=

            Satan City bustled and moved as night started to fall. The populace had received a betraying conscious when it was revealed that their chief crimefighter had become a criminal. The ramifications were staggering. Who would be next to sell out, thought one resident. Mr. Satan?

            The sense of being tricked by this former hero had its effects. The last thing they wanted to see was the Great Saiya-Man fly in their skies again. Too bad such things never go as planned. On the East side of the city, reports were being made of a dark stranger flying in the skies. To the wary there were many forms of explanation: people were probably seeing things. Maybe it was trick of the shadows. Could the Great Saiya-Man II be the culprit? These were among the many explanations from one part of the city.

            Remarkably, reports of the same sightings were also occurring west of the city. Hearing reports from the west side, people started to think of fresh conclusions. If the one from the east was Saiya-Man II, could the other be…Saiya-Man I? That was impossible, thought the populace: the real Saiya-Man, Son Gohan was jailed in the police station. However, could he have escaped? On the other hand, what if there were more than two Saiya-Mens?

=          

            "Oops!"

            Goku had done it again. Flying too close to the buildings, the Saiya-jin caused a part of his cape to get caught on a flagpole, ripping it. This was the third time in a row. The repetition further convinced the flyer of the costume's cumbersome abilities. Why did Gohan need a cape that kept getting in the way? In fact, why did his son bother to keep a disguise? Didn't everybody already know about Saiya-Man being Gohan? So why did he still wear these dark sunglasses, which Goku was realizing were becoming very hard on his sight, especially in this nightly hour? 

            Goku's consideration of these defects showed how little he knew of his son nowadays. It was three months since the Saiya-jin had returned to life, three months to enjoy Chichi's cooking again, three months to sleep in his house again, and three months to be with his youngest son Goten. However, those days also showed that Goku had spent a very limited amount of time with his eldest son. Gohan was getting terribly busy, what with going to school, hanging around with Videl, studying and doing his homework at home, and going to another time having adventures with the Legion. Goku did not find most of these responsibilities a problem for his son. Except for the schoolwork, the boy looked pretty happy with Videl and the Legion. However, it had appeared that with so many things to devote his objectives to, Gohan had very little to direct on his father. The only time they even talked was at breakfast, dinner, or bedtime. In between those excursions, the father wanted to invite the son to some fun, only to receive such gentle refusals as "I'd like to Dad, but I have this to do," or "Sounds great Dad, but the Legion needs me," or "Sorry Dad, but I have homework to do." All of these remarks ended with the son promising a future time that he can spend with his father; so far, none of these had been fulfilled.

            It was now apparent to Goku that Gohan was drifting away from him. It was as if his son was no longer around. Goten was there, but Gohan wasn't. Only his youngest son had the time to spend, and Goku never regretted one bit of it, getting to know the boy he never knew. However, he never considered Goten a replacement; he cared for the little boy in the paternal way that was fair to the both of them. It could not affect his separate feelings for Gohan.

            Now something had happened which meant that Gohan would be away, maybe forever. With that thought in mind, Goku refused to let that happen. Gohan would become free again, so father and son might have that time to spend together.

            Veering over the buildings, Goku moved away from the east part of the city. Soon he would reach that part that was directed west. Flying faster, the Saiya-jin in disguise turned a block.

He found himself flying beside another Saiya-Man!

             The two Saiya-Men looked at each other. There was no mistake: one looked exactly like the other. Both their faces grimaced to anger. They made simultaneous cries of "Why you imposter!"

            "Payback time!" cried the one that Goku faced. The father expected a fist to fly, or energy to ripple from the opponent. Instead, he distorted his shape. The visually perfect form of Gohan started shifting. In seconds, there was no trace of the previous form: what resulted was a giant, long creature with many assortments of arms that pronged out tentacles of sharp talons.

One talon flew straight at Goku. A normal person would be too slow to avoid this, but Goku was no ordinary person. With lightning speed, he missed that first attack. He ducked from the second talon's attack, moved a few feet away from the third talon's attack, and jumped from the fourth talon. Although the many tentacles worked together, Goku easily avoided them, although his cape proved less escapist.

That proved his weakness. One avoiding turn from Goku forced the cape to fly in the charging spike's way. It lunged a hole straight through the cloth, causing an entanglement. As Goku moved again, the caught claw moved the opposite direction, pulling the cape, and him with it. In this sudden, unplanned movement, Goku saw one of the spikes charge right into his chest. It was with quick arms that the Saiya-jin grabbed the projectile, just a few feet away from his breasts. Whether this weapon was strong enough to penetrate his skin was a question Goku was not willing to experiment with.

Squeezing the tentacle firmly into his hands, Goku pulled and swung the entire creature over his shoulders. The abomination came falling to the ground. It appeared to the Saiya-jin that this would make a big crash. That was not to be. Falling, the creature rolled itself like a ball. In fact, as its shape changed, it became as round as one! This descending sphere rammed the ground, flattened in a second, than recoiled like a spring, heading straight back for Goku. The Saiya-jin target received this with a punch, throwing the ball back to the ground to repeat its previous steps. This dribbling lasted for five turns.

=

It had become increasingly apparent to Sula Digby that the plan to prove Saiya-Man's innocence was heading straight for the backfire level- big time. This fake Saiya-Man, who stole the thunder of Chameleon's impersonation, appeared to be a class in himself. Despite her fellow Legionnaires' abilities, the Durlan was getting beaten. She had to rescue her teammate. Due to her Imskian biology, which gave her the title of Shrinking Violet, Sula was in her normally undetectable micro size. Flying around the scene, she wondered what she could do to fight this impostor considering her limitations. She thought of one. Zooming onto the eardrum, Violet made a deep breath and screamed.

=

Without warning, Goku flinched by a piercing sound. It was as if someone screamed right into his ear. In reaction, Goku rammed his hand into this sore ear. Unfortunately, this interrupted his direction to the ball. It rammed him off guard. The impact threw both participants into two different directions. One fell back onto the ground, definitely dazes at his experience. The other went straight threw a building, upsetting the fortunately vacant apartment.

Goku was this person. He stood up in this scattered mess, totally all right. Throughout it all, his hand remained sealed to his ear. With his free hand, Goku grabbed this pressed hand's glove. With a yank, he tore it off without moving his hand from the ear. He quickly freed his ear. Then with a firm detection, he noticed something. In great speed he caught it.

His hand clutched to hold this "something," Goku moved it close to his face. His shades had come off when that shape-shifter rammed him (so much the better), so Goku could see this thing more perfectly.

Suddenly, this something grew large. It took on a person's shape. Her size now became so unmanageable that despite Goku's strong arm, the girl lost her balance and fell.

Goku studied the girl. She was young, a teenager. She wore a purple and green outfit, and a belt. She too looked at him with surprise.

"Wow, did Buruma send you?" Goku asked, wondering if this person was using that inventor's microwatch.

The girl at the floor acted very confused and innocent. With a friendly voice she answered, "I'm from the Legion."

Goku recognized the name. "So you work wit' muh son?"

"Yes," Violet spoke frankly, "Along with…"

A hairy oozaru-like beast came into the room with great agility. Its face was full of violent aggression. "Let my teammate go!" he screamed.

Goku positioned himself for this attack, but Violet jumped right in front of the two. "Whoa there, Cham!" she shouted. "Don't you know who this guy is?"

The creature then slowed, its eyes milked with confusion. It was left to Violet to confirm her statement. She yanked off Goku's bandana for further conviction. The beast stood very astonished. He was fighting a legend, a historical figure! 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" apologized the creature. The shock of what he's been doing, as well as the realization to his opponent's identity, might have caused the Durlan to faint, but he held on. Before Goku's eyes, the creature transforming into a yellow-skinned, antennae-bearing humanoid.

"Are you a Namekian?" Goku asked after one look at the prongs on Chameleon's head. This time the Durlan did not react strongly.

"No time for that now!" Violet demanded, hearing voices from outside. "We better get out of here now!"

Goku followed her intent. Grabbing both of them, he triggered Shunkan Idou.

=

Saturn Girl and the Great Saiya-Man II flew off with great speed into the night. They conversed along the way. Videl was shocked by what she had heard. True, she had already considered such a thing even before Piccolo came, but it was still shocking to find out such early and near-impossible theories were actually fact.

Saturn Girl touched her head. "I've got to help the Legion. Something's going to happen that will throw your boyfriend into deep trouble."

"What is it?" Videl asked, ignoring the pleasing fact that the telepath had no designs on her Gohan. She was beginning to like Saturn Girl, even though she was cold as an icicle.

"A jailbreak is in session."

= 

Atop a building that faced the police station, six figures looked down with plans. 

"What's with the waiting?" Juuhichagou spoke in bored tones. "I can just smash through that station, grab Gohan, and make it outta there in a minute."

"That'll definitely make people notice," Kuririn turned down that offer. "We gotta be quiet on this. Besides, it's been a while since we concentrated our abilities in stealth."

Juuhichagou did not think so. It would have been more fun to make a huge demolition duty on the station. Of course, that was not inconspicuous, but it was _her_ style. However, she decided to go by with her husband's wishes. 

Kuririn made the commands to those around him. "In a minute, Chaozu, you telekinetically hit the power cables. That will cause a blackout. We will then break the wall that has Gohan at it. In the cover of darkness, we'll make a quick and easy escape."

            "That's the best plan," Yamucha spoke out his thoughts, Puar floating by him. "But how adding the part of me and Tien sneaking into the station?"

            "Yamucha's right, Kuririn," Tien added his support. "If we have the lights out while we're inside, the two of us can get Son's kid out in quicker time than if we entered during the blackout."

            "How about you guys don't do that?" said an unfamiliar voice, which continued as the listeners turned. "As a matter of fact, why don't you waste the whole plan altogether?"

            Tienshinhan, Kuririn, Yamucha, Juuhichagou, Puar, and Chaozu saw what was floating above them. Eight colorfully dressed kids looked upon them as if they were some deity looking down upon its followers.

            "And just why should we listen to you kids?" the android made a bombastic question.

            The middle kid, in purple and black, made a commanding warning. "We're the Legion of Super-Heroes."

To Be Continued

            I originally thought of making this storyline run for just two chapters, but rather than having you readers wait another month, I've decided to divide it to three. That way, you all can get to read a new chapter at this time. 


	6. Chapter 6: Framed Part 3

Saiya-Man & the Legion of Super-Heroes

Chapter 6: Framed (part 3)

By claudius

I don't own anything.

=================================================================================

In the darkness of night, in Satan City, a building top before the Police Station played the role of a board game between two groups. Although these two factions were differentiated by age, the cause for both their presence was the same: to help Son Gohan.

Unfortunately, the difference in methods plagued this similarity, playing a role in causing opposition between the two. One group, standing on the roof, were allies from Gohan's past. The other team, floating high in the air, worked with Gohan in the distant future. Both were here in his present.  

Of the Legion, their leader Rokk, a.k.a. Cosmic Boy gulped. This was going to be one tough battle. His friend Garth, a.k.a. Livewire, shared apprehensions about fighting. Both their cautious natures contrasted with the cockiness their fellow Legionnaires made in concern to fighting these 'old ruins' that stood below them.

Old ruins? Cosmic Boy did not agree with those comments. These 'ruins' were legends of history! True, at this point in time, the abilities of Tenshinhan the Tri-clops, Kuririn the ex-monk, and Yamucha the ex-bandit were nothing as compared to the non-Terran likes of fighters such as Son Goku and Vejita. Nevertheless, they were pretty much the cream of the Earthling crop in fighting material, hardly pushovers. Also, they had Juuhichagou in the company as well, and she was once more powerful than the entire group of Z- Senshi: earthling, alien, or mixed! 

Cosmic Boy and the Legionnaires had practiced and studied these figures well, with help and advice from Gohan. Today, that test for this practice was to arrive. Imra, a.k.a. Saturn Girl, on a sole mission to the hospital (a wish that was met with reluctant acceptance by both Rokk and Garth), had just given him telepathic news about the prediction of a possible jailbreak. Knowing the complications this act would have on Gohan's future, the Legion had to stop this.      

Of Z- Senshi, only Tenshinhan and Chaouzu had no idea of these kids. "They're some group that Gohan hangs around with," Kuririn whispered the answers to the unenlightened. Despite their possession of the knowledge, none were left completely casual to this introduction, having never even seen these people before. As fighters, they studied this opposition. Tactics were thought of. Juuhichagou just sighed. It would be so easily to make the first move, take out all eight of these kids, and return to her spot all in six seconds. However, she didn't want to hurt her husband's pride, so she decided to stay at her spot and see the sparks fly…for only a moment.

            "If you're with Gohan, then why stop us?" Yamucha demanded with grim resolution.

            "It's exactly for that reason that you have got to stop this," the masked boy in metal offered his two cents.

            "What makes you right?" Ten growled at this cruel audacity these kids seemed to be portraying. He was troubled by the small detection of Ki's, despite the fact that all were flying.

            "What makes you?" sharply talked back the whiskered kid in red and green.

            The kid with lightning bolts on his costume attempted some calm. "Hold it, everyone: there is no reason for us to fight. Don't we all want to help Gohan?" 

Kuririn joined in this pacifistic message. "You're right! You must know that we are doing this with Gohan's wishes in mind."

            "Are you so sure?" said the person in armor. "By breaking him out of jail, you not only make him a suspected criminal, but a wanted and guilty criminal as well."

            "And how do you know Gohan wants to break out?" cried the girl in white.

            "The kid might not think so," Puar cried back, "but this will really do a favor for him."

            "We'll see about that," talked back the whiskered boy. 

The freshly heightened tension proved that a fight was going to occur. Tenshinhan saw to it that at least his side would strike the first assault. He made a wink to Chaouzu. 

"If that's the way you want…" 

            The Tri-clops screamed in mid-sentence. In signal, Chaouzu threw out his arms. The Z- Senshi saw the Legion stiffen, almost as if invisible arms seemed to grab all of them at bay. Despite his uselessness in battle, the midget had improved upon his ability of telekinesis. His range could now grab more than one person, though still under a limited period of time.

            At the moment, it appeared to be working, as the Legionnaires stood still.

            "I don't think so!" shouted Cosmic Boy. He had summoned his magnetic powers, spreading a long shield around his friends. The shield blocked the amassing energy of Chaozu, neutralizing his telekinesis influence. Swinging his arms back, Cosmic Boy thrust this shield right into the opposing group.

            Realizing this influx of energy, all the Z- Senshi jumped as the shield hit, forcing the roof to shake with a loud sound. The boom really made its mark. Down below, the residents of the street turned and looked up for the first time since the confrontation had started.  

            "Legion attack!" ordered Ultra Lad. Obeying his comrade's order, Cosmic Boy called out names to fly a counter charge. Out of the group rushed out Ultra Lad, Ferro Lad, and Apparition like arrows unleashed from bowmen. The enemy smirked. In a split second, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, and Yamucha vanished quickly from their positions. The three charging Legionnaires slowed down in reaction to these disappearing threats. So attentive to their forward focus, that they failed to see what appeared in back of them: Their three opponents rematerialize in swift motion! Each of this trio floated behind each of three Legionnaires. They raised their arms behind these children's necks, and threw them.

            Not being the bloodthirsty killers like the ones they faced, the Z- Senshi only intended to neutralize their opponents quickly with no lethal ramifications. Despite this merciful stance, however, their actions here were met with impotence. Kuririn saw his charging fist fly right _through_ Apparition; the restrained but still thrusting force the ex-monk unleashed was so large, and the impact so nonexistent, that it made him throw a big somersault. Yamucha and Tenshinhan at least found a solid matter to connect their fists into. Unfortunately, they found that the impact they unleashed seemingly did little to harm the strongly-enforced skins of Ultra Boy and Ferro Lad.

            The three Legionnaires turned around, their smiles showing their cockiness. "Boy, did that hurt!" spoke Ferro Lad with some joke.

            At this moment, the other Legionnaires did their work in helping out. Inferno threw fireballs while Livewire fired lightning bolts. Leviathan increased his size, making him the center of attention (to the fighters and the residents below). This forced the Z- Senshi to decide on throwing their devotion to combating this force, just as Cosmic Boy had planned. It was now up to him to take out the most powerful force.

            The android flew into the air. She had respected her husband's wishes long enough; time to join the fun. Juuhichagou looked at the purple and black-garbed kid. He in turn stared at her with a smile. The result of this meeting saw to it that the cyborg was thrown straight backwards. She had no cause for it; she was uncontrollably zooming out of the battle scene.                

            Livewire followed the plan after Cosmic Boy's temporary dispatching of the cyborg. "Element Lad, it's your turn!" he called.

            Element Lad nodded, twirling his arms around in the air. Their opponents had no clue to what he was doing. Before Yamucha or Kuririn could decide clearly, suddenly, their sight started getting watery, their breaths more harder to take.

"The…air?" Chaouzu gasped with a clutch to his throat. It felt like all the oxygen in the area was gone, replaced by a different gas; a sleep-inducing one. The Z- Senshi started to buckle under the new atmosphere while the Legionnaires appeared practically unaffected. However, despite Chaouzu and Puar's yielding to their loss of consciousness, the core fighters were not going down without a fight.

Kuririn attempted to turn the tide, flying before the giant Leviathan. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" screamed the ex-monk. With an open and direct arm, he let go and thrust it into the behemoth's stomach. The punch vibrated its impact to a hundred spreads of pain, thrusting Leviathan to keel back (Luckily his flight belt allowed him to levitate or else he would have made a _big _impression on the city below his immensity!).

Gasping with breathless guile (brought on by both his victory and the easing influence of the gas around him), Kuririn was ready to throw another blow, this time to throw the giant out of the city. Suddenly, his glance was caught by one of the opposing forces. This kid had a pink and white costume. He made a few gestures, which the ex-monk thought were too open and vulnerable to be fighting moves.

And with that, Kuririn saw his clothes change into a different color, shifting in material as well. Weight was also a changing factor, for in the brief moment that the change occurred, Kuririn almost lost his balance, nearly falling.

Just as the ex-monk was able to restore this balance with his great strength, another one of the kids threw crackling energy right into Kuririn. This energy sparked and increased in frequency, as the newly transformed suit conducted well with the electricity. This relationship froze Kuririn's nervous system, making him see darkness from then on.

Juuhichagou saw this. Returning to the battle after her suddenly forced departure, she took to fighting the fire kid (that is, _defeating_ the fire kid), when she saw her husband get fried. Abandoning her present confrontation, she managed to reach Kuririn halfway through his unconscious fall. Checking for any mortal injuries, she was relieved to see him fine. Flying back to the roof, she placed his unconscious body on the abode. 

            She was certainly ready for some vengeance. Unfortunately, her body did not share her resolve. With sudden surprise, Juuhichagou's arms and body slowed and then made the movements similar to a statue. She saw the purple and black-garbed kid hover near her again, with sweat on his face.

            It was in that moment which Juuhichagou understood Cosmic Boy was the cause. "Why you punk!" screamed the android with great anger. "I'll kill you!"

            A bolt of lightning then rammed her. The energy traveled into her mouth. Scrambling her circuitry, the cyborg made some rampant twists and turns, throwing her arms and legs out. Her body was going into a massive overload. Suddenly, she collapsed to her knees. Her state making a few twitching gestures, with a mouth of stutters. "Lu-lu-cky sh-h-o-t-t-t…"

            Then Apparition zoomed straight through the android, her intangibility disrupted the already precarious electrical balance, making a greater effect. Zaps of electrical currents burst from the female cyborg's arms and legs, followed by a loud buzz that sounded like a moan. Such chaotic influence damaged Juuhichagou, ruining her consciousness as well, which fell off seconds later.     

            Cosmic Boy rubbed his forehead, exhaling his relief. Juuhichagou would have broken free from her hold if Apparition and Livewire had not given their aid. Teamwork was the key to their survival. From what he knew, the Z- Senshi used very little cooperation in their battles, choosing to fight one-to-one. It was their trump card against these powerhouses.

===

Such battles like this could not, by any possibility, be ignored by the people below. The bright energy explosions and roars caused questions and rumors to be made: the varieties differed: Jets zooming in the sky? Fireworks? These ideas also got more threatening: was there a battle? A war? This caused some people to charge into the buildings and hide. The inhabitants of the Police Station were also attracted to the lightshow blinking from the windows. Detective Plainclothes kept a vigil at his office glass, trying to picture what in blazes is happening up there.

            In the prison ward, the criminals incarcerated leaned against prison bars and walls to get a better look of outside, their perspective limited by the positions their windows were planted. The only resident who did not pay any attention to the spectacle sat on his stool; unlike everyone else, he did not need to see what was happening. He could sense it. More than a dozen recognizable Ki's flooded Gohan's thoughts, with concern and dread the major emotions that understood them. He could feel Kuririn, as well as Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chaouzu. The Legionnaires were also present. Since no enemy was present, there was only one conclusion for the teenager to make: his friends were fighting each other!

            As much as Gohan stayed still, he wanted to take action more. He had to stop this battle between his allies before something worse happened. Unfortunately, his incarceration literally made him a prisoner. If he so much as bent the bars, the police would be convinced that it was for the purpose of escape. So, he had no choice but to remain here, only dreading what could happen outside. Although just kids, the Legionnaires were better trained in teamwork than Kuririn and company. They also had the power to back them up. On the other hand, Kuririn, Yamucha, and Tenshinhan were more experienced, more powerful, and more trained individuals. The advantages of both could only increase the chances of a casualty or more.

===

Videl skewered through the winds, her black silhouette marking the moonlit clouds. Saturn Girl followed in sudden demotion. Originally, the Legionnaire was the lead in the race, having the Great Saiya-Man 2 take her second position. Unfortunately, the heroine's realization that Gohan would be brought into bigger trouble, broke her subservience to the telepath, making her lead the flying caravan.

Suddenly, a disruption in the space before them materialized into three people. Although Videl would have some made some intrigue by the yellow-skinned person with those weird things sticking out of his head, her attention was caught foremost at seeing Gohan's father dressed up like the Great Saiya-Man.

Saturn Girl flew around Shrinking Violet and Chameleon, making some telepathic communications that paced much quicker than a mouthy explanation. Meanwhile, Goku and Videl were on the verge of relating their own previous experiences to the other.

Saturn Girl interrupted them. "No time to talk now," she commanded. "Right now, a skirmish has just begun at the police station."

To Goku, the word _skirmish_ was like a blessing from God. Concentrating with joy, as extreme excitement raddled his body, he searched for the Ki's. "You're right, miss," Goku looked out with hypnotic understanding. "There's a lotta them over there. Kuririn, Tienshinhan, and some guys I don't know."

"Those are _our_ guys," Chameleon commented.

"Really?" Goku looked at the Durlan for confirmation. His truthful expression delighted the Saiya-jin. He was finally going to get to meet- and if chances are good- _fight_ these powerful kids that his son worked with. He then roared with an excited expression, waving his arms out. "I've locked into their energy! Let's say I teleport everybody there!" 

Violet turned to Saturn Girl with openness. "You should try it, Imra. It feels…different." The telepath responded with a nod. Goku pulled out one hand, which was touched and clasped by four different ones. Then he pressed his other hand to his forehead…

===

            Ultra Lad, the strongest of the Legion, faced Tenshinhan. However, the boy found himself incapable of striking any final blows on 'three-eyes.' Damn that space creature who gave him the ability of these powers, but with limited use. He could only use one power, which weakened his other abilities. Using super-strength meant making him slow. Super-speed made him vulnerable. Invulnerability gave him no strength. It certainly didn't help things that 'three eyes' could use all three powers at once! The best Ultra Boy could do was stay invulnerable; Unfortunately, the idea of being someone's punching simulation was not comfortable to a punk like him.

            Nevertheless, Tenshinhan and his conscious ally Yamucha were more pressed to retreat at this point. It was not due to forfeiting an inevitable defeat. The ill atmosphere was too limiting to fight these delinquents, who appeared hardly the worse from their equally stuffy position. They had no choice but to move away and continue the fight in more breathable surroundings. It was in this trek of which the Tri-cops and the ex-bandit carried their fallen friends Puar and Chaouzu. Kuririn and his wife had to be left on their own, an abandonment they felt strongly against. It was hoped that this migration would take their adversaries along as well (leaving their comrades safe).

            "This break has become a bust!" lamented Yamucha.

            "We'll get Gohan out of jail later. First, we take care of these brats." Tenshinhan advised. He then turned his head to spot any followers. Sure enough, the Legion was right after them, flying without a sense of a Ki. This bugged the Tri-clops from the beginning of the confrontation. Ki-harnessed flying energy was always conspicuous, unless the opponent used stealth. The showy brats certainly were not being subtle. These two clues formed into the warrior's head, until he found a compromise between.

=== 

            Hiding in the Broom Closet, Trunks and Goten remained in this surveillance spot to make a move. It was all part of their plan: sneak into the Station, make sure no one sees them, then beat up a few guards and get Gohan out of the slammer. The first part worked out okay, up to the sneaking. Unfortunately, things hit a stall that infuriated Trunks; Goten had to go to the bathroom. 

"Why couldn't ya go before we went?" the demi-Saiya-jin lambasted his friend.

"I didn't wanna go then," was Goten's simple answer. With resented compliance, the two had to postpone the trip to the prison wards for the younger friend to relive himself. Unfortunately, due to being trapped in the closet, the only place Goten could let it all go was a metal bucket with a mop inside. "They're gonna wash that bucket anyway," was Trunks' acceptable conclusion.

Once that was done, the two watched for an empty hallway. To their bad luck, people seemed to want to be in this particular corridor. A brief brush with discovery happened when the janitor entered the room. Luckily, the ceiling was very high, so the two kids were able to connect themselves to that side via levitation. They were not spotted.

Once that problem was solved, the two kids returned to their spying positions through the jarred door.

The moment then arrived. No one now seemed to be in the room, as yells and attack sounds were the heard phrases outside. "Looks like a panic," presumed Trunks. In a hurry, the two kids ran out of the closet, ready to break Gohan out.

Heading to the door, Goten and Trunks were about to open it, when a voice called to them. "Go home kids," The demi-Saiya-jins turned to this voice. It belonged to a woman. She was of brown hair, dressed in a police outfit. "This place is too small for the two of you," she continued.

"Yeah right!" Trunks hollered. Being Vejita's son, he was not going to take crap from anyone lower than the people he knew. Who did this girl think she is? 

This girl smiled with excitement. Then, two persons popped out from both her sides. They looked completely identical to the original.

Trunks, although amazed at this technique, tried not to show any weakness toward the enemy. "Now who's making this place too small?" He then made wicked eyes to Goten. "What say we make this room much bigger?" he grinned.

 With confirmed understanding, Goten copied Trunk's expression. Within that second, the two demi-Saiya-jins got close together, twirling their arms and legs in motion to their Fusion dance. In synchronized voices, they called out the name "Fuuuuusion-"

They were on the verge to complete this sentence with a _Ha_, thereby changing their duo position into one position. This had to be done with perfect synchronization in position and movement. It was in those required poses that they began to scream the chant. Unfortunately, just as the _Ha_ was yelled, Goten felt something tickle his lifted foot, forcing him to twitch it away from its supposed spot.

A blast of light erupted, as two forms became one. The fusion had done its work, creating one person named Gotenks. 

Unfortunately, the unbalanced ritual had made its effect. It was not a short, muscular, powerful warrior that faced the three girls. Instead, it was a tall, lanky, bony, completely powerless weakling.

The Fused demi-Saiyajin stood shocked at the mistake he had done mid-ritual. "No fair!" cried the sunken, parched mouth of this new person.

"Fairs, fair," smirked one of the three duplicates. The girls made a fiendish circle around the skinny boy. One kicked Gotenk's rib-exposed stomach. The Fused demi-Saiya-jin keeled over with a gasp and dropped to the ground.

"Is he alright?" said one of the duplicate girls.

"He's breathing…" said the kicker.

"…and he'll be in this weakened condition for an hour," smiled the one in between. She stared into the open space. "Thanks for pushing his leg, Lyle."

Invisible Kid materialized from this position. "No problem, girls."

===  

            The restraints within Gohan's aggression broke at the sudden feeling he got. It was a fused entity, nearby. It possessed a very familiar Ki, half of which was Goten. The sudden jolt of pain accentuated the thought further.

            His brother's distress broke Gohan's resolve; he ran into the bars, which all broke like dried spaghetti sticks under his assault. A guard named Blueclothes pulled out a gun, yelling at him to stop. Gohan stilled. He then knocked the guard out (in such a quick fashion, that to all present, it appeared as if the guard collapsed by himself). 

Gohan looked down at his actions. He had no choice, but now he was going to be a criminal for life. 

The prisoners who witnessed this escape reacted with hoots and pleas to the teenager to break them all out! Gohan ignored them. They were all criminals, but so was he; however, Gohan wanted to atone himself, an ambition that never crossed any of these thugs' minds.

            Breaking open the door with a bang, Gohan saw Triad holding a very frail Gotenks in their arms. The sight increased his anger. "Is he all right?" he shouted in threat.

            "Calm down," said one of Triad's duplicates. "Your brother's all right. I didn't hit him that hard."

            "Besides," another duplicate answered. "What the sprock are you doing here!?"

            Gohan folded his arms, acting guilty. "I got carried away when I felt Goten's pain."

            The remaining duplicate looked out the window. "I hope our teammates have the same luck out there." In quick succession, the three girls then returned back to one.

            Gohan sighed. He had already made an illegal offense by breaking out. Might as well jeopardize his chances further. 

===

            Cosmic Boy and the Legion raced after the runaways. Having no clear idea of the enemy's plans, the team was only interested in moving the battle away from the public below. That was why Element Lad tampered with the air, a change that did not affect their tran-suit protected bodies. Luckily, they were now over the ocean, free to combat without any innocents to be concerned about. The police station, already given close protection by Triad and Invisible Kid (the lucky ones), was now safe.

            In a momentary point, the runaway Z-Senshi stopped in mid-air. The approaching Legionnaires stopped at this.

            Livewire called out. "Look, you two. We don't want to fight you. Nor are we planning to arrest you for what you were planning." He hovered closer. "We just want you to understand that your plans would have hurt Gohan rather than help him."

            Unfortunately, as peaceful as Livewire's words were, it fell on the deaf ears of this aggressive duo. Yamucha threw Puar to Tenshinhan's already full arms. He then raised an arm and fired a long bolt of energy. Quickly, this bolt divided into eight, each one targeted to one of the Legionnaires.

            Of the receiving end, Ultra Lad, Ferro Lad, Apparition, and Cosmic Boy used their powers for protection. The leader formed a frontal magnetic barrier. To his surprise, the eight blasts turned flew, curved, and made a behind attack. The aforementioned Legionnaires were able to use their defenses. The others were less fortunate. Luckily, the bolts only exploded on their belts. Energy tore through the belt fabric, unfastening them forcibly. Unable to support their wearers, they leaped off the Legionnaires' waists.

            Their flying belts damaged, the company that included Ultra Lad, Ferro Lad, Leviathan (who had shrunk back to his normal size in pursuit), Inferno, Livewire, and Element Lad could no longer keep afloat. Only a few could rectify the situation. Element Lad changed his tran-suit into a levitating element. Others had to rely on Cosmic Boy's magnetic levitation through touching their metal-fibered blood. Carrying that much of a cargo was a strain.

            Ultra Lad, his belt saved by his invulnerability, switched to super strength to grab some members (though he wished Apparition was one of them; Too bad her intangibility protected her flight belt). This forced limitation also left him open for an attack; to use any ultra-vision or super breath would neutralize his strength, making him drop his comrades.

            Tenshinhan laughed in respect to Yamucha's clever move. As Tri-clops loudly explained, the kids' ability to fly without any use of Ki could only have been done by some artificial means. Handing both Chaouzu and Puar to Yamucha, the gloating warrior flew near the struggling group. Now was the time for a real lesson for these young pulps. Nothing deadly, he had resolved, but strong enough to knock them senseless.

            He clasped his hands into a triangular gesture, making a chant. "Sing Kikohou…" Energy started to buzz from these hands. They were ready to explode.

Tenshinhan's mind exploded first. This mental attack was so swift and immense that he broke off all conscious thought and temporarily shut down.

"That's enough from you," cried the approaching figure of Saturn Girl. After Goku had shunkan idou'd her to the scene, she picked up thoughts from this Tri-clop's mind. She couldn't let him hurt her friends, so she zapped the warrior with a mind bolt.

Unfortunately, this successful hit rendered Tenshinhan no longer able to fly. He fell from the sky, only to be grabbed by Goku. Yamucha saw this. "C'mon Goku!" he cried. "I bet you could take out this entire group. You can even save Gohan yourself!"

"Did anyone mention me?" cried the voice of Gohan, entering the company. In his arms were the unconscious Kuririn and Juuhichagou. His appearance clearly took notice from all. 

"Gohan!" Cosmic Boy cried. "Don't tell me you broke out!"

Gohan's sad expression presented his truth. "I didn't want anyone to get hurt." His gaze to all around him made a still when he saw Saiya-Man 2.

The girl's eyes met his as well. It was the first time the two had seen each other since the arrest. With their glances, boy and girl whispered the other's name to themselves.

"Are they okay?" Goku asked of his best friend and his wife.

"They're both just out cold," Gohan explained. "For some reason, Kuririn decided to encase himself in this metal suit."

"That would be my doing," Element Lad quipped as he hovered. 

As a circle formed with Legionnaires, friends, and family, Gohan stood in the middle like an orator. "All of you stop this! I appreciate you all wanting to help me, but fighting one another is not a way."

"Don't tell that to me," Ultra Boy aggressively disapproved. "Tell that to these old fogeys who wanted to break you out of jail!"

That hit Yamucha. "As if you little kids are in the right!" he spitted out with a sneer.

Some shouts and cries were made, and some fists were ready to roll. Gohan pressed his hands onto his face. He was going to scream. His father beat him to it.

"That's enough!" Goku quieted the unruly. His appearance sent stilled reactions to the Legionnaires. They were meeting a real legend.

"All a' us wanted to help Gohan. Why fight 'bout it?" the Saiya-jin addressed (even though his wish to fight was big).

At the moment, a very thin Gotenks floated into the group. He flew in a rather bizarre position. His head, arms, and legs all pointed downward. It got more bizarre when a person's body materialized from over the Fused.

"Goten!" cried Goku.

"It's all right dad!" Gohan grabbed his father. "This is Invisible Kid. He helped trick Goten and Trunks into screwing up their fusion."

"Triad's still at the station." Said Invisible Kid. 

As rankled was he to this new sight, Goku still made a check on this weird person who was partially his youngest son. He looked scrawny and sunken. "Well, this is the first time I've seen Gotenks like this before!"

Suddenly, the light of helicopters were seen in the dark background. Gohan then handed his sleeping cargo to his father, increasing the cargo he carried (since the Legion already had their hands full). "Listen everyone!" Gohan cried. "You all have to get out of here! If anyone identifies you, you'll all be in the jail with me."

"Come with us," Yamucha cried.

Gohan shook his head. "I've already screwed things up by being here. I have to fix what's left of my reputation. You all get outta here."

No one obeyed. Seeing that no one was willing to do such a departure, Gohan's hands made flapping gestures, with the loud vocal repetition of "Go! Go!" Goku, resigning himself to this choice with understanding, reluctance, and compliance, told everyone to make contact with another person. Once a human chain was made, Goku grabbed a 'link' and summoned his shunkan idou. Everyone vanished except for Gohan. He then flew back to the Police Station, hoping that a return would fix the present mistakes he had made.  

===

            Far away, Piccolo watched and heard with his keen eyes and ears. Seeing Gohan almost made him fly to his rescue, but his wisdom stopped him. If his friends in the Legion could find a better way to emancipate the boy, then the Namekian will play no part in this game. That is, _if…_

===

The whole party met up at the Capsule Corporation. Such a get-together, sadly, was not peaceful. Shouts and screams were the rage in the main room. The now-alert Kuririn accused the Legion, the 'young upstarts' in his words, of ruining their rescue attempt while injuring his wife (who at the moment was being repaired by Buruma in the lab) along the way. Cosmic Boy defended his actions, saying that any attempt to breakout Gohan would have only served to strengthen his supposed guilt. Livewire also added that this battle would not have happened, if _some people_ decided not to make the first step. 

Everyone else kept a quiet look at the quarrels. Chichi started serving tea or coffee to everyone around the room. This caused some real questioning from the Legionnaires she served, asking what was in this stuff they drank. Some were even more surprised with the answers of plant seeds.

This innocent kindness did not warm the mother's heart to these kids. She still kept her judgmental view of these "juvenile delinquents" who were being a bad influence on her son. Goku, fortunately, did not share her sentiments. From what he has seen, these Legionnaires had some pretty cool powers. He wondered if they had any techniques he could maybe borrow from them. He was especially pleased how at loyal these kids were to his son, actually going to this time period to help him. That was good of them.

Gotenks, sitting with a sore stomach, made the pain strengthen his resolve to get back at these Legionnaires…once his fusion wore off. His father Vejita stood with grim observance.

For Videl, this was the first time she really met the Legion. Although Gohan had told her much about them, it did little to satisfy her imaginations. Gohan had met a lot of weird people in his life.

As the quarrel got more heated, a chance to match fists or emit energy blasts was becoming a possibility. Unfortunately, much to Vejita's disappointment, Videl and Saturn Girl cried for both sides to shut up. "Gohan's been framed for a crime he didn't commit," Videl demonstrated, "and all you guys wanna do is fight!"

Imra supported her. "Videl's right. If we spent more time thinking up a plan instead of pushing our muscles, then Gohan would be free!"

            This made a silence. "So what  d' we do?" asked Goku.

            Both Imra and Videl smiled. 

===     

            Sharpner lay comfortably in a different room. It was not as plush as his last ward, but no window was here. The lack was a relief. No monster could now enter the room. However, that left the door the only access. Luckily, a guard was ordered to defend the place. There was a fear that someone might attack Sharpner. This fear was addressed with rumors; there seemed to have been some kind of battle occurring at the police station. For all purposes, it appeared to be colleagues- unidentified- of the Great Saiya-Man, planning a jailbreak for their ally. This feat was revealed to be a failure, as Saiya-Man was apprehended after breaking a hole in the wall. From what Sharpner could get from a detective, it was a strange kind of capture. After making an escape, Gohan returned, asking to be jailed again!

            To the patient, that was good. Gohan could remain in jail again. Although the offense of escaping was rendered void with his casual return by choice, the original crime that brought Sharpner to where he was now was still potent. That nerd was going to remain an imprisoned criminal for the rest of his life (that is, he hoped so). It was the one redeeming factor for the patient, considering his arm was in a sling and his face a matt of bruises. He was not going to box or play sports for some while. Sharpner hoped Gohan fared worse, for all the trouble that nerd put him through.

            The door swung open. Sharpner's eyes eased with contentment when he saw who entered. 

            "A girl wants to see you," the officer's head followed Videl in presentation. After tilting his cap, his head recoiled back to the outside hall. Sharpner ignored it. All he could see was Videl. His eyes were greeted to her appearance.

            It slowed his reactions. "You…look different."

            Indeed, Videl looked different. Her long black hair fell upon her shoulders, unrestrained by any scrungeys or ribbons. Sharpner liked this view. In the past, he never understood why Videl could cut such lovely hair.

            That was but a sidenote, as Videl was in a dress. Not some white shirt and shorts, but in a low skirt dress that only covered her torso, presenting her hips. Bracelets adorned her arms. Makeup was more conspicuous on her face, already accentuating the beauty that was _her_.

            The girl leaned on the wall, her arms behind her. She looked nervous and disappointed. "I…thought," she spoke meekly, "that you seeing me like this would make you feel better."

            "It does!" shouted Sharpner in wild excitement; he then repeated that answer with self-control. His face started perspiring at the implications emitted from Videl. Could this mean that she liked him now!

            Videl gave soft and dewy eyes to an apology. "I'm sorry for how I reacted the other day. I found out you were right." She left the wall, making a path toward Sharpner, to his delight. "I was trying not to admit my mistakes." She sat on the bed.

            Sharpner's heart pounded. Her presence made him so antsy. He wanted her. He wanted to possess her. It was with the most extreme effort that he did not move. So he looked for ways to make his dreams fulfilled.

            Videl's face was only half in his perspective. He could see her profile gaze away in disappointment. She looked like a lost soul wronged. 

            "Gohan was a crook," she continued to speak with unhappy strokes to her voice. "And I worked for that jerk!" she shouted, dropping her face to meeting hands. "I feel so stupid!"        

            She felt a hand pressed on her shoulder. "It was a good thing you saw his true colors in time," Sharpner assured, forgetting that Videl had mentioned Gohan's name; he was so glad that he now found a way to get Videl's heart. "He was a nerd who went too far."

            "Thanks for understanding," Videl wiped her tears. She moved a little closer. Sharpner got more excited. Was she going to kiss him? His rampant thoughts made wild prayers to whatever diety there was let it be.

            The girl's head got closer. It's eyes stared, hypnotizing Sharpner with her charm. He could hardly await it.

To his disappointment, she moved back to her spot. The contacted arms broke, as Videl appeared wary. "It's… just that…I thought he was so kind and gentle."

            "Gentle? After what he did to me?" Sharpner cried. "Gohan was a druggie."

            Videl made loops with her eyes. "I guess so...He seemed more innocent when he was skinny."

            "That body's where the jerk should have remained in." Sharpner's voice rose.  "I mean, that guy was trying to steal my thunder. He was a nerd. He should not try rising above his status with muscles."

            Videl stared at him. "Wow, I didn't know you thought this way before. I thought Gohan was your friend."

            Sharpner could have stopped there, but being so close, why stifle his ambitions? "Believe me, Videl, he was no friend of mine. I mean, how could he be? He was just a country hillbilly, not in the same class as we are." 

            Videl then moved forward again. Sharpner made an analysis on this. Her interest was probably increasing, he believed. He could not blow this. If she heard how bad Gohan was, then it could only improve her affections to himself. "That kid was a thief. He tried to steal you and your dad's thunder. He was just playing an act as some super-hero."

            Videl's eyes grew more astonished. She was getting nearer.

            "What really pissed me off was that he got such a cute girl." Sharpner thundered his beliefs to the aforementioned. "He was just fooling you with that super-hero act. Probably was a scheme to steal your heart. I bet he didn't really like you."

            Videl could move her body no further. It was her head that made the hovering degradation in alienation. Sharpner faced this with a paralyzed look.

            "Why, Sharpner," Videl slurred with a seductive stare. "I could almost think you wanted to hurt Gohan for what he did."

            A hypnotic influence, full of aggression as well as compliance to how far he was getting on Videl's good terms, came upon Sharpner. "Y-yes…I…wo-"

            Suddenly, he realized the words. He corrected himself. "No, no, no! I wouldn't think of hurting Gohan!"

            Videl's face was only an inch away from the patients. "I guess not." She repeated her retreat again, almost throwing Sharpner into shock at how much he had blown things. To make matters worse, six people materialized in the background. Out of nowhere. The patient looked on with angry pessimism, a rage increased when Videl got off the bed and ran back to the wall.

              "Do you mind!?" Sharpner screamed, ignoring the obvious analysis that he's been a target for these wierdos. Instead of the green monster, there were four colorfully dressed kids. Behind them was a hooded figure in a long cloak, and a spiky-haired man who resembled Gohan (maybe his father, surmised Sharpner). At any rate, the patient did not find their appearance very acceptable. "This isn't your business!"

            The purple kid looked on with a cool stance. "This is our business."

            _That_ was the sign for trouble, a thought Sharpner with caution. He grabbed for buzzer cord to summon help. The cord came to life, flying far away from the patient's grasp. Sharpner looked back to the group, realizing the cause by the way the kid in purple-and-black was waving his hand.

            "My name is Cosmic Boy," the kid replied. "I can control magnetism, attracting things like that metal cord." 

            Suddenly, one of his companions threw his own hands into two different directions. The color of the room morphed into a black disposition.

            "Guard!" screamed Sharpner in resort to other methods.

            "He won't hear you," the companion added. "My power to transmute the elements has changed this room into Kitchinium. It is one the hardest element in the universe, and one of the most sound proof." This motion made Gohan's father walk to the wall, looking and feeling it with curiosity.

            Sharpner started to lean farther against the bed, his legs bent to his chest. "Why are you doing this? Haven't I been through enough? Two of you costumed clowns have already done the most horrible things to me."

            Another one of the intruders walked further to the bed. Videl stayed at her spot, to Sharpner's notice. Poor girl, he thought. Probably scared to death. He felt even worse.

            The intruder closest to Sharpner said his name was Livewire. "Although your problem with that Namekian was worth our sympathy," he continued as he grasped the bedpost, "What you did to Gohan is not-"

            "Don't speak that name!" Sharpner screamed, cringing to the bed. He tossed and turned, going into contortions.

            "Shut up!" Cosmic Boy shouted with command, silencing the patient's condition. "That act's gotten old now! You're not fooling us anymore!"

            The patient's mouth cupped open as if to swallow. "It's not a joke! Your friend broke my arm!"

            "Are you sure of that?" said the only blond girl in the group. Sharpner remembered her from before. "The Saiya-Man who robbed the store was masked. He made sure no one got a good look at his face."

            "What do you mean?" Sharpner responded. "He had the bandana, the shades, and the cloak-"

            "Draped a little too much around his body," interceded Livewire. "One could almost believe he was trying to hide the fact that he was not wearing the rest of his costume."

            "How dare you!" screamed Sharpner like a hurt animal. "I knew it was Gohan. He attacked me! Broke my freakin' arm!"

            "A serious injury," responded the girl with cold precision, "that might not have been sustained by an assailant. Maybe an act of self-injury, like falling off the stairs, perhaps?"

            "And perhaps those bruises on your face could have been applied prior to the attack?" asked Cosmic Boy. "And covered up with make-up? Easily to shorn at the time of the robbery."

            Sharpner shook his head. "I didn't hurt myself! Gohan did! He threatened to blow me up! He set fire…"

            "A pyre caused by lighting up something. Maybe, a cape and bandana?" 

            "Aren't you forgetting the money?"

            "The shop keeper trusted you too much with the keys." Cosmic Boy described. "You could have easily snatched the money from the cashing apparatus and found a time where you could place it in Gohan's bag."

            "You know," Videl gave a discovering look. "Gohan and I were in the shop before all this happened. We had to leave our bags with Sharpner so we can fight some crook." The girl put her finger to her chin, acting very naïve about this news. "Gee, I didn't know!"

            Sharpner started to pale. Videl might be turning against him! He had to quiet her fears. "Videl, don't believe these clowns! They just want to get that crook out of his cage!"

            Videl acted hesitant. "I don't know…"

            "Videl, it's a lie!" Sharpner raised his voice, his facial expressions switching from innocent to his girl and angry and paranoid to these visitors. "These guys can't prove a thing!"

            Videl started moving away. Her distance only erupted his insecurity. "Gohan was a joke!" Sharpner shouted for faith. "He was a lying crook!"

            "A lying crook?" screamed the hooded man, his voice very recognizable to the patient's ears. Videl heard it too.

            "G-Gohan?"

            The robed figure took of his hood. His was a very recognizable face full of anger.   

Sharpner cringed as far back to the bed as he could. "Gohan? W-what are you doing here? I thought you were in jail!"

            "I broke out!" said the boy, stomping further to the bed. "When I learned the truth, I couldn't let you get away with it!"

            Sharpner pulled the sheets. It was true that he was a rather brave man, but after facing that green monster, the patient's courage had made a steady decline. 

            "I-It was just a joke!" Sharpner stuttered, laughing artificially. "I thought it was a funny hoax to fool everyone! Please believe me: I didn't want to seriously hurt you. For all we know, you could have gotten out with a technicality!"

            Gohan moved closer. His face grew with wrath, his eyes more large and piercing, his teeth larger like fangs.

            Sharpner hid under the blankets. "I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I framed you! Please don't hurt me!" The patient felt the sheets tear away from his good hand. His eyes were closed, awaiting the cruel inevitable that was approaching in seconds. Seconds passed. Nothing happened. 

            Sharpner opened his eyes. Was it over, or in the most impossible chance of good fate, did Gohan leave him be? He stared at what was before him. It was not Gohan. True, the person was wearing the same robes with a hood, but it was not Gohan. It was a yellow-skinned person with antennaes sticking from his forehead.

            "Fooled you!" this person laughed.

            Sharpner stared amazed. He quickly resumed his earlier state of anger. "How dare you!"

            Cosmic Boy walked over to Sharpner, his face showing a smug grin. "Thanks for the revelation, kid." He took out a small tape recorder from his pocket. "I was given this antique before I came here. You know what it is?"

            Sharpner stared at the recorder. He lunged his good arm for the prize. Cosmic Boy threw it into the air. It did not hit the ceiling, or the wall. It floated to Saturn Girl's hands.

            "This will reveal the truth," the girl smiled as she pressed the button. Only static was heard. 

            Saturn Girl's face fell to shock. Cosmic Boy too realized concern. He ran to her side, as did all her companions. Videl remained at her spot.

            "I'm not getting anything," Saturn Girl truthfully revealed.

            "Are you sure?" cried Livewire with some concern. "We must have something!"

            Videl made a theory. "Y' know, magnetic energy could erase recordings." She said that rather innocently, as if she didn't realize the effect she had caused.

            Saturn Girl smacked Cosmic Boy's back. "Great job, boss! You're magnetic powers erased everything!"

            "Uh, does this mean we didn't save Gohan?" Goku asked.

Cosmic Boy clutched the device. He threw it to the ground, shattering it into several pieces. "Good Grife! We planned this so perfectly!"

            No one talked in the group, giving an unbearable silence. It was left to Sharpner's laughter to break it. He laughed greater and greater, his relief so great.

            "Well, there goes everything you clowns! You got me scared, I admit. But you blew it! Geez, what a bunch of dopes! Now there's no way you can prove my guilt!"

            The Legionnaires all stared down in despair.

            "What a plan!" Sharpner giggled without restraint. "Too bad you guys botched it! At least my scheme was more perfect then any of yours. You're facts were right! I stole that money under that stupid owner's nose. I stashed it in Gohan's bag. I wonder how long it took for that nerd to find out! Then while the store was closed for a break, I dressed up a little, played my little act, destroyed the clothes, then threw myself off the stairs. To my luck, my arm got broken! It was such a neat trick. Too bad you jerks can't prove a thing!"

            Sharpner then stared at the father. "Hey, you're Gohan's dad, aren't you? How does it feel to have a crook for a son?" he laughed in cruel joke.

            "Oh dear!" Videl clasped her cheeks with her hands. Sharpner's laughter slowed. His great relief shielded his realization that Videl was still around. Then he realized that she couldn't prove it. Besides, he could always say this was a moment of panic.

            "Videl, I hope you understand..."

            "No, it's not that," Videl corrected herself as she took out something in her purse. "I had this tape recorder on the whole time when I entered the room!"

            Sharpner's eyes bulged out like a cartoon. 

            Videl walked over to the Legionnaires. "Here's the evidence. Will it help Gohan?"

            Suddenly, yet another person materialized out of nowhere. "It will."

            "Who the heck are you?" Sharpner screamed to this new person.

            "Don't you know?" Invisible Kid smiled. "I was that magnetic power Cos performed." He then vanished into thin air, with only a voice. "I pulled your buzzer and carried that fake recorder to Saturn Girl." To prove it, he showed Sharpner the weird sight of the cord moving by itself.

            Sharpner looked on with a pissed and enlightened view.

            Saturn Girl walked back to the bed. "You see, Sharpner. Our stupid plan wasn't so stupid."

            "I didn't use any of my powers." Cosmic Boy explained. "It was all a trick."

            "We only pulled that failure to make you confess your crimes more fully." Added a grinning Livewire.

            "And we all have Videl to thank," said the yellow-skinned kid.

            Sharpner went into shock. He couldn't believe it. His plan has backfired- greatly. His jumbled thoughts tried to find peace. It did not happen, especially from what that freak just said. With slow, pleading eyes, he looked at Videl. The girl had a different expression now. Instead of a naïve look, her face was now full of detesting emotion.

            "V-Videl?" Sharpner stuttered. "Please tell me it isn't true. You didn't plan this? You're my sister's best friend!"

            Videl leaned against the wall, her arms folding together. "Just don't embarrass yourself any further by denial."

            Sharpner gasped and wheezed. "I did it for you."

            Videl strutted away. "I wish I could believe that. Sweet dreams."

            She joined the group. Element Lad restored the room to its natural form.

            "Ready to go?" Saturn Girl asked Videl. The girl nodded without a look back.

            "Just one more thing," Goku said with one of his most boyish of smiles. "I'd like t' say somethin' to Sharpner."

            The Legion was uncertain what this thing was going to be. Goku seemed to have acted with the least indifference to what happened, keeping a nice face through it all.

The father walked closer, reaching the post of Sharpner's bed. The patient did not like this one bit. The smile that curved the lips of Gohan's dad, and the open gentle eyes looked strangely upsetting.

"Hi, Sharpner!" Goku kindly smiled. "I feel sorry for what's now gonna happen to ya. I'm a nice guy, after all."

Sharpner then saw the 'nice guy' face change, the nice eyes becoming glares. The smile turned into a grin. 

"But I don't like it when friends of mine get hurt." Goku's voice changed from a loud flamboyance to a harsh growl. "'Specially if one of those friends is my son."

Goku clutched the post. Crushing sounds came from his closed palms. "Now I'll forgive ya if you promise never t' hurt my son ever again." He finished with a very strong "okay?"

Sharpner stilled in fear to the warning he was receiving. Goku just repeated it louder with gritted teeth. "OKAY!"

This time Sharpner answered. "F-fine."

With the power of a mood swing, Goku's growl returned to its formerly peaceful expression. He then waved his hand like a happy child. "Bye, Sharpner!" He brightly ran back to the Legion, made contact, than vanishing into thin air, leaving a doomed man.

===

            Right after this, Goku and Videl instantly went to the police station. The station was more crowded than usual, due to reporters and policeman scouring around the place. In all respects, the damage was rather small, the only casualty being Gohan's cell gates. Fortunately, detective Plainclothes was present, smoking his cigar more heavily than usual. With approval, the three entered Plainclothes' office to hear the tape of Sharpner's confession. The detective stared rather coldly at the information recorded. Considering his earlier beliefs of Gohan's guilt, this new piece of contradictory evidence was the least thing he wanted in all the world. He had already received Gohan's blood tests: it revealed no drug chemistry at all. That blew the drug charge to keep Gohan in prison. Now, this tape appeared to ruin the assault charge. 

For a moment in the listening, Plainclothes had hope, as he learned that Sharpner was being forced under threat to plead his guilt. Unfortunately, the rest of the tape showed the confessor being candid about his crimes, making the optimism turn into something pessimistic.

            Despite it all, the detective tried to find something to salvage from this mess. His promotion rested upon it. "Does anyone else know about this tape?"

            Videl nodded. "A bunch of our friends know about it, as well as Sharpner."

            "I now know!" spoke a person coming into the office. It was the police commissioner. This appearance really bugged Plainclothes now.

            The older man put a hand on Videl's wrist, a usual trait the commissioner had done to the daughter of an old friend. "You can bet that this evidence," the father figure spoke with kindness, "will help your boyfriend."

            Goku smiled. This meant Gohan was going to be free again!

            Such sentiment differed in Plainclothes' view. There went his promotion!

===

            This is ZTV news. A new piece of evidence has surfaced about what has now been called the Saiya-Man affair. Son Gohan, who was arrested for robbery and assault, has been cleared of all charges. Pencil Sharpner, the shop assistant who claimed to have been attacked and beaten by the Great Saiya-Man, has confessed to having planned the whole robbery as a frame-up. No comment has been made by the chief investigator of the case, Detective Plainclothes, nor from Sharpner's family. Helpful in solving the real case was Satan Videl, the daughter of Mr. Satan, and partner to the Great Saiya-Man.

===

            The whole gang, Legionnaires and family, made a reception for Gohan's return as a free and innocent man. Goku, Chichi, Buruma, and the de-fused Goten were among those in the family who were most happy about things. Most of the Legionnaires, especially Rokk, Imra, and Garth, duplicated the sentiments. However, there were some disgruntled views, none toward Gohan fortunately, but toward past events. Obviously, Kuririn, Yamucha, and Trunks were truly anti-social to these Legionnaires who bested them in their plans. Some of the Legion, especially the ones who were beaten the most, shared this problem as well. It was up to Gohan to play peacemaker, explaining that no one was hurt in the battle (the recovered Juuhichagou was now present; seemed there was little Buruma could do since the cyborg had her own repair systems). He further thanked everyone for being supportive to his problems, believing in his innocence throughout, and helping in his release. This calmed everyone, except for Videl. She decided to leave the room for a moment.

===     

            Walking along the balcony of the capsule corporation, Videl moped a little. It didn't take much time for Gohan to enter her privacy.

            "Videl, why aren't you celebrating?" Gohan asked.

            Videl kept her back to him. "I don't really have a reason to celebrate," she sadly revealed.

            Gohan made a realization. "I'm sorry about what Sharpner did. I know how much Erasa means to you."

            "She's my best friend," Videl snapped, "But hurting her is the least of my problems now."

            Gohan looked confused. His lack of understanding grew worse when Videl turned around with a sad face. She wasn't crying, but she looked like it. "I doubted you, Gohan," she spoke. "When I saw your schoolbag full of money, I thought that you really did it. That you really betrayed me."

            Gohan's smile fell. Videl lowered her head.

            "When told me that you were innocent, I believed you, but that didn't change the fact that I did not previously. You have every right to hate me."

            Gohan just stood there. "So you felt like you let me down?" he said.

            Videl nodded. Gohan got closer, staring at Videl with his black eyes.

            "I felt the same way. I doubted that you would believe in me after this. I thought that I had let everyone down, including you," he smiled warmly. "But I was wrong. I'm glad that you believed in me so much that you were willing to prove my innocence."

            Videl's eyes widened a bit. She didn't expect this.

            Saturn Girl entered the room. "Gohan's right, Videl. When I told you about Sharpner's guilt, you said you suspected it as well. You were really a helpful influence in the resolution of this case. It was your idea, after all, to force Sharpner to confess."

            Videl put her clenched hand to her mouth. "But it was Cosmic Boy who finalized the whole scheme."

            "It was you who started it, Videl," Saturn Girl intervened on this doubt. "And you were the one who performed its execution to the best way possible."

            Gohan intervened. He walked in front of Videl, holding both her hands with his own. "You hear that Videl! You did more than anyone to get the real culprit. It's you who deserves the most praise."

            "And an eligibility to the Legion," Imra announced.

            "Well, I don't know about that." Videl slowly made a smile, ending her problem. The two teenagers stared at each other with soulful contentment; to anyone watching, it was a special moment to perceive. As it was, Imra looked on and understood. She wished she had such a strong love for someone like Videl had for Gohan (maybe she could, if Garth was a clue). However, there was also a sad warning in this lovely scene. It reminded the telepath of a knowledge that would probably signal Gohan's departure from the Legion of Super-Heroes. It could be something that would not only involve Gohan's future, but Videl's own destiny as well.

===

            Nearby, Piccolo watched, then shrugged away.

=========================================================================================

Next Time: the Brain and the quarter-Saiya-jin Broad. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Brainiac and the Broad

Saiya-Man & the Legion of Super-Heroes

Chapter 7: The Brainiac and the Broad

By claudius

            Note: I do not own DBZ nor the Legion of Super-Heroes. Legion material based on works by Mort Weisinger, Jerry Siegel, Jim Shooter, Tom McCraw, and Mark Waid. 

            _ANALYSIS: Emotional expectations to oncoming occasion at present are marginal._

            This articulate wording, recording onto his PC Omnicom, showed that the writer lived on such tight correctness. He was of a short height and green skin. His blond hair and three blue circles on his forehead contrasted with this emerald skin. He was a Coluan, an alien race devoted to the thinking principle of logic.

            This Coluan's oncoming occasion was to join this august body called the Legion of Super-Heroes. It was an invitation that had its prospects for the sake of intellectual reasons. It was about time for such a balance. From his learnings, the group were admirable in courage, strength, and goals, but seemed more inclined for physical abilities, with no hovering to the mind. This reckless nature had proved successful, however, in their adventures, but there was so much luck could do.

This recklessness included disrupting the fabric of time itself. The Legion had in their company someone who might actually be Son Gohan, a resident hero of the planet Earth's eight-century period. Querl Dox, or Brainiac 5 (a nickname given to him by colleagues, a name that he rather liked despite its unorthodox wording) was no slouch in history; he had read the histories of all the planets and stored them in his mind. Earth's history, he had read, was full of heroes whose powers were more keyed to their bodies then to their minds. That would have to change. The future promises sophistication, so this being the future, Querl might as well prove that.

It must be said that this Coluan was no stranger to emotion. He just neglected it sometimes in view of his mental studies. To himself he could be as moral and warm as the next sentient species; to everyone else he appeared the coldest. Querl saw this as a setback, but ignored the ramifications. It was his intelligence that was the goal of his life. Things like love could be upheld by him, but with little interest.

The thinker stopped off the transportation carrier, walking along the large metropolis that the Legion was based in. Soon he would receive a ride commissioned by R.J. Brande himself. He walked along the crowded space, deducing who the contact would be. He was in this meditation when he heard a girl's voice. 

            "Scuse me, d'you, like, know where Legion Headquarters is?" 

            His meditation broken, Brainiac 5 turned toward the voice to fulfill her wish and continue with his thinking. He did this rather calmly as was his scientific personality. Once he saw the girl, his reaction was the antithesis of any stoic demeanor; he was not ready for what appeared before his eyes.

            It was a female, probably of humanoid species. She was muscular in body, with a fine figure to accentuate this. As he made his analysis, Querl's tone became less rigid and precise. He thought the girl's face was the most charming and beautiful he had ever seen. She was not gorgeous, having no green skin after all, but everything else was so perfect. Her dress was plain shirt and pants. Her gloves, however, were cut at the fingers, and her black hair was held with a scarf. 

            The girl moved her face closer. "Are you alright?" she spoke with a concerned smile. 

            It was his species to speak articulate to every question. Unfortunately, Brainiac 5 turned traitor to his Coluan instincts. This treasonous answer? "What?"

            "I said are you alright?" 

Brainiac 5 did not know. For the first time he was acting very emotionally to this girl. It was also a pioneering effect that he was uncertain about his emotional state. Instead of talking, he just dumbly nodded.

Happy with this, the girl repeated her first question. "Like, d'you know where the Legion lives?"

            The Coluan tried hard to compose himself. Shaking his head from his sudden haze, he restored his fluency and articulateness. "I-I know. I'm going there myself. You want to accompany me to the destination?"

            The girl smiled. "Thank ya, but I'd wanna go there myself," the girl spoke. "Can ya tell me where it is?"

            Brainiac 5 stilled at this. He had thought with great expectation that he would get to know this person. He cursed himself for saying something that could have turned her away from him. Nevertheless, he granted her wish. "It's over in that coordinates," he pointed to a bunch of buildings. 

            "Thank you!" the girl then zoomed away into the air, totally ignoring the continuation of directions. The Coluan stopped after realizing this was now rendered pointless. He took out his Omnicom, typing in a new goal. 

_SELF NOTE: Try to improve social skills. _

=                      

            On a small carrier in the middle of the city, a girl jumped out with bright brown hair, her body full of energy that was both made from spunk and her power. Much of this energy was made on her excitement of success. She had made it! Boy, is her bro going to get the surprise of his life!

            Suddenly, Ayla encountered a question. This person was a girl about her age, dressed like a farmer with the scarf around her head.

            "Scuse me," this girl spoke, "but d'you know where Legion Plaza is?"

            "Yes," Ayla smirked. "I'm going there right now. Want to come along?"

            Once again, the girl wanted to make a solo flight, giving this reason to the girl.

            No way was Ayla's response. "I get the feeling this is going to be one of those surprise entries, right?"

            The black-haired paused at the accuracy of the question. She denied it.

            "Don't lie to me, sister," Ayla's smirk turned into a grin. "Why don't we make this trip together?"

            "I'm, like, so not your sister!" the girl replied with her teeth. 

            This caused Ayla's eyes to bulge into a stare, sparks ran through her eyes. "Then you don't get any clue of where Legion Plaza was."

            The other girl paused. She had already asked directions before, but that green guy was so cute that she didn't really pay attention. Shutting her mouth and folding her arms, she backed down...for now. "Fine!" she groaned with cool stares from her black eyes. 

            Ayla jiggled her body with joy. She then jumped into the other girl's arms. "I'll direct you to the place, with you."

            The black-haired frowned at this bitch's ignorance that this wasn't what she had in mind. "By the way, what's your name?"

            "Ayla Ranzz. Yours?"    

            "Pan."

=

            At Legion Plaza, the two in command were Saturn Girl and Livewire. Cosmic Boy had gone on a leave of absence (vacation to visit his family), and had decided to leave leadership strictly in Imra's hands. Garth supported this move, even though he found it one more barrier to what he was now about to do. He wondered if Gohan had this problem before. How can he ask Imra out for a date?

            It was an ambition he wished to fulfill. It was also an ambition he wished to deny. Garth leveled hard on this question. This was not some pretty girl he was asking out. She was his leader! He had known her for more then half a year, smitten from the day he first met her on that decisive space trip. This all came heavily into his mind, giving doubtful predictions. What would she say? What if she rejected him?

            He breathed a sigh of resignation, than walked right to the leader. "I-Imra?"

            Saturn Girl turned to this recall, with calm eyes. "Oh, Garth, what a right time for you to be here!"

            Livewire then grew stronger at the apparent ramifications. "It is?"

            "Yes," the girl nodded. "We are expecting a new recruit today."

            The actual response sent Garth's inner soul down to the core of the earth in disappointment "Oh…so who is it, today?" 

            Once he got seated, Imra activated the holodeck. 

            A hologram zoomed and captured the image of a short boy in blond hair and green skin.

            "The new admission is Querl Dox from the planet Colu. He calls himself Brainiac 5. The surname is to register his fifth level intelligence."

            "From the looks of him, I can guess where he got the first name," Garth made a comment.

            "A Coluan, Brainiac 5 has worked at R. J. Brande's science lab. His credits include the now defunct Time Bubble, and the Flight belts. He says that he's got a new invention to simplify our reported problems with the belts."

            "It's about time we got some brains. This place is getting a little too dull with brawns." Garth jested.

            "Quit the lame jokes, Garth."

            The Legionnaire held his tongue, realizing that he might have stopped his plans permanently. Luckily, the alarm roared. Turning on their flight belts, the two Legionnaires zoomed through the halls in flight. Dropping off all insecurity, Livewire asked for information. "Who's the intruder?"

            "I can't get a sense of it. The intruder is doing well to hide his thoughts."

            "Any back up?"

            "Everyone but us is on leave." 

            The trip soon ended, once they saw the huge hole in the wall. As the dust and debris rolled, there stood the silhouette of a person. With a closer check they saw the person shine golden rays from her hair, with green eyes. Although they could not see the person's identity, the face marked with a scarf, the power up gave the two Legionnaires an all-too familiar recognition to what they're fighting. Saturn Girl was still as uncertain about who this person was. Her mind probes needed to dig deeper into this person.

            _Livewire_, she called out into his mind, _distract the intruder!_    

With a mental _Sure thing_, Livewire lunged himself to a fighting position. Energies crackled from his body, moving with swift succession to his hands. Electrical currents then exploded from his fingers, flying straight toward the person. 

The Saiya-jin dodged the attack with great speed. Leaping into the air alienated the intruder from this lightning explosion. She then hovered before Livewire. She raised a glowing palm.

Livewire instantly reacted, pulsing the energy blasts with his own. He would have been able to hold off this attack for longer, but something of a twitch inside of him caused a break in his concentration. The shock threw the Legionnaire backwards, hitting the wall into unconsciousness.

            The attacker was then upset by a crack of lightning. Though it did nothing to harm her, it harmed her resolve. "Hey," she cried to the source. "Why d'you do that for!"

            Her assailant came out of the hole, lightning crackling from her hands. "No one hurts my brother, girl." 

            The Saiya-jin was ready to swing her fist in anger until her mind froze in stasis. Her assailant was also frozen.

            "Any more comments?" Saturn Girl smirked with emotional restraint, placing a mental hold on the two attackers. "You may be quick in body, but I'm swift in mind." Stunting the attackers' movements, Imra attempted to read their motives. Creating a rapport, her mind's eye was attacked by unusual images. From the girl in back (who looked remarkably like Garth), Imra saw images of Garth and the girl shining into an electrical explosion. 

Meanwhile, the Saiya-jin had more shocking surprises in her mind. With the right enforcement, Imra's telepathy drilled through the Saiya-jin's defenses. The treasure inside showed images of people familiar to her but altered by age. She saw Goku. She saw Gohan and Videl, not as the teenagers she knew, but grown and mature. Both these intruders shared ties with her friends. Imra now knew who these girls were.

            Saturn Girl dropped her mind freeze, hoping to make a more peaceful agreement. However, the Saiya-jin girl took this assault as an offensive mood. With the freedom given to her, she was not going to waste it. She used this advantage by throwing a punch that knocked Saturn Girl to the floor.            

            "Halt!" came a cry from the hole. Pan saw coming out from it the same green boy she met earlier. "Why are you fighting us?" he asked.

            "I'm not fighting you, if that's what you think," the girl spoke, its message giving the Coluan some weird empathy. He felt okay that the person was claiming no aggressive tendencies, despite evidence on the contrary. It was then decided that he should not think about this. As a recruit to the Legion, he was not going to let this lovely person take aggression to his new comrades.

            Brainiac 5 pressed a button on his belt. "Nevertheless, this will hold you."

            Both intruders didn't understand what was supposed to happen. No laser came out of the green boy's belt, nor did it create any dangerous images or opponents. It was with an impact at nothing that made them realize what was done. The Saiya-jin pressed her hands against the surface, or what felt like a surface. Her fist made a tap.

            "This is my force field," Querl smiled as he stepped to the ground. 

            The fists tap increased into punches. Ayla tried throwing some electricity. Nothing was made of their assault, as the invisible barrier still held.

            "You will discover that you're attempts to implement any feats of power will prove indifferent."

            "You sound like my dad," commented the Saiya-jin.

            "He doesn't sound like that to me," Brainiac 5 responded with his suspicion on the girl's identity.

            "So you know who I am?"

            "I want to…" Brainiac 5 stilled, "…Son Pan. And if you're anything like what I suppose to be your father, I suggest you stop this immediately."

            Pan stood there, taking off her mask. The reversion into her normal form showed to Brainiac 5 her response.  

==

            Livewire regained consciousness. In his blurring wake, he thought it was Imra. To his surprise (and then, his shock), it wasn't. "Ayla?"

            "Long time no see, bro," the girl greeted.

            Garth then flinched, wondering what in good Grife her twin sister was doing here. Twins have some sort of a psychic bond, which made Garth understand what made him lose his stance. However, he had no clue to what her sister was thinking, though it might be filled with ulterior motives. He predicted the possibility with a loud "No!" Ayla replied that he had no right to say no to something he had no clue about.

            "Okay, so what is it?"

            "Can I join the Legion?"

            Livewire smiled. "No." With that, he ran to continue to the battle, only to see that the Saiya-jin had seemingly surrendered

=          

By now, Saturn Girl had also awakened from her inactivity. She took Garth's attention away from his sister to speak with Brainiac 5 about this girl. It looked as if the recruit did a better job in stopping the menace. It was then revealed that the menace had no plans to destroy the Legion or the like. It was all some act, revealed the girl Pan, whom Imra now knew was the daughter of Son Gohan and Videl of a future time. That made her the granddaughter of Son Goku! This was confirmed by Pan's no longer masked face. She had her mother's face, but her blue eyes showed the eyes of her father.

            With some reluctance, Pan told her story. She had trouble with Imra's directness, but Garth's nice manner convinced her of trust. She related about how her father told her stories about his adventures with the Legion. At first, her maturing intelligence thought this was just make-believe, and her father's discretion helped support this view. However, one day, she found a ring that had an "L" on it. Her father said it was used for flying.

            Brainiac 5 was astonished. He had been working on a new flight apparatus to replace the flight belts. His ideas were flight rings. This was an interesting reversal of time: a person from the past predicting the future, instead of one from the opposite.

            "Anyway," Pan said, " Like, I realized that everythin' my dad had taught me was true. I wanted to meet you people. Sadly, I, like, didn't have any time machines, and I didn't want any info from my father. He'd, like, probably try to talk me out of it or keep me from doin' it. That's my dad, treating me like I'm still four years old. So I decided to look for the Dragon Balls. My dad and Grandpa told me about their powers. So, I used the Dragon Balls an', like, made a wish: That I c'n go to the future of the Legion of Super-Heroes an' remain there for a day."

"Nice wishing," Livewire commented.

"Pretty smart," Brainiac 5 made his emotion-enforced view. Before he thought messing with time was foolish, but now he was converted by such a tamper. 

Ayla thought this was one big story. She had an impressive origin of her own; about she and her brothers Garth and Metz getting electrical-generating powers after being bombarded by electrical creatures of Korbal. Pan's story eclipsed that into normalcy. 

"Can I, like, please be a member?" Pan pleaded excitingly.

Saturn Girl took the most advantage of this question. "My dear," she spoke with a tender softness, which hardened into an enraged fervor. "You have illegally broken through our headquarters, attacked us, caused a lot of damage…" her anger increased. "…and you expect us to make you a member!"

"Eh…yes?" Pan spoke with meekness, hoping she didn't say the wrong answer.

"I think those are good reasons to make her one," Livewire politely disagreed. He then proceeded to move his excited friend out of the room. "We'll get back to you in a second."

Twenty minutes later, Pan was asked to stand before the two legionnaires, who were seated at a desk. The girl just turned her head this way and that, tapping her feet with the excited nervousness of what the future might bring for her.

Imra and Garth turned to Pan for their verdict.

"Despite some obvious problems, we have decided to enter you into the Legion," Imra said with some controlled acceptance. Garth was delighted. He had told her that the team needed as much help as they could get.

Pan suddenly jumped for joy, almost smashing through the ceiling. Controlling herself, she levitated back down.

"However…" Garth made his decision known, "of all the Legionnaires, you will have some certain liabilities."

Back on the ground, Pan looked at the two with surprise. "Like what?" 

"For one thing, you have to make sure that Saiya-Man doesn't know your identity. Who knows how this could affect history? One look at you, and Gohan will realize what person you take after, maybe endangering your existence." 

"Like, that's no problem. I, like, definitely don't want my father to know about this. Either father. "

"Pan, you look like your mother and father!" Imra strongly pointed out. "He will find out. We may have to disguise you somewhat."

Pan nodded.

"You will also not get paid for your work."

The girl's eyes exploded. "I was gonna get paid for this!" She then cursed herself over such a lost opportunity.

"Will I get paid?" Ayla asked.

"And what makes you think we want you as a member?" Garth gravely retorted.

"I do," Imra smirked, getting her teammate's surprise. "As you just told me, we need as much help as we can get."

Garth winced. 

=

An hour later, Imra, Querl, Ayla, and Garth made a long search for the right wardrobe for Pan to wear. The Legionnaires dress code demanded a real costume. The hair was easy. A small blob was dropped on the girl's hair. It grew and surrounded it, leaving a distortion that transformed Pan's strands into golden locks. A coloration of her eyes hid their blackness to brown. The girl didn't care about this change. It seemed like a good idea to mask her features almost like a Super Saiya-jin.

Much more difficult was the costume. Pan was the real problem in this. She could not choose a preferable wardrobe. Eventually she came to one. A long blue jump-suit, cut at the knees and elbows, adorned by a small red cape at the back. Only her gloves and shoes remained from this transformation.

Brainiac 5 never liked costumes. He saw little reason for them. However, it must be said that watching Pan in her new wardrobe was the most interesting thing he ever saw in his life.

It wasn't the same with Livewire. Seeing his sister's choice of costume was not the most interesting thing in his life, especially since her costume matched his.

"Ayla, is there anyway I can change your mind?"

"No, bro," Ayla turned the offer down. "And call me Spark."

Garth saw defeat. However, with a strain of sibling jealousy marking his view, he was going to do something about his sister's powers.

 =

"Finally, we need a name," Imra breathed in contemplation, hopeful that all this would solve things shortly.

"How about Saiya-Man III!" spoke Pan, mimicking her father's shameless dance. Everyone yelled NO at this.

"Maybe Saiya-Girl?" Pan spoke softly. That had promise.

"Guess that's final," said Livewire.

Pan didn't think so, wishing some reassurance that her dad won't discover her identity.

An alarm then signaled, displaying a voice announcing the coming of Saiya-Man.    

 "We're about to find out," Saturn Girl predicted with an awareness in her mind. This understanding placed its effect on Pan as well. She felt a Ki, one she could recognize from anywhere.

It became realized when Saiya-Man walked into the room. In his cradling arms was a large man of built fitness, but looking swollen and ill.

"You guys, I need your help now!" Saiya-Man screamed with dire need. His head turned to all those present, much to Pan's discomfort.

It was incredible. Pan was standing before a younger version of her father! It was as similar in familiarity as it was strange in surprise. Gohan looked more daring, more stronger-looking than she remembered. This man was not wearing glasses, nor was he dressed in those boring clothes (although it had to be admitted that Pan still considered her father to be one of the most beautiful people in the world). He looked like her grandfather in this mode; a heroic figure in contrast to the milquetoast version she grew up with and loved. In short, Daddy looked _cool_.

This shock was so inspiring that she forgot the warnings that Saturn Girl and Livewire had given her; at the moment, she didn't care if Gohan knew who she was. Eventually, she realized the grave circumstances. Sweat started dropping on her forehead. Questions of eventual discovery throbbed into her thoughts. Did Dad know? Did he recognize her? Sure, he definitely didn't know of his daughter's existence. But the fact that she resembled her mother might cause suspicion like Imra said.

To her relief, Gohan's priority was on aid for his friend. The direction to go was the infirmary. Everyone scooted to the destination. Taking out his Omnicom for references he made himself, Brainiac 5 declared his aid on what he can do to help. 

=

In the infirmary, Gohan related how he had met this powerful young man named M'onel. This person, now floating in this giant tube of chemicals, was a powerful fighter due to his being from some race known as the Daxamites. However, unlike the Saiya-jins, M'onel suffered a major weakness to Lead. Since the world had lead in the air, it poisoned his body. Nothing from the 8th century could help him; the Dragon Shenlong, 8th century Earth medicine, and senzu seeds all proved useless. So Gohan had no choice but to rely on the miracles of 18th century Earth medicine.

"I know this stretches the time stream," Gohan said with some guilt (but not remorse), "but I can't let him die."

"We'll pass by this," Saturn Girl commanded. The priority was on the patient. Brainiac 5 really shone in this. He worked within a half hour to the solution. Pan was rather impressed at this green guy's abilities. So to were the Legionnaires, convinced that Brainiac 5 would make a great teammate.

Despite the attention however, the inevitable happened. "And who are you?" Gohan asked Pan. "You look familiar." His eyes made special contact on her appearance, wishing for an answer.

Pan cringed at the possible reply. She tried hard to think of something. "I am…" 

Without leaving his scientific work, Querl blurted out, "Her name is Pan. She's a new recruit."

Pan froze while Gohan blinked with understanding. "And what's your codename?"

"Uh…Saiya-girl."

"She's a descendant from the Saiya-jin race!" shouted Livewire, causing Saturn girl to stare at him.

Gohan stared at him, enthusiastically asking for answers. "Really? You mean there were other Saiya-jins besides my dad and Vejita?"

"Well…" Livewire hovered on the words.

"She is descended from your father's brother." Imra added, getting herself into this. 

Gohan stared back at Pan. "Raditz had a kid?"

"Yes!" Pan shouted to her unknowing father. "I'm your uncle's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter."

Gohan puckered his lips, fulfilled with answers. "Well, you actually do look like my dad." This caused a rigid tingling within all present. They nodded and laughed rather forcibly, hoping Gohan did not get the joke.

=

As M'onel was carried out of the tank, Brainiac 5 met him with a gun in his hand. This was a weirdly shaped gun, possessing a capsule of chemicals in it. When he worked it, a red light blinked out. The Colulan then pressed the gun on M'onel's arm. This was then removed. Quickly after, M'onel revived from under the unconscious weakness he was under. He asked around about what was done to make him feel better.

"I was working on Daxamite DNA as a hobby," the scientist told with analytical recourse. "I was able to perfect an experimental antidote on their allergy to lead. However, the serum was not as successful as I had hoped. Part of a scientist's job I'm afraid; failure."

"But I feel better now," said M'onel.

"For the time being," Brainiac corrected. "Unfortunately, I found that the serum is not indefinite. It possesses a time limit that will evaporate after twenty-four hours." 

"But can it be reused?" Pan blurted out. 

Querl nodded (rather enthusiastically to Pan's question). "For another 24 hours. Since MonEl is from the past, it is impossible for him to use this serum in his native time. Some of the ingredients are of an evolved nature that could not exist in the 8th century"

"And thus we are in the same trouble," M'onel despaired.

"I don't know," Gohan considered. "You don't really have any ties with the time I come from. Why not stay here?"

Livewire and Saturn Girl stilled at the very idea, but then reasoned that it was probably the best course to take. They certainly can't let anyone die. It was against the code.

"You're sure about this?" Mon asked with some wariness.

Gohan looked wary, but he seemed to accept this. "Your life is on the line, Mon. This is the best way you can survive. Besides, the Legion can certainly need an extra hand like you." 

=

A few hours later, the meeting of most of the Legionnaires was called into order. Before them all stood M'onel, Saiya-Girl, Spark, and Brainiac 5. After the announcement was made to their introductions (Pan almost blushed at her 'story'), all were welcomed.

M'onel presented himself to Pan, who was attracted at his proud posture. It reminded her of Vejita. "So I hear that you have Saiya-jin ancestry?" M'onel asked. "Did you know that Daxamites and Saiya-jins are descendants of the same race?"

"Brainy had already given me the info about that," Pan replied. This was heard by Brainiac 5 with great interest. He liked the nickname.

Gohan also made his respects to the female recruits. He spoke about Ayla's relation with Garth, saying that it must be like having his brother Goten on the team (Garth just winced at this). He then turned his attentions to Pan. "I hope I get to see more of you soon," he smiled, which almost shattered Pan's stiff composure. "I never really met someone descended from my father's family before, except for my brother."

Pan tried hard (REALLY HARD) not do something that may lead her father to discovering just how descended she was from Goku's family. "Well I…" she stilled in trying to think of the words, "I, like, totally heard so much about you…Great Saiya-Man."

"Just call me Gohan," was the honest answer. Pan knew him by another name.

Saturn Girl luckily intervened. "I'm sorry Gohan, but this new recruit works just like you. She has some other engagements that might lessen the time she can have with you." This was such a weird experience to the telepath. In but a year she had met Gohan, his future wife, and his daughter. It was a good thing that Videl had refused membership. That definitely would have caused some trouble.  

Ayla then stepped in right next to Gohan, her face wicked in delight. "Well, I hope to get to see _you_ more often." She emphasized this by dragging her finger upon his chest.

Gohan blushed. Garth covered his face. Pan was furious. The latter took action. With politeness, she dragged Ayla away into the other room, ready to give her hell for even trying to mess with her existence by messing with her daddy.

"Then maybe I'll do this future a service," Ayla stuck out her tongue. This forced Brainiac 5 to implement his force field. He also spoke a new note in his Omnicom. "_Get to know Pan more_." 

This was all looked upon by the two founding Legionnaires.

"Weird situation, huh?" Livewire spoke confidentially to the leader.

"Tell me about it," Imra groaned. "Your sister and Gohan's daughter. What next, my cousin?"

The moment then hit Livewire. He wished for better times, but the spur of the occasion made him resolve to say what he wanted, even if it meant an ill reproach. "Imra!" he shouted. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Livewire closed his eyes. He said the invitation all wrong! It was supposed to be _Do you want to go out on a date?_

"Thought you'd never ask." Saturn Girl casually replied. As Livewire opened his eyes, he saw his leader looking at him with approving eyes and a smile.   

Next time: So who is this M'onel? How did he get this way? All will be revealed as we see Gohan's side of this story.

Yeah, I decided that since Gohan is Superboy in this version of the Legion of Super-Heroes, Pan shall be Supergirl (or Andromeda, or whatever). Also, for the record, I've decided to avoid anything from Dragon Ball GT.  That story is noncanonical (Toriyama had no part in it), so I don't consider it part of the Dragon Ball Saga. The same accusation can be said for this story as well, but as long as GT is included in that category, I'm happy.


	8. Chapter 8: The Wanderer

Saiya-Man & the Legion of Super-Heroes

Chapter 8: The Wanderer

By claudius

   I don't own the copyright nor share the creation of Dragon Ball or the Legion of Super-Heroes. Based on writings by Jerry Siegel, Jim Shooter, Tom McCraw, and Akira Toriyama.

=============================================================

     The beach has its different varieties of inhabitants. The young and old, the babes and the plain Janes, the studs and the weaklings. Usually those more gifted than others would possess an egotistical attitude bordering on the obnoxious and arrogant.

     Brawn Shoulders was one of those people. Tall, strong, and handsome, he felt his own advantage put him above the natural conventions of things. This benefit entitled him (or rather, made him feel entitled) to do or get anything he wanted. Anyone else below his position had no say whatsoever.

    Brawn did this on every occasion he surveyed his sandy kingdom. Today was such a time. He looked at all the beautiful girls, wishing to choose one worth his taste. He did find such a girl, black in hair, beautiful in face, and well developed in body. She was standing near a beach umbrella, flaunting her wiles. She was now his, the brash Brawn picked with arrogant delight. He walked with a proud motion, making a better study of the girl. This included her surroundings, like the umbrella. As Brawn got closer, he noticed something behind that shade. He saw legs sticking out. Once he reached the scene, Brawn saw that they belonged to a boy covered in the shadows. That was hardly a competition: as far as he could see that cover of darkness, this lad looked skinny. Things like this would make Brawn begrudgingly wonder: Why do the babes always hang around with the nerds? No matter, this rival would last about as long as all the losers who crossed his path.            

     Walking to the other side of the umbrella, Brawn rammed his foot into the sand facing this boy. They sprinkled upon the slumbering weakling. 

     "Hey geek," Brawn smiled. "I'm taking your girl!"

     "Who said I'm yours?" the girl said in disgust.

    "Me!" Brawn declared in smug authority. "Have a problem with that?" He looked back at the kid in the shade. He was rising. It was there that Brawn's eyes captured a surprise. For some reason, the boy got a little bigger as he arose; his shoulders, chest, pectorals, and arms grew fat with muscles. The baggy brown shorts he was wearing became tight around his legs, almost taking the appearance of a speedo.

    This kid looked at Brawn with piercing eyes. The bully became humbled; his power had suddenly grown futile.

     "I…eh…" the white-faced boy stuttered. "Goodbye!" he charged off.

     The boy studied himself in disgruntled disappointment. "Well, there goes my concentration," he groaned.

     "Oh don't be so modest," Videl smiled, locking her arm with the boy's bare limb. "It doesn't matter what you look like to me. You're still Gohan." She finished her words with a finger tap on his nose.

     Gohan's cheeks started to blush. Before anything could happen, his father's call from the ocean before them directed their attention. Waist deep in the waters, Goku appeared with his boyish smile, attracting fun. His arms were lifted in the air, each limb was connected to a dangling boy; Trunks at left, and Goten at right. 

     "C'mon ya two!" Goku yelled. "The waters fine!"     

     Gohan took the invitation into the waters. "C'mon Videl!"

     With a friendly sigh, Videl accepted this with quiet grace. She had earlier expected this break for just the two of them to enjoy. However, Gohan had convinced her to include his father, brother, and his brother's friend into the situation. She took it well; she liked Goten and Trunks; they reminded her of baby brothers. She also had no qualms about Goku. He was almost like an older brother. He was a great guy, though nothing could ever outclass his son. Wished he didn't feel so sensitive about his appearance. Gohan felt that his Mystic powers were becoming a nuisance. Although he knew their necessity, the boy had tried to find a way to turn the power on and off, like the Super Saiya-jin powers. It didn't matter to her.

     Gohan was just as observant of the advantages given to him. He had so little fun, considering his busy schedule of studying in the present and working in the future with the Legion of Super-Heroes. He wanted to spend some time with his brother and dad. The latter was especially important. When Gohan really got down to it, his dad and him really didn't enjoy anything together these last few months. It was really ironic; the last seven years Gohan wanted more than anything to have his father with him. However, as soon as his Dad was back to life, Gohan found no time to take advantage.

    Pops wasn't the only one he wanted to please. Gohan felt fulfilled in seeing Videl happy, as evident by the way she ran after him, legs splashing into the waves, face energetic with excitement (the wiggling of her torso also gave an awkward happiness to the boy). Gohan was glad for Videl's happiness after these months. That period was a burden. Sharpner's arrest and later acquittal (a feat thanks to the power of lawyers) had left a cooling in Videl's relationship with his sister Erasa. Although it was acknowledged that Erasa believed in her brother's guilt, she felt betrayed that her best friend would bring him down without telling her first (that didn't make sense to Gohan; Videl would have helped clear his name even if Erasa was disapproving). To be positive, Videl didn't grumble about it in words, but there were signs of a sad existence; at school, there were the constant pauses when Videl and Erasa would just make a momentary stare at each other, then look away for the rest of the day. Ruining a friendship was something Gohan really regretted being a party to. It was one more fault that was Gohan's responsibility. It was but one of many.

     Time to recoup. With a wicked grin, the boy submerged into the waters with quick precision. Videl noted the disappearance. "Gohan?" she spoke with concern. With a shaky foot, she walked over to the deep waters. It was so calm, the water vibrating upon her legs. Too calm.

    Suddenly, the 'sea monster' popped out from her union of legs. Videl was too late to move as she found her legs caught between the 'monster's' head. Fully up in the air, her face exploded into thrill- not of fear, but of excited shock. Laughter ran its course for these two.

     Her stomach rubbed upon Gohan's drenched hair, her arms flying upon his chest. When her hands touched the thick muscles, it caused an effect. Freezing, Gohan dropped back into the waters, with Videl following him. It only took a moment for the heads to rise back from the waters, coughing in reaction to their previous lack of oxygen. Both sat up in the waters for this position, their arms stationed everywhere as supports. With the few gasps, the water-blurred eyes played a link to the two. The gasps got even slower. Gohan silenced, his attentions focused on Videl. The girl returned this in kind. They felt wicked in some way, and yet felt relished in doing it. Videl backed away like a spider, entrancing Gohan to slowly crawl to her. Her body leaned backwards to its limit, with Gohan reaching her station, his head moving over her legs, her stomach, and finally her neck. Their faces neared ever so close to each other. They saw the other's face, drips of water lining their cheeks and mouths. Something roared inside of them: a message to resist, but another voice drowned out that relieving noise. 'Do it.' Slowly, Gohan's hand touched Videl's bicep, the better to balance his position. His head moved…

     A huge tidal wave flowed upon the two, breaking the concentration, ending the temptation controlling them. Once again did their heads emerge from the mass of water. They looked on for the source of this uproar. They saw Goku laughing beside Goten and Trunks. 

   "Whoops!" cried Goku. "Guess I turned that tide the wrong way!" As Gohan and Videl looked on, it was revealed that the Saiya-jin was locked in a water -plashing battle with Goten and Trunks. There was obviously an inequality in this battle, so a balance should be made. Forgetting their previous trance, the couple ran to Goku's side to give aid. Together, the combined effort of father, son, and girlfriend literally turned the tide on the two demi-Saiya-jins, washing them all the way to shore. Videl laughed at the success, looking at Gohan and Goku. There was an interest in this view. This father and son looked almost alike. Remove the hairstyles, and one still gets the same face, the same height, and the same body. In comparing herself to her dad, only their blue eyes gave any similarity. 

     Both males before her shared the same handsomeness, though only one person could use this trait to affect this girl. This one looked back at her. That same strange feeling arose, though its power was halved this time. Nevertheless, it was a nervous feeling, a scary feeling. A feeling she wanted to use as an escape. A feeling that kept her standing there.   

    Gohan too shared this weird analysis. He never felt like this before. It was solely based on Videl. He never was this close to a girl before. The many months he had shared with her gave him a paradox of comfort and discomfort on what could happen next. Here was something his powers could not solve.

    But he could never fault Videl. The girl had helped get him out of jail. She did that at the cost of her friendship with Erasa. That showed a frightening degree of affection. Did he do anything for her in that respect? Could saving her from Spopovitch be in the same level as her clearing his name? Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. Gohan hoped he could be worthy of her.

    Fortunately, there was also a different a sense of discomfort interrupting the festivities. Gohan hated it when this happened. The rest of the group, however, grew excited at the large Ki all were sensing. They looked up into the sky. There was glimmer in the blue area between the clouds. 

     Videl headed for the shore. Goku, Goten, and Trunks jumped into the air with their Super Saiya-jin powers. Gohan traveled by his Mystic powers. 

     "Gohan!" cried Videl, dressed in her Saiya-Man II costume. As Gohan moved himself to face her, he received a flying projectile from the female crimefighter. He recognized it as his wristwatch. Installing it to his wrist, a switch on the device transformed the practically naked Legionnaire into a fully clothed Saiya-Man I. Partnered together, the dressed Great Saiya-Man Team joined their more nude friends to the falling object from the sky.

     Suddenly, Saiya-Man got an idea. It was something the Legionnaires taught him. He went straight for the opposite direction, straight for the waters below him. Diving through the liquid barrier, the hero rushed into a huge circle. With each turn he increased his speed more and more. Such a manipulation forced a huge typhoon within the ocean. In seconds, this water cyclone erupted from the barrier into the surface. The beachcombers took this weird event as a cause to retreat. It ruined Brawn's chance of making out with another girl.

     Above the skies, Goku heard the loud sounds of this typhoon come for him. Seeing Trunks and Goten in its path, the father grabbed both away from the danger. He watched as the pillar of water circled passed him into collision with the space pod (That was Goku's description; a large Ki, a falling projectile, and past memories of what both those promised were enough clues for him). The association between heated steel and water connected, a huge gush of riddling steam blasting forth. This destructive impact passed Goku and the boys in its descent, leaving no harm to their Saiya-jin indestructible hides. Goku then saw Saiya-Man II below. She didn't possess such invulnerability. Luckily, there came Gohan grabbing his girl, pulling away from the area.

     As obviously implied, the impact between the water pillar and the pod slowed the latter down from its speedy descent. It grew slower and slower, making an oceanic impact with a big, but fortunately not giant, splash.

     The group of heroes joined together. As they lowered themselves to the ocean spot of the pod's landing, there was time for comments. "Cool move," Goku critiqued on Gohan's approach. Trunks then ad-libbed that he could have stopped the pod on his own.

Being chivalrous, Gohan allowed the demi-Saiya-jin to go get the pod himself. Before Trunks delightfully entered the waters, the surface bubbled and manipulated. The large Ki was very noticeable. Slowing down, Trunks flew to avoid what was coming out from it. It was the figure of a man, dressed in red. A blue cape traveled from his back, fastened with two shiny clasps on both his shoulders. He carried a stern face, predicting to all that he meant business.

     As ready as Goku was, he stood his ground. Goten and Trunks lacked that stance, however. Fortunately, Saiya-Man shouted to the kids to belay any attack. "For all we know, this guy might not want to fight at all."

    Goku heard his son's words and connected with it. His response to the figure was, "Who are you?"

    The stranger glared with silence. Then he spoke, "Are you Saiya-jins?"

    "Yep," Goku exchanged words. His mind wondered on previous memories: Was this another Saiya-jin? Another Raditz?

     "I'm looking for Son Goku," the man glared. "Are you that man?" 

     Hearing this reply, Saiya-Man wondered: is this another Dr. Gero, looking for a score to settle on his father?

     The stranger asked another question. His tone grew more fierce and insane. "Are you the one who defeated Freeza?"

     Videl heard Goku say, "I am." Like her boyfriend and his father, she wondered: was this guy like Shen, looking for fighters to stop some creature like Majin Buu?     

     Goku continued his answer with a question. "What d' ya want from me?"

     The stranger hovered closer. The two met face to face. The latter increased his stern look. "Much," he said with possibly dire intent. "I have traveled far, and not without difficulty. Finding you has been my life's dream. Now that has been fulfilled." His voice grew louder. "I wish to-"

     Everyone tensed up, ready for this battle.

     "-Salute you!" the stranger joyously spoke, bowing his head. The utter unpredictable nature of this line caused everyone to make somersaults in overwhelmed shock. 

===            

     With the revelation of the man's name, the gang returned to their beach spot. Only Goku remained, quickly catching a giant fish for the meal. The size of the meal and the catcher's casual attitude to carrying, staking, and roasting the dead creature attracted some attention from the beachcombers (though not by much; they were attracted to the mysterious asteroid that crashed into the ocean, not noticing Goku and company's association due to their long distance). Back to their beach attire, Gohan and Videl noted the new visitor. He still looked stern, but not with an aggressive streak. This guy looked more like Mirai Trunks (a thought reserved only to Goku and Gohan, the only two in this group to have met him). A mask of haunted experience, something Gohan knew too well.

     "So…Monul," asked Gohan.

     "M'onel," the boy said. "My name is pronounced _Mon-el_. It's Daxam for 'wanderer.'"

     "Daxam?" asked Goku, "So you're not a Saiya-jin?"

     "Not presently," M'onel grinned. "But we were once of the same race."

     Goku remained silent, confused by the words.

    "Let me explain it to you," clarified M'onel. "A long time ago, there was once one race. As time passed, this race divided into two individual races, evolving differently. One race became the Daxamites. The other became the Saiya-jins."

    "So we're related?" answered Gohan. Videl found this situation so weird. She had already come to terms with Gohan being half-alien, but that didn't stop strange things from happening.

     M'onel's nod had Goku screaming, "Cool! So can ya go Super-Daxamite or somethin'?"

     "My race lacks that ability. Evolution treated us differently. Saiya-jins grew tails; we didn't. Saiya-jins can charge energy from their hands; we don't."

     "That doesn't sound so cool," Trunks louded his disappointment.

     "But we possess the same potential in strength and powers as you. We Daxamites also possess powers you Saiya-jins lack." 

       "So, M'onel," Goku asked the new friend. "How d' ya know about me?"

      M'onel gave his haunted gaze in response. "Your name has become famous in the galaxy. Your defeat of the tyrant Freeza has become legendary."

     "Who's Freeza?" said Videl.

     "Believe me, Videl," Gohan promised, "Cell and the evil Buu would be friends with Freeza. He was an evil tyrant who killed thousands."

      "My dad knew about him a lot," Trunks added. 

      "Luckily," Gohan spoke with pride, "my dad defeated him." This made Goku glance at his boy with an equal pride to his son's devotion.

     "Correct, Gohan," M'onel said with tragedy in his lips. "Many have suffered greatly from that monster. I'm afraid my own planet Daxam suffered as a casualty. When I was four, minions of Freeza kidnapped me to be trained in his warrior elite. Everyone wished to be included in that group, but not me. I yearned for the day to rebel. When I was older, I was sent with a group of warriors to destroy a planet, a task I felt really unready for. My salvation of sorts came from an accident in our space pods. A malfunction caused the pods to leave our destination, as well as placing us in a state of suspended animation."

     "For how long?" said Gohan.

     "Ten years," said M'onel. "By that grim fate, only my pod was able to be salvaged from the sleeping death that killed my accomplices. This was due to my hovering under a Yellow sun."

     "I get it!" Gohan blurted out. "It's what made you stronger!"

    "You too know that advantage!" M'onel eyed Gohan without a smile.

    "What's he talking about?" said Goku. Gohan stood still at the answer. "I guess you should know it. Saiya-jins powers are dramatically increased under a Yellow Sun. I learned about that with the Legion."

     "So why were you so weak before?" Trunks asked the Daxamite.

    Gohan gave the answer. "Because I also learned the hard way that a Red Sun depletes our energies to someone like Mr. Satan."

     "Hey!" Videl felt that insult. She knocked Gohan's head. He apologized.

    "Well," Goku thought of this consequence in casual respect. "I'm glad I wasn't anywhere near one."

    M'onel continued his tale, sounding more reluctant. "My powers were increased to an imaginable degree. At first I wanted to use it to my advantage. But remembering what Freeza did with his own powers scared me from that choice. I thought of using my power on the tyrant, but I found out that Freeza had already been defeated, his empire in disarray. Taking advantage of my freedom, I traveled home, only to learn the horrible truth."

     M'onel paused, his eyes peering down. A moment was needed for him to retell his tale. "I found out that while I was asleep, Freeza had destroyed Daxam…A fate," he sighed from a pause, "I now believe, your home planet Vegeta shared. I prayed someone survived from my world. I looked through many galaxies, suffering hardship in the Red Sun areas. I found some of my people, but of my own relatives, nothing."

   The Daxamite's voice fell weak from this emotional strain. His silence went longer. No one bothered to pry further on this.

    "Having nothing left to go to," M'onel shook of the pain, "I tried to follow my early passion of science. We Daxamites are very learned in that matter. Even while I was training under Freeza, I toyed with science. One of the theories I learned told about Saiya-jins and Daxamites shared the same species. I was pleased to learn that the one who defeated Freeza was a Saiya-jin. I desired to meet him…which brings me to you."

    "I'm really flattered," Goku chomped on the huge fish. His eyes then grew lustrous with promise. "So can you fight?"

    "I've done it most of my childhood." M'onel admitted, though his face showed it wasn't an easy release.

    Goku wiped his mouth. "How 'bout you an' me spar?"

   The word fired up his youngest son, registering a "Cool!" Trunks was equally excited. He never really got to see Goten's father in action, though the evidence of sensing his Ki and seeing him in SSJ3 form demonstrated the potential of his expectations. Videl was equally delighted in that respect. Gohan, being the only presence aware of what to expect, cheerfully hoped for luck in M'onel's advantage.

=

   Some hand connections, a Pterodactyl's Ki presence, and Goku's Shunkan Idou sent the group to a canyon. The place was perfect for a fight; the wardrobe wasn't. Goku decided not to wear his normal Gi, being content to be in a purple bathing suit. Of course, except for M'onel, the others weren't in fighting gear either, though they did put on some shirts and shoes.

    Goku leapt into the air, creating a dominating atmosphere over the grounded M'onel. To the latter, impressed was an understatement. His heart stirred with an excitement both healthy and sick. In all his dreams and hopes, he didn't think this meeting could go beyond what he had realized. He didn't expect to finally meet Goku, let alone fight him.

    Goku smiled before the opponent. His arms bent for an attack. "Try an' give me y'r best shot!"

    M'onel bent his legs, ready to leap. He then flew with a tremendous speed that looked swift to Videl (though her other companions had a better sight). His fist threw straight at the target. Goku grabbed it with both hands. His guarded arms bent in retreat to shake off the strength of that impact. It surprised Goku, feeling his palms ache in the blocking. This kid's power was definitely beyond a normal Saiya-jin. He pushed M'onel with the last ounce of his normal level strength.

    "You've put some punch into that," Goku's face turned more serious. His hair then sparkled into golden flashes, spreading into the air. Muscles increased their fleshy buildup. The black eyes turned to Jade.

   M'onel's face went into a gape. "So the rumors are true! You have ascended to the legendary Super Saiya-jin!"

   "This guy really has been in space!" Gohan commented on M'onel's naïve belief on that ability, and his ignorance of how far they progressed. "Wait 'till dad goes Super Saiya-jin 3!"

    Trunks and Goten looked on with some disgruntlement. "No fair, I wanted to fight!" the former kid snapped.

    "Why don't we become Gotenks!" squeaked Goten. Just as Trunks was about to take advantage of that plan, he got Gohan's hand seated on his head. His brother was given the same treatment.

    "No way, you two!" the older kid strictly advised. "Dad wants to fight alone."

    Trunks just moaned. Goten moped.

    Goku threw himself into different positions, confusing M'onel on his actual presence. His Saiya-jin arms then slammed a punch into the opponent's face. The result caused the Daxamite to recoil slowly and with a few meters distance. However, despite his bruised cheek, M'onel managed to head toward Goku's direction. This impressed the Super Saiya-jin, revealing to him the boy's invulnerability. The fighter was able to avoid the quick fists headed for him, although the pace of dodging it was only a second, and even that was only successful due to Goku's attention.

    Other methods had to be done. Touching his forehead, Goku attempted Shunkan Idou to confuse M'onel's attention even further. Within half a minute, M'onel saw Goku appear twenty times around him, firing an energy barrage at each movement. Waving his arms in defense, M'onel was able to block most of the hits. Those that hit his chest and head angered him with their small pain. He then looked closely for something. Finding it, he drew a large breath within his mouth, than exhaled at that very spot. The target withstood the strong winds; however, his defense lowered the temperature around him. Ice solidified, covering Goku in its subzero containment…for only a second, as the Super Saiya-jin made the ice shiver into the air.

    M'onel stood defensive for the next attack. Goku was also ready, though his voice gave a question. "How were you able to spot me?"

   "My eyes are different from others," M'onel strongly explained, his eyes staring for attack. "I can see forms of the most minute size. In your case, it was a particle flux where you teleported, allowing me to see your next presence."*

   "That's somethin' good t' have," Goku clenched his fists.

   "They can also do this!" As M'onel's mouth roared, his eyes exploded with red fire. This energy channeled straight into Goku, covering his appearance with an intense scarlet flash that ranged long. Inside this wave of fire, the changed Saiya-jin saw the tests concluding with some discomfort. He could have easily dodged the blast, but he wanted to see how much he could take the onslaught. The verdict? Goku was right to instantly transform into Super Saiya-jin 3 just as the rays hit. The other levels would've left him open for some major burns under this attack.

   The test was over. With a scream, Goku pushed himself straight into the heat vision's source; holding back nothing, his fists threw a major haymaker upon M'onel. The impact threw the kid into a quicker and longer descent than before. The Daxamite practically drilled a hole through the hit he hit. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Videl reached the spot before their elder. They found a staggered M'onel trying to climb out despite the temptation of passing out. Gohan and Videl then decided to lend their hand to hurry his ascent. 

    As Gohan played support to his back, M'onel was questioned by Videl about his present health. The Daxamite, his suit dirty and slightly ragged, thought it was a good experience. He kept a straight face in his pain.

   Finally Goku entered, hands to his side. Videl covered her face, with Gohan calling him by his familial title. "Uh, dad…"

    The Saiya-jin ignored these words at first, speaking only to M'onel. "I gotta admit, you put me through a good workout."

    Gohan anxiously continued. "Dad?"

    M'onel moved his head to speak his thanks to Goku, only to turn away.

    "Dad!" Gohan shouted in hopes of being heard.

   "What's matter?" Goku asked innocently.

   Gohan's cheeks turned crimson. "When M'onel hit you with that heat ray, he destroyed your…" The son proceeded to point below Goku's direction.

    Goku looked down, saw his shame, but proceeded to laugh. "Oh well! Let's go back to the beach!"

     Gohan removed his watch, and donated it to his father's aid. "I think you need this more than me right now."

= 

   As it got dark, most of the inhabitants of the beach went to the nearby Amusement Park. The approaching darkness did nothing but accentuate the spectacle the park featured. Slightly more dressed than their beachwear provided, the six entered the hypnotic light shows and its mechanical leisure. The most effected of this party was Goku, Goten, and Trunks. They went to sideshows, ate hot dogs, ice cream. They went to prize games, throwing balls at the billiards (shattering the billiard in the process). In the midst of this, Trunks tried conning Goten out of the huge stuffed monkey he won.

    Though not with them in the same vein, that is not to say Gohan and Videl were bored straight out of their minds. They enjoyed themselves, but more by each other's company. They laughed at the clowns, were scared by the fun house, but they enjoyed laughing and being scared together. M'onel followed. At first, this whole visit seemed like a madhouse he wished not to be included in, but the spirit of the park descended his influence on him as well.

   This trio stopped near an ice cream stand. Gohan went off to buy some while M'onel and Videl stayed. "So is Gohan like his father?"

   "I haven't known enough of him to make a comparison." Videl smiled in thought. "I think his father's more like Gohan. Kind, heroic, strong."

    M'onel made an accurate observation. "You love him?"

    Videl's face crunched at the sudden forwardness of the response, but she nodded. "I do."

    M'onel sat back on the bench. His handsome profile gazed into nothingness due to the maze of his thoughts. "I never had much time for that. I was too busy mourning or fighting. Because my road ends here, I have an unknown future." 

    "Can'tcha go back to your people?"

    M'onel glared at that. "They may share my blood, but I don't really feel like being part of them. There's no one I really know. My ties are-" His mouth started some coughing.   

     "Catching something?" Videl gave a concerned question in jest.

    "I'm not sure," the Daxamite's looks were one of soft bewilderment. "I never suffered any ailments before."

   "First time for everything, I guess." Videl joked. "Eh, Mon?"

   The Daxamite smirked at the nickname to his title. "Actually," he revealed. "You can call me-"

    This casual admission was cut short by noise. Loud roaring of screams came from the background. The standing crowds surrounding them went into a rushing panic to the noise's source. M'onel and Videl jumped from their bench to better realize the danger.

    Gohan joined the two, also in puzzlement. M'onel then made his guess. "I see a giant wheel leaning."

    Gohan and Videl tried to follow this view with confusion. M'onel explained to them another gift. "Telescopic vision."

   Although they had every right to be surprised by this ability, Gohan and Videl just said, "Talk later." Videl transformed into the Great Saiya-Man II. Her disguised form made M'onel look on with surprise. Evidently this was also going to be discussed later.  

=   

    The Ferris wheel began to tip over. The monolithic support stands that held the axle had begun to wear in the last months due to weather strain. However, cheap ignorance on repairs allowed the damage to only increase. Today, the consequences of such negligence showed when the strain finally broke. The first support beam just snapped from the axle and pulled away. This left the wheel to tip on the opposite direction, relying on the supports at the other end to temporarily stop the continued descent. It would not remain so for much long, a disadvantage to the passengers arrayed along the wheel. The compartments were fully contained and locked, not allowing anyone inside to come out.

     Both Gohan and M'onel speeded under the tipping wheel. Pressing their strength-supported arms upon the surface above them, they increased their leverage. From above, Saiya-Man II pushed herself upon the top of the circle. With a degree of strength she was amazed with, the female crimefighter managed to put the area upright.

     "M'onel," said Gohan, "Don't you think we can use that heat vision of yours?"

    M'onel nodded with understanding. As Gohan maneuvered himself to balance the giant wheel, and while Videl attempted to line the separated stand with its axle, the Daxamite hovered into the middle of the wheel. He looked at the cracks rejoined with those very same eyes of fiery heat. They burned into the crack, melting it to a fusion. The energy was intense; then it weakened somewhat, an intent that was not the creator's. M'onel levitated away, suddenly sickened. The excitement was having an effect on him, making him giddy all of a sudden.

    Decreasing his levitation, the Daxamite's feet touched the ground. Gohan arrived with Videl, wearing her normal clothes (Goku, Goten, and Trunks also came, the latter furious about not being needed). 

    "Great job, M'onel!" cried Gohan. 

    "Thank you," the christened hero wiped his sweaty face. Those were his last words before falling unconscious.

=    

     Quickly afterwards, Gohan carried M'onel to the hospital. Saiya-Man II was in close range, but the first hero practically distanced himself in the race. By the time she arrived, M'onel was already in bed, receiving attention.

     "How's Mon?" the now civilian Videl asked her boyfriend. 

     Gohan kept a strict profile. "I haven't gotten any word. The doctors are saying that they can't transfuse him or anything due to his skin being tougher. The best they could do is find out through the saliva from his mouth." 

     Videl gave a thought of powerlessness. It was overpowered by her boyfriend's tense outburst. "Damn, I can defeat Cell but I can't help him!" His fists were forming, shaking with frustration. Videl hadn't really seen Gohan like this before. It was clear that this gentle boy had some issues stuffed inside him, issues that were presently threatening him to explode.

    Videl pressed her hands around the axle of Gohan's strong muscle. "Don't worry, things are gonna end up good."

     Gohan stopped shaking. His fists remained clenched, but he stopped shaking. His lips covered up his gritted teeth, softening its pressure. As strange as it looked, Videl had nearly calmed the demi-Saiya-jin.

     By now, Goku, Goten, and Trunks had arrived, waiting for the other's appearance to get to the hospital. "How's M'onel?"

    Seeing the doctor come out, Gohan predicted who was giving the final verdict. The physician asked if any of them were this patient's family. Gohan said that he was a distant relative.

    "I'm afraid that I have some bad news," the physician gave his analysis without much emotion, a stoicism he practiced with much hardship. "M'onel is suffering from an allergic reaction. From the evidence given to us, we've discovered it to be a reaction to lead. It is now slowly poisoning him.

    "But he didn't eat any lead," Goku claimed. He certainly didn't see him eat a big slab of that metal.

   Gohan and Videl took great patience in this misguided distinction. "He doesn't have to eat it," explained Videl. "All he has to do to breath it nearby."

   "Oh," said Goku, as if the mistake was really nothing.

   "Can't you do something?" asked Gohan.  

   "Treatment is difficult." Shook the doctor's head. "This lead poisoning is of an advanced state than our medication can't cure. It appears to be irreversible."

    "No problem," said Trunks, "We'll give him a Senzu seed."

    The doctor was puzzled by these words, but those who knew it excitedly encouraged it.    Unfortunately, Goku brought that idea down. "I'm not sure the Senzu can work on illness. Gohan and I know that."

   "What d' ya mean?" said the young Trunks, shocking Goku and Gohan with the meaning. It was once this older version of the boy who predicted his dad almost dying of that heart disease eight years ago, a disease the Senzu couldn't cure. Gohan's mind looked for other alternatives. Unfortunately, the DBs couldn't be summoned until a month later. That pretty much covered everything. The boy walked some steps to the window where M'onel lay, seeing the boy's face swelling with pain. He couldn't let this happen! Not again!

     Goku noted his son's anxiety, pressuring himself to consider some plan to make him feel better. He didn't know any as yet, but he knew that optimism could help. He pressed his son's shoulder with his hand, and said, "Don't worry, Gohan. We haven't- "

     Gohan's low head flipped upward, reaching knowledge like a realizing Archimedes. "I know who can help!" His mouth flapped with excitement. "I'll take him to the 18th century."   

      Goku's plea went silent due to this interruption. This idea came nowhere in any of his thoughts. "Are ya sure that'll work?" he asked.

      "Look dad," said Gohan as he entered the hospital room. "If nineteen years of progress could help you, than ten centuries of progress might be able to save Mon's life."

      "Won't that be stretching the rules a bit?" asked Videl.

     "I hope it doesn't come to that," Gohan drastically entered the ward. He pulled off the sheets from the patient, lifting him into his arms. "Dad, I'll need you to Shunkan Idou us to the time portal."

     Goku offered his services. However, he couldn't help feeling a little useless for not finding an answer to his son's problem on his own. Once again, it was the Legion that helped his son, not him. Resentment was an anathema to Goku's character, but it was surprising that he felt it now.

==   

    Walking through the time barrier, Gohan found himself once again in the year 1774. He had brought something bigger this time. M'onel breathed with a heavy sigh, his pale face lined with sweat. Gohan wished him to survive a little longer. His disease must have a cure here, the Legionnaires' own mind lined with sweat, though this was brought on by stress.  

   A second question hit his mind. Would the team help him? Helping a complete stranger from the past was a real difficulty in the Legionnaires code to not mess with history. He hated to think that M'onel's death was supposed to play a role in the future. He had to convince Saturn Girl. Imra had been elected group leader, a vote Gohan didn't include himself in favor. He wasn't exactly sure if a girl could lead, even though he knew Imra was a capable Legionnaire.  

   He sped into the air, hoping that M'onel's own invulnerabilities had not weakened with the ailments. Finally, he reached Legion Plaza. A large hole was made. That was something to note and worry about. Great, Gohan bemoaned, why can't people attack the HQ when the team wanted it to be attacked? 

    He landed at the front entrance. Going through the danger hole would endanger his patient. Quickly, Gohan took the lobby and hallways. He finally reached the meeting room. There, he saw Livewire, and Saturn Girl speaking with three people. One was a green-skinned boy with blond hair. Another was a girl dressed almost like Garth. And then there was the third. Dressed rather stylishly in blue and red, she was of blond hair and brown eyes, and her face gave an influence on Gohan. Did he see this person before?

   It was within an instant that the two Legionnaires he did know came to his plight. They aided in sending him to the infirmary. M'onel was instantly stripped of his clothes and dropped into a capsule, where he floated within the liquid like a fish. Gohan knew from his adventures in Namek that this machine's intent was purely medicinal. He then proceeded to repeat his story to the gang.  

    "I know this stretches the time stream," Gohan said with some guilt (but no remorse), "but I can't let him die."

      "We'll pass by this," Saturn Girl commanded. Gohan calmed down, thankful for their assistance. Taking center place in this procedure was a Colulan named Brainiac 5. According to Imra, he was a high-level intelligence, a trait Gohan prayed was helpful. Despite his present fear, he found his attention taken to that girl again. If he just squinted his eyes somewhat, he could see Goten. 

     "And who are you?" Gohan asked the girl. "You look familiar." His eyes made special contact on her appearance, wishing for an answer.

     The girl appeared to be antsy. "I am…" 

     "Her name is Pan," answered Brainiac 5. "She's a new recruit."

     This made Gohan blink with understanding. Every time he went, the Legion was getting more members. He considered the possibility of one day finding an entire army in the team's ranks. "And what's your codename?"

     "Uh…Saiya-girl."

     "She's a descendant from the Saiya-jin race!" shouted Livewire.

     A Saiya-jin? Gohan paused at the name. The idea of this forced Gohan to stare at Livewire, his enthusiasm wishing further answers. "Really? You mean there were other Saiya-jins besides my dad and Vejita?"

     "Well…" Livewire hovered on the words.

     "She is descended from your father's brother." Imra added. Her explanation raddled  

Gohan quite a bit! His face remained excited, despite the old fear of what his uncle did to him long ago. Looking at the girl, he hoped this person didn't follow that monster's traits. "Raditz had a kid?"

     "Yes!" Pan enthusiastically shouted. "I'm your uncle's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-granddaughter."

     Gohan puckered his lips, fulfilled with answers…for the moment. "Well, you actually do look like my dad." Everyone started to laugh, sounding rather forcibly.

=

     As M'onel was carried out of the tank, Brainiac 5 met him with a gun in his hand. This was a weirdly shaped gun, possessing a capsule of chemicals in it. When he worked it, a red light blinked out. The Colulan then pressed the gun on M'onel's arm. This was then removed. Quickly after, M'onel revived from under the unconscious weakness he was under. He asked around about what was done to make him feel better.

     "I was working on Daxamite DNA as a hobby," the scientist told with analytical recourse. "I was able to perfect an experimental antidote on their allergy to lead.  However, the serum was not as successful as I had hoped. Part of a scientist's job I'm afraid; failure."

     "But I feel better now," said M'onel.

     "For the time being," Brainiac corrected. "Unfortunately, I found that the serum is not indefinite. It possesses a time limit that will evaporate after twenty-four hours." 

     "But can it be reused?" Pan blurted out. 

     Brainiac 5 nodded. "For another 24 hours. Since M'onel is from the past, it is impossible for him to use this serum in his native time. Some of the ingredients are of an evolved nature that could not exist in the 8th century"

     "And thus we are in the same trouble," M'onel despaired.

     "I don't know," Gohan considered. "You don't really have any ties with the time I come from. Why not stay here?"

     The boy looked at Livewire and Saturn Girl. Both stilled, but said nothing. Hopefully that was a sign of acceptance.

     "You're sure about this?" M'onel asked with some wariness.

     Gohan thought about it some more. If M'onel stayed here, then he would be a stranger to this place. He remembered when the Time Bubbles were dismantled, and how he faced the possibility of staying in this realm, never seeing his family, friends, or Videl ever again. M'onel was meeting this very fate, except that his return to 774 would be deadly for him. However, Gohan had to accept this, hoping M'onel could do so as well. "Your life is on the line, Mon. This is the best way you can survive. Besides, the Legion can certainly need an extra hand like you." 

    "I don't understand," M'onel claimed his lack of knowledge. The information given to him was suitable. The Legion of Super-Heroes was a multi-universal group of super-powered beings set up to protect the universe within the United Planets and beyond. M'onel listened with interest.

   "I have no one in my own time. I am only a wanderer, as my name portrays." M'onel gave his own opinion with warmth. "If I am to live in this strange new time, then I might as well live it among you. I guess it is a good time to tell you that my real name is Lar Grand. It is an honor to meet you. "  

=

    With a grand tribunal, the Legion welcomed their new members. Besides M'onel, Brainiac 5, and Pan, there was Garth's twin sister Ayla. From a certain moment in which the girl drilled her finger upon his chest, Gohan noted that Spark, as Ayla named herself because of her lightning generating powers, was a very flamboyant girl. It was a good thing that Videl wasn't here.

    Despite this incident, it was Pan who caught his attention. For a person descended from Raditz, she seemed good. The way her eyes twinkled, the way she smiled, it affected Gohan in a beautiful way. Now, it was not as if Gohan fell head over heels for this girl; no one could be farthest from the truth then to believe that. It was just that she emitted something that made Gohan feel good. Not in the way Videl did, but it was a special in-its-own-way feeling. Pan seemed a very wonderful person that one would very much like to know. 

    "Are you okay?" asked Ferro Lad to Gohan's intense vigil. It snapped him from the influence that he was able to react normally.

    "Eh…I was just noting our new recruits," Gohan admitted. 

    "Watch out for Ayla," Ferro Lad warned with mirth. "I think she's out to get you."

    "Not if Pan gets her first," Gohan joked, pointing out how those two were making a scene. A chuckle could be heard from Ferro Lad's voice.

     "M'onel also seems like a good recruit," the armored Legionnaire pointed out.

     "I think so too, Andy," said Gohan with some troubled tones in the optimism. "But I feel really guilty for sending him into this corner. Who knows what he could have done if he remained in my time?"

    "Well, if you didn't put him in that corner, he wouldn't have done anything in your time."

    "Ever the voice of reason in my doubts, Andy?" Gohan called his dear friend. Ferro Lad always had a clear answer for everything. Having his ill feelings subsided yet again by his armored friend, Gohan gave a different view. "Who know? He could be doing a lot here! Brainiac 5 showed that with his help."

    "Guess we needed some brains around here," joked Ferro Lad, pressing his hand on Gohan's head. "Seeing what we're lacking _here_."

     Gohan smiled, swatting the hand down.  

===============================================================  

   I've tweaked the way how M'onel joined the Legion. Those who feel that I've done an injustice please forgive my retcon. I hope it doesn't affect your opinion to my story.

   *Tactic written by the _Wizard _Staff.

NEXT TIME: Being in the Legion may have its caveats, but every rose has its thorns, as Gohan finds out.      


	9. Chapter 9: A Day

Saiya-Man & the Legion of Super-Heroes

Chapter 9: A Day

By claudius

===============================================================

   I own neither the copyright to the Legion or Dragon Ball Z. Fatal Five created by Jim Shooter and Curt Swan. 

===============================================================

   The morning glowed its brightness into the bedroom that the Brothers Son shared. Unfortunately, on of the brothers, Gohan, didn't want to see it. He crushed his sleeping body further into an embryonic state, blanketing himself within a cocoon. The more withdrawn he made this cocoon, the more it pulled away the covers that belonged to the little boy slumbering beside him. In reaction, the sleepy-eyed Goten angrily tried to yank his possession back. Gohan just yanked it back, aggressing the whole thing into this tug of war, much to the older brother's chagrin. 

    It didn't help matters that his parents entered the room. "Happy Birthday, Gohan!" Goku and Chichi gave their reason in a great cry.

    "Mom…dad?" Gohan moaned those names. "Can you postpone this for awhile?" he masked his head within the blanket. "Like a few days?"

    "Nothin' doin, dear," Chichi kept her steadfast position. "This date's special. 'Bout eight-fifty this morning, eighteen years ago, ya were born. Y'r now nineteen years old."

   "Thanks for the memory," the groaning boy spoke within the cocoon. "Please go away."

   Unlike his sibling, Goten decided to accept being awake. "Why's Gohan turning nineteen, when he was born eighteen years ago?" he darted off the bed to his parents.

   Goku lifted the little tyke into his arms while giving the explanation. "That's 'coz y'r brother an' me spent a year in the room of time an' space."

    "Oh," Goten sounded. "Me an' Trunks spent only a month there."

    "Maybe I can use that room again to get me some shut eye!" Gohan despaired in his attempts at alienation. He had worked his butt off on this school paper last night, meaning his amount of sleep was very small.

    "Aw, don't be a spoilsport," Goku cheerfully hovered over his reluctant eldest son, carrying his youngest with him. "It's the first birthday I've been too in a long time."

    Goten affectionately tugged at his father's shirt. "Are you gonna be here for my birthday, daddy?"

    Goku released his embrace, lifting the boy for a face-off. "Sure, squirt!"

    "Great!" Gohan's head popped out of the covers. "Goten, I hereby make this your birthday instead!" He subsequently submerged himself with his pillow.

   Before Goten could accept this invitation, Chichi overrode it. "Now, now, Gohan. Y'r birthday is a very big thing nowadays. T' think I worried 'bout ya never makin' it t' this age!"   

    Despite his reluctance, Gohan found himself susceptible to his mother's words. He was growing up. No longer was he the short kid who hung around the big and older guys. Now was he about as tall as the most of them. The physical changes were not the only effects. He was maturing emotionally, taking on more responsibilities (never mind that he had done so from a very early age). With a sigh, the teenager moved out from his pillow, and sat on the bed. He crouched a bit, his head leaning down to the direction of his bare legs.

    "That's better!" Chichi smiled at her son's obedience. She was especially happy at how well muscled the boxers-clothed Gohan looked. It was strictly a mother's pride on how she bore such a well-grown person. This resulted in a melancholy emotion as she realized the truth: her little baby was becoming a man. One brief act of reinforcement later, the calm Chichi continued. "Now get dressed, son. I'll be makin' ya a special breakfast."

    As Gohan arose, his mind buzzed with a message, in a frequency that even Goku was sensitive to it. _Urgent business, Saiya-Man_.

   Gohan moaned with the message. The only way this message could come was if Imra was in this present age. That meant she was really wishing his assistance in the Legion, nevermind his tired condition. 

   Chichi, despite her lack of telepathy, was aware of what was happening by the way Gohan reacted to it. "Not today!"

   "Mom," Gohan protested. "I told ya before; I'm a Legionnaire! Whenever they need me, I have to come!"

   "But on y'r birthday?" Chichi complained as if she had some divine right that couldn't be questioned. However, her rule was being ignored as Gohan put on the watch that materialized his costume over his scantily clad body. "Ya c'n go tell that Saturn Girl…"

    Goku interrupted his wife's anger with a hand on the shoulder. "C'mon Chichi. Ya knew what was gonna happen when ya let Gohan join the Legion." His lack of a smile showed his own feelings about the situation.

   "Did I?" Chichi defended her refusal. She was getting so tired of her son flying off to different timelines, when his attention should be more centered on studying and dating Videl in _this_ timeline. It also was irritating that her boy rarely was around the house. Still, Gohan's salary did pay for the bills and his future education, positive things the mother realized as well. As she had done before, Chichi folded. "Well, be sure an' be back before seven. I've invited Kuririn, Buruma, their families, and Videl."

    "Sure!" Saiya-Man responded, walking out of the room. "Bye!"  

==   

       Saiya-Man devoted his full energies to this one task. His muscled super-strength bear-hugged the gigantic metal module. Although it probably weighed 100 tons, Gohan held it up with ease, getting further assistance from the large Leviathan. Nevertheless, Saiya-Man found this structuring, as all the previous acts he had done for the last ten hours, as an ordeal; shouldn't he be using his powers on something more useful, more exciting? 

   Saturn Girl didn't think so. She was the one who assigned Gohan to this act of labor. The machine had to be stationed in the correct way, or rather, what she thought was the right way. To prove this, she was constantly sending telepathic messages to the demi-Saiya-jin for coordinates. _A little this way…A little more upright…a little more to so-and-so direction._

    "All right!" Gohan spoke aloud. "Can we finish this sooner?"

    Saturn Girl smiled. _Okay…maybe if you move it that way…"_

    Gohan groaned. It was not because of any strain. This weight, like the others he lifted and carried, was a bag of feathers to his upright arms. The impatience came with the fact that it took an hour for these constant positioning. It was so tedious.

    Fortunately, his friends made the best of it. Leviathan spoke a joke or two heaving the giant mechanism, while Inferno kept giving hope that this will be done soon. It was through his fire powers that decided the progress. When the right position was found, the Legionnaire would connect the machine to some support beams through the fusing process of his solar-emitted hands

     "This is it," the heated Legionnaire slowly spoke his words. "Just one more sparking on this part…" He left the line unfinished as he blasted the last safety support to meld with the module. Immediately, the Legionnaire descended from his unsupported position, landing to his feet. "We have to thank Brainy for these rings," was his next response, flaunting his fist to his eyes' pleasure.

      "That we should," Gohan smiled in agreement. Releasing his hold on the stable module, the boy looked at the ring on his own finger. It was a circle marked with an L and a star. For Saiya-Man, it wasn't so much the ring's ability to levitate its wearer through the power of will. The pride came from the fact that it made Gohan feel like he  belonged. Nothing could measure the amount of devotion the boy felt in being part of the Legion of Super-Heroes. It opened some clear horizons for him, gave him a lot of friends and comrades, showed that he could really make a difference in this universe. Not that life was any different in his own timeline, but Gohan felt more capable here, able to perform things more efficiently than back home. Still, he didn't consider himself above any of his fellow comrades. He had acknowledged the fact that the Legion was a team, that each member looked after each other, and thus assisted each other in the best resolution of a problem.

    Of the team, only a few were at the Headquarters today. Being a group of law-abiding super-heroes meant a duty in being at every disaster. Today, the Legion had to be everywhere. One group was in the farthest region of the galaxy that even Gohan had no knowledge of, stopping a slave trade that went against the United Planets' jurisdiction. Another group was situated to stop a meteor storm heading for a space colony. 

    Both these areas had Red Suns, which made Gohan's super powers next to worthless. Luckily some measures were taken to stop this liability thanks to the services of Brainiac 5. The Colulan had created a micro-circuitry transuit that blocked out the solar rays. (M'onel, who was with one of the absent groups, didn't need the suit; the serum that kept him alive from lead poisoning also gave him immunity from the radiation).

    However, although the transuit was accessible to Gohan for use, he was not presently placed in such a situation to wear it. That was by order of Saturn Girl. Since M'onel, Ultra Boy, and Saiya-Girl were off in missions, she reasoned, at least one strong member of the Legion should remain at HQ, in case of an emergency.

   That meant Saiya-Man had to pass the time doing menial and tedious jobs at the leader's whim. He had begun to resent Imra's tenure as leader. The soft and caring girl who made mistakes was almost a distant memory in the demi-Saiya-jin's mind. Imra was so bossy and authoritative. Although being a leader demanded some big responsibilities, did that mean she had to be oppressive and big on high-maintenance? 

   A beeping came. With the number of rings around the room, the beeping took on an echo. Besides using it for flight, the rings also worked as radios.

   "Saturn Girl, here," the leader sounded by a press on the signet.

   "It's Element Lad," buzzed the message. "Our lead is making a getaway."

===

       It was six o'clock, as pinpointed on the clock in the Son House. In the kitchen, the cake was being baked within the stove, while the living room was adorned by all the tinsel and birthday decorations. Gyuu Mao, the first of the guests to arrive, had with him a bundle of presents. Goten excitedly asked his grandfather what was in them, and were there any gifts for himself. Gyuu Mao apologized to his grandson about having nothing for him today, but he promised an equal helping once his own birthday came. Fortunately, Goten and his father kept a calm stance throughout the proceedings. This differed with Chichi, who was acting with a high-maintenance that made her freeze toward every sign of disarray, and explode at every unscheduled error. 

   The next phase of this party had now commenced with the arrival of the non-family guests. Kuririn and his family arrived, asking about the birthday boy's whereabouts. When he was told, the hirsute ex-monk made a grimace.

   Next were Buruma and Trunks. They accepted Gohan's absence with a lesser vindictive spirit than Kuririn (after all, the absent Vejita had priorities as well), though Trunks' interest was less on the Legion and more on what Gohan got for his birthday. Much to the boy's chagrin, Chichi conditioned that the presents were not to be opened until Gohan came.

   The last of the guests came shortly after. Videl entered the Son household looking more dressy than usual. To those who were familiar with the tomboy who dressed in plain gym clothes, it was a surprise to see her decked in high-heeled shoes, a skirt, a blouse, and a made-up face. Despite the months that followed her fateful training with Gohan, she had decided to refrain from letting her hair grow to her original style. It didn't take much thought to know the reason for her more colorful trappings. Chichi was certainly glad about the implications.

    The guests were all here, getting situated and comfortable with conversations about the news of today, as well as old reminiscences of the past. All that was missing was the birthday boy.

===

   The city of 1775 was a huge confusion of giant skyscrapers, floating bridges, and a display of holograms, lights, and machines.

   Even his experiences here did not leave Saiya-Man with an understanding of location. Fortunately, Element Lad gave him radio messages on directions, and the accompanying Ferro Lad helped iron out the puzzle.

   The demi-Saiya-jin Legionnaire liked the company. The months that made Gohan a Legionnaire enabled him to get closer with his fellow comrades. That made Ferro Lad his most intimate of friends. Whenever Gohan had doubts about his role and his association with this team, the metal clad Legionnaire was always there to give advice that succeeded in changing his mind. Ironically, for such a close camaraderie, Gohan had never gotten to see the man behind the metal mask. Fortunately, he decided not to press the matter, not wishing to hurt his friend's sensitivity to his disfigurement. 

   Today, this companionship was especially close since Ferro Lad was holding on to him in this trip. Saiya-Man's swiftness had a better chance of reaching the culprit than the speedy vehicles of this era. This did not save Ferro Lad from almost losing his lunch in such a swift travel.

    "You all right, Andrew?" Saiya-Man cheerfully asked his friend by his real name.

   "Eventually, Gohan," cried his masked friend.

   "Got your power on?"

   "Yes, and a transuit, so step on it!"

   The confirmation was all he needed to increase the mileage. Soon, amid the dodges and turns, the runaway escapee was within their view. This fugitive was bestial in body, furry and large, riding on a flying surfboard. The escapee, named Udlir, was successful in avoiding the authorities. He was the one lead to a secret organization that was dealing in arson, robbery, and other crimes. He was now getting away, content in his victory of making a getaway.

    Which must have been a surprise to him to see Saiya-Man side-by-side.

    "Going someplace?" the demi-Saiya-jin smugly joked, with his armored passenger crying, "cease and desist!"

    "Seize this!" cried the criminal. He took out a tiny device, handing it over to his pursuers.

    Ferro Lad grasped a small pole connected to Udlir's sky-board. Separated from his accomplice, Saiya-Man was the one who grabbed the device. He had enough education from the Legion to know what this little bomb could do. He simply changed directions, floating straight for the air. He threw both himself and the device into an upward vertical direction, which was the right time for the bomb's ignition. To a normal person, the explosion would have killed. It was enough to knock the wind off of Saiya-Man. Slightly pushed by the bomb's aftershock, the demi-Saiya-jin was able to see what was happening below him. Ferro Lad was still connected to the escapee's sky-board. Suddenly, the board tilted over, disconnecting itself with its passenger.

   That gave Gohan enough resolve to charge down and stop the culprit's fall. Enwrapped in the Legionnaire's arms, it became obvious that Udlir didn't like his present situation. He punched the boy's face, only to roar in pain.

    "You remind me of a Sabretooth tiger I used to play with," Saiya-Man spoke with charm to his prisoner. By now, Ferro Lad levitated to the scene. "Nice catch!"

    "Thanks," Saiya-Man nodded. "But it was only because this guy's board malfunctioned.

   "Who said it did?" Ferro Lad emphasized his ringed fist. "Being connected to this jerk's board made it susceptible to my flight ring. I was able to change its balance through will power."

   "Good thinking!" Saiya-Man's face lit up at the smart plan. 

===

    At present, Gohan had not come home yet. The guests did their best to remain patient, despite the passage of the hours. 

    To bide the time, Goten and Trunks looked at a family album. One by one, the guests hovered closer to view the pictures and photographs of the Son Family. Videl was especially charmed at the portraits of Gohan as a child. Besides the amount of weird haircuts, the boy had a bunch of colorful costumes. There was one of him in a yellow surcoat and a red cap with the Dragon Ball affixed upon it. Another portrait featured Gohan dressed in a blue suit with white armor. 

   "Didn't dad wear that suit, mom?" asked Trunks.

   "Yes, dear," Buruma affectionately moved closer to her son. "I used the outfit to pattern some suits out of it. Your father damaged his own when he came here."

     Another page was turned, starting with Videl's question of "What's this?" The object of her confusion presented the boy Gohan lifting this weird-looking platform. It was weird because it had a face on it, squeezed in a wide position. On the platform were eleven people, nine dressed in black and yellow, with red belts inscribed with an 'X' sign. Four of those uniformed kids were boys, five were girls. All had different colors of hair and skin.

    "My brother called them the New Mutants." Goten revealed. "He said they came from some school from a different dimension."

    "They don't look so tough," Trunks gave his opinion. "You and me would take them all down."

    Goten glared at his friend's remark. "My brother said they were good kids, plenty powerful enough."

   "Some of them look as old as me," Videl admitted. Even as a child, Gohan was still a strong one. Awfully cute too. 

   Hearing the commotion, Goku entered the scene. "What's the matter?"

   "Dad," asked Goten. "Don't you remember a group called the New Mutants?"

   The question really hit Goku; his cheerful expression started to pale as he registered the memories. "Eh…sure," he slowly spoke. "A bunch o' great kids."

   "See Trunks!" Goten flaunted his dad's support. "Gohan said this team helped him save my dad from some very bad guy."

   Goku's still face moved with the confusion of this interpretation. "Really? Gohan said tha' t' ya?"

    Goten nodded with a frenzied enthusiasm. Doubt started to appear. "Isn't it true?"

    Goku beamed his happy face, laughing. "Why sure! Your older brother and the New Mutants kids sure were a big help!" Seeing that his words had contented the youth, Goku pondered with a moving affection about his eldest son's fib. It hid the truth from his youngest son in order to make him look good in his eyes. He felt really touched, considering what the aforementioned truth almost cost him.   

==

    Saiya-Man floated in a green stasis field. His movements were so restricted that he couldn't even twinkle his nose. It was evident that the boy now learned that he had a new weakness. Magic. The field that froze his actions was composed of it. It was emitted from a source, a green eye that floated by itself. 

    This eye had an owner. Her trappings shared the same green hue as the eye. Gohan could see her slink around his body with the convictions of a predator playing fitfully with her prey. 

      The green-garbed mistress stroked her finger with lustful delight upon Gohan's chest. "You could make a very fulfilling servant," she spoke with a lick on her lips. It increased the demi-Saiya-jin's resentment about every girl's attraction to his physique. What was so special about _his_ body?

    No help this time from his Legionnaire friends, that was for sure. The fearless leader lay unconscious, her present status a torture to the demi-Saiya-jin. So did Element Lad, Inferno, Ferro Lad, and Leviathan. Having nothing better to do, Saiya-Man just remembered what happened: the apprehended criminal Udlir was placed under pressure to reveal his boss. He withstood it with stubbornness and a mysterious psychic defense that made him immune to Saturn Girl's telepathy. It finally took the assistance of Inferno to get the information. The Legionnaire brushed his hand on the criminal's face. Since he was emitting enough heat to burn Udlir's furry mane (but leaving his skin untouched), the criminal was too willing to admit his secrets. He told about the whereabouts of the group, who were called the Fatal Five.

   Giving the location- an abandoned spacedock- the available Legionnaires flew to the coordinates expecting an easy capture. What they didn't expect was that Udlir's revelation was part of a trap. They also didn't expect other circumstances: the members of the Fatal Five.

    Tharok: one half-human. One half-machine. An intelligent leader who planned the trap, starting it with, as he claimed, the implementation of a psionic disruptor whose emitted shockwave only worked against telepaths. That explained Saturn Girl's present state, much to Gohan's shock. 

    Persuader- an executioner with an axe that could slice through almost anything. One of these examples was a gas pipe in this spacedock. Its severance sent its flammable gas near the approaching Legion.

   Mano- a being whose very touch was of destructive energy, restrained in a containment suit. It was his caressing it that flashed an explosive upsurge that fell strictly on the team. If it weren't for their transuits, they would be dead. As it was, they were unconscious.

   Validus- a savage purple and white giant with a grotesque head (an exposed brain upon its skull) and great strength, took care of the Legionnaire Leviathan after a few beatings.

    And let us not forget Emerald Empress- an ex-Queen with a floating eye that did whatever she commanded. One was to direct the gas to the Legion. Another was to protect her own group from the explosion. Saiya-Man experienced another one of these wishes- to hold him still, while the rest of the Legionnaires were defeated.

    Looked like they were in for it now, thought Gohan. The Persuader's axe hovering over his comrade's heads made a grim testimony to that.

    Good thing they had a counter plan for such an occasion, especially considering the Fatal Five's mistake to underestimate their younger opponents.

     Element Lad quickly arose. His hand pointed straight for the eye. A large cage of iron materialized out of nowhere, encasing the giant pupil. Before the iron ball crashed to the ground, its magic-weakening element blocked the green ray to Saiya-Man's emancipation. "It's my turn now!" grinned the demi-Saiya-jin. He leaped his muscled body to the largest target in a quick second. Validus roared with a flung fist. Gohan dodged it, making a continued pursuit to the creature's chest. He rammed himself to the monolithic being, pushing the giant in a long distance backwards.

    Now the Persuader was going to decapitate the element-transmuting Legionnaire, if it hadn't been for his ignorance of the fallen but hardly unconscious Ferro Lad. With a sharp push of will, the masked boy teetered up with a raised fist. An iron-reinforced fist that met the Persuader's bald head with impressive (not to mention sleep-inducing) results.

    Tharok ordered some defense. 

    "You defend yourself," snapped the Emerald Empress, attempting with selfish intent to break open the iron casing around her eye. "Mano! Help me free my eye!"

     Mano pulled off his containment glove, releasing a hand that flashed with energy. However, his feet sunk into the melting metal floor beneath him.

    "That should hold you!" Inferno smiled with a flaming finger, seeing how Mano was now stuck to the floor. Element Lad finished the touch by putting a safety mitt on his hand. 

     Tharok attempted his move, brandishing a gun. He received a punch to his metal face from an iron-enforced Ferro Lad, who threw the guy in a headlock with his own metal arm. "We got you now!"

   "Do you?" Tharok smiled. He touched a console on his belt. Suddenly, he dematerialized before the eyes and touch of his captor. Emerald Empress, her imprisoned eye, Persuader, and Mano followed him in disappearance.

   "What the?" said Inferno.

   "Must have been a teleportation device," Element Lad considered with disappointment.

   Up in the air, Saiya-Man noted Validus vanishing as well, just when the fight was changing to his favor. 

   However, no thanks from him were given to the teamwork responsible for their release, such as Element Lad's caution to transmute the Legionnaire's transuits to a material proof enough against the explosion. All Saiya-Man could think about was the unconscious form of Saturn Girl. He lifted her body, crying her name. To his disappointment, Imra was as mobile and talkative as a puppet clipped of strings. Fortunately, he felt her warm, with some breathing. "She's alive!" Gohan concluded in an unrestrained emotion of relief. He had to get her medical attention.

    "Guys, I'll take her to Headquarters!" Gohan commanded with his priority cradled within his arms. "Can you carry Leviathan?"

    "Sure thing." Ferro Lad instantly responded. When he realized the size of his comrade, Saiya-Man was far away. 

===     

   It was now ten o'clock. The cake was already done a half hour ago. All that was still missing was the birthday boy.

   The absence was starting to take effect with the guests. Chichi was starting to scare everybody. Trunks and Goten moped about when they were going to eat. Videl just lounged on the couch. Kuririn walked over to the patiently waiting father.

  "Sense his Ki yet?" 

  "If you ask me, Goku," said Kuririn. "That Legion's nothing but trouble."

  "Oh, I dunno 'bout that," Goku smiled. "I've met those kids. They're pretty nice."

  "I met them too," Kuririn responded with a less positive voice. 

  "Aren't ya bein' too hard'n 'em?" said Goku. "After all, they did stop ya from getting Gohan outta jail."

   Kuririn breathed hard. "'Kay, so I might have some unresolved issues. But don't you an' the family have any problem with this?"

   Goku looped his eyes. "Both Chichi and Goten complain that he's never around." 

   "What about you?"

  Goku was silent.

  "Same old Goku!" Kuririn flattered his friend. "Always thinking about others. Never about yourself. I can tell Gohan's absences have been hard on you too, now that your home."

    "Does it show?" Goku asked about his friend's foresight.  

    "Well, I knew how Gohan felt when you didn't come back," Kuririn played his words. "I'd imagine you would feel the same way. Like son, like father."

    Goku didn't give any response to that. Kuririn had a good point.

   It was up to someone else to speak for the Legion. "How can you be so unkind?" said Videl. "You're just angry that the Legion ruined your prison-break plans, which would've made things worse for Gohan."

   Kuririn counteracted the truth of this. "I'm not angry about that. You of all people, Videl, would have problems about what Gohan is doing…not to mention doing it _with_."

   Kuririn soon regretted that remark, according to the sharp glare he just received from the girlfriend. It was clear that he had pushed the wrong buttons. "I-I'm kidding, Videl!" he nervously attempted a reconciliation. "I-I mean, Gohan wouldn't mess around with other girls. Even beautiful ones like that Saturn Girl..." Realizing the futility of his attempts, Kuririn covered his mouth. 

===

        Saturn Girl was rushed- Gohan style- to the infirmary within Legion Plaza. To their fortunate luck, Brainiac 5 was around the place to help. His report added to the fortunate luck: Imra was all right. Going to have a headache, sure, but all right. Leviathan, who was carried in later, was also found okay.

   Despite the prognosis, Imra's condition brought a worried Livewire into the infirmary. "Is she all right?" he shouted for an answer. 

   "I'm okay," she moaned. Livewire instantly sat by her side, holding her hand with a care that only a boyfriend could emit. For some reason, Gohan felt a little uncomfortable with this display of affection.

   "Gohan…?" Imra moaned.

   "Yes!" the mentioned moved to her side instantly.

   "Thanks for getting me here," she smiled, then frowned, "and letting the Fatal Five get away!"

   Gohan just closed his eyes in awkward embarrassment. He made a few chuckles, palming his head. 

   Livewire appeared to be a prophet, as a huge following entered the infirmary. Gohan noticed that it was almost the entire Legion. Cosmic Boy, Apparition, Ultra Boy, Shrinking Violet, Invisible Kid, Spark, Ferro Lad, Inferno, Element Lad, Triad, and Saiya-Girl were present, leaving only Chameleon as the exception. RJ Brande also made an appearance as well. This team spirit for Imra brought a good feeling to Gohan.

    "Talk about a change of schedule," responded Cosmic Boy.

    "For what?" said Gohan.

   "Don't worry," Imra uncomfortably reassured. "We can have it here!"

   "Have what?" Gohan continued with the questions. He heard the door open, his eyes watching who was at it- or rather what was at it. A weird-looking cake.

    As soon as Gohan's eyes of puzzled contemplation fell to the Legionnaires, the response was a loud, celebratory "Happy Birthday!!!" It almost made the boy lose strength in the knees.

   Gohan looked at all the pleased faces. His back was patted by the Legionnaires behind him. The teenager did little to respond. It was such an impressive feeling he encountered. He didn't know they cared.

   Two of the founding Legionnaires, Rokk and Garth embraced the demi-Saiya-jin. "It's a great thing you solved that little caper," said Garth, "or else you'd miss your 1019th birthday!"

   "1019th birthday!" Gohan gulped at the huge time gap between this year and the year he came from. "If you guys don't mind," said Gohan. "Could you just call this my 19th birthday?"

    "Well, this is your birthday," R.J. Brande spoke in the kind of nice manner one would expect from a grandfather. "Go enjoy it," he patted the boy's shoulder, forcing his direction to the cake. The Legionnaires in front of him parted to better expose the monument. 

    Gohan stood mesmerized by the giant cake. It didn't look like the normal sort that mother made. It was tall, not stacked in layers, but pointing in several directions.

   "What do you think of the cake?" asked Ferro Lad. 

     "It looks…delicious," answered Gohan. It was the only answer he could come up with. 

     'Y'know," said Spark with a devilish grin, causing her twin brother to pause. "Did you know that Pan's old man has the same birthday as yours?"

    Suddenly, everything went silent. Gohan felt excited about that similarity. "Is that true, Pan?"

    Pan just looked cross-eyed. "Uh…yeah!"

    "Wow!" said Gohan. Pan didn't appear to feel the same, saying nothing. Some of the Legionnaires equally shared her reluctance. Gohan couldn't understand why the team was always so antsy when Pan was around.  

    "It's not a rare occasion," assured a calm Brainiac 5. "A thousand years would present the coincidence of two family members sharing the same birth date, no matter how separated they are in time."

    After he was finished, the Colulan calmly passed Gohan, discreetly throwing a wink at Pan. 

      Just then, the whole cake exploded. Pieces of frosting and cake bread splattered on all, who watched the source of this upset. A green-skinned woman appeared, throwing her hips and arms with a racy dance. Gohan grew a little flustered at the scene. Ultra Lad definitely eyed the figure, a reaction that made him open to a rib jab by Apparition.

   Some were not at all impressed. Spark for instance called the 'call girl's' bluff. "Cham you jerk!"

   Once the male Legionnaires realized the truth, they felt slightly sickened about lusting after a male person. Suddenly, the 'call girl's' bald green head morphed into an all-too recognizable orange head with antennaes. "Hey it was just a joke!"

   His words got deaf response from the cake-splattered Spark and Saiya-Girl, who just glared at the Durlan, their hands glowed energy waiting to be dispelled. This convinced Chameleon to transform into a super-fast alien creature in hopes to outrace the two angry girls.

   Gohan decided to ignore that little festivity, only conversing with Garth (who sighed at his sister's actions) Rohk, and the bed-ridden Imra. Most of the other Legionnaires gave their greetings. M'onel and Ferro were among the more special, in terms to their closeness to Gohan. However, they all were overshadowed by Shrinking Violet; the tiny Imskian floated near the teenager's cheek, giving a kiss that looked like a tiny peck, but was deeply felt by the kissed.

   Gohan was very impressed at the festivities given to him. It was just one more feeling of adequacy that this team had given him. They revered him as a hero and a friend, helped him many times, and showed their affections. Whatever the pressures and the schedule problems, the Great Saiya-Man felt very proud to be in such a group. A tear started to fall from his eye. 

   However, the boy was not blinded to the fact that despite the good cheer given to him in this birthday, there was another birthday party waiting for him as well. He started to move away, giving his best to the group. "I'm sorry gang, but I gotta go. Thank you all very much. I really appreciate what you've done for me."

==

    It was now eleven-thirty. The cake had been mournfully removed to the refrigerator, unused by any of the guests. The presents on the table remained unopened. The strings and tinsel were pulled down. 

    Buruma and Trunks had already left an hour ago. Despite his more faithful stance, Kuririn waited until this hour to relent to the possibility, he went home with his wife and daughter.

    Gyuu Mao offered to stay that night. Videl also, but Chichi encouraged her that even if Gohan had arrived, the party was definitely over. So she left. On the windowsill, Goten leaned against a wall, the better to see his approaching brother. He had been doing this for thirty minutes, and the dull waiting had a bad effect on his consciousness. Seeing his son asleep in his vigil, Goku placed the child upon his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. Dressed in a weary position into his pajamas, Goten was put to bed. Some did keep awake; Chichi sat on the sofa, waiting vindictively for whatever anger or consequence she was going to inflict on her son for missing his birthday party. Rather than get in her way, Goku decided to stay in his sons' bedroom, resting upon a chair.

    Twenty minutes later saw the door opening by the prodigal son. Looking at the clock, Saiya-Man saw that it was now eleven-fifty. Making a sigh of acceptance, the boy walked with a complied sense of fate. He stopped and almost freaked upon spotting his mother on the couch. Luckily, she was sound asleep. This definitely called for some nimble steps, the teenager realized. His toes touched the floor with heels raised. The door to his bedroom became his destination. Opening it slightly, as not to awaken his parent (out of a mixture of courtesy and necessity), the boy entered the room. Despite the darkening mood, Gohan could spot the slumbering body of his little brother on the right side of the bed they shared. Now inside the room, Gohan closed the door behind him. He grinned with relief.

   "Gohan?"

   The call of his name made him pause with a groan. At that moment, it did not matter if whose voice it was; Gohan was startled. He flinched with teeth gritted and eyes wide. He sharply turned for a relaxed breath; his father was the one who called him.

    "Whew, Dad," Gohan dropped his anxiety to a status of calm. "Thought it was Mom."

    "A good thing probably," Goku softly joked. Instantly, Gohan's green and black costume vanished to reveal him only in boxers. He then proceeded to sit on the bed, with his back exposed to his view. "How was it today?" Goku asked.

    "A rough one," Gohan got to work removing his shoes. "Fought some bad guys, learned some more weaknesses. It's almost like everyone wants the Legion, either to join up or as a target. But the team gave me a party celebrating my birthday."

    "Sounds exciting," Goku mouthed the words. "We had a party here."

   Gohan paused at the significance of that sentence. His mouth disobeyed his still moments with a sigh. "I'm sorry!" was his only response, though he knew full well that it wouldn't make things up.

   "Y'r mom did tell you t' come 'fore seven."

   Gohan turned his head toward his father's truth. "I know! But the Fatal Five nearly got us, and several of us got hurt, that time just flew."

    Goku interrupted with a head nod and a waving of hands. "Sure! I understand! Ya did what ya had t' do." That was what he said, but the father appeared only halfway convinced.

    Gohan returned his head back to himself. In his father's view, the son's head shrunk into his naked back, with words coming out from it. "What did Mom and Kuririn say?"

    Goku was silent, not wanting the wrong words to come out. Unfortunately, sensitivity was never his strong suit. "They said that the Legion was a waste of time, that you're better off staying here."

    Gohan noted some sharp edge in the words his father spoke. He stood up, confronting his father with only the boxers around his waist. The moonlight glow from the window cut an accurate silhouette of his muscular figure. "And what do you think, dad?" he spoke to his father with serious expectations.

   "Maybe…" Goku paused for the inevitable conclusion, "they're right."

   Gohan's head rolled up into the air. "Well, I'm very sorry if you feel that way, dad," he snapped his words in defense. "But if you want me to quit the Legion, forget it!"

   "Son, just here me out." Goku pleaded. "Ya haven't spent much time with the family since ya met the Legion. Right now ya just missed y'r own birthday party; everyone wanted to see ya. I wanted t' see ya."

   "That's funny," growled Gohan as he pulled the covers from his bed. "You didn't seem interested in seeing my last seven birthdays, or Goten's first six. " 

    Goku felt the whiplash to that remark. "I didn't have much of a choice," he dryly compromised. "I was dead."

    Gohan breathed hard as he got into bed, the sheets ended at his navel. "That wouldn't have stopped you from sending a telepathic 'Hi!'"

    Goku kept a straight face to these accusations, though he felt pretty hurt. He really didn't like getting into an argument with anyone, especially his son. He really didn't like hearing about the bad things he had done. He thought the two of them had reconciled their problems. Evidently, Gohan still had a few unsettled.

    Sure enough, Gohan felt the same way about the negativity of his own words. He emphasized this by rubbing his face. "I'm sorry for saying that, dad," he apologized. "It's just that I enjoy being in the Legion. I like working there."

    "And the stuff you do here isn't?" Goku asked worriedly.

   His hand released from his forehead, Gohan gazed toward the ceiling. "It's not that. I like being with Videl a lot," his words on that were strongly toned. "But I like being with the Legion. I've done some interesting stuff."

    "Your friends here think otherwise."

    Gohan leaned sideways, using an arm as a pillow. "That's because they never got to know them. Can you blame them since they were at each other's throats in meeting?"

    Confused at that realization, Goku scratched his cheek, "You're right 'n that."

    Gohan then sat up on his bed. "How about we throw a party and have both groups meet! I bet that'll change a few opinions."

    The idea's possibilities hit the right note on Goku. He became happier. "Yeah!" he cheerfully spoke. "Maybe that'll work!"

    "I'll definitely hope for that!" Gohan fell flat on the bed.

    "We'll plan it tomorrow mornin'," a pleased Goku walked out of the room. His son was just as satisfied, pulling the covers further to himself in blissful slumber. This would be the perfect chance for his friends, family, and the Legionnaires to really get to know each other. After all, Yamucha, Kuririn, and Piccolo started out as his father's enemies, then became his closest allies. From their history, animosity had the best chance of becoming friendship.

   Then a sudden memory threw Gohan straight out of the bed, to the contact of his wristwatch, and out the window.

===   

   Ten minutes later, he was now at Satan's Mansion. With a worried heart, he looked at the window where Videl's room was. The curtains were closed, though Gohan didn't felt any resentment to this. Landing upon the balcony, Saiya-Man knocked at the window.

   Lights blinked within the hidden room. The curtain crimped to reveal Videl's tired expression. The door opened, with her not very pleased.

   "Hi…Videl?" the teenager attempted his best of an apology. It wasn't working.

   Videl just stared at him. "So…you finally got back?"

   Gohan submerged his head as much as he could. "Well…things got a little outta hand."

   "I'm sure it did," Videl continued her glare. "You know what you missed?" she coldly responded for an answer.

    "Yes," Gohan's face made a sorry look, like a child who accidentally broke a vase. "I'm very sorry."

   "Did you get to see my present?"

   Gohan bit his lip. Sitting on the balcony gave him a leveled face-to-face with his girlfriend (who was shorter than him). "Afraid not," he slurred with regret. "I just got home."

   Videl just moaned, making Gohan feel all the more apologetic. He took up some grim prediction; guess this meant she didn't want to see him for a long time. He responded this fear to her. "I deserve whatever I get from you."

   Videl's brow sunk harder. "Yes, you deserve quite a lot!"

   Saiya-Man closed his eyes, expecting the worst. He then felt something touch his lips. Something warm. Opening his eyes gave him the visible appearance, which threw him into a truly emotional chaos.

   Videl removed her face from this facial embrace, looking quite happy. "Happy Birthday, Gohan!" she smiled naughtily. Despite her tired expression and her disheveled hair, Gohan could only see in her the most beautiful girl in the universe.

===============================================================

NEXT TIME: The heroes of the past meet with the heroes of the future for a festive party. Unfortunately, an unplanned situation arrives that may ruin Gohan's hopes for both his different circles of friends!


	10. Chapter 10: The Disagreeing Party

Saiya-Man and the Legion of Super-Heroes

Chapter 9: The Disagreeing Party

By Claudius

I don't own the copyright to either DB or the Legion.

* * *

Garth (Livewire) Querl (Brainiac 5) Imra (Saturn Girl) Val (Karate Kid) Andrew (Ferro) Lar (M'onel) Jan (Element Lad) Nura (Dreamer) Ayla (Gosamyr) Projectra (Sensor) Dirk (Inferno) Rohk (Cosmic Boy)

* * *

Never has anything proved so false in appearance. The exterior of the Legion Plaza looked calm that morning in 1775, but its interior reigned chaos. It had been attacked from the inside. Its members all fallen to the invaders, and only three persons remained conscious to save the rest. This last hope was ironic, for none of this trio- two girls and one boy- was ever part of the group.

Only two of them knew about this day's uninviting omen. Val Armorr of Earth discovered it the moment he entered the Plaza. His keen senses, honed by extreme training from post-infancy, enabled him to recognize the warnings. One of his female companions, though lacking in such skills, was just as perceptive. It must be said that Nura Nal of Naltor was the contradiction to Val. He looked like a fighter. Nura didn't. Her soft features contrasted with Val's tough demeanor. From her shining silver hair to the star-shaped beauty mark on her cheek, Nura's features bore no evidence of a combative person. However, she possessed a foresight her more experienced companion lacked. Her morning of this day began with the end of her nightly imaginations. And it was an upsetting awakening at that, Nura bore the scars of a dream. The damages around this place were the very picture of that nightmare.

The lady walking behind them appeared a combination of the two. She was the clairvoyant's equal in beauty but had the fighter's strong looks. Walking into this mess was a role unfit for her royal upbringing. But it was for that lineage that brought Princess Projectra of Orando to this planet. She would find acceptance beyond her status. And the Legion would be that key.

These three young heroes had each made contact with the Legion for membership. Each was given an invitation for application on this day. But there would be no procedures for membership today. The wreckage that appeared in the hallways ended that optimism, with the bodies of injured Legionnaires a sad reminder of what the future might bring.

The loud steps of feet came to their ears. The trio made their stances. Val came in front, with Projectra and Nura in support. Whoever or whatever harmed the Legion was now coming for them! But the three were not cowards. The threat would not find them easy prey.

The threat marched in, their steps cold and automatic. Four mercenaries. Perhaps more were nearby. Their true forms were guarded by garments of technology, making them even more inhuman.

Val met his attacker, pressing his arms and legs to directions of defense. He leapt into the air, springing his left leg forward. But the opponent was ready, moving as swiftly as Val. The result was a series of hand and foot blocks with neither giving way. But Val then turned his leg in a way that only a rare few could expect or withstand. This foot made its monumental attack into the armored foe's neck. The foe froze into a statue from this attack, falling down.

Impressed, Projectra followed Val's lead in a less acrobatic, but no less courageous turn. Her movements bore no sign of defense or offense, which calmed her opponent to come closer. But this mercenary witnessed a ferocious sight: a dragon erupted from the ground before him. Scaled and large, this bestial monstrosity lashed out with lethal desire. The opponent fired his armored hand, projecting a stream of flame that went through the beast. His attention stolen, he was fast conquest for Val's hand.

Nura could only watch as her two companions showed their skills with aplomb. What could she do? Her powers proved unequal to the defenses Val and Projectra had. Her doubts opened her to a mercenary's hand. It grabbed her silver hair, pulling them like puppet strings. Too late. The Mercenary realized that was the last thing he should have done.

"My hair!" Nura saw the strands hanging before her eyes. Her beautiful hairdo had been ruined by this sleazoid. This made her the perfect metaphor for the saying "Hell has no fury…"

With an assistant hand chop from Val, which tore the attacker's helmet off, Nura was able to throw a major right hook at the disguised mercenary's unguarded face. He fell to the floor. Revenge is usually an unsatisfying act, and for Nura, her rage had proved a horrible consequence to her. "I broke a nail!" It kindled her anger. Another opponent would be her target of hate.

Val could only watch dumbfounded. He never saw a woman fight so well. Of course, the other female was holding her own rather well. She was conjuring all forms of dark forces that fell upon the enemy. It appeared that Projectra was a sorceress (and she was truly bewitching him). However, he noted that none of her conjured creatures actually made a physical attack. There was some trickery here.

With this combined might, the four mercenaries were taken care of, though with mercy. Val wanted a different fate for them, but if he was to be a Legionnaire, he would have to dispense of such terminal directives.

"Well that was easy," Nura spoke. "I thought this was going to get a lot worse."

"I'm afraid this might only be the beginning," said Projectra, pointing to the approaching figures from afar. The darkness covered their shapes, though their forms hardly resembled the bulky forms of their predecessors. They stopped, their still movements giving questions to the resistance. Would they attack, or were they snipers?

The silhouettes clapped their hands. "Congratulations," said one.

At that, the unconscious Legionnaires disappeared. Projectra recognized their true beings: illusions. Just like her own creations. She, Val, and Nura strained their face muscles at this bizarre recovery. "What's going on?" asked the latter.

"Consider this a test," revealed the welcome persona of Saturn Girl.

With her was Saiya-Man. "Don't be so hard about the tricks," he said. "The Legion of Super-Heroes did the same to me."

"You have shown bravery, competence, and skill in this test," said Cosmic Boy. "You have all proven yourselves Legionnaires."

One of the fallen mercenaries, a victim of Nura, succeeded in his effort to stand back up. He removed his mask, showing his bruises. "Yeah," Livewire moaned. "Congratulations." The other armored cohorts revealed themselves as well. M'onel, Inferno, and Ferro.

"You will all receive code-names," spoke Livewire, making a good show despite his sore cheeks. "Saiya-Man will give them to you."

Both the demi-Saiya-jin's hands presented a small cushion. Three rings were on it. One was given to each person of this duo. They received them, as well as their new titles. For his skills, Val would be Karate Kid. For her clairvoyant abilities, Nura would be christened Dreamer. For her illusion enchantments, Projectra would be Sensor. That done, Saturn Girl gave the inviting declaration. "You are now part of the Legion of Super-Heroes!"

Despite the deception, the new members took it in stride (Nura, though, wished she didn't look a mess). The three newcomers were greeted by their former opponents. "Good thing I'm invulnerable," M'onel gratefully sounded to Val. "That kick could have killed me."

"Welcome to the Legion!" cried Ferro.

"Great!" Dreamer clapped her hands. "What do we do now?"

"Well," said Saturn Girl. "We'll give you enough work while we're away."

But Saiya-Man intervened on this order. "Why don't you come with us?"

His bright face countered with the unsure graces of Imra and Garth, the former giving her doubts. "I don't think…"

"C'mon," Gohan made the best of his persuasion. "If they're now Legionnaires, then they should share in the party."

"Party?" asked Val as if by shock. He wasn't one for festivities.

"We're having a party with Saiya-Man's family."

Different from Val, Nura sparked with hopeful delight at this prospect, wondering if there were more cute guys like Saiya-Man. "Where?"

"In the eighth century." Garth answered nonchalantly.

Puzzles increased in Projectra. "But I thought by your Earth calendar, this was the eighteenth century."

"Yep," smiled Gohan. "But I live in the eight one."

While Nura and Projectra stared in confusion, Val's face broke with astonishment. "So it's true," he spoke with pride. "You're Son Gohan."

"You got me." Gohan jokingly replied. He never really got into the idea that people would cheer for him like Mr. Satan. He shrugged any display of popular regard.

"But I thought time travel was forbidden," questioned Val.

"Yes," said Garth. "But we've found other ways that let us travel from here and back."

Now Val wasn't a party man, but the idea of meeting Gohan's father Son Goku was an offer he couldn't refuse.

Dispensing with the ethical problems, Nura made her lips curve a wicked smile. "So are there more like you, Gohan?"

Recollection came to Garth. An uneasy one. It appeared that Nura was something like his sister. The fact that both girls would be at the party made this worry a bigger problem. It didn't help that Ayla was planning some revenge to throw on her twin brother. This was due to Garth's machinations to get his sibling off the Legion, by putting up some rule that a Legionnaire must have at least one unique power ability. Gohan and Pan were immune to this rule, since Pan could be a Super Saiya-jin while Gohan couldn't because of his mystical power-up. However, Garth and Ayla both had the sole power to generate electricity. Because Garth was a member first, Ayla had to go. That would have solved things, until Imra convinced Brainiac 5 to change Ayla's powers somewhat, so that instead of generating lightning, she could decrease the gravity on any person or item, making it super-light. No longer sporting the name Spark, Ayla now called herself Gosamyr. She found the power change lame, and her ordeal did not make her friendly to Garth. There would be repayment.

But seeing Gohan's insistence, Garth agreed to have both Ayla and Nura come with them. Someone he liked to have come- besides Imra- turned down the offer. Rohk felt guilty over harming Kuririn's wife the last time they came. If Juuhichagou came to the festivities, his presence would have harmed Gohan's party. So he decided to stand by for duties in this native century.

* * *

In the eighth century of Earth's time, Gohan's family was finishing the preparations for the party in the Briefs mansion. Vejita and Buruma's house was decided to be the place. The setting was more inviting than the secluded area at Mount Paozu. The wooded setting, the quiet atmosphere, the constant appearances of stray cats, dogs, and dinosaurs running around the field, showed great promise.

However, disappointment came from the lack of guests. Besides his family, Gohan could only get the Briefs and Videl to attend. Kuririn's family didn't want to party with the Legion, for obvious reasons. The only way Juuhichagou would have gone to the party was if she killed Gohan's friends. Since that couldn't happen, no go. However, that didn't keep the landlord of their home from avoiding the invitation. It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand the reason for Kame-sen'nin's appearance. Someone not expected to come was Piccolo. The Namekian wasn't a partygoer.

At that early hour, the two main hosts of this party were looking over the food. That is, one was arraying the table with food, while the other was watching it with an intent that included drooling. The table was decked with such goodies that Goku couldn't resist trying to pick at the food. And Chichi couldn't resist slapping those hands.

"Aw c'mon!" whined Goku.

"No, Goku!" Chichi was willing. "Sides, its yo'r an' Gohan's idea t' have this party. Don't ruin it."

"I know," Goku showed he had not forgotten. "But can't I just have a taste of the…"

His straying hand got another slap. In cases like this, Chichi's sensory reflexes were as sharp as her family. One such example was her eyes spotting two small arms sticking out from the table. The woman subsequently bowed under the table and made Trunks and Goten's discretion no longer one. While Trunks frowned at his discovery, Goten threw the innocent child act. It almost overthrew the mother. Her youngest kid was a mini-Goku, Chichi thought in a mixture of pleasure and despair.

"The two of ya git outta there."

Trunks and Goten resigned themselves to a mournful, "Yes Chichi/Mom."

Chichi watched the kids make their distance. She didn't need to pay attention to Goku, at least in a visual sense. "Don't even think 'bout it."

Several plates of food stacked on both hands, Goku froze.

Still did Chichi's eye remain away from Goku. "Put em back!" Only when she heard the clicking of plates against a wooden plank did she finally look at Goku again. He too was playing the innocent act. Chichi could only sigh.

"I wished ya hadn't talked me into doin' this," Chichi complained. "Ya know my feelin's 'bout the Legion." She saw her husband ignore her words. He seemed rather somber, and it wasn't because of his prohibition from the food. "Are ya lookin' right, honey?"

Goku's eyes ticked, but he made a good cover-up. "I'm fine, Chichi."

Despite a curved eyebrow, the wife decided to respect her husband's wishes. She returned to the table. Walking away, Goku breathed in belief. Nothing could escape his wife's eye, he thought. He didn't want to worry her with his problems. Problems that were surfacing ever since he agreed with Gohan to have this party. It didn't bother him at first, but the problem festered like poison as the date arrived. He had a sad case of déjà vu. The Legion of Super-Heroes weren't the first group of kids Gohan made friends with. Goku remembered the first ones. That memory chilled his warm nature. His stomach grew queasy, his nerves were being shot.

But he shrugged it aside. He was making a big deal out of nothing. According to Gohan, the Legion saw him as a hero, unlike those Mutants. And there was no sign that his Kakarrotto side was making a return before today. Besides, he and Gohan were having no trouble. It was stupid to think all those bad things that came from that first time would come back.

Besides, it was about time Gohan's friends from the future and his friends here got together on better terms. Both his family and the Legion cared about Gohan, so who knows what other similarities there could be? This party should be something to look forward to, and Goku decided to look forward to it. Feeling fine again, Goku flexed his senses. A flood of Ki told Goku of the arrival of his son and his friends.

It must be said that not all the Legionnaires could come. Someone had to stand by in case of trouble. Triad, Chameleon, Shrinking Violet, Ultra Lad, Invisible Kid, Leviathan, and Apparition volunteered to remain with Cosmic Boy. Saiya-Girl was the only one who didn't have a choice on the matter. Her appearance in front of the Son family would cause some questions to be asked. Pan took it like a trooper, saying she could always see her family in her time. It didn't make her immune to Ayla's taunts.

So, Livewire, Saturn Girl, Ferro, Inferno, M'onel, Element Lad, and Brainiac 5 came to the party, with Dreamer, Karate Kid and Sensor. As they met, Imra, as leader, presented the greetings and introductions. Goku accepted them with a smile. Kame-sen'nin fired all eye power on the female part of this group, his nose at a breaking point to bleed. It was his good fortune that the two white-haired girls wore what looked like bathing suits as their uniforms. A definite improvement to the body-suited girls (though the leotard was very tight, revealing the size of certain body parts).

"Let's party!" cried Videl. Her delivery almost staggered Brainiac 5.

The Legionnaire kept quiet about the inadequacies this party entailed.

* * *

In the fortieth district, a farmer named Lizer was ending the first part of his daily ritual in farming. His was a hard life. At an early age he became the main support of his parents' farm. It was unexpected, but he took on the responsibility. Fifteen years transformed a role thrust upon him into his natural work. The debts had all been paid, the state with the crops have been good for years, the farm could pretty much stand on its own feet rather than the help of others. Fulfillment had been reached. Now could be a perfect time to have a family.

The tranquility of thought was now broken by chaotic sounds. Livestock were making cries. Almost screams. Then came a shrill sound that over threw all the other cries. Lizer ran to the scene.

Wariness enveloped him. The memory of his father's death was a valid cause. Daddy had been murdered. A bullet wound through the head. No one knew who did it, though the huge crater nearby gave clues that it was something not of this world. Would that mean another strange thing was there?

Lizer abandoned that idea. It was stupid. He now passed the corner of the barn. His eyes spotted the bloody remains of torn animals. The intense view increased with his fear as the farmer searched further.

His search reached its limit. So did his courage. So did his life.

* * *

Strangely, the old-fashioned party failed to give the Legion guests the disaster they expected. Sure, there wasn't any holo-games or music by the Xordians, but the food was good, and the atmosphere actually soothing. It was very inviting.

That conclusion wasn't for everyone. Projectra wandered from the party, gazing upon the setting. The forest area was like her home, but the city outside was very much like the universe she left, which increased her awkward feelings.

A voice broke her worry. "Princess!"

"Sir Armorr," Projectra anxiously greeted the approaching companion. "Forgive my ignorance. It is just this place…frightens me so."

Val assuredly responded to her fears. His face betrayed no anxiety. It gave little emotion either. "Being in this alien time must be so."

"No," Projectra shut her eyes in disdain. "There is more. This foreign time, the era we came from, they are filled with so much advancement in technology. It makes my home planet so much a novice. We Orandians do not possess ships that travel through the stars. The most we can travel is by creature of harness, and that is only in our world. We have no weaponry that can destroy whole cities. We fight by lance and sword. We even lack this special power that make day in your indoor houses. Our magicks are our only special properties, but it is so feeble against the power our universal neighbors possess."

"Right now," she continued, each word marked by anxiety. "My father the King is finally opening trade between my planet and the rest of the universe, but he wishes to make a slow passage in allowing the advancements that will make Orando like the other planets. Such primitive power makes me and my world so vulnerable."

"Your feelings don't make sense," Val waved his hand. It was a perfect gesture, for one skilled in such hand movements. He then stared at Projectra, his eyes lacking intimidation. "Orando's now under protection by the United Planets. And you have the Legion to support you."

This conviction from this teammate amazed Projectra. From his strong face and face, it appeared that Val wasn't promising _just _the team's protection for her. And Val seemed to understand that as well, so much so that a flustering atmosphere came to his cheeks. He backed away. "Yes, the Legion has your support." He then departed in haste, unaware of the quality of his words.

Projectra smiled. Despite the abrupt retreat, Val's words had succeeded in their ambition. She was pleased, in the Legion's promises, as well as Val's. She returned to the party.

Making his awkward departure, Val made a look back. Projectra was a unique girl, he considered. Such thoughts, however, led to a blind sense to the warrior before him. It led to him bumping into Gohan's father. Val was in a new trance for this historical master of martial arts. He felt disrespectful.

"So they call you Karate Kid," Goku asked with interest.

"It is," Val spoke slowly.

Goku gave a skeptical look. "That don't promise much."

Val's eyebrow arched. "But the martial arts have advanced in a thousand years," he sternly replied. "I promise you."

The skepticism died off, Goku now had surprise on his face. "'Kay, so ya wanna show me it?"

"Well," Val pondered his choice. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

Still taking that approval with reluctance, Val finally decided. "Sure. I bet I can locate your weak point."

This peaked Goku's curiosity. "I don't think I have any weak point. Not that I didn't want to find it out. Ya think ya can find it? Go ahead." The Saiya-jin refused nothing, beating his thick stomach.

This brought everyone's attention. They watched as Val arched his legs before Goku, swaying back and forth. His eyes focused on his target, his mind swiftly capturing his knowledge about his opponent. The moment he hit upon that knowledge, he flung his hand like a dagger. His source of impact was the lower part of Goku's spinal cord.

Goku froze, unable to move from this crippling blow. Fortunately, this numb feeling was brief, though it led to a rush of pain too great to overcome. Blackness almost shadowed him, but he fought for consciousness. Temporarily senseless, it took Goku a minute to realize that he was on the floor. His ears, deaf for the moment, picked up his friends and families' cries of sympathy.

Goku got back up. He would not be so easily felled. He rubbed his butt, feeling it as the sorest of spots. "Ow," he breathed the word again and again. "What…did ya do?"

Karate Kid kept a calm demeanor to his action. "Why I hit your weak spot."

Vejita noted the target where this young fighter hit Goku. "You rammed your hand into where Kakarrotto's tail once appeared."

"Kakarrotto?" asked Ferro.

"Goku's Saiya-jin name," explained Brainiac 5.

"I read about a Saiya-jin's weaknesses being their tails," explained Val. "Even though he lacks one now, Goku still has the stump above his buttocks. I figured it was a very sensitive spot."

"And it was," Goku groaned, his standing assisted by M'onel and Gohan. That was brief. "First big hit I've had since Vejita knocked me senseless."

Val bowed. "I apologize for the attack."

Despite the exhausted demeanor, Goku bore no hard feelings. "Don't think of it. Is there any other tricks ya know?"

"I'm afraid anything more is secret," Garth intervened. "Some of what Val learned has not yet been created yet. You learning it beforehand would kinda wreck the timeline."

Disappointment fell on Goku. He was reminded about Trunks' warning about keeping some timeline alone. "I guess y'r right. Wait 'till next time."

Once Goku quickly recovered thanks to a Senzu Seed Videl had ("Always be prepared," she said), the party continued. Taking his pick like an expert of taste, Kame-sen'nin saw the blond girl in the red suit. She was a worthy target. It helped that she was talking to that hot chick Videl. Looking around, the old man confirmed Gohan's absence. He made his move. Twitching with excitement, his spidery hands glided above the girl's firm posterior.

_Muten Roshi_, the old man's brain received a stranger's words, stopping his advance. _Stop thinking about it, or I'll psychically numb your sense of touch. Okay?_

The hands made a quick retreat, their owner shuddering. A telepathic babe, the old man realized with a salty view. What a horrible concept!

His roving eyes then fell upon the more scantily clad silver-haired chick. She didn't seem any trouble.

A first step forward to Nura, and Roshi made an incredible leap into the air. Not of his own ability.

"Sorry old fart!" Ayla snickered with a sinister glee. "I think it's a safe idea to have you floating in the air for awhile."

It made him an object of amusement to everyone at the party. Buruma was truly impressed. "How long will you keep the dirty old man up there?"

"Don't know," Ayla played innocent. "I haven't found out my power's limit yet."

"Hope it's very long," thanked Buruma in gratitude.

_

* * *

_

_Data: Feeling alienated by this scientifically primitive setting. Feeling of interest dropping to a descent. In short, I am bored._

The spectacle caused by Garth's sister failed to interest Querl. There was little to do here. He reveled in science, his science. Not these toys.

His dulled thoughts left him open to Videl. "So you're Brainy."

"Eh?" Querl's mind lost all boredom. "Actually, it's Brainiac 5." Despite his green complexion, the Colulan's cheeks showed a dark red. Not even his habit of keeping cool could calm the flustering emotions exploding, all caused by his glance on who would be Pan's mother. Her resemblance was striking.

"You kinda remind me of Piccolo," Videl spoke without knowledge of her influence. "Green an' grim."

Querl could barely contain his mirth on the coincidence. Pan had said the same thing. Before he could laugh, Gohan entered the scene. The Colulan quickly moved away, enforcing discretion. Since Gohan knew about his crush for Pan, Querl theorized, seeing him blush at Videl might cause some suspicion.

As could be expected, Gohan was confused by Brainiac 5's behavior. Despite that, the boy found it good that the party was going without any major problem. Not that minor problems were absent. One was Ayla's sudden interest in Vejita, throwing her full power of flirtation on the Prince. She wasn't the only one, as Nura was equally attracted to the warrior. But Vejita was above either girl's womanly wiles, finding them both annoying. His ignorance wasn't shared by the two fans, nor did they ignore each other.

"Go away," Nura slurred with a face that displaced her beauty.

"No you go away!" Ayla spoke through her teeth.

The girls' voices, no matter how low they tried to make them, failed to hide them from the attention of their target's spouse. "Get your hands off my man!" shouted Buruma.

"Go away, grandma!"

Thus the two Legionnaires saw the true form of the wife of Vejita. This promised a conclusion they could not win, even together. They backed off. This happened despite Kame-sen'nin's cries. "Fight, girls, fight! Pull hair!" He ended up getting crushed to the ceiling.

Ayla then wandered by Imra, who was talking to Videl. This version didn't really interest her. Rather than have the Videl who was Gohan's girlfriend in this era, the girl wished it was Videl the mother of that annoying bitch Pan. That way, she could have learned a million embarrassing things to bug Pan. Oh, the possibilities she could get from that!

Elsewhere, Gohan was pleased at the scene. Garth and Dirk were talking with his mother (who looked calm about it, which was the best thing Gohan could hope for). Imra and Videl were in a heavy conversation, and a friendly one at that. Val was watching M'onel having arm wrestling matches with Goku, with Trunks and Goten looking on.

Then his eye fell upon Ferro. His friend sat alone. This isolation effected Gohan, who realized a solution should be made. Tapping his finger upon the Legionnaire's helmet-mask, Gohan greeted his friend. "Penny for your thoughts, Andrew?"

"No," Ferro's kind eyes sparkled. "It's just that parties aren't for me."

Gohan avoided the sad implications of that remark. It was apparent that Andrew couldn't get much out of the festivities. He couldn't eat or drink without taking off his mask, and he didn't want to expose his features. What was really inside that mask, Gohan wondered. Would his face really be a difference from those soulful eyes? Gohan wanted to find out. But it would only be through his friend's allowance, and nothing else. Since the guy didn't seem like giving that permission, it wouldn't be a problem to him.

What was a problem was Ferro's seclusion. Gohan grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him. "C'mon, Andrew. I want you to meet my mom."

Unfortunately, the courteous introduction was stopped by the shouts of Vejita. Gohan couldn't help but cringe at the reason. Jan was getting into an ethical argument with Vejita. The Element manipulator had decided to preach ethics to Vejita. That had disastrous results. One part of that argument concerned the Prince's life as a warrior. Jan was a pacifist, fighting with the Legion, but only for a higher cause. He disagreed with the Prince's statements. "All this violence, Vejita. How would it all end?"

"There will be no end," Vejita spoke in pride. "It's a Saiya-jin's second nature to fight. A fighter he was born. A fighter he will die."

"Forgive me, but I feel that there must be better ways of resolution."

"A fool's hope." Vejita smiled. "It's either kill or be killed."

"Sounds like Freeza," M'onel could not resist the attraction to this quarrel.

Vejita flinched at that comparison. Swiftly did the eyes of the Saiya-jin Prince snap toward the eavesdropper. But the Daxamite only continued with his views. "If I'm not mistaken, Freeza did destroy your planet." He was restraining his voice, though not with much effort. "Perhaps you haven't learned, but I too suffered the destruction of my planet by that tyrant. Like you, I also served under that monster."

"I know," replied Vejita. "Trunks told me. And I see it created nothing in you but weakness."

M'onel had his words as weapon. "My race evolved differently than yours. If it wasn't for Goku and his family, I would consider that your side of the family tree never evolved."

"Is that a threat?" Vejita's frown returned into a smile.

Gohan intervened. "That's enough you two. This is supposed to be a party."

"C'mon Gohan," Goku interfered in his own way. "Let the two fight!"

"Dad!" Gohan made his shock with protest.

"Listen to your father, kid!" Vejita emphasized the seniority, even if it meant the utterly embarrassing action of taking Kakarrotto's side.

Gohan looked on at his father, hoping for assistance. But Goku kept that excited look on his face. This did not appeal to the teenager.

"Peace, brethren!" Jan joined Gohan's support.

The protest was ephemeral to Vejita's battle-lusting face. "Back off coward."

At this intense moment, there was a scream. Videl's voice soon followed. "Something's wrong with Nura!"

With instant precision did the Legionnaire members of this quarrel abandon Vejita for one of their own. Nura was lying in Videl's arms, unconscious.

"Did something hit her?" Gohan attempted to analyze the situation. "Some psychic attack?"

"No," Imra confirmed, caressing her own forehead only to sense nothing.

Except for Vejita, the group surrounded the tranquil girl with their presence. Nura did not appear dead. She looked like she was sleeping. But this was no peaceful rest. There came a somnambulistic panic. For the less informed, it appeared that Nura was unpredictably suffering from some nightmare. The panic in her face pulled and strained, then softened like a piece of elastic relaxed. Her eyes opened. Her mouth spoke. "I had a dream."

"Really?" asked Goku, totally oblivious to this girl's power.

Imra kneeled before her with a wish for knowledge. "What did you see?"

Nura regained her bearings, growing in strength. "I saw a city breaking apart," her hands pantomimed. "A great creature with a spot of light in the center, parent and child fighting."

These cryptic messages seemed invulnerable to understanding, as portrayed by Goku's scratching his temple.

"Whatever Nura dreams comes true," explained Garth. "Like it or not."

"Is it something in this era?" said Gohan.

"Yes," Dreamer replied. "I dreamt it here."

Her "yes" was enough to shudder the Saiya-jin part of this group. The vibrations and twitching that affected Goku, Vejita, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan were based not on fear. Excitement had bewitched them. If Dreamer's prediction proved to be accurate, there would be dangers to this Earth. And wouldn't that mean there was a menace that caused it?

With this question in mind, Goku increased his psychic abilities. His determined look mixed with happiness. "I sense somethin'," he yelled in a smile. Vejita and Gohan were equally precognitive to an anomaly nearby.

Vejita sighed. "Nothing worth my time."

"C'mon, Vejita," persuaded Goku. "Whatever's out there might be fun."

"Fun or not, if it's a threat," said Gohan with a different interest. "Me and the Legionnaires will go." He transformed into Saiya-Man.

"What do you mean you and the Legionnaires?" said Ayla. "You're as much a member in this group as I am. Do you hear me crying Gosamyr and the Legion of Super-Heroes?"

Livewire pointed a finger to his lip. "Well, actually..."

"Shaddup, bro," she whispered.

Videl pressed her wristwatch. The Great Saiya-Man II would assist.

Buruma and Chichi saw the party being emptied of its members. Soon, the party was empty, leaving two women, and an old man in the air. It was at this time that Gosamr's gravity-defying influence had reached its end, best portrayed by Roshi's screaming fall to the ground.

"Darn it," the old man cursed. "I hate these super heroines, flying off to the battle, leaving the poor defenseless old man all by their lonesome…"

Buruma made a punch to the old man's head.

* * *

The majority of party guests were off into the air. Unfortunately, most of the Legionnaires lacked their predecessor's speed. Only M'onel was able to catch up, but he remained with the group. This did not escape notice from the leading company.

"What's taking your friends so long, Gohan?" Goku cried.

"Guess they're not as super as you believe," Vejita made his own deductions.

"Wait and see!" Saiya-Man's faith was unshakable.

The laughter of Trunks presented his appearance. "Whatever, Gohan!" Vejita's son cried. "Me and Goten will waste this creature before your friends come!"

"Yeah!" Goten duplicated his friend's excitement. The same could not be said about his brother. In fact, the boys' fervor brought a chill to Saiya-Man, a good opponent to his fervor to fight. This was the first battle he had in his time since he joined the Legion. The punishment his family was going to inflict on the threat, something that was no problem to the young man before, now concerned him very much.

Goku's mind, meanwhile, was on other things. For probably the first time in months was there the promise of a battle. He swelled in excitement to this anomaly. His mind picked up an optimism that verged to overflow. Could this threat lead to a bigger threat, the same way Dr. Gero led to Cell, and Babidi led to Buu? He sure hoped so.

Except for Saiya-Man, the expectations of the Saiya-jin members equaled Goku's hope. They began to wonder what the threat looked like. Would it be a humanoid appearance of head, arms, and legs?

They kept with this idea as they approached the area that pinpointed their Ki detections. It was a small town, hardly ten years old.

What this town was before that decade brought a pause to Goku. "Hey, Gohan!" Goku cried. "Don'tcha r'member where we are?"

Saiya-Man duplicated his father's realization, but not the cheer. It was then that Goku found out his mistake. This was where Raditz kidnapped Gohan, where Goku died for the first time. The poor kid than spent a year in the wilderness right after. It was a painful experience for both father and son, although Goku didn't suffer from it as much as his son did. From the somber look of Gohan's face, Goku saw no recovery in him.

"Hey, Gohan!" Goku attempted a remedy to get his son's mind off this memory. "Hurry up! We've got a menace to take him down." Indeed, the monster's path of destruction was present, but not the monster. Fortunately, a trail was formed, beyond the town and into the mountains.

Splitting up, Goku, Saiya-Man, Vejita, and the pair of Trunks and Goten, looked around the area beyond the town. The trail they covered, as well as Ki signatures they felt, led to the other side of the peak. Both parties surrounded the mount at both sides. They closed their advance. There would be no way to miss the threat. And they did meet it. Every expectation collapsed with the recognition of the threat's true form. This was no humanoid being facing them. It had no shape where arms and legs could come from. It was a giant blob.

"This has got to be some jest!" the Saiya-jin Prince growled his disappointment. With a bored look, Vejita came closer to the creature. He spotted a small circle on its otherwise shapeless form. It began to blink before the prince. Not amused, the bored Saiya-jin aimed his fingers at the creature and fired. A huge hole was created within the blob, but it swallowed up like a mouth. Damage no longer existed.

His interest peaked (a little), Vejita charged at the creature, ignoring Saiya-Man's cries of withdrawal. Two large pillars erupted from the blob, cornering the Prince like a pair tweezers. They came together, its combined force smashing into Vejita as if he was a walnut. A Ki-En-Zan fired by Goku severed the two tentacles, freeing Vejita, who hit the ground. This received the attention of Trunks, who moved to his father's side. Grabbing his hand, the boy found it alive. It smacked him back. The young demi-Saiya-jin felt relatively unhurt by his father's hit. His expression of pain melted into pleasure at the sight he beheld. His father was getting to his feet, his anger as great as his son's joy.

Fool! Vejita's thoughts battered himself. It was stupid of him to attack in his non-SSJ form. He quickly forgot about it, transforming into a Super Saiya-jin. He fired a barrage of energy bolts. None proved more destructible than the previous attack. The only response the creature made was the flickering of that circle.

The blob threw its form for another tweezer-like attack. Vejita quickly blocked the two, the collision almost tearing his arms off. The creature had increased its strength. Vejita made a leap into the air, allowing his wit to overcome his battle lust. Evidently this creature was absorbing his attacks.

While Trunks and Goten stared at the battle they enjoyed, Goku and Saiya-Man were making Vejita's conclusion. To Goku, this challenge was a welcome change from the disappointing creature. Meanwhile, his son was speaking to his flight ring. "Got that, Saturn Girl?"

* * *

By now, the Legionnaires had reached the battle area, spotting the light of explosions appearing on the mountain. The fight before them was the feast for historians. Even though they lacked Cosmic Boy's amateur credentials, the Legion's impressions fired up at seeing these historical figures in action.

"I feel sorry for that creature!" Ayla joked.

Ferro saw the greater picture. "I'm more worried about the residents of that town!" Indeed, the great battle was sending aftershocks upon the mountaintop, causing small stones that increased into boulders, all hurtling to the city below.

Element Lad lost some color. He thought about the city, and if these Saiya-jin battles were as cataclysmic as history foretold…

He didn't have to answer. He charged to the scene. Saturn Girl shared his regard. "Livewire, send the Legion down to the town!"

The lightning prone Legionnaire did as ordered. Saiya-Man II, also present, followed as well. Only the leader and Brainiac 5 isolated themselves from this directive. They had to learn more about this creature.

By the time the Legionnaires started their descent, the avalanche had already rained its first solid drops upon the city. So far, the retreating populace's early evacuation spared them from these early hits. But the avalanche would increase in ferocity and scope.

The Legionnaires came to the rescue. Element Lad created a sheet of Kibitonium and thrust it upon the mountainside before the landslide. In a repetitious move from left to right and vice versa, M'onel super-sped across the sheet to give it support at all sides. And it was needed, as this dam blocked and contained the full avalanche. Livewire and Inferno than got busy disintegrating this contained supply, while Element Lad changed their rocky properties into nonviolate gas.

But an army of smaller boulders missed both the dam and the variety of power.

* * *

At the town, Projectra flew around the scene, wondering how she could best affect the danger. Inanimate objects could not be convinced of her illusions. A sad inability that proved true as a boulder came close.

Over her flew this strong figure, tearing the solid threats apart with his skillful hands and feet. He turned before the Princess, who was now thinking of the Orandian Knights of her kingdom's order. Val was like them.

"Thank you, Val."

Val turned away. "No problem, Princess."

"Please, call me Jeckie."

* * *

After blasting a few boulders with her Ki attacks, Great Saiya-Man II spotted a building, seeing people evacuate it. Their way was an iron staircase. However, the great weight that all the people were putting on this stairway caused a strain, soon to break it free from the building. Saiya-Man II swooped under the main part of the staircase, pressing her strength as support. Her arms strained upon this heavy burden, but it lessened as the weight began to lighten. Eventually, only a few were left going down the case, making it safe to stand on its own. It was only because of that did Videl abandon the stairs. She flew to the building's roof, looking back down on the panic below.

What she failed to notice was the stone debris falling in the air above her. A turn of the head to see it coming was not enough for her to counteract. There was a heavy crash.

* * *

Though she was nowhere in harm's way (thanks to the distance and Brainy's shield), Saturn Girl still acted like she was. Her mind was busy resisting the hundred screams coming from the thoughts of every inhabitant in that town. Since none of the citizens had a volume control in their brains, the psychic cries came to the telepath like screams. So much shouting, Imra thought amid the chaotic flood of strange ideas. With straining difficulty, she had to enforce a wall that protected her inner brain, and devote all her energies on the creature.

She succeeded, although it was like walking a path between screaming crowds. At the end of this trail was the blob's mind, and she probed deeply into it. The images she found were confusing, but she was able to start an attempt to decipher them. She saw more of these creatures. From a different dimension unlike this one. Ambitions of destruction and conquest. A desire to inform its brethren. The picture of a circular spot, the one constant form in an otherwise chaotic being.

Then she saw herself, or rather what the creature saw of Imra. A degree of information coursed upon this self-image. The creature now knew her power. Shortly after, all these images vanished from her viewing. It was as if a door was sealed before her mind's eye. Back to reality, Saturn Girl pondered what information she got, understanding its meaning. Somehow the blob is able to examine its opponents, learning their abilities and adapting to it.

Though he lacked Saturn Girl's psionic skills, Brainiac 5 was able to make a study of the creature. The creature was alone, but it had to come somewhere. It wasn't here though, nor was it from this universe, or else he would know what it was. The creature was able to record an attack, then adapt to the attack.

He found very little to contrast between the creature and the Saiya-jins fighting it. He saw Gohan's brother and Vejita's son take on the act of fusion, becoming one person, one of Super Saiya-jin 3 power. Only Gohan appeared to be holding back his inner self. It must have been difficult.

Saiya-Man was trailing the creature, watching his family give their shots at it, waiting impatiently to give his own. Gotenks was already in the battle, though he was practically breaking every rule a fighter should not do. The kid (or was that kids?) should learn some self-control. Still, Gotenks was having fun, an expression his father shared. And it was fun! It was about time he joined in.

"Hey Gohan!" Gotenks' cry made the point clear. "What are you waiting for?"

What indeed? Gohan called upon his Mystic powers, growing strong without the signs of a Super Saiya-jin. But something overcame this progress. He felt a great dread. Realization led to his abandoning his post, flying at great speed to the city, his voice straining with a name. "Videl!"

His abandonment was ignored by the other fighters, all having equal difficulty (not to mention excitement) in dealing with this blob.

It was even more problematic that Gotenks' attack had given the creature adaptation to Ki blasts from a Super Saiya-jin 3.

Goku came to a decision. "Looks like I gotta waste this creature with somethin' big!" He soared into the air, raising both his hands skyward. Energy soon traveled through his body, projecting from his palms into the composition of a small ball.

"Gotenks, Vejita, Gohan," cried Goku. "Give me your energy!"

"Do it yourself, Kakarrotto!" Vejita gave his predictable refusal. Fortunately, Gotenks took his/their father's advice with acceptance. It was a hasty move, considering they only had minutes before their SSJ3 form ended the period Goten and Trunks remained fused. The fused demi-Saiya-jin quickly acted, funneling their energy into Goku.

But the energy amasser found something missing.

"Gohan?" he cried, then repeated the name louder. His word got no result. Where could he be?

* * *

The pile of rubble that supplanted Great Saiya-Man II gained the attention of Gosamyr, Projectra, and Karate Kid. They heard the crash, remembering where their female ally was at the moment. It sent them to the scene. With frantic hands tearing rock after rock, Karate Kid would have made a slow rescue if Gosamyr hadn't interrupted. "This is quicker!" Suddenly, the debris her influence touched was freed of their chains of gravity. They floated upwards. If only the intense pressure to her heart was as easy to make super-light. Sure, Gosamyr was concerned for Videl, but she also worried about what this danger might do to Pan. Who would she make fun of then?

The lower parts of the rock pile began to shake, causing some of the debris to rebel from Gosamyr's power. As the rubble became less, something flat was rising upon it. It was a body, the two Legionnaires discovered. But it was not Videl. In fact, she was the one lifting Ferro's indestructible body from the stone pile.

"Ferro?" Gosamyr identified.

"Videl, are you all right!" Karate Kid was the one who made the concern.

The metal mask turned to them. "Looks like I was the one who needed the rescuing."

"Are you kidding?" Saiya-Man II placed the Legionnaire back to his own feet, thankful for his intervention. "I might've been crushed if you hadn't covered me with your iron-hard body. Thanks a lot!"

If Ferro's mask could show anything, it would be red. "Well, I didn't want anything to happen to Gohan's girl!"

This valiant declaration sent Gosamyr moaning. "How corny can you get?"

The rescue was ignored by the scream "Saiya-Man II!" It was Saiya-Man coming in full speed. This flight came to an abrupt halt when he saw his target relatively unhurt.

Saiya-Man II ensured her safety. "It's okay Gohan. Ferro saved me."

His fears relaxing, Saiya-Man viewed Ferro with his usual friendliness. "Thanks, Andrew."

"Anytime."

"Good Grife!" Gosamyr shouted for an end. "I'm drowning in this dewy-eyed sentimentalism! Can we return to the big picture here?"

"She's right," Val obeyed the priority. "How's your family faring with the creature?"

"Having their fun," answered Gohan looked around the area. His relief faded. The town was in near ruins, probably with a lot of casualties. And where was he when this happened?

_Gohan…_

As a Legionnaire, Saiya-Man was a protector as well as a fighter.

_Gohan!_

The demi-Saiya-jin's thoughts broke with that message. "Dad?"

_I need your energy for a Genki Dama! _Goku's voice spoke to his son's brain.

Repeating the method of communication, Gohan gave his choice. _No._

_Gohan! This ain't the time._

_No, dad._ Gohan threw his thought-words in strength. _I won't help you kill that creature._

_This monster is gonna hurt people!_

_Sorry dad_, thought Gohan. _But Legionnaires don't kill._

_Can we talk about this later? Just give me your energy!_

Rather than repeat his answer to his father, Gohan turned to his comrades. "Got any ideas to stop the monster?"

Saiya-Man II and the Legionnaires raised their shoulders in failure.

_I got one_, said a female telepathic voice.

* * *

Unable to get the needed power, Goku dispelled the Genki Dama, returning its energy. He couldn't risk throwing its half-made power on the creature. In case it survived, the monster might absorb that power as well. The chance was gone, now that Gotenks returned back to Goten and Trunks. Goku rued the ruined plan. Why couldn't Gohan help him? He wouldn't do that before…before he met the Legion.

Just then, the people he thought about came. Riled over the lost chance, Goku asked his son for a repetition. "Now can ya help me destroy that creature?"

"Yes, dad," smiled Gohan.

Pleased, Goku then threw his arms into the air again. "Give me your power! Yours and M'onel's, combined with Trunks and Goten, will be enough."

But again did Gohan refuse the offer. "Not this way, dad. There's a better way to defeat this creature without completely resorting to the power-against-power tactic."

Goku stared at his son in disbelief. "Gohan, are you feeling well?"

Gohan was nonchalant. "I've just mind-spoke with Imra and Brainy. They got an idea."

"I see disaster," commented Vejita.

"Well, how about this deal?" Element Lad added to the prince. "If we stop this creature, will you agree not to destroy it?"

That was a paradox to Vejita. "Then how are we supposed to stop it?"

"Just let us do it," said Livewire. "Okay?"

An answer was not quick. Goku, Vejita, and their two sons kept their silence, not looking pleased at the offer.

"So be it," Vejita turned away, like a child tired of a game. The others joined in.

Getting positive agreements, Element Lad spoke to the Princess. "We're going to need your help, Sensor."

"By all means." The royal lady bowed her head. She concentrated. Suddenly certain laws of reality were broken, the individual physical shapes of each member shifted under the fields created by Sensor. The visual forms of features, ethnicities, even genders were now under the Orandian Princess' control.

Wearing these new forms, the Legionnaires attacked. "Goku" and "Trunks" stood at both sides of the monstrous mass. "Goku's" mouth projected a great blast of air, solidifying the air before it. At his own side, "Trunks" unleashed a flurry of sub-zero nitrogen upon the creature. The extreme cold from both sides proved too strong for the blob. Its life signs slowed down. It stilled. Frozen, the blob now resembled some weird art statue.

The group hovered before their prize. As Brainiac 5 explained, the blob would have adapted itself to any threat it saw. Having seen the Saiya-jins before, it would have withstood their attacks. It would have also recognized the Legion's powers once they attacked as well. Hence, through Sensor's powers, their disguised forms confused the blob, leaving it off guard.

"Okay, enough with the scientific mumbo jumbo!" "Gosamyr" growled in a very masculine tone. "Now can someone please remove this weakling's disguise off of me!"

"What did you say!" screeched "Vejita" in a female voice.

"Maybe you should keep that form, Ayla," remarked the unaltered Dreamer. "You got breasts this time."

"Hold it sis!" Livewire stopped "Vejita" from attacking. Fortunately, the masks of illusion faded from all, revealing everyone's true shape and form, ending any chance of confusion. The forms of Goku and Trunks dispersed into the actual appearances of M'onel and Element Lad. This matter settled, the next one dealt with the creature.

"So what do we do with it?" Inferno asked the next question.

"Kill it." Said Goku.

"Nope," said Livewire. "Its our business not to destroy it."

"Do the history books tell of this monster, Brainy?" asked Saiya-Man.

"It's not specified in Earth's history," Brainiac 5 nonchalantly verified. "In fact, this being's existence hasn't been recognized in our era."

"But I got enough from its mind," Saturn Girl gave her answer. "It's a race that travels from place to place, its millions destroying one habitat than traveling to another."

Everyone trembled. For some, fear. Not in others.

"So there's more of them?" cried Goku, his question based not on frustration.

"This creature is kinda like a scout, surveying the area and contacting the real force to arrive."

"Where is the real force?" Goku curiously asked, his face lacking concern. It held great expectations. Vejita had a similar expression as well.

"It isn't from this dimension I can tell you that," Saturn Girl's brow grew heavier. "From that place they teleport their scouts through different dimensions, guiding the rest after they're done with their inspection." She pressed her temple as if in pain. This brought her into Livewire's caring arms.

"I-I'm all right," Saturn Girl strained her words. "I'm trying to block the creature's communications to its brethren…It's using an advanced form of telepathy."

"So where is its communicator?" Inferno hovered around the creature.

"The circle," pointed Dreamer in remembrance of her visions. "It's the circle that's the source."

All eyes pointed to that declared spot. Those whose physiology was completely Saiya-jin saw the circle like a harbinger of excitement.

_Quickly!_ Saturn Girl's psychic voice buzzed to the point of torture. _I can't suppress the scout's telepathy for long! Someone destroy the spot!_

"Got it!" Livewire's electron-swirling fingers pointed to the circle on the creature's head.

"No you don't!" Goku blocked Livewire's open projection. He felt tingly from this electrical charge, but either thanks to his invulnerability or the Legionnaire's decision to go half-power, he wasn't harmed. Actually, Goku was too busy being happy about protecting the communicator.

"Goku, what are you doing?" The burning form of Inferno shouted his warning.

"Don'cha see?" Goku admitted with no fear. "We'll fight more o' these!"

"Uh," Gosamyr threw the obvious question. "Isn't that what we're supposed to be preventing?"

"This is the best thing 'n 'while!" Goku was on another plane of ecstasy, his hands grappling with anticipation. "I wanna fight more of 'em!"

The Legionnaires and Videl stared on. On Goku's side were Vejita and their sons. "Right on!" cried Trunks. "I can't wait!"

"But what about the people?" Ferro protested as he flew beneath Goku.

"Don't worry 'bout em!" Goku shrugged off the dire consequences. "We'll protect em, an there's always the Dragon Balls."

"Gohan, is your old man cracked?!" Gosymar asked that question. Gohan remained silent.

"It's their Saiya-jin pride talking," explained Karate Kid. He too felt tempted by the idea of battle, but he had no right to act upon it.

"Oh," understood Gosymar. This explained why Pan was so weird.

_No…don't! _Saturn Girl's voice became desperate.

"Saturn Girl's right!" Dreamer threw her conviction. "My dream showed what happened to that town," she pointed below. "Are you going to give the rest of your world the experience?"

But Goku remained unmoved. "Like I said, we'll protect them."

"We already saw how you protected that town," Gosamyr had a skepticism that her teammates all shared.

"Don't worry!" Goku cried out, his calming the arguers was without success.

While Goku spoke with friendliness, Vejita responded with arrogance. "We can handle this without you Legionnaires."

"Dad's right!" said Saiya-Man, moving behind his father. "This has the makings of a great battle!" Such words, and the cheerful expression that followed it, shocked his fellow Legionnaires.

"Glad ya see it my way, Gohan!" Goku smiled at his son. Saiya-Man nodded, than aimed his hand for the spot, throwing a power wave of such intensity and skill that it destroyed the communicator without harm to the creature's containment.

Relief fell on the Legionnaires who saw or sensed this. To Goku, Vejita and their party, it was a different story. Goku stared hypnotically at the remnants of that spot. Its destruction was beyond belief. But reality came true for him, as well as anger.

Vejita was ready to grab the boy by the neck and declare the errors he had made. Goku beat him to it, though he was less physical about it.

"Gohan!" the father tried to contain his words, growing with rage. "What have you done!?"

"Saved the world."

Such noble words fell deaf to Goku's ears. His black locks were beginning to shine. His quiet words increased in sound. "But not like that! How could ya do such a thing?"

"Dad, didn't you hear what Saturn Girl said?" Saiya-Man made his defense. "By taking away that tracer, there won't be anymore monsters coming here!"

"But that's what we wanted!"

"Not me. I wasn't going to let people die if I had anything to do about it!"

Goku composed himself. "We would've still saved them!"

The promise didn't work on his son. "What I did made it easier."

"Then what about our fight?" Goku was fast losing his composition.

"There was no reason for it," Saiya-Man's words were calmer to his father's shouting.

His restraints cracking apart, Goku spoke louder. "Yes there was!"

"Why?" Gohan attempted to find the sanity behind his father's disapproval. "You're telling me that you wanted more of these monsters to come, leading to the deaths of thousands? All for a fight?"

_"Yes!"_ Composition shattered, Goku's answer was loud and to the point. It hit the Legionnaires like a battering ram, including those who idolized Goku as something more than a fighter. The idol was now broken.

Saiya-Man saw this, studying the sinking disappointment on his Legionnaire comrades. Ferro's eyes gave enough proof of that. This stung Saiya-Man with embarrassment. "Well too bad. I won't let people suffer because of your pride!"

"You weakling!" Vejita joined Goku's side with accusation. "The Legion business is worse than your studies. Your Saiya-jin nature has been pampered by those wimps."

"Hey!" cried Gosamyr, wishing her electrical powers were hers again.

"Hold it sis," Livewire restrained her, despite having similar feelings. The whole team did. But it was best that Saiya-Man spoke for them.

"You have no right to speak to my friends that way, Vejita!" The volume of the demi-Saiya-jin's voice was heightened.

"I'm glad I'm not around in the future," growled Vejita. "I would rather die then see the cowards and weaklings descended from us."

"I wonder how Earth survived with you violent primitives!" Element Lad let it out.

Vejita transformed into a Super Saiya-jin for the second time. "I'll show you a violent primitive!" He fired at the frozen creature. An explosion was everyone's next sight on that direction, along with feelings that the monster was now free again. However, the debris was all that was left.

"Evidently the creature's comatose state rendered it vulnerable to that massive attack," Brainiac 5 was the only voice in the silent group. Not for long. This vacancy bulged eyes upon Livewire. Electricity crackled from his optical nerves. He turned straight for the prince. "That was a sentient being!"

"So?" Vejita smiled with intent. "It was hurting people."

Reading the sarcasm of that line, Element Lad called upon self-control. "It doesn't matter. Destroying another life is wrong."

"Your code shows cowardice." Vejita showed no shame in his actions. "Well, my code is to destroy all who challenge or threaten me."

"Interesting code," Brainiac 5 gave his analytical look. "Destroy the threat. If that is true, then Freeza was in the right that all of you Saiya-jins must be destroyed. No offense Gohan."

"None taken," added Saiya-Man. But others took it too hard. Vejita looked like he had been kicked in the stomach. That wasn't a good sign for those who knew this warrior. "How dare you twist my words to your benefit!"

"Hold it Vejita!" Saiya-Man threw his hand forward. "Any action against my friends is an action against me. Attack at your own risk."

"Gladly!" But the strong SSJ arm of Vejita was grabbed by the SSJ3 form of Goku. Not that the peacemaker was on the opposing side, however. "He's right, son," Goku was now the softer speaker. "Listen to Vejita. These kids have been havin' some bad effect on ya."

Gohan shrugged off his father's words. He would not hear of it.

This was until Goku spoke about one of the Legionnaires. "Imra's been doin' some stuff t' y'r mind! Telepaths like her can do that."

Now it was finally Livewire's turn to break loose. "Why you son of a Khund!" He screamed, his eyes exploding with crackling lightning. "Watch your Grife-damned mouth!"

"Hold it, Garth!" Saturn Girl shouted for restraint. "It's not a problem."

"Right," said Saiya-Man.

Goku smiled at the possibility that his son was taking his advice.

Gohan's cruel face proved that hope was temporary. "I can't believe you would be so cruel, dad!" His eyes, his mouth, were ready for battle. "Apologize to Imra now!"

Surprised by this setback, Goku felt angrier. "No!" Goku flung his hand forward in forsaken gesture. "You've changed Gohan. What happened t' the boy who wanted t' fight the Androids?"

To give his answer, Gohan made a deep slant-eyed glare. "He grew up. Unlike his dad."

Of all the non-Legion witnesses, Goten watched with an upset mood. He had never seen his father look so angry before. Why was he so angry with Gohan? Even worse, why was his brother so angry with his father? It was wrong. _It was wrong._ "Both of you stop please!" The boy was at the verge of tears. "Don't fight!"

"Fine!" cried Goku, but with no real acceptance. He floated in the center of the Legionnaires. "All o' ya are welcome here no more."

"No, dad!" Saiya-Man was in full protest. "You have no right!"

"It's okay, Gohan!" Livewire accepted the growing hostility to his team.

"It is?" asked Gosamyr.

"The party's over, team." Livewire confirmed it. "Let's go."

"As my guy said, Gohan," Saturn Girl explained. "Its okay."

Sorrow beheld the demi-Saiya-jin, feeling defeated. "But we all were actually getting along!"

"Think again!" said Vejita, calming his aggressiveness but not his hatred. Goku remained grim in his exterior.

Dreamer looked on this with a predicted concern._ Parent and child fighting…_

* * *

At Kami's palace, Dende-sama beheld the gaunt faces of the Legionnaires whose time journey he was setting.

Gohan and Videl, back to their civilian clothes, provided their best poker faces, a good effort considering the circumstances. Gohan needed to improve the situation. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out."

His sincere apologies were ignored. "No apology is needed," Ferro's eyes blinked soulfully through the eyeholes.

His comrades shared this ignorance to Gohan's plead. "None of this was your fault," said Garth. "In fact, you did a great job."

"But my family…"

Saturn Girl interrupted the bad feeling. "You want to know why we chose you for membership instead of your father or anyone else?" she asked with believing eyes. "It's because you are different from them."

"Different?" Gohan wondered. "You mean my mixed blood?"

"No. Goku and Vejita and everyone else here strive to fight evil because they're looking for a good fight. You, along with Videl, fight evil because you want to protect people."

Those words moved Gohan. Despite his sad mood, he was able to make a smile. Only problem with Imra's words was it put his father in a bad light. Not that he needed conviction, much to his regret.

"She's right," Videl wound arms with her boy. "You're a real hero, more than both our fathers put together."

"You left the future with a shining example, Gohan," said Ferro. "In no way today did you disappoint us. Don't ever doubt yourself."

After seeing the team off, Gohan and Videl departed the palace. The female companion to this flying duo was affected by her boyfriend's grim demeanor. He was silent.

"Gohan?" Videl asked for an answer.

Like a mood swing, Gohan exposed the girl to a smiling face. "Videl, would you mind if you just went home?" He then proceeded to kiss her. "I'll meet you later."

But the tender come-on failed to convince Videl. "I'm going back to Buruma's with you. Don't talk me outta it."

"Like I could succeed," Gohan did his best with a joke.

* * *

Buruma and Chichi saw only their families return. No Legionnaires was in sight (much to Kame-sen'nin's regret). Worse, they saw a grim-looking Saiya-jin, and it was Goku. That worried Chichi.

"Where's Gohan?" she asked. Goku said nothing.

Seeing her friend getting nothing from her husband, Buruma tried her luck on her own husband. "What happened?" her question calm and nonchalant. Vejita then gruffly explained that they fought this blob, who was going to bring more of its kind to their world, until Gohan wrecked that chance.

"And?" Buruma wanted the true reason, not realizing that Vejita's story was over.

"And Gohan blew our chance of a huge battle!" Vejita made the point clear with his loud voice.

Buruma shrugged off her husband's rage. She then remembered a previous situation with a different outcome. "I'm impressed."

Chichi, however, became more worried about how Goku was dealing with it, and if Gohan had something to do with his problem. She saw Goten sharing her troubles. His tactic was to run away from it. He ran out of the room, followed by Trunks.

Ten minutes passed. Goku took his time eating, to calm his raddled nature. It didn't work. Vejita sulked. Chichi looked out the window. She then spotted Gohan. Soon after, her first-born son arrived at the scene, with Videl. He matched his father in looks, a great resemblance.

Gohan threw his own grim feelings toward his father. "Dad." He spoke without warmth or sympathy.

A raised hand stopped his voice without contact. "Please don't talk," Goku's voice was cold. "I really don't wanna talk t' ya right now."

"Well, I'm sorry," Gohan refused orders. "But you embarrassed my friends. They looked up to you as a hero. Didn't see much of that today. They almost showed their disappointment."

"It's you who are the disappointment," said Vejita. "You've grown soft over the years."

Gohan did nothing to respond. Instead he continued speaking to his father, a direction that infuriated the prince with its audacity. "Dad, I think I did the right thing. If I let things be, our world would have suffered through another Cell or Buu."

"So what?" cried Vejita. "We have the Dragon Balls."

Finally did Gohan turn an eye to the Prince. Cold eyes. "Maybe we should stop relying on the Dragon Balls to solve our problems, and see about stopping the causes to those problems."

Vejita shrugged this with a groan.

"Every big battle we fought, we endangered the Dragon Balls. When we fought you, we were lucky to know about the Dragon Balls in Namek. When we fought Cell, we were lucky that Dende offered to help. When we fought Buu, we were lucky Dende didn't become a candy bar. How long can this luck go on?"

Vejita kept his glare. As frustrated he was by Gohan's audacity, there was some pleasure that Gohan's weak actions were hardly a metaphor of the boy himself. What a waste.

Gohan continued. "There's going to be one day when a lot of innocent people will die, and there won't be any Dragon Balls to bring them back. Some victory."

"That's enough!" Goku didn't want to hear those words. Sure, there was some truth to his son's actions. But if it meant that he was wrong to search for a battle, then it was Gohan who was wrong. However, the father was still reluctant about getting into a problem with Gohan. With every feeling not to, he struggled for reconciliation. "This ain't like you, son."

"If you really think that," Gohan shouted. "Then you don't really know me that much."

The chance gone, Goku let go. "How can I then, if y're always flying off t' the future! How 'bout that?"

Gohan fell silent, but it would not be for long.

"Gohan," Goku spoke with restraint. "As your father, I wish ya don't ever meet with the Legion again."

"As my father?" Gohan repeated that line with a smug confusion. "_Now's_ the time you decide to play father?"

Those words were like a glove struck upon Goku's face. It hit him deeply than Karate Kid's attack. All shards of control were gone. Let the hostility begin. "What d'ya mean by that?" his words were calm, but the face that spoke it was not.

Seeing the storm warnings, Chichi walked between her husband and son. "Both of ya quiet down."

Neither retreated, especially the son. "You know what I mean…_dad_!"

"Gohan!" snapped Chichi.

For a change, Goku's voice was louder than Chichi's. "Oh, again I'm the bad guy! The awful father!" He rebelled against this idea, waving his arms in rejection. "No way! Not this time!"

"Stop this now!" cried Chichi, her tone bearing fear over a line that might be crossed.

"I don't have to obey anything you say!" Gohan hollered to his father. "I'm a Legionnaire. Take it or leave it."

Goku's angry face remained frozen. "Then git out!"

"Goku!" Chichi's voice finally exploded. She turned to her son, "Gohan, he didn't mean it." But the blow was returned. Gohan's eyes widened in shock, so he shut them. He kept a stoic demeanor, despite what was happening inside. It hurt to see his father like this. It always hurt. Why couldn't his father stop hurting him? "I understand." He turned around, walking past Videl.

"I'll never forgive ya for this," added Goku.

Hearing that, Gohan posted himself to that spot. "That makes two of us." He uprooted and left despite Chichi's cries.

No fight had taken place between father and son, but Chichi had an uneasy feeling that the lack of violence was worse.

"Goku," she shouted. "What have ya done!?"

Goku did not answer. He walked to the table. He did it again, Goku thought. Why couldn't his son stop hurting him? His frustration found a victim. With a scream, Goku kicked the table, upsetting the food. It was another regretful action.

Chichi went silent, only looking at the scene with sorrow. Her family was breaking apart.

Vejita and Buruma watched this grim play. Vejita found little to be affected. Gohan was the insolent one. If Trunks ever gave him such problems, he would smack him (and he hoped Trunks fought back). Buruma, however, was stunned. She never seen Goku or Gohan in such violent moods. Then again, she wasn't really sure she would disagree with Gohan. Not that such support made this conflict easier to cope with. "I hate what's gonna happen when we deal with a teenage Trunks," She said to her husband.

"I won't." Vejita smiled.

* * *

Again did Videl fly with a silent and grim Gohan. This was a side of her boyfriend never witnessed by her before. Even when he became grimmer-looking because of that Kaioshin magic, it was only an outside appearance. Now, it was there in and out.

Nor did she expect a fight between Gohan and Goku. Something was really eating at Gohan, and it was apparent his father had something to do with it. This pretty much trivialized the problems she had with her own dad.

Unafraid of speaking, Videl again tried to break Gohan's silence. "Gohan?"

"What Videl?!" Gohan snapped with a loud voice, with eyes blazing. "You think I did a stupid thing too?!"

"Of course not!" she countered with a stern counterattack. "So don't scream at me!"

The intense mask broke, showing a sadder Gohan. "I'm sorry, Videl. I really didn't want you to see that."

Videl calmed down. "It's okay, love," she smiled. "If it counts for anything, I think you really did the right thing."

"Too bad my dad doesn't think so."

"Now, don't let that bug you!" Videl's words returned to stern advice. "Just do what you want to do! Don't listen to anybody else."

Gohan's sad lips lifted somewhat. Not a smile. The advice eased his resolve, if not the heart that made it. "Would you mind helping me for something?"

* * *

As night fell at Legion Plaza on that day of 1775, Imra and Garth looked above the giant statue of Goku. The sense of pride they felt whenever they walked passed it had dwindled somewhat.

"I don't know if we should trash this," Garth was pessimistic, "seeing what happened."

Hearing the low voice, Imra didn't need to read her boyfriend's mind to know his feelings. "Oh, there's no reason to be disillusioned. Just because Goku isn't the protector his son is doesn't mean his significance for this group is gone."

"You think?"

"Goku taught us that no matter the color of skin, race, or habitat, everyone can work together for a noble cause. Besides, just because Goku cares about fights more than saving lives doesn't make him a Cell or a Freeza. I really think he wouldn't want to see innocents hurt, as much as he wanted to fight. I think those are worthy reasons for his significance to us."

As usual, Garth fell to his girl's wisdom. "Guess you're right. Still, I'm worried about Gohan. Wonder what he's doing right now?"

* * *

As night fell at Mount Paozu on that day of 775, Chichi and Goku returned to their home. A wary Goten convinced his parents to let him spend the night with Trunks. The two returned to see Gohan moving out with Pan's help. Both were shocked by this decision, but Goku departed from the scene, leaving Chichi to do her best to change her son's mind. She embraced her boy, who was holding heavy baggage over his shoulders, though their weight had no effect on him. "Don't go Gohan! Please don't go!"

"Uh, mom," a stoic Gohan saw his mother's action as over the top. "I'm just going to Great-grandpa's old hut. It's not even two minutes away!"

"But…still…however," Chichi cried every contradiction, albeit with any continuation. "Ya just can't move away 'cause a this!"

"Mom, there isn't a solution with this." Gohan was devoted to his reasons, an eye to his mother but a gaze to the large silent figure in the background. "Dad and me aren't seeing this eye to eye. I don't want to live with him right now. If I stay, he'll leave, and I don't want that to happen to you or Goten. Maybe it'll work out. Maybe not."

Chichi released her hold. She began a return to her hard-as-nail persona. "I know, I know, but what about Goten?"

"He'll get by," he calmly answered. "All he has to do is leap from the house and he'll see me."

Chichi had an amazing ability to keep her tears, not that the cause for it helped her restraint. "Maybe I should've told you earlier, but I'm proud of ya. As much as I don't like your friends, I see that they've had a good influence on ya."

That remark was something the poker face of Gohan couldn't resist. Was this mother an impostor? "But it's not just the Legion, mom. I've seen a lot of stuff, some of it before the Legion. It made me think a lot. Remember when we learned about the androids coming in the near future? Buruma gave us some advice. She said we should stop Dr. Gero before he created the androids. But we turned her down. We all wanted to fight." Gohan paused for a moment, the memory cutting him like a knife. "W-When I think about what happened, I realize that Buruma was right."

As if a transfer had taken place, Chichi's emotional state became stronger than her son. "I understand dear." She touched her son's cheek. The softness and warmth strengthened him. It was a rare thing to see Mom acting out of character, replacing her hard-as-nails authority with a less aggressive persona. "Promise t' write t' us everyday."

"Mom!" Gohan hid the pain with a smile. "I'm going to be a shouting distance away." He kissed his mother's forehead. "Bye."

Thus, those steps were made. The alternative was to not leave and remain wrong in his father's eyes. That thought strengthened his resolve. He walked the path to his great-grandfather's hut. He stopped for a moment, but only for a moment. He looked to his right, than returned to his path.

At the area of which Gohan so briefly gazed upon, Goku sat on a tree stump. He exchanged eyes with his son, but said nothing. Any decision to come to him was contained. Not again. He was tired of always being in the wrong to his son's eyes, always being the one to apologize. It was Gohan who did the bad thing this time. He was going to apologize for it. If not, then let him stay at Grandpa's hut!

The father took a deep breath, than released it with two words. "Oh well."

* * *

To be continued

Thus ends my first Legion chapter in a year. I am very sorry for the long wait. A lot of things had happened, with school, writing other fanfics, and being downright lazy, that I shirked the responsibilities of my role as writer.

I don't think I'm portraying Goku or Gohan as out-of-character. I do believe that Gohan has always been a protector first, fighter second. And Goku's priorities have always been centered on fighting, so to see a chance ruined by his son of all people, would be an anathema to him. If you don't like this dark side of Goku that I've portrayed in this fic, too bad. Future chapters of _The Kakarrotto Saga_ and its sequel _Twilight_ will venture more on this side of Goku (I am in no way meaning that Carrot Guy will be back. That was a different personality, not Goku's dark side).

Next Time: A Legionnaire dies, and Gohan is destroyed by it. No help from daddy this time…


	11. Chapter 11: Tragedy and Guilt

Saiya-Man and the Legion of Super-Heroes

Chapter 11: Tragedy and Guilt

By Claudius

* * *

Garth (Livewire), Imra (Saturn Girl), Rohk (Cosmic Boy), Jo (Ultra Boy), Jaryn (Apparition) Jan (Element Lad), Ayla (Gosamyr), Pan (Saiya-Girl) 

I own nothing. I credit Akira Toriyama, Jim Shooter, Dave Cockrum, and Mike Grell.

* * *

Morning had already passed as Dende-sama made one of his regular walks. This was, of course, around the wide platform of his temple in the sky. It was a repetitious day-by-day ritual, but it was an acceptable one for the Namekian. Had he, Dende-sama thought amusingly, been doing this for, what, eight years? Such a span was a short one for a long-lived creature like him, but it was hardly empty of excitement. With what he witnessed, life here on Earth was definitely more interesting than what his brethren may be experiencing at New Namek. Comparison aside, however, Dende-sama's heart ebbed at the missed absence of his home world. But he was happy in his adopted home. Here lived his closest friends, including the one whose courage and generosity gave the Namekian guardian an obligation that could never be fulfilled. 

Today, Dende-sama was expecting that very friend. Soon Son Gohan would return to this century after an adventure from an age many centuries in the future. This was worth pondering for the scholarly mind of the Namekian. In that distant time, could he still be Guardian of Earth? Gohan never gave a clue to answer this question.

Suddenly, Dende-sama's senses throbbed. The gate of time was opening! Quickly he ran inside the temple, to the corridor of the time portal. The glow of the gate, the warping of reality inside it, was the sign that the walls of time were breaking up. Here comes Gohan!

Dende-sama's mouth tore open, unable to say anything. He could think many a thing about Gohan's present appearance. None of them pleasing. The young man before him was a wreck. His clothes were barely on him, hanging by the thinnest tatters. Blood frosted his entire body, which appeared to be missing a great amount of skin. Any man with this much damage would be dead. Unfortunately, Gohan was still alive.

Dropping any chance at words, Dende-sama resorted to action. Such mercy made Gohan flinch. "L-Leave me…alone," he unintentionally whispered, his voice barely making an audible tone. "I-I'm…I'm…not worth it."

Ignorance sent Dende-sama only closer. Gohan shoved him back. The force failed to take the guardian off his feet. Now was the testimony of Gohan's present strength proven! Such a weak attempt must come from an exhausted body. Only its owner gave no concern to his ailments. He had to leave. He had to die alone. No one would suffer him anymore.

Ki power surrounded Gohan, but it was very thin. He didn't care. He stepped off the balcony leading to outside. Midair, that spent energy now dried up. His consciousness also left him.

Remaining in the conscious reality that Gohan removed himself, Dende-Sama saw his friend fall off the palace. Refusing to consider any fatal future for his dear friend, Dende-sama instead flew in pursuit. Upon reaching the edge, he saw his rescue was no longer needed. A fellow Namekian now arose above the area where Gohan fell. Fortunately, he carried the injured demi-Saiya-jin in his green arms. Unlike Dende-sama, no emotions came from this Namekian's cold, reptilian face. His voice was equally cool. "Do your job, Dende."

Once Piccolo laid Gohan upon the floor, Dende-sama indeed acted his power. He pushed aside emotions that could make him pause in his work. All thought must be devoted to healing. He forced his power upon the damages scattered on Gohan's wrecked physique. There were a lot of them. It was amazing he was still alive. But such difficulty did not deter Dende-sama's task. A long time ago, Dende-sama faced death from a minion of that monster Freeza. In that scary, hopeless moment, Gohan saved his life. How could he not reciprocate such kindness?

In what felt like a very slow minute, Gohan's wounds were now gone. The dirty lacerations were now surface only. He should be well, Dende-sama considered while wiping his brow in exhaustion. All of a sudden, his legs grew weak. But he remained standing, thanks to Piccolo's supportive grip. The moment of haziness gone, Dende-sama securely kneeled over his fallen friend. All the cuts and wounds were sealed up, restoring color upon his body. But the effect stopped halfway. Gohan remained unconscious. Dende-sama placed his clawed hand on the young man's forehead. It verified the illness that kept him comatose.

"We've got to contact Goku."

A mind call was made. Piccolo didn't receive an answer, but he knew Goku would be here in seconds. Those seconds passed. Then minutes. The lack of a firm response proved a prediction. "What's taking Goku?" Even the knowledge that could explain this tardiness was unsatisfactory. It was true Gohan and Goku were not on speaking terms at present, but such estrangement would be superfluous in a situation like this! Actions of his own making would have to be done. "I will take Gohan myself."

* * *

Piccolo flew to Mt. Paouzu. He was devoid of his flowing cape, this paraphernalia wrapped around Gohan. Soon he was met in the air by Goten. Piccolo predicted the boy's horrified reaction with satisfaction. At least there was one relative of Gohan's capable of expressing concern. No doubt his mother would feel the same way, a prediction Piccolo felt with some fear. 

He was correct once he landed before the Son house. Chichi stared with a face of white shock upon the 'present' Piccolo had. She was her usual self, freaking out while taking full command of the situation (as much as Piccolo could allow). As they headed for the hut where Gohan now lived in, the Namekian looked for a certain someone who should be taking interest. But Goku was not there.

Once inside the hut, Piccolo and Chichi placed Gohan on his bed. They quickly stripped the young man of his clothing remnants. A touch on the forehead revealed him to be in fever. Chichi draped her naked son with a blanket, crying (or shrieking) at Goten to get a pail of water. To this mother, any black thoughts about what caused this- some monster, the Legion, or her husband- were all before the one priority labeled _Gohan_.

"Thanks, Piccolo. I'll handle things from here."

Piccolo ignored the promise. "Where is Goku?"

Chichi gave no word, but Piccolo could deduce the problem. "That dolt!" he named Goku with negativity. The man was a total puzzle, and right now that was not a good thing.

But Gohan would be taken care of. Satisfied, the Namekian departed the hut.

For many hours Chichi stayed in the hut. At present she made the umpteenth removal of a handkerchief from Gohan's head, soaking it into a bowl of water, and returning it to its original place. Gohan's unconscious face was not calm in sleep, but troubled. What terrible things has he seen? Chichi suffered in thought. As far as she remembered, the times when she nursed her eldest son were few. That was a good sign for the mother, free of worry over any flaws in her son's health. Unfortunately, today was an exception.

Then came a knock at the door. Chichi left her spot for the window. Who could be calling at a time like this? A head outside the window revealed such persons. They were people she was loathed to see. Imra, Garth, Rohk, and that M'onel character were at the door, fueling the mother's rage. The nerve of those people, coming to see the damage they inflicted on her son! Chichi's enraged emotions blinded her to the fact that none of the visitors appeared to be happy, or even secure in their appearance.

"What ya doin' here?" Chichi's voice had no welcome in it.

"We wanted to see if Gohan is alright," Imra returned the heatedly-toned question with a frigid answer.

"He's okay," Chichi lied in her limits of civility. She left the window and closed it.

"We have a right to see him," Rohk declared, his left hand stretched out for a display of power.

Chichi sighed as she saw the window doors open, thanks to the latches that made it vulnerable to Cosmic Boy's magnetic assault. "Of all the nerve!" Chichi growled the indignity. "Don't ya see Gohan's sick?"

"Mother of Gohan, please understand," M'onel gave his best explanation against the immovable mother. "We want to know about Gohan's health."

"Damn right ya do!" Chichi exploded. "Ya kids nearly got my boy killed!"

"We're sorry about that," Garth spoke his case. "We've been through a tough time of our own." He clenched his fists, one of which was no longer organic.

"Ya look alright enough," growled Chichi.

"Are we?" Imra threw her point. Now she was Chichi's target.

"My son ain't."

"Neither is Ferro," Imra confessed sternly. "At least your son is alive."

Ready for another burst of loud anger, Chichi's voice cringed into silence. Suddenly, it appeared to her that whatever effected Gohan was on these kids too. With a difficult and reluctant resolve, Chichi calmed herself, though her eyes kept that vicious glare. "What happened?"

Suddenly, a child cried out M'onel's name. Goten came skipping to the group, his cherubic face the opposite of his mother's. "Are ya gonna help Gohan?"

"Goten!" Chichi's cry sent the boy to a shameful silence. Fortunately, any scolding Goten got was a head pat by the Daxamite.

"We'll try and help." M'onel smiled. His attention was then stolen, along with Imra's, to the field nearby. There was Goku. He didn't appear to be happy. In previous meetings, the Legion was always welcomed by this idol. No matter who it was, friend or stranger, Goku would welcome you. But today the man made no effort to approach, nor did that good-natured expression exist in the grim face he displayed now in a distance. Only a cold stare was what Goku gave them before going on his way. Garth, Imra, Rohk, and Gar felt queasy by it. The fact that they were in the right gave no satisfaction over the point that their idol hated them.

Rohk asked for confirmation. "So are Gohan and Goku still…"

"I wanna know what happened," Chichi sidestepped the matter for another.

As she welcomed the four Legionnaires inside Gohan's hut, Chichi was told about the tragedy. In the future, a giant being called the Sun Eater had approached Earth's system. As the name proposed, this inorganic being would swallow the sun, sending the Earth into an endless and terminal winter. Because of widespread disasters throughout the universe, only a handful of Legionnaires were present on Earth to face the threat. As Saturn Girl explained in a cool air, she, Rohk, Sensor, along with Ferro, Gohan, and Brainiac 5, were the ones that remained to fight.

"Brainy made a reactor that could destroy the Sun Eater, but in order for it to work, it had to be activated inside the Eater's core. Gohan was nominated for that job, since he was the most invulnerable. Ferro accompanied him. I was in rapport with the two of them." As she continued, Saturn Girl's voice began to lose its strength. "I…lost contact as they reached the Eater." A great weight fell on her words, hard to move on. "When I reestablished the link, only Gohan was alive…barely."

Chichi's eyes refused to view the team, feeling both remorse and anger for the Legionnaires, unable to choose which emotion. She knew about Ferro, from the many times her son mentioned (and the times he was around). He was a very important person to the team, as well as her son. This tragedy must have been harsh on them. However, what if Gohan was killed too? What right did the Legion have sending Gohan on these dangerous adventures? Then again, what right did anyone have, be it her husband, Piccolo, or anyone else?

"As soon as we found Gohan," said Garth, "We hospitalized him. After that, we had to…deal with Ferro. We didn't notice Gohan run away until it was too late."

"That don't make sense," said Chichi. "Why'd Gohan run away from gettin' treated?"

"I have a clear answer," said Imra. "I just don't want to accept it."

Realizing Imra's suggestion brought chills to Chichi. Why would Gohan want to do that? It was a sharp thing for her to even think such an incredible idea. A bit too much for this mother. "Can ya leave me alone now," Chichi covered her eyes. "I know ya kids must be feelin' awful as it is, but I gotta take all o' this…an right now it's so hard."

"No more than ours," Garth was his regular compassionate self. He looked at Imra regaining her cool demeanor. He doubted her capability to sustain it. Does she believe she sent Ferro to his death?

Gohan contorted his body upon the bed. Sweat from his head dampened the pillow, his body moistening the sheets.

Goten hung to the edge of the bed, expressing his worry for the brother he worshipped.

Chichi came back to her son, getting a new handkerchief for her son's pained brow.

"Has he been awake at all?" Garth asked.

"No," Chichi snapped. "He's in some deep sleep."

"His illness could be a psychological nature," Imra replied with action. "He might be in shock."

As Chichi reacted to this awful analysis, she saw Imra go into a trance. Gaining familiarity, Chichi realized what the girl was doing. She was entering her son's mind! The memory of Betsy Braddock materialized the danger in such things. "Quit it, girl!"

But Chichi's cries were drowned out as Saturn Girl came into a new realm. She was now in contact with Gohan. Alien thoughts pierced her head like hot spikes. But she would not leave without helping Gohan. With this permanent resolve, Imra left her physical shell and entered the astral plane. The area became flooded of images. None her own, despite their familiarity. Gohan was remembering everything before the tragedy, which meant Imra did as well. She had now become him, recalling these unknown events as if they were her own. She/he was confident. He/she knew that the Sun Eater emitted red sun energy, capable of neutralizing his/her demi-Saiya-jin powers, but she/he was ready for it. Brainy had embedded his/her clothes with a series of micro-circuitry that allowed her/his powers to exist despite a red sun. He/she could safely plant that reactor inside the Sun-Eater with no problem. It was a simple thing, she/he thought in pride.

No! Saturn Girl fought against the absorbing feelings. Those were Gohan's thoughts, not her own. But was she not also confident of Saiya-Man and Ferro's safety? She sent them into dangerous situations with the delusion of safety. She paid for this misguided trust. Now came Gohan's payment. He/she was now outside of the ship. The reactor in his/her hands. Confidence reached limits. It was maintained throughout the onslaught of sunbursts, which were all avoided. Looks like the Eater was going to be snuffed out before the sun!

Suddenly, fire surrounded his/her body. It came from nowhere (no, thought Saturn Girl, it was somewhere, but ignored by overconfidence!). Literal pain roasted his/her body. Only the reactor was spared, protected by his/her embrace. But the anti-red sun circuitry had been damaged! Agony increased, the stamina to overcome it lessened in minutes. The ability to remain conscious was equally shortened.

A drop of blackness filled all for a time. When it passed, conscious checks on the burnt arms and legs showed that he/she was barely alive. Ferro was there. He was holding the reactor.

"I have to do this, Gohan!" said Ferro, scared but resolute. "A lot of people need you more than me."

"Andrew, don't!" Gohan/Imra cried. This time Saturn Girl let go of resistance, sharing his rapport mate's protest.

Ferro walked to the space door. Saturn Girl could feel herself motionless, as Gohan failed to get to his legs. Terror and shock played upon his/her action, a fear of letting it happen again.

Let _what _happen again? Saturn Girl allowed question to interrupt her fears. The scene changed for a second, its depiction nevertheless noticeable. Son Goku with his arm stretched out, his hand on this giant green humanoid blimp. Ferro was now out the door.

The door shut. Goku vanished with the green blimp.

Ferro gone.

Father gone.

All his/her fault.

Saturn Girl's mind screamed. Her psychic cry became physical. She was taught to be stoic by her telepathic mentors, the better to take the strain that her powers delivered. Today, she failed. She was now back in physical world, held in the very corporeal arms of Garth. How comfortable to be in them, Imra let go of her fortitude. Quickly did she bury herself in those arms! Chichi was also giving aid. "Geez, Imra. Making mind trips always lead to trouble!" She spoke with experience.

"Look!" Rohk exploded with words from his position at the bed. Gohan was now sitting up. His fever broke! But his face showed no relief, only the scars of his recovery from a strenuous condition that still afflicted him.

"You did it!" M'onel was congratulatory.

"I did nothing," Imra snapped. "It was Gohan's doing." She was not so pleased about her success.

Goten didn't give a care who did it. "Big brother!" He bounced onto his brother's lap, expecting to see Gohan smile. What he saw was his brother's eyes light up in rage. As Goten tried to gather the meaning of this by mind, his body received the meaning. A swat from Gohan's arm sent him crashing to the wall.

"Goten!" Chichi rushed to her little son's side. Her thoughts on Gohan's behavior were shared by the male Legionnaires. Imra understood.

Gohan was sitting up, his head lowered, his hands squeezing the covers. "Get out!" a growl escaped his lips. His words were heard, but not obeyed. Now he showed his enraged glare to all, summoning his full vocal power. "All of you get out!" His resemblance to his mother was plainly depicted.

M'onel and Rohk were willing to stay where they were. But a look at Garth's shaking head gave the realization that maybe departure was for the best. Chichi had similar feelings, pulling her youngest son to his feet. Fortunately, Goten was all right, his sore feelings sustaining the true injuries. These feelings sent him out the room.

As they left, Gohan threw more words. "I never wanna see any of you ever again! I'm never coming back to your stupid future! I quit!" The last word was weakly delivered. Seeing everyone leave, Gohan then looked down at the covers and the lumpy shapes his legs created from underneath. He had to be strong. He needed no one. That was easier said than done.

* * *

The four legionnaires separated from Chichi and Goten from the hut. Now they had the real facts of what happened. Big deal. The idea of a super team had come to a tragic turn. Maybe it should have been better not to have even bothered. At least the heroes of the past had the Dragon Balls for life insurance. Ferro didn't. 

"It happens," Rohk's words were optimistic, but doubt existed in them.

"Maybe I should have probed Pan's mind," Imra was now speaking aloud to herself. "Found out any clue that led to this tragedy and averted it."

"She couldn't have known." Garth turned the idea down.

But Imra wasn't listening, stuck in her own world. "Maybe we should have had M'onel with my group instead of Gohan…"

"Imra, stop this!" Garth's words, coupled with a strong hand grab on her shoulder, ended her trance.

"So you blame me for what happened too!" Imra's eyes glared ferociously at Garth. "I don't need to read your thoughts to know it!"

"Of course not!" Garth attempted firmness with understanding. "But you've gotta stop torturing yourself!"

Garth, Rohk, and M'onel could feel their brains throb with the telepathic powers Imra now projected. She had a lot on her mind. Unhealthy things.

Garth walked closer. He put his arms around her. At first resistant, Imra started to cry. Garth remained calm. Evidently he learned it from her. "There, there."

"I should have done something," Imra looked to her lover's physical comfort more than any psychic ones.

"To quote the old phrase, 'Ditto.'" Garth touched Imra's chin, lifting it for her to see him. "You're not alone in self-guilt."

Imra warmed to Garth's comfort. It was enough for her, but not to others. "Gohan too. I'm afraid for him."

"So are we all," said M'onel.

* * *

A day passed. That afternoon, Chichi repeated what she had been doing since Gohan moved out. After fixing a tray of food, she strolled to the hut. She didn't like it, but until Goku or Gohan straightened up their problems, she had no choice. 

Resolutely she opened the door. To her relief, there was the strong backside of her son on the bed. There was a bad side to this, though. Before him were several servings of food left untouched. Even if Gohan had eaten one bowl of rice, his appetite showed that would not have been enough.

Chichi expressed this negligence with a suffering look. Her emotions were badly affected. It felt like a dagger remained inside her, cutting her up. At least Gohan was still in his room. She really wasn't ready to meet an empty room.

Like any mother wishing the best, Chichi sat upon the bed. "Gohan, honey," she moved her hand closer to her son's shoulder. He shrugged away. It did not pressure Chichi in the least. It was hurtful, but not intimidating. "Gohan, it's okay. If ya want t' stay there, it's okay by me."

But Gohan remained silent. Grief was never a way for open conversation.

"I'm sorry 'bout Ferro."

Finally came a voice. A cold one. "Why should you? It wasn't your responsibility."

"It weren't my responsibility t' protect y'r father, but that don't make the hurt of losin' him a small thing." Chichi went silent, realizing her mistake in reopening fresh wounds. Now any chance of kindred feeling became unlikely. The sheets grew on Gohan, hiding him further from his mother. She made an attempt to stop this, hovering closer. "Gohan…"

"Please…" Gohan's spoke with pain. "Go away."

Chichi tightened herself, hiding the hurt of this shun. She was now gone.

The blankets opened to show Gohan staring at the empty space. He held no interest to the food before him, despite the contradiction of his stomach (he would probably end up vomiting it out, he convinced himself). He gave no attention to the cleanliness of his body, although he hadn't bathed in days. His required readings and assignments for the future school semester were also ignored. Only one thing wasn't beyond his notice. _Don't think of him_. He had to be strong. So his mind said, despite the terrible responsibility of his existence. His dreams proved it.

His father believed himself to be a trouble-magnet. He was blaming the wrong person. After all, who let Piccolo sacrifice his own self against Nappa? Who allowed himself to be a willing toy for Yuunigata, with the matter of three different Earths at stake? Then there was what happened with Cell…

For Gohan, the answer was clear. Everyone he loved got hurt because of him. For those unaffected, it would be a matter of time before something bad fell on them. Gohan embraced that theory with his devotion. Videl. He felt the memory of Spopovitch's violence upon her, the worry, the concern, the unsheathing of his feelings in such a horrible scene. Gohan didn't want that scene repeated. Videl must not be harmed because of him. He had to do something. On the dresser was his communicator wristband. He hadn't seen Videl in days. After tonight, he would never see her again.

* * *

As night was beginning to fall, Chichi brought dinner to her son. She was going to run out of trays if this keeps up, the woman used humor to cope with her concern. She opened the door to see her son's bed empty. Her proud son was at a mirror, tying on a tie. A smile was afforded on Chichi's lips. The boy looked beautiful in his baggy dress shirt and slacks. It was good that Gohan was more comfortable in the attire than his father. But like a novelty, the glow soon vanished from Chichi. What was her son doing out? "What are ya dressin' up for?" 

Gohan's eyes remained on the mirror, but he heard his mother's question. "I have a date with Videl."

"You should go out," Chichi agreed with the plan. "You haven't seen each other in a week. It would be good for ya…"

"I don't know when I'll be back," Gohan hastily cut his mother's words off.

Chichi realized her mistake. But then, her intelligence made some notice on the strange points about this sudden recovery. "Gohan, I…"

Again, Chichi's words halted. Gohan, taller than his mother, bowed for a kiss on the forehead. It was a warm one, full of the dutiful love and respect that tied mother and son. As Gohan left the hut, Chichi was very startled by the quality of that kiss. She pondered it, neutralizing any attempt to call for her departing son. By the time he was gone, Chichi came to a dark realization of that kiss. Was this more than a simple goodbye?

* * *

Videl waited at the café for the length of five minutes. The shortness of that time had no effect to her impatience. It felt like an hour. Gohan had invited her to have dinner here. She had been incredibly busy helping the police force from the Eastern capitol, which meant missing a lot of school. Will she graduate on time? The scholastic worries became trivial when she thought of Gohan. School wasn't the only thing she missed. Thankfully, that would now change. 

The sense of Ki enveloping inside her senses ended the impatience. The café door opened for its present customer, Gohan. He looked nice in that blazer and tie; the bagginess of his shirt gave the illusion of a skinny person. That was a deception that the boy had played since their first meeting, hiding his true muscular strength under a wimpy facade. But today there was something different about him.

With a smile, the boy sat at the opposite side of the table to Videl's view. However, not one of his two eyes gazed at her. Gohan kept staring someplace else, almost as if in ignorance.

"You seem different," asked Videl with the suspicion that was almost a second nature to her. "Could you mind telling me what's up?"

Gohan's smile was rather smug. He calmly folded his two hands together. "Well, I fell in love with someone."

Videl just flipped her eyes, the only reaction. She must have misheard his words.

"I met someone I really like," Gohan kept his face away. Only his voice showed he still recognized Videl's presence.

Realizing with unease that she was truly hearing what she thought she was hearing, Videl's voice got a little louder. "Who?!"

Gohan shrugged off the strength of that reaction. "You wouldn't know her. I just wanted to tell you that I really like her."

Videl remained in her spot, calling on a statue's stamina, though her emotions were less stable. "But…" she slurred in a whisper, her pride forbidding the pathetic selfishness. But her heart enforcing the words, increasing them in sound. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Gohan's words were mocking. His eyes made a little dance, emphasizing to Videl the boredom her company was giving him. "With you I was just fooling."

Videl found herself unable to reply to such an admittance of betrayal. How dare Gohan smile! Didn't he realize this was hurting her?!

But Gohan continued on with the torture. "I thought it would be a good joke on your father. We both know who really won the fight with Cell, but your dad took all the glory, while…" he unpredictably came to a brief stop. His smile fell a little, but was quickly restored by a change in words. "So I thought it be some payback if I fooled around with his daughter."

"Fooled around," Videl's tone grew more accusing and venomous. Anger was the alternative to crying. How could she be so stupid!? "So I was a pawn?"

"Whatever," Gohan laid the smugness thick. "But while I was playing you along, this girl I just met really matters to me. So, I don't see the use of fooling you anymore. Sorry."

And Gohan stood up and walked away from the table. It was as simple as that. True, the boy did say _sorry_, though the apology was just a trick of the mouth, devoid of any concern. Videl remained seated, her eyes ready to do something. Don't do it, she conditioned herself. Her boyfriend had been lying to her, and she could not reply with tears. But the battle was lost at the beginning.

Walking across the floor, the perfect appearance of Gohan ebbed. Suddenly came a difficulty of breathing. The tie around his neck was loosened, but it had no effect. He was suffocating. The air around him had an impotent feeling; it failed to free him of this strangulation. His demeanor was a straitjacket for his emotions, but one incapable of holding it for long. The stability of his resolve, that this was all for the best, was losing all support.

A pain sharply tore into Gohan's heart. The strength of his legs seeped away. He collapsed to the floor, giving support by his knees and hands. The strain had now taken its toll. Before, Gohan could have probably composed himself on the outside, living a lousy one from within. He lived with his father's death after all. But what he had just done was too much a burden for even a demi-Saiya-jin like him to withstand. In his pain, Gohan heard his name from her voice, along with the touch of hands. That contact eased him. No, he refused in his mind, she can't. Not her.

"I'm okay…" he breathed his words. But his façade failed on his white face, which he now accidentally bared to Videl. She stopped for a moment. There was nothing scary on Gohan's expressions. Just weakness, a face ready to weep.

Wrapped with a shameless consideration of possible good luck, Videl pressed upon the hope that Gohan had been lying to her now. "Gohan, you're not alright. You've got to talk to me."

"Is there something I can do?" said a waiter among other concerned guests.

"No," Gohan gasped, getting ready to stand again. But he did so with Videl attached to him.

"It's okay," Videl joined in Gohan's wish, though with more conviction. "Can you get us a cab?"

"I don't need one!" refused Gohan in words, not in facing her.

"Please, tell me what's wrong!"

Inhibitions pressed Gohan's case. "I told you…"

"Yeah right!" Videl's tears clashed with the strengthening anger on her face. "Something happened."

Gohan was finally on his feet. Gone was that sudden emotional pain. He had to take full advantage of it. He had to leave this place, and leave Videl forever.

But Videl refused his intentions. She would not leave him until she knew what was up. "Did someone die?"

The question froze Gohan into a statue. It didn't frighten him, but he wondered about the possibilities of what Videl was giving him. It was as if a new way was discovered in handling things, one that involved honesty and Videl. But choosing it was uncertain. What of the original path that was his plan? Should he lie, or be honest? Lying was all for the best. Hurting Videl now was better than hurting her in the future. He put his first foot toward the door.

But Gohan didn't take another step. He remained in his spot, suddenly exhausted. His face looked at Videl, utterly defeated.

* * *

Gohan wept. How long he did not know. He was in pieces, every strong fiber of himself broken and useless. Everything he held back about Ferro, everything that hurt him but suppressed, was let loose. Fortunately, it was not in a place he knew. Videl had a gym to train herself in the months before the Buu incident. Although her father bought it, the place was Videl's to use. It gave her a lot of privacy. Since Buu's defeat, the place had been neglected, its training devices rendered obsolete by Gohan's method of training. But tonight had brought it to good use again. 

Videl kept a cool façade throughout Gohan's breakdown. Save for seeing Gohan do the waterworks for the first time, she overall passed no judgment on him or his grim story. Ferro was dead. Now she felt guilty in pressuring Gohan. Sometimes her domineering spirit could be a problem. "Gohan, I'm…sorry."

"Why should you be?" sobbed Gohan, staring at Videl. "You didn't fail to save him."

"He saved my life, remember?" Videl gave her defense. "I have every right."

Gohan lowered his head again. "And every right to hate me."

Videl almost gasped at this shocking discovery. Did Gohan really believe himself worthy of such hatred? What the hell was he going through? "Bull, Gohan." She sat beside him, ready to throw an arm upon him.

"Don't, Videl!" Gohan shrugged himself. He wanted her arms around him, wanted her sympathy. She was accentuating emotions within him, demanding reciprocation. But he dared not. He stood up and faced the wall. "I keep letting everyone down," he growled. He threw a fist on the wall. A great hole was made on the plaster.

Videl felt a little tremble in her. Gohan could do a lot more damage in this condition. So she was relieved to see him kneel harmlessly to the floor. But his morose face had piercing eyes full of hate for no one but himself. All apprehension gone, Videl too knelt beside this wreck of a boyfriend.

"I thought…" Gohan bowed his head lower, carrying the stigma of his near-disastrous mistake. "I thought breaking up would protect you."

By now Videl didn't need an explanation. "That's a bunch of crap, Gohan. I can take care of myself!"

Gohan turned his face to her. "But Ferro…"

A palm on his cheek cut off his words. "It's stupid of you to believe you're responsible for every bad thing that happens to your friends." Videl spoke, homing in closer.

Gohan just gazed into empty space, but none of her words escaped his ears. He turned his head closer to hers.

Now it was Videl's turn to be apprehensive. "Do you wish I wasn't here right now?"

Gohan said an answer he didn't think possible for a question like that. "No. I don't."

Videl saw Gohan continue to shirk any view of her. She flung his hand upon his face, heightening her resolve. "Look at me. You've done nothing wrong! It's not your fault."

"You don't know what happened."

"I believe it enough to know you'd never fail anyone. Ferro died, but it was beyond your control. I believe you would've rescued him if you were able to. Besides, do you think Ferro wanted you to die for him?"

Gohan's vacant eyes grew fuller, his mind pointing on this unknown analysis. This was something he had not considered! But was it true? Videl seemed to believe it. That stupid girl! Being so understanding. So…kind.

Again, tears leak upon his eyes. Videl caressed his cheeks. Despite the one-and-a-half years she had known Gohan, she never saw this new side of him. Underneath the strength was a soft, gentle person very vulnerable to pain. Did Gohan's family see him like this? The Legion? Imra? Videl forced these thoughts away. It didn't matter if he gave a sob story to the entire galaxy. This side of Gohan was very new to her, and she was glad to see it. Something also new was what her boyfriend did next.

One cannot understand emotions. They are so complex. One could find a couple of possible explanations for Gohan's case. The thought of remorse, the realization that he had a second chance at something lost, the need to no longer feel anymore pain. The only sure thought was that there could not be a repeat of his actions an hour ago.

So that is why Gohan kissed Videl's neck. It was no simple peck in a date. It was something emotional, emancipated of all restraint. It was also temporary. "I'm sorry," he recoiled in shame. "That was wrong."

Videl was somber to the response she got from Gohan. "Yeah." But she didn't let go. "Now it's my turn to do something wrong."

She returned his lustful kiss with her own. Gohan's guilt vanished, or rather, was pushed into an area of denial. Now he returned the warmth. Both their faces pressed deep into the other, their lips making the real contact. Hands embraced the other in grips that could not be removed unless by force. Then something snapped inside the two of them. They looked at each other with eyes of awareness. This was their moment. The strength of their own feelings had enveloped into an unbreakable chain. They couldn't turn back. Only progress.

"Videl?" Gohan forced himself through the hesitation, despite the ashamed way his head was lowered. "Do…you want to…"

Videl's hand stopped his mouth from speaking. She gulped this frightening but undeniable path ready for them. While her eyes stared at Gohan, her hands pulled off the shoulder strings of her dress.

Gohan reciprocated this eye-link by removing his tie. As he began unbuttoning his shirt, a new wariness lingered inside him. His great strength was all too apparent, and the possibility of wild behavior meant no maintenance of self-control. That would be dangerous to Videl. But there was a solution, and it fell on something he gave her.

* * *

Chichi's nerves were shot for the next hours. She had made her last fruitless phone call, the latest failure in her search for Gohan. Now did her mind waver on the possibilities of Gohan's future, the dark ones overwhelming any good ones. 'He'll be coming home soon' did not ring a satisfying note in her thoughts. She could find no answer, no matter how much she marched through the rooms. 

Goku's presence was no ease to her. He was just sitting there, silently ignoring the situation. To Chichi, he stuck out like a thorn in the butt. This annoyance reached its climax. "Just don't sit there, Goku!" she shrieked.

Goku was nonchalant. "What should I do?"

Chichi' eyeballs bulged. "Go find 'im!"

With a head shake, Goku rejected the responsibility. "It's Gohan's problem. Let 'im work it out."

At this moment, such a reply should never be made in front of Chichi. "Why ya dull-headed idiot!" she exploded with the full force. "Get off y'r wounded pride for a moment! Our boy blames 'imself f'r a friend's death."

Goku shared experience in what his son was going through, which created reluctance in his present behavior. But that quarrel Gohan gave him a week ago was still fresh, and just as formidable in keeping him from doing something. "He…he'll get over it."

Goku was stubborn, but Chichi would not break either. "Yeah, if this was the first time. But it ain't."

Goku's eyes lit up to this detail. "It ain't?"

"You moron!" The strong female voice wavered into weak sobs, the speaker falling back to a chair. "Don't ya understand? For most o' his life, our boy has this huge chip on his shoulder. Ya weren't here for seven years. An' our boy thinks that's his fault."

Goku grew more curious, unable to clarify what his wife was saying.

"Gohan blames himself for what happened wit' Cell. F'r not being able t' stop 'im from killin' you."

Now did Goku's resolve begin to waver! "Me?"

"Of course!" Chichi gave up on shouting her wishes, but the emotion remained. "Yo'r death was a very hard thing, an I…" she wavered on the target of that situation, "Gohan suffered the most. When Goten was born, Gohan thought he don't have a right t' be his brother after what he did t' you."

Goku was busy registering the core of the truth. "Gohan…blames himself…for me? But I told 'im it was no problem that I died."

The condolence failed in Chichi's view. "I gotta question ya, Goku. Gohan told me that 'fore Cell tried t' blow 'imself up, ya told 'im t' kill the monster. If Gohan killed Cell before ya died, would ya have still gone away?"

Goku's mouth was silent. Except for Goten (whose existence he had no idea of during those seven years, being cut off from Earth for that period), he didn't ponder much on his choice to remain dead, except that it seemed the right choice. But his wife's question created a new truth that was worth thinking over. The answer appeared to him, but he was hesitant to speak it.

It didn't help his case that Chichi was repeating her question. "Well? Would ya have left?"

The pressure on Goku for admittance was great. But relieving it was reluctant to him. Having made incredibly stupid decisions in the past, Goku could rest upon the fact that his decision to stay dead was done with wisdom. Was he expected to call that one a mistake too? But then there was Gohan, who always loomed in most of his mistakes. Why must everything he did end up screwing Gohan? Can't Gohan be responsible for a few of his father's problems?

No.

His face analytical for this hard question, Goku's expressions sagged into a somber one with the answer. "Yes."

"That's exactly what Gohan thinks. But ya didn't come back, did ya?"

Lurking on the truth, Goku wavered back to his original choice and the advantages with it. "But I wanted Gohan t' be happy! A lot of the crummy things that happened t' us was 'cause o' me! Stayin' away stopped that."

"But Gohan feels he's a trouble-magnet too. Thinks your leaving was punishment."

There was nowhere for Goku to go on that revelation. "I…didn't know."

"Gohan may be one of the strongest in this universe, but he can only take so much. Now with Ferro's death…"

Goku's eyes widened at the consequences of this limit. Would Gohan really do that?! He had heard enough from Chichi. His resolve was replaced by guilt. What a total jerk he was, letting his pride over a missed fight opportunity overwhelm his feelings for Gohan. He still thought his son did a bad thing, but was that any reason to chuck the whole relationship? It was now time to act. Goku made a concentration that ignored all recognizable Kis around him. He went to one Ki. It was weak. No time was made on the meaning of this. Goku just put his fingers to his forehead and vanished. Speed was his advantage for any danger affecting his son. He was now in a room flooded with red light. Even though it was not hot in the room, Goku felt a little perspired. But he was ready for whatever happened. What he wasn't ready for was seeing what Gohan and Videl were doing.

Goku absorbed the surprise, the shock, and the realization of this sight. He temporarily forgot everything else. But it soon came clear that he shouldn't be in what was a very private moment. Again he flung his two index fingers upon his forehead. His mind went to any Ki that could take him out of this place. By way of the Shunkan Idou, Goku saw and felt his surroundings change. The fatigue evaporated. Goku was in full power again. He needed all his strength to understand what he had just seen in that moment.

* * *

Gohan and Videl failed to notice the eavesdropper. Their senses were now too chaotic and scattered in their positive feelings to give any notice to any outsider besides the one in front. The only visual things that took attention were each other, the rubbing of their warm bodies, finding unexplored pleasures in their naked intimacies. Neither felt this way before. It took all their will power not to scream out their feelings of ecstasy, though grunting escaped their lips. 

Then they hit the limit, or the extreme point of this feeling. It was indescribable. They broke their intimate embrace, wishing to understand what just happened. Lying on the 'bed' (actually a matt with curtain drapes as a blanket), they had no need for explaining why it happened.

Videl turned her head to Gohan's own face. He still looked grumpy. That wasn't a good sign. Not that it was Gohan's fault. Videl really felt that. Was it hers? So much for being the strongest woman, Videl sighed. Now it was her turn to feel low. Ironically, it was done sitting up, wrapping the curtain sheets she used as a blanket over her breasts. "It's okay," her ashamed face refused to face Gohan. "They say it's bad the first time. So don't…feel bad if…"

Strong arms surrounded Videl, cutting her words short. Gohan spoke happily. "You mean it gets better than this?" It was the first positive words Gohan had given her this night. The credit made her self-esteem skyrocket. She turned around and returned the embrace. Pressure caused the two to fall back onto the bed. It was a moment for laughter to spring. It was a great revelation to Gohan, who thought he would never laugh again. How could he explain it? He was happy.

The room glowed in red. This was no mood lighting, but a crystal that Brainiac 5 had given him, of which he gave it to Videl. The crystal emitted red sun radiation, weakening Gohan's Saiya-jin body to an extent that he could normally have relations with Videl without the fear of injuring her. His original motive was for Videl to use this crystal for any circumstance where he, Goku, Vejita, or anyone of Saiya-jin power became a threat. Using it for the purpose of love in its most primitive and bestial form was a new idea altogether, but who cared? Not him or Videl.

A few hours, and a repeated relation, passed through the night. Only one was left awake. Gohan studied Videl. She lay on her stomach, half of her face buried within the pillow. She looked peaceful. Gohan remembered the reason for her pleasure very well. He felt the same way. He never knew Videl like this. It was true that Gohan had knowledge about sex from his studies in science and literature (not to mention some hazy three-year old memory when he walked into his parent's bedroom), but it was not enough for the true experience here.

Oh, how he loved her! Everything of his past seemed non-existent now. Training under Piccolo, going to Namek and Limbo, fighting Cell, joining the Legion. All these past events in his life suddenly became unreal and negligible, for they lacked Videl. It was a new sense of love that Gohan felt for this girl. It was not the love he felt for Piccolo, or Goten, or his mom…and dad. Videl provided a love that felt necessary to his existence. The feeling that she was a part of him. Gohan then remembered Rahne. He had a familiar feeling with her, but it was different with Videl. Maybe it was because he understood the feelings now. He knew what love now meant.

Did this mean he forgot about Ferro? No. The thoughts of the masked Legionnaire still loomed over his memories, a painful reminder. But it no longer consumed him. Such a weird feeling: to feel such happiness during tragedy. It should feel wrong, but Gohan couldn't accept that. The memories of what he and Videl did remained fresh. Gohan was awash with joy. It felt like Ferro was not dead, that he never suffered loss. And he gained happiness through the bond he and Videl made this night. His decision was to be alone for the rest of his life, to spare others pain while avoiding it in return. That idea now appeared to be something from a different time, from a different person. Gohan never wanted to feel so withdrawn ever again. He wanted the shell to be broken forever, feeling this intimacy with her.

It was comfortable. This small room provided sanctuary from the outside world and its dangers. That was Gohan's thought, when a voice came. "Hello, Gohan."

How a voice could create such a reaction! Someone was here. Gohan stood up from the matt. Fortunately, his abrupt movements gave no awakening to his lover in the makeshift bed. He saw a figure. Gohan had to be a heartless idiot not to recognize him. "Andrew?" His vocal reaction began with a whimper, "Y-you're alive?"

Ferro gave confirmation of this by his reply. "I wanted to see you again one last time."

Gohan's smile was different from the tear streaks on his eyes. Suddenly, all the sadness returned in full power. The happy face had sunk into lamentation. "D-Don't go!"

"I can't stay."

"No," Gohan continued to whimper. "It's not fair. I should have died. Not you."

"No, Gohan." Ferro raised his hand, stopping any more protest. "Don't you understand? I didn't want you to die. You have so much to live for. Not because it's important for the time stream. You're a special person. To Videl. To me."

The words flew with little effect on Gohan. They were all lies. They had to be…No. Gohan quickly overcame the insanity of his grief that controlled him previously. There was truth to the advantage of his survival. Videl would have been sad if he died. They would never have made love if he died.

But, Gohan reasoned, that didn't mean Ferro's death was a necessary factor for him to enjoy sex with Videl. But it was necessary to save the Earth. And it was then that Gohan finally understood. Life was not so clearly cut and dry. There would be death and great sadness no matter what he did. Sad, but true.

"It was your adventures that gave my life meaning," said the ghost. "My sacrifice deserved your survival."

"I don't think I'll ever believe that."

"Just don't think it's your fault I died, okay?" Despite the mask that covered Ferro's deformed face, Gohan somehow knew that face was smiling.

"Please stay."

"Sorry," Ferro did his friend no favors by turning away. "I have to get going."

"No."

And for a moment, Ferro did turn. He took off his helmet. Gohan now saw his face. In alternate perspectives, it was the most ugly and grotesque. But for Gohan, it was Ferro's face. He loved it.

"Goodbye, Gohan."

Gohan couldn't let this happen. He darted forward.

Then everything changed. He sat up from the bed again, as if the first time didn't happen. Next to him was Videl clutching his arm with security. "It's okay, Gohan!"

His breath heavy, Gohan now realized that it was all a dream. He lay back down, placing a hand upon his forehead in relief. It was a good kind of relief.

"Another nightmare?" Videl embraced her lover, initiating a lock of her hands around his massive chest, her chin buried into his shoulder.

"No." Gohan's words were tired, but not in spirit. He felt rejuvenated, ready to face anything.

Videl was pleased. While Gohan was having his dream, she was busy fingering him. Tracing her fingertips upon his washboard abs, caressing his pectorals, picking upon one of the hard nipples. It was something to do as her mind focused on so many complex things, much of it on this man she bore everything to.

Gohan was the opposite of almost everything Videl believed in. She was a person who grew up on strength. Her father epitomized it. She had a crush on the 'gold fighter' that fought Cell. She wasn't a dainty girl like the others, instead always tough and tomboyish. When she first met Gohan, the 'nerd' was barely worth her notice. This changed when she found out he was the Great Saiya-Man. Underneath that nerdy façade was this powerful kid who could teach her a few things about strength. It was all very attractive.

But now, Videl thought, was that really why she got Gohan as a boyfriend? She could have a ripped guy in Sharpner, but she felt nothing for him besides friendship (though that was gone after he framed Gohan). What turned her to Gohan? It was probably more than just physique. Thinking further, Videl remembered that the times she liked Gohan were quiet moments. That moment he created an orb of Ki energy in front of her eyes. The patience and understanding he showed her with every failure during their training together. His presence to her injured self at the infirmary during the Bodukai. The Senzu seed he gave her to stop her pain. The kindness he gave. The gentleness he portrayed.

Videl now realized that Gohan was vulnerable. Not in power. Not in courage. Not in will. It was a weakness that couldn't be considered wrong in any form. Here was a man who could take on the most dangerous of beings without fear, but could fall apart at the loss of a friend. He had created such a huge chip on his shoulders, expecting himself to carry it on his own. What a stupid way to live! But, what a caring man to do such a thing! A man capable of great love, and deserving of it. Videl didn't love Gohan any less after this discovery. She may be nowhere near his level of power, but Videl now understood that power was not suited for this. Gohan needed her, and she would not refuse. She would stand by him as he regained the happiness he had before. He was a man worthy of her love.

Now Gohan was awake. He embraced her, kissing her face and chest. He moved on top of her again. Videl reciprocated, her hands feeling his strong back. "Love me with your gentleness," she whispered.

* * *

A final act of lovemaking later, Gohan found himself unable to sleep. It was not because of Videl's warm head lying on his pectoral, or her arm along the shoulder opposite to that. Such burdens were comfortable. His reluctance for nocturnal slumber was fear. What if sleeping meant this was a dream? What if in reality he had broken up with Videl? 

Then he would do everything in his power to get her back.

The fear of fantasy subsided. Videl did feel real, the breathing within her vibrating upon him. Gohan's eye fell on what was between his chest and her arm. More like bulged out. Videl's naked breast stood out like a giant eye. That gave Gohan ideas. He remembered his company with his father's old master, Kame'sen-nin. As the guy was constantly trying to get his hands on Buruma's breasts, and failing, Mom warned her son never to do that to anyone.

But temptation was too strong for one influenced by sleep and love. Before, when Videl took off her bra in front of him, Gohan turned away in flustered reaction. Even when she pushed his face to look back at her naked front, Gohan avoided any contact with what was on her chest. Not now. His desire clashed with the ramifications. If Videl woke up, she would slap him. He would risk it. His free arm lurked closer. His fingers touched it. It was warm. It was soft. He wanted more, so he palmed it. It was as big as his hand. And Gohan felt himself in heat. Maybe he should squeeze it…

Videl snuggled closer. Gohan's lecherous arm snapped all the way to the other side. He felt ashamed at his freedom, at his lack of comeuppance. At least he had other things to feel guilty about.

Again, Gohan realized how changed he was since yesterday. But as great as his fears of unintentional harm to others was, the feelings of loneliness was greater. So much for aspirations on hermithood! The intimacy and love he shared with Videl these past hours showed that isolation was an escape, not a solution. Perhaps his being around might hurt people, but would alienation guarantee them complete safety? He shouldn't view his past failures as signs of future disasters. This was better, enjoying the company of his loved ones.

"I won't fail you, Videl." He kissed his lover's warm forehead. Such advances made his new decision harder. He would still leave Videl. But he hoped she understood enough to wait for his return to her.

* * *

A brightness came to Videl's closed eyes, so she opened them. Her senses returned to see it was now morning. Her head was pressed, not on Gohan's pectoral, but upon the mattress. Only the makeshift blanket, not a strong male hand, caressed her arm. Videl reflexively sat up, searching for Gohan, dreading the possibility of what more experienced people called the one-night-stand. 

The answer was happily false. Her lover (_Lover?_ The name awed the young woman. How things have changed!) sat at the edge of the 'bed.' His naked backside exposed to her his broad shoulders, V-shaped blades, and that stump on top of his buttocks. Next to see was his face. "You're awake," Gohan morosely said.

Videl just stared. Man, this guy was hard to make happy! "What's wrong now?"

Gohan turned his head away. "I think about what I almost did to you last night before this happened. I'd regret our not doing this."

Videl ignored the bluntness of this answer. Subtlety was not going to be a factor of his. "I'd prefer calling 'this' making love." She crawled to his back, winding her arms upon his shoulder. "Anyway, that's ancient history."

A small curve came to Gohan's lips. "However, you weren't the first I was cruel to. I was nasty to a bunch of other people. Goten..."

Videl dipped her chin upon Gohan's shoulder, her cheek connecting with his. "I'm sure they understand."

"Yes," Gohan nodded appeased. "But I'd be happier if I apologized personally to everyone here and there."

Videl uneasily realized another example. "So it's back to the future?"

"Yes."

Videl grew somber. "When will I see you again?"

At that question Gohan tensed up. Videl didn't like it. "Are you coming back?"

"I will."

"Why do I get the idea this 'coming back' ain't gonna be soon?"

Gohan sadly looked at her. "I have to do some things about this whole problem. I don't know when I'll be back. Before school starts again? Sooner? I don't know."

Videl released her hold. Gohan found the sudden lack of contact disheartening. He really did it now! "You won't wait for me?" he spoke a question which could only get the answer he wanted.

He turned to see Videl lying seductively on the 'bed'. "You better come back," she smiled, exposing herself. With this presentation, Gohan decided to give his apologies later.

* * *

Far away on a mountaintop, Goku sat with contemplation. He would use quiet and peaceful places to work on honing his Ki. Today, the atmosphere had to work its hardest for him to achieve peace in this present state of mind. 

Helpful (problematic?) in this chaos was that moment he witnessed. Despite the colored light, as well as the brief length of time, Goku was able to recognize that naked backside as his son's. And he saw Videl's face sticking out of his shoulder. For all his uneven intelligence, Goku knew _what _his son and Videl were doing. Unfortunately, knowing that didn't give him any clear answers, only more questions. Weren't they too young to be doing that? Did Mr. Satan know?

But then he realized that they were old enough. Once he understood that, Goku came to the source of his problem. It was relieving to know Gohan wasn't in danger. Right now he was having fun. Videl must be making his sadness go away. So much for his rescue. He should be happy for his son, but he wasn't. This was because of one sad realization: Gohan really didn't need his father anymore. His son was no longer a little baby he saw being born, or the kid who could handle Cell. He was a man now. He could take care of himself, and in times when he couldn't, he had friends like Videl and the Legion to help him. They were more reliable to Gohan than his own father.

The meaning was clear. Acceptance wasn't. Sure, Gohan could always rely on his dear ol' daddy's fighting abilities and determination. But everything else? That potential was lost long ago. Goku thought much about his times with Gohan. They were so few. There should have been more than the handful of moments they had. Only, Goku understood in sad reflection, he wasn't willing to devote himself to making more of those. It was amazing how many lost chances he had. So many opportunities! All blown. If those mutants could see him now…

This was going to take a lot to get used to. But Goku will make do. Knowing his son being okay would beat the sadness he had now. At least he thought so. Intelligence wasn't Goku's strong point, after all.

* * *

Chichi continued her anxious mood, forsaking sleep until she found out her son was alright. She was tired, exhausted, but not willing to yield. Then came a knock at the door. Chichi was at in seconds. She opened it. The fulfillment of her hopes materialized with the visitor. He had to support her as she almost fainted. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

Chichi's response was repeated. "You're alive, you're alive."

"Course I'm alive! What makes you think I wasn't?"

Chichi faced her son. There was a new look in him. He glowed. Quickly she blanked out the reason, putting all attention to her son's safety.

Gohan's sight fell on a barely opened door, the one to his brother's bedroom.

"C'mon out squirt!"

The door opened, revealing a reluctant Goten. To Gohan's surprise, his little brother was as uneasy as he was. "Sorry for making ya angry," Goten apologized in the best he could. That shot into his elder brother's heart. Fortunately, the brotherly tie they had melted any possible barrier they created. "Do you think I'll ever stay angry at my strong li'l brother?"

It took seconds for an embrace between the two sons of Goku.

"Do ya want some breakfast?" Chichi pleaded, wanting to please her son in any way.

This made Gohan's next words more difficult. "I can't. I have to leave now."

Chichi's relieved face fell back to concern. "Where ya goin'!? Not to the future!"

Gohan nodded. "I have some things to do."

Chichi was stunned. "What about Videl? What about school?"

"Videl knows," Gohan's face got brighter, an expression not lost to her mother. "And I'll be back for school. Look, I hate to do this. I never want to be the type of guy who'd drop you all for something trivial. I wouldn't be heading to the future if it wasn't important."

"Take me with you!" Goten embraced his brother's leg.

Gohan sighed. "And who'll take care of mom and dad?"

Goten understood, and sighed.

The elder son then turned to Chichi. "Mom…"

Chichi touched her son's cheek. "Just come back, 'kay?" She implored.

"I promise," Gohan responded. He walked out of the house, waving to his mother and brother. Turning around saw him spotting someone else. Dad was at a tree. He was like a statue.

Gohan felt the same way. Things were said. Things were done. How could they ever fix it? The son's only answer? He waved goodbye.

Goku shook with surprise. But then came that smile. He raised his thumb.

* * *

Unease was on him. Gohan had never been to a funeral before. He had witnessed the death of people close to him, and mourned them (and would probably continue to, Gohan's resolve had a weak moment), but he never saw any ritual commemorating their death. Not that there was no compassion to their memory. Since the dead were either disintegrated or encased in suspended animation until the Dragon Balls could be used, funerals were unnecessary. Ferro belonged to the former example, but that did not stop the Legion from making a ceremony. 

As he hovered before the Legion Plaza, Gohan found the more he approached, the less he didn't like it. Part of him didn't want to come here. It showed his guilt still existed. But he had to close this tragedy and live his life, as hard as that was going to be. He already felt like he was nowhere as strong for this. He no longer felt whole thanks to that night with Videl. Leaving her was like severing parts from his own body. But there was no turning back.

Going into the main hall, Gohan saw Jo Nah was the first to meet him. He was always full of himself, naturally possessing a habit to be sarcastic or insulting to Gohan. Today was no different. "What's with the glow?"

Glow? Gohan looked at the curl on his forehead. It was still black. Transforming into a Super Saiya-jin was impossible for him, thanks to his mystic power-up. "What did you mean by that?"

Jo's hard, whiskered face began to pull a smile. A wicked one. "Had a little fun with Videl?"

The desire to be good mannered quickly vanished from Gohan's head. This was exemplified by him grabbing the front of Jo's shirt and that green bird it depicted. "How dare you make it sound like that!"

His opponent was on guard as well. "No, and you better not think it's the same with me and Jaryn," Jo glared in conviction, grabbing Gohan's arm.

Gohan released his hold. "Watch your mouth next time. I can use _all_ my powers."

Jo continued his glare. "It wasn't enough though." Before his words could stab through Gohan, Jo sheathed it with a sad look on his proud face. "Mine wouldn't be enough either. So maybe we should stop thinking about 'what if' and think about 'it happened, live with it.'"

Gohan composed himself.

"Glad you came!" came a familiar voice. Gohan saw it was Garth. But not all was familiar with him. His left arm looked like a robot's.

Now shock came to Gohan. "What happened to your arm?"

Garth stared upon his new appendage. "Got eaten by a monster." Jo flinched at the parallels Garth's experience had with his own power origin. "But I'm okay." A careful look showed that he wasn't. Not completely. But Gohan saw Garth was able to accept his problems better. This was one hero who didn't act like a martyr.

Gohan lowered his head. "I'm sorry. I've been acting like such a jerk." Jo nodded.

"These things happen," Garth lowered his new arm. "But compared to Ferro, what I have is a broken finger-nail." No one disagreed.

The three then walked further. More Legionnaires came into his forward view, all giving Gohan a look of welcome. All were familiar, except in their clothing. Imra's change was the most dramatic. Her new Saturn Girl suit looked like a two-piece pink bathing suit connected at the midriff by a clasp shaped like the planet of her name. Gloves that stretched from her biceps and boots that lengthened to her thighs finished the…costume. Gohan had doubts about calling it so. Same with Ayla's Gosamyr costume she had boots and a one-piece bathing suit that exposed a naked backside.

Not that the males were any different. Rohk's Cosmic Boy outift was equally scantily clad. Except for boots and gloves lined with bracelets, his wardrobe consisted of bathing trunks with a flap that rose to his chest and stopped there. How was he keeping that up?

When Imra saw Gohan, she fell into his arms. It was always a special thing to see the usually stoic telepath act human.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"It's okay. We still saved the world." Gohan decided to change the subject. "Nice costume."

Imra took on a shy behavior. "We felt a change was needed. So did you."

Gohan nodded. He was in his orange Gi with a black shirt underneath the tunic. "I feel I should show my respect for dad."

"Just as long as you avoid his flaws," Imra replied.

Rohk approached with a black band. "Wear this."

"Gladly," Gohan was aware of this scrap's significance. Everyone wore it on the left arm.

The next person who came to Gohan was Pan. Her reaction to Gohan's presence was the same as Imra's. "I'm so sorry," she apologized as if everything was her fault.

"How could you be?" Gohan asked. "There was no way you could have known."

An expression of uncertainty came on Pan's face. "Right," she mouthed the word. She quickly embraced Gohan, who got a strange feeling. It felt like he was holding Videl. Come to think of it, she did look like…"

"All Legionnaires gather outside!" cried a speaker. All thoughts were quickly ended and forgotten in light of the upcoming funeral.

Outside the plaza, there stood a huge rocket. This object, once rocketed, was to symbolically commemorate Ferro's ascent to the afterlife. Chairs surrounded this object, all seated by Legionnaires. Some had also changed their garb (some with more garb than others). All wore the black band.

Jan Arrah, now in a green and blue costume, was the speaker. "We are gathered here in final memory of our fallen comrade, Andrew Nolan, Ferro. Like his mask, his disfigurement hid a noble soul. I don't think Andrew was a tragic figure. He decided to commit his life for the good of the universe, and thus he died without regret. He was the first Legionnaire to die. Probably isn't going to be the last. Not great morale for kids. But we're not kids anymore. We can't afford to be."

Imra interceded. She was calm in her voice, though one could see moisture in her eyes. "This is a dangerous job to do, and a very unrewarding one. But it's the right one. I, and you, will remember Ferro for that."

Her eyes fell on Gohan. Words materialized their meaning inside his mind. _Will you do the honor?_

The invitation was not welcomed. Why did she ask him? Again did Gohan rue his movements. He was going to activate the console that would send Ferro's symbol rocket to the stars. Better to keep the rocket here. Some conviction that he was still alive. And yet Gohan walked to the console. He looked at the missile for a second, than he sighed. With this resolve, his finger pressed on the tip.

"Goodbye friend," Gohan whispered. A tear came in his eye.

* * *

Gathered around a parlor, the Legionnaires shared stories about their fallen comrade. Some were funny, others were bittersweet, but all were true in respect. 

"When I first met him," said Rohk recounted his reminisces. "I asked if he wore a mask to hide his identity. He said no."

"Did anyone know what he really looked like?" Ayla spoke her mind, getting an accusatory cry from her brother.

"It's alright Garth," Imra walked a stoic path. "Tell the truth, I didn't know either."

"Actually," Jan grimly interrupted. "I did."

"So did I," M'onel also had guilt on his face.

"Me too," said Gohan. "I thought it was pretty noble."

He got stares for just a moment, before they all faded into an acceptance.

"That he was," Garth poured a glass of erolisis. "Drink with me in celebration of a great hero."

One by one, Legionnaires got a glass and filled it with the liquid of their choice. There came a great closure of glass hands, a ringing echoing throughout the room. Then they all drank.

Then someone had to say it. It was a tough action to be done for any of them, and yet it was inevitable. "I think it's time we got back to work." It was said. A silence came for probably minutes, seconds. This was something not to be responded with quick precision. But it was eventually responded. The gathering was over. "Gohan," Imra gave a hand to Gohan's shoulder. "You can take a leave of absence."

With his eyes closed, a sad smile on his lips, Gohan spoke his own wish. "Actually, I want to stay here for a while, at least before school starts again. Y'know, a day ago I didn't want to come here ever again. Too much memories," Gohan opened his eyes. "But…something happened last night that told me that I can't run away from things I dread. This was Ferro's era, so I want to be here for him. That's why I want to take a leave of absence from my own time, and be here for awhile."

"That's nice to hear," Ayla's dim eyes finally caught some light in this situation. Fortunately she had a brother who knew her too well.

"So when do you think you'll return?" Rohk made a concerned question. The period timeline that separated Gohan's present from his destiny was still long, but a problem might come.

Gohan instantly thought about Videl, getting sad from the feeling. "Don't worry. I will return. I have someone waiting for me."

* * *

In the year 775, a Saiya-jin sat on a hill, looking at the starry sky. He had done it the last night, and would do it on tomorrow's night. He would wait for his son to return, even if he didn't want his father anymore. 

At a mansion, a young woman sat perched on a balcony staring at the starry sky. She would wait for him to return.

In a distant future beyond 1775, a dark hooded figure watched the activities of the demi-Saiya-jin Legionnaire. Time will soon come.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

-The costumes desribed are based on the Dave Cockrum- Mike Grell designs. You shall be remembered, Dave. 

-The source of this story is based on an actual Legion event in _Adventure Comics#351_ written by Jim Shooter. There was a Sun Eater, there was a reactor that could destroy Sun Eater, and Ferro sacrificed himself by going to its core. One difference between that story and this is that it was Superboy (Superman as a teenager) who was involved in this story, not Gohan. It was Superboy who volunteered to send the reactor into the creature, but due to his weakness to red sun energy, Ferro stepped in, sacrificing his life to save all.

Sorry for a long wait. Tell the truth, this chapter was done two years ago, but I got really lazy. Funny, I bet some new people who come to this story will think I'm basing this on the recent _Superman and the Legion of Super-Heroes _TV series, when actually this chapter predated it by two years!

Will I continue this series? I dunno. Maybe.


End file.
